Persiguiendo un Sueño
by PrimulaD
Summary: Una historia sobre la vida de Usuki Yūgao como mujer y como kunoichi ANBU.
1. Aquí me llaman Lobo

**Título: **Persiguiendo un sueño**  
Rating: **M+**  
Resumen: **Una historia sobre la vida de Usuki Yūgao como mujer y como kunoichi ANBU.**  
Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía le pertenecen al Sr. Kishimoto, la historia, mi interpretación del mundo ANBU y los personajes originales son sólo míos. No gano dinero, sólo satisfacción personal.**  
Notas de autor: **Este fic transcurre en el pasado, antes de mi historia "Bajo las cicatrices", por lo que los que la hayan leído encontrarán algunos personajes y situaciones familiares aunque son historias diferentes y se pueden leer por separado.  
_Primer advertencia:_ En esta historia quise plasmar las vivencias y sentimientos de una mujer ninja, es por ello que el rating es elevado, aunque no serán situaciones demasiado gráficas o explícitas, pero como siempre en lo que escribo con un toque de realismo y humor.  
_Segunda y última advertencia:_ adoro a Kakashi, por eso escribo tanto de él, si el personaje no te gusta, entonces no lo leas.

**Persiguiendo un sueño**

_La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, que pueden ocurrir pocas veces, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días. Ben Franklin_

**Capítulo 1: Aquí me llaman Lobo.**

_Nada se parece tanto a la ingenuidad como el atrevimiento.  
Oscar Wilde_

Uzuki Yūgao levantó la máscara y posó una rodilla en el suelo inclinando la cabeza. Una vez más había acudido al cementerio a platicar con sus fallecidos padres. Se sentía contenta, había conseguido pasar el último examen para pertenecer al escuadrón ANBU; ese mismo día por la mañana había hecho el juramento y Sandaime le había entregado su primera máscara sin distintivos, junto con un pergamino de asignación a una misión solitaria de escolta hasta una aldea vecina dentro del territorio del Fuego para un diplomático de Tsuchi.

–No debieras hacer eso –escuchó una suave voz de barítono.

–Y tú no debieras meter la nariz en asuntos que no te corresponden –dijo volviéndose, casi al momento se arrepintió de sus palabras, ante ella estaba parado un ANBU, la máscara firmemente puesta.

Le respondió una risa tan leve que por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado.

–Capitán... mis disculpas.

No lo conocía, pero sabía que esa máscara le pertenecía al capitán general del escuadrón ANBU. Sería presentada con él al día siguiente por la mañana cuando tuviera que reportarse al cuartel. Mala manera de conocerlo. Cubrió su rostro con la máscara y posó la mano en el pecho inclinando la cabeza.

–A pesar de la hora podrían identificarte.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, él había desaparecido entre un remolino de hojas, movió la cabeza sonriendo, Sandaime le había advertido entre bromas que el comandante era_ singular_. Como fuera ¿qué estaba él haciendo ahí? El sol se había escondido en el firmamento y la mayoría de los shinobi estaban, o regresando de misiones tardías o descansando del trabajo del día.

Ella prefería el vacío del panteón al inicio del anochecer, era el momento adecuado para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sin miradas indiscretas que la cohibieran. Dejó atrás la soledad del redondel, desapareció la máscara y se arropó en la túnica de viaje encaminando sus pasos hacia el cuarto que rentaba en un edificio cercano al complejo Uchiha, en pocas horas tendría que dejarlo y tomar una habitación en el edificio aledaño al cuartel del escuadrón. Según le habían dicho, había sido acondicionado para hospedar a aquellos ANBU que no tuvieran parientes vivos, o los que así lo desearan, por otro lado era la mejor manera de tenerlos a la mano para situaciones de emergencia.

Sarutobi Asuma, asignado como su tutor para los exámenes ANBU, había ingresado al cuerpo élite tres años atrás y le había dicho que vivir en ese edificio era una conveniencia y que a pesar de ser llamadas 'habitaciones', eran más bien pequeños departamentos, le aseguró que estaría bastante cómoda, medio en broma le comentó que a él no le habían permitido tener uno, Hiruzen se había opuesto en cuanto le planteó la idea.

Un policía se detuvo frente a ella.

–Oi Yūgao, ¿Regresando de misión?

–Algo así, ¿te toca la guardia Tenshi?

–Sí, Fugaku me asignó esta zona. Escuché que te mudarás.

–Difícil guardarles secretos, ¿eh?

–Me preguntaba si saldrías conmigo –dijo el joven tras una ligera vacilación.

Lo miró, Tenshi era un joven atractivo, de buen carácter, recién ingresado a la policía y perteneciente, como todos los de esa organización, al clan élite de Konoha: los Uchiha. Sonrió.

–Lo pensaré.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí.

Sin darse cuenta de la turbulencia emocional en que dejaba al joven, dio la vuelta en la esquina. Miró sin emoción la silueta de su hogar, apenas alumbrada por la luz de una trémula lámpara. Dejar el lugar no le ocasionaba mucha faena, sus escasas posesiones se limitaban a su cama, ropa civil y un par de uniformes desgastados, la casera le preparaba los alimentos en las pocas ocasiones en que no estaba de misión.

La anciana señora le había tomado cariño, consideraba que aún era muy joven para vivir por su cuenta y solía olvidar del todo que era una kunoichi calificada.

Entró a la casa con el sigilo característico de su profesión, sin embargo, la mujer estaba esperándola en el vestíbulo, con una taza de té verde en las arrugadas manos. Yūgao se quitó las sandalias.

–Buenas noches abuela Akiko –saludó.

–Bienvenida, dejé tu ropa sobre la cama –dijo la señora.

–¿Tanta prisa tiene de que me vaya? –preguntó sintiéndose levemente decepcionada.

–Tienes que seguir adelante –contestó la anciana mirándola con esos ojos benévolos que siempre la hacían sentirse apreciada– pero me refería a la ropa sucia, no te he visto desde hace un par de días, así que la lavé –agregó cloqueando alegre– anda, sube a refrescarte, llegaste apenas a tiempo para la cena.

Tras dejar el reporte en la oficina de Sarutobi se había dirigido al cementerio, así que no había estado consciente de la hora, el reloj sobre la mesita le recordó que hacía mucho había pasado el horario normal de la cena en el hogar de los Asawa. Tomó una ducha rápida, bajando unos minutos después. El jefe de familia estaba presente y ambos la esperaban sentados ante la mesa. La abuela había preparado un pequeño festín.

–Creímos que lo menos que podíamos hacer era despedirte de forma adecuada –explicó el hombre al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

–Una manera de celebrar tu independencia –agregó Akiko– pero siéntate.

–Abuelo Isao... no debieron molestarse –protestó débilmente, sentándose con timidez.

–No fue molestia, eres parte de la familia –respondió él, tendiéndole una taza de amazake.

–Y no sabemos cuándo te alimentarás como se debe, anda Yūgao, come.

Apenas ascendían a chūnin, el subsidio otorgado a los huérfanos por el rey del país del fuego les era retirado; los chicos se veían obligados a buscar alojamiento propio en razón a ese cambio de nivel. Había llegado al hogar de los Asawa tres años atrás, recién graduada de chūnin en busca de un cuarto para rentar. Los Asawa, que habían perdido a sus hijos en misión, la acogieron en su hogar de buena gana y cuando alcanzó el grado jounin un año después, le hicieron una cena parecida.

El tiempo cura las heridas, la de los ancianos sanó gracias a su presencia. Las de ella gracias al cariño de la pareja y sobre todo a no tener que pensar, comenzó a tomar todas las misiones que le fueran asignadas en el equipo en el que quisieran incluirla.

La cena transcurrió entre la animada charla de los dos ancianos, en tanto ella volvía a sentir esa admiración que siempre le causaba verlos juntos, compartiendo su vida por tantos años que le parecía un sueño. Permanecían unidos a pesar de las tragedias, a pesar de la vida.

Yūgao se prometió en silencio que algún día encontraría a la pareja ideal con quien pudiera compartir un lazo tan especial como el que ellos tenían.

* * *

En cuanto entró al cuartel, Asuma se le acercó, Yugaô no sabía qué esperar a su llegada, Sandaime se había limitado a decirle que se presentara ahí, su tutor se encargaría del resto. En su imaginación concibió locas ideas de bromas pesadas que le darían la bienvenida al escuadrón. Lo primero que la sorprendió fue la ausencia de máscaras en uno que otro de los presentes, reconoció a algunos de ellos y jamás habría creído que fueran ANBU. A otros los delataba alguna característica física particular.

Genma mascaba un senbon como siempre lo hacía, Gai recorría el lugar parado de manos, la estatura de uno de los enmascarados lo delató como Ibiki, entretenido en afilar un kunai con una piedra de amolar, Anko lanzaba shuriken con expresión indolente hacia un pergamino de misión que estaba sostenido por un kunai, la alta coleta rubia de Inoichi sobresalía de la máscara y el de porte perezoso era sin duda Shikaku. No esperaba verlos ahí, considerando que Inoichi acababa de ser nombrado jefe de Inteligencia y Shikaku ya formaba parte del grupo de asesores personales del Hokage.

–No muerden –dijo Asuma, dándose cuenta que su pupila había identificado correctamente a casi todos los presentes.

–Escuché eso Tigre –dijo Anko lanzando un shuriken hacia Asuma que sólo se hizo a un lado– quizá deberías reconsiderar tu afirmación.

–¿Por qué algunos no usan máscara? –preguntó ella, daba por hecho que los ANBU _tenían_ que ocultarse bajo una.

–Aquí dentro no tiene mucho caso, la mayoría de los que viven en este complejo se ven casi diario, o al menos cuando lo permiten sus horarios. Es preferencia personal. –Sacó un cigarrillo, al momento Anko lanzó una pequeña ráfaga de fuego– gracias Anko.

–No hay problema –contestó.

Yūgao volvió la vista hacia ella, en la aldea había muchos rumores que hablaban de su inestabilidad, de lo peligroso que era agarrar a Mitarashi en un mal momento, de la sangre fría con que mataba y la obsesión compulsiva que tenía hacia la sangre, pero todo lo que ella podía ver era a una kunoichi de mirada pícara, vistiendo una reveladora camiseta de malla de red sin sostén abajo, cubierta precariamente con una especie de chaqueta larga.

–Jefe –saludó Asuma entrando con Uzuki a la pequeña oficina.

–Tigre –respondió el hombre alzando la mano y sin despegar la mirada de los papeles que revisaba les indicó que se sentaran.

Ambos se sentaron en silencio. Uzuki echó una mirada de reojo al recinto, una puerta corrediza aparecía entreabierta revelando un camastro de campaña malamente acomodado. Un furtivo vistazo a su nuevo capitán le hizo notar una melena plateada que parecía tener ideas propias de hacia dónde debía apuntar.

–¿Guardia nocturna? –preguntó Asuma buscando con la mirada dónde apagar el cigarro.

–Sí. Segundo nivel del estante a tu derecha.

–Ja, lo olvidé –dijo Asuma extendiendo la mano para tomar el cenicero.

–Terminé –dijo estampando una rápida firma.

–Era hora.

–Odio esta parte.

–¿Ahora no se dejó?

–Misión solitaria, debería haber regresado hoy en la madrugada pero todavía no llega.

–Uzuki Yūgao, él es el capitán del escuadrón –presentó Asuma sin mayor formalidad.

–Halcón, ya he visto tus garras –dijo haciendo una imperceptible seña a Asuma que salió de la oficina sin más.

–Capitán... –comenzó a excusarse Yūgao.

–La asignación de misiones es responsabilidad directa de Hokage-sama. _Tú_ eres responsabilidad mía.

Yūgao asintió, incluso sin saber qué quería decir con eso, cada shinobi era responsable de mantenerse con vida para completar la misión, eso le habían enseñado en la Academia, era parte del manual de lo que tenía que ser un shinobi. Pero en el transcurso de sus misiones había descubierto que no era tan exacto, existían excepciones a las reglas, después de todo, la propia vida venía sin manual de instrucciones.

El encuentro de la noche anterior la había dejado con la idea de que recibiría una reprimenda, sin embargo el hombre se limitaba a hacer afirmaciones como si nada hubiera sucedido.

–Levanta la vista.

Desconociendo el protocolo había asumido que tenía que mantener la vista baja al ser un subordinado de rango inferior en una organización élite. El rostro cubierto parcialmente con la máscara de seda era alguien a quien conocía de sobra, había hecho un par de misiones con él como jounin y a pesar de saber que era considerado un prodigio jamás pensó que alguien tan joven fuera el comandante. Escuchó regresar a Asuma.

–¿Hatake Kakashi-san? –pensó en voz alta.

–Aquí me llaman Lobo –contestó, sin darle mayor importancia– ¿decidiste si te mudas?

–S-sí Lobo-sama.

–Sin el sama. Tigre, has los honores –se puso de pie. Yūgao le imitó al instante.

Asuma cubrió su propio rostro, se acercó a Yūgao y le retiró la máscara sin insignias que portaba, se apartó, hizo una ligera reverencia tendiéndole una nueva de porcelana, blanca, con garras negras pintadas a cada lado. Con una mezcla de emoción y temor, Yūgao la colocó sobre su cara.

–Halcón –declaró Asuma, coreado por Lobo.

–Lobo, Tigre –respondió ella.

–Aprende rápido. Bien, tu asignación... –la miró ponderándola– estarás en el equipo Dragón, tus compañeros a partir de este momento son Cuervo, Áspid y Dragón que será tu capitán.

–Entendido.

–Bienvenida, las llaves de tu habitación –le tendió un sencillo aro con dos llaves– ve con tus compañeros, Tigre y yo tenemos un asunto qué discutir.

–Sí capitán.

Salió de la oficina. Buscó ansiosa a Anko esperando que ella conociera a sus compañeros, y vio que estaba con otros dos hombres, la joven movió la cabeza llamándola. El equipo al que la habían asignado resultó ser bastante variado. Aoba le mostró su máscara y se señaló el pecho declarando "Cuervo", Anko sonrió de lado y deslizó la suya sobre el rostro: "Áspid", declaró. Un alto desconocido que no recordaba haber visto entre las filas de jounin la miró sonriendo, la máscara de Dragón colocada de lado sobre el rostro, parecía apenas un poco mayor que ella misma.

–Hyūga Atsui –saludó.

–Capitán.

–¡Ishin! –llamó Atsui, un momento después apareció uno de los jounin médicos que en alguna ocasión la habían tratado. Portaba un pequeño estuche plano.

–Siéntate, no tardaré –dijo Ishin mirándola sonriente.

Yūgao abrió mucho los ojos al verlo sacar sus instrumentos de trabajo, no recordaba que Asuma le dijera algo sobre un examen médico, mucho menos uno en público. Sintió la aprensión atenazar su estómago.

–Estira el brazo y relájate.

Miró a Atsui esperando su aprobación, él asintió. El primer pinchazo la tomó por sorpresa, seguidos de otros que ya no lo fueron, poco a poco la tinta negra fue tomando la forma del tatuaje ANBU y el chakra de Ishin forzando la cicatrización se sintió como un bálsamo sobre la piel pulsante. Soltó la respiración y un instante después su nombre código era coreado ruidosamente. Si había algún rito de pasaje, ese debería ser y ella lo había pasado casi sin darse cuenta.

* * *

–Recibí la petición de traslado. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

–Lo estoy.

–Podrías quedarte aquí como comandante, eres mucho más competente que yo.

–Conozco esa táctica, no funcionará.

–No es una táctica.

–Tan halagado como debiera sentirme lo cierto es que Konoha me está ahogando.

–¿Konoha? –la voz sonó incrédula.

–La aldea ha perdido su propósito, nuestro deber es proteger al rey.

–Oh. Ya veo, supongo que es una cuestión de semántica –afirmó encogiendo los hombros, la risa de Asuma le contestó.

–¿Y bien, no vas a tratar de disuadirme?

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de idea –alzó los hombros–. Cada cual tiene su propio camino. Si Sandaime no lo consiguió, yo no tengo oportunidad.

–Debí saber que te lo iba a comentar.

–No, pero has confirmado mis sospechas. Toma –le tendió el pergamino sellado– tu baja del escuadrón.

–Esto... ya no me pertenece –dijo Asuma; tomó el pergamino y depositó la máscara sobre el pequeño escritorio.

–No mueras, Asuma.

Asuma salió rápidamente de la oficina ocultando así su emoción. Kakashi le miró retirarse, tras incontables misiones juntos, ambos se leían perfectamente.

Asuma estaba atravesando una fase de definición personal; hasta cierto grado lo entendía, vivir bajo la sombra de su padre no era fácil, bajo circunstancias similares él mismo se había visto forzado a hacerlo, a cuestionarse sus motivos, a luchar denodadamente por superarse, reforzar su propia identidad y encontrar su propio camino Ninja.

–Los chicos piden permiso para ayudar a la mudanza de Uzuki –dijo Genma asomando la nariz.

–Hoy no hay misiones. Excepto las guardias normales que ya están asignadas, que hagan lo que quieran. Saben las condiciones.

Gritos de júbilo se escucharon de inmediato.

–No sé para qué te molestaste en venir de emisario.

–Creí que necesitarías compañía.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Bien, vamos, ya que no hay trabajo, te invito un trago.

–¿Estás demente? Ni siquiera he desayunado.

–Entonces vamos a desayunar. Como sea, ¿cuánto hace que no tienes un día libre?

–¿Existen?

–Tch, no protestes.

Genma lo sacó casi a la fuerza de la oficina. Kakashi avanzó a regañadientes, no tenía caso oponerse, si se le ocurría hacerlo Genma era capaz de convertirse en una verdadera peste y sus ánimos no estaban muy altos como para soportarlo. Los trámites del traslado de Asuma y los ajustes que requería para llenar su ausencia lo habían alejado hasta cierto punto del hecho principal de que realmente lo extrañaría, de que Asuma era uno de los pocos shinobi que consideraba como amigo.

Era cierto que Asuma elevaría su estatus al convertirse en uno de los doce guardianes del rey del Fuego, guerreros escogidos entre lo más selecto de las aldeas ocultas del país, pero no creía que la gloria y la fama fueran lo que su amigo pretendía.

–¿A dónde van en esta luminosa mañana? –preguntó Gai, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–A desayunar, ¿vienes? –contestó Genma aún empujando a Kakashi.

–Paga el último –dijo, echando a correr.

–Ya ganaste –declaró Kakashi, mirando alejarse con incredulidad una ráfaga verde.

–¿Siquiera sabrá a dónde vamos? –comentó Genma.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–A tu casa. Hace años que no te paras por ahí, ¿no? y dudo que quieras comer en público. Vamos, no pongas esa cara, prometo cocinar.

–Eso es más aterrador.

* * *

Yūgao entró a la casa seguida de Aoba y Anko. Había rechazado la ayuda de los otros pensando que la abuela se infartaría si veía ANBU escoltando a su inquilina. Hasta donde la vieja señora sabía, simplemente había decidido irse a vivir sola, así que les había agradecido sus intenciones y declarado que no había necesidad de tantas manos extra. Al final acordaron esperarla para ayudarla a acondicionar su nueva morada.

La anciana miró con cara asustada a Anko, pensando que sin duda era una buscapleitos y comenzando a dudar del supuesto 'progreso' en la vida de Yūgao. Anko y el jovencito Umino eran una calamidad ambulante y continuamente se metían en problemas por las travesuras que inventaban, en cambio Yūgao era discreta, poco sociable, trabajaba con denuedo y solía ahorrar mucho, lo que le había permitido conseguir un departamento en uno de los edificios más famosos de la aldea, no podía concebir una amistad entre dos personalidades tan disparejas.

–Abuela Akiko, ellos son mis compañeros: Yamashiro Aoba y Mitarashi Anko, vienen a ayudarme a llevar las cosas –dijo Yūgao sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Es tu abuelita? –preguntó Anko con curiosidad.

La anciana miró a Yūgao, esperando también su respuesta.

–Sí –dijo finalmente, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Anko dando un saltito de emoción.

–Oi Uzuki, no nos dejes atrás –reclamó Aoba, inclinando la cabeza ante la señora y saliendo disparado tras ella.

–Permiso –se excusó Anko, sorprendiendo a la señora.

–Adelante –murmuró, aún desconcertada por la exhuberancia de Anko.

No pudo evitar mirar con nostalgia el lugar, a pesar de lo poco que pasaba en él. Tres maletas y dos cajas de tamaño mediano contuvieron todas sus posesiones. Dejó un sobre con una carta de agradecimiento y una buena parte de sus ahorros sobre la cama, que había decidido dejar atrás.

Tras cargar a Aoba con todo, Anko la llevó de compras. Un colchón, ropa de cama, un refrigerador y algunos utensilios de cocina fueron sus primeras adquisiciones, después de aterrorizar al pobre civil dueño de la mueblería, la llevó a comprar alimentos. Yūgao no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría el hombre cuando llegara un escuadrón ANBU a recoger las compras. Tampoco sabía si las cosas cabrían en su nuevo hogar.

El departamento del cuartel era, con mucho, más amplio que el cuarto donde había pasado los últimos años. Tenía una cocineta integrada, un ventanal que daba a un pequeño balcón, baño completo con tina y para su sorpresa un clóset amplio cuya utilidad le parecía ajena; al pasar a ser un ANBU, se convertía en una kunoichi prácticamente de tiempo completo, la paga era mucho mejor, cierto, pero dejaba poco espacio para la vida personal.

* * *

Gai, de hecho, estaba esperándolos en el departamento. Salió a recibirlos con un delantal que Kakashi no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde rayos había sacado, un pañuelo atado en el cabello y un trapeador en la mano. Ambos lo miraron pasmados.

–Mi estimado rival, aunque la primavera de la juventud es una etapa maravillosa que hay que explotar al máximo, también tengo que recordarte que es necesaria la higiene.

–¿Es que todo mundo tiene llave de mi maldita casa? –preguntó Kakashi, arrojando las llaves sobre el sillón.

–Uh, y parece que has cambiado tu alimentación, mira qué cultivo de hongos –comentó Genma abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.

–Sin contar con los gusanitos que había en las manzanas, pero ya las tiré.

–Tch. Y yo que prometí cocinar –dijo Genma examinando la despensa.

–Pueden irse cuando quieran –gruñó Kakashi tirándose en el sofá.

–Creí conveniente comprar víveres frescos –dijo Gai; enarbolando con enjundia el trapeador, lo usó para señalar bolsas de compras colocadas sobre la mesa que servía de escritorio a Kakashi.

–Senpai –saludó Tenzô apareciendo del suelo.

–Era hora –recriminó Genma sacando las cosas de las bolsas.

–El cliente pidió la entrega de un pergamino a Hokage-sama, tuve que esperar que lo preparara, Sandaime había ordenado que le entregara el reporte en cuanto llegara y luego me mandó a enfriarle las ideas a Iruka-kun, –encogió los hombros, disculpándose. Aún portaba el uniforme ANBU. Se sacó la máscara y procedió a quitarse la túnica– y luego... me dijo que viniera para acá.

–Difícil ocultarle algo, ¿ahora qué hizo Iruka? –preguntó Genma.

–Cambió las etiquetas de sellado de Castor por unas de tinta, el pobre acabó con el cabello verde limón.

–Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan juvenil como para cambiar su look tan a la moda –comentó Gai pensativo, haciéndolos pensar en la moda _según quién_.

–Llegas a tiempo para el desayuno. Genma se ofreció de voluntario –dijo Kakashi.

–¡Oi! No te sacaste las sandalias –reclamó Gai a todo pulmón.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Tenzô corrió hacia la puerta– ¿Supongo que ya pensaste en el reemplazo de Asuma?

–¿Te envió Sandaime? –preguntó Kakashi, mirándolo perezoso.

–Uh, no, de hecho no comentó nada al respecto –respondió Tenzô rascándose la sien.

Sin esperar respuesta, Tenzô se dirigió a la alacena y sacó la vajilla, apilando los platos al alcance de Genma que comenzó a guisar los alimentos y Gai por fin se quitó el extraño delantal. Kakashi los miró disimuladamente, se estiró como un gato, se acomodó y se quedó dormido.

–Odio cuando hace eso –dijo Genma señalándolo acusador con la espátula.

–Terminó tres misiones solitarias esta semana, cubrió guardia nocturna anoche y lleva varios días sin dormir –comentó Tenzô.

–Siempre defendiéndolo, ¿uh? –dijo Genma.

–¡No es eso!

–Como sea, creo que tocaste un punto delicado –comentó Gai haciendo una mueca– por eso finge dormir.

–No está fingiendo, de verdad está dormido –dijo Genma echándole un rápido vistazo.

–De cualquier modo que lo mires, Asuma ya había tomado su decisión –dijo Gai sacando dos cervezas del refrigerador, le tendió una a Genma– ¡Ese maravilloso entusiasmo! –suspiró–... recorrer el mundo en busca de aventuras, romance, nuevas, poderosas técnicas y...

–Proteger al rey no es asunto de broma.

–Pero es la devoción de la mocedad, la edad de la rebeldía, la... –se interrumpió al ver la cara triste de Tenzô.

–Prácticamente él y senpai entraron al mismo tiempo a ANBU... –comentó Tenzô, abriendo una lata de cerveza.

–Uh... todos estamos preocupados por eso –admitió Gai bajando la vista– ¡Oye, tú aún no puedes beber alcohol! –le arrebató la lata.

–¡Ya casi cumplo quince! –protestó.

–Bebe este juguito –dijo Gai poniéndole un jugo entre las manos.

No protestó más, era inútil, Gai no le permitiría beber una sola gota de alcohol en su presencia. Se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó en el suelo a un lado de Kakashi. El movimiento pareció despertarlo, abrió el ojo descubierto y le agitó la cabellera con una mano para después seguir durmiendo, dejando reposar los dedos sobre el cabello de Tenzô.

–Desearía que dejara de hacer eso –refunfuñó, pero se quedó quieto.

–El día que no lo haga vas a extrañarlo –dijo Genma riendo, aún ocupado en la cocina.

Tenzô había ingresado dos años atrás al escuadrón e inmediatamente había sido integrado al equipo de Kakashi junto con Asuma y Gai. Al ser el más joven, al momento lo adoptaron como la mascota. La muestra de afecto más frecuente de su jefe era despeinarlo, aunque siempre lo hacía sólo en presencia del equipo y de Genma, que era quien cubría sin excepción la falta de Asuma o de Gai en misiones complejas.

–Yo creo que planea dejarte de fijo con nosotros –le dijo Gai a Genma.

–Tch, eso sería problemático, no ha ingresado ningún usuario de senbon para cubrir las T&I con Ibiki.

–Shizune puede hacerlo –comentó Gai.

–Uh, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo rescatando a Tsunade-hime de cualquier lío en que se meta –respondió Genma.

Se quedaron en silencio. Tsunade iba y venía a la aldea, frecuentemente perseguida por acreedores. La legendaria sannin era una preocupación recurrente del Hokage, la única que conseguía aterrizarla era Shizune.

–Aparte de ser medi-nin su manejo de senbon es muy bueno –insistió Gai.

–Pero es difícil que se integre a un equipo, va y viene con la princesa –acotó Tenzô.

–Tampoco creo que le agrade la especialidad del equipo –comentó Genma.

–Podemos prestarte con Ibiki –dijo Gai sonriendo ampliamente.

–¡No soy un artículo!

–¿No quieres estar con nosotros, Gen? –preguntó Tenzô.

–Tch... paso más tiempo con ustedes que con mis compañeros –gruñó Genma– Raidô me dijo algo al respecto el otro día –agregó ausente, sirviendo las porciones de huevo con tocino sobre los platos que había dispuesto Tenzô.

–_Eres_ parte del equipo –dijo Gai encogiendo los hombros, se acercó a Kakashi– Oi, Kakashi, abre el ojo, hora de alimentarse.

–Preferiría dormir –bostezó.

* * *

Atsui era el último que quedaba después de que terminaran de subir y acomodar los nuevos muebles y compras de Yūgao. Le ofreció una taza de té, que él aceptó de buena gana. Se sentaron en la mesita que él le había dado como regalo de bienvenida.

–Son algo ruidosos, me disculpo por ello.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, me ayudaron bastante hoy.

–Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, después de todo eres nuestra nueva compañera.

–¿Alguna recomendación?

–No. Pero cuando escuches que se refieren a nosotros como el equipo de fuego no te sorprendas –rió– todos, incluyéndote, somos usuarios de fuego.

–¿Entonces no fue al azar mi asignación?

–Lobo nunca hace nada al azar. Todos los equipos, excepto el suyo, se caracterizan por utilizar un mismo elemento, o especialidades afines entre sí.

–¿Quiénes son de su equipo? Si puedo saberlo.

–No es problema, eres un ANBU, tarde o temprano lo sabrías. Lobo, Asuma, Tenzô y Gai.

–¿Maito Gai?

Atsui rió divertido ante la evidente incredulidad de Yūgao. Ella lo miró desconcertada, no entendía cómo alguien tan estrafalario, que resaltaba más por sus rarezas y a quien pocos tomaban en serio podía ser miembro del equipo principal.

–No te dejes engañar por las apariencias. Gai es maestro de armas y especialista en taijutsu. No hay una sola arma que no maneje a la perfección, aunque su favorita es el nunchaku. Admito que es extravagante –agregó ante la cara de duda de Yūgao.

–Asuma no me comentó que formara parte de ese equipo.

–Ellos hacen las misiones de clasificación más alta. Asuma es experto en técnicas de viento. A Lobo ya lo conoces y Tenzô es el único shinobi vivo con capacidad para usar el mokutón.

–A él no lo conozco.

–Nadie lo conoce, Tenzô no existe.

–No existe... Espera un momento, ¿mokutón?, ¿la técnica barrera de Shodaime?

–Por eso digo que no existe. Él es un pequeño genio, pasó los exámenes genin y chūnin a los 6 años, jounin a los 9 y ANBU a los 13, su entrenamiento fue privado.

–Oh...

–Me pregunto quién ocupara el lugar de Asuma.

–¿Por qué?

–Fue solicitada su transferencia a los doce guardianes.

–Impresionante.

–En efecto. La mayoría apostamos que el reemplazo será Genma –se levantó, dispuesto a retirarse.

–¿Por qué te refieres a él como Lobo y no como Kakashi? –preguntó Yugaô, recordando de pronto un detalle que había notado: que ni una sola vez lo había llamado por su nombre.

Atsui se quedó un momento en silencio, luego la miró y sonrió, bajando la vista.

–Lobo no es Kakashi.

–Pero –Yugaô lo miró confundida.

–Lobo es Lobo, no Kakashi... ¿uh, creo que te confundí más? Ya lo entenderás –sonrió nervioso– bueno, me retiro, tengo una misión en pareja con Anko a primera hora.

Yugaô lo observó retirarse. Alto, piel muy blanca, largo cabello oscuro que caía en flecos sobre el rostro, casi ocultando sus pálidos ojos marca del clan y el vendaje sobre la frente. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus parientes, Atsui era alegre, con un entusiasmo adolescente que contrastaba enormidades con la capacidad de liderazgo que poseía. Había conocido pocos Hyūga así. Sonrió.

Lavó las tazas y se puso el pijama. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sintiéndose extraña entre tanto espacio. La emoción de la despedida de los Asawa aún roía los bordes de su memoria; ahogó sin piedad el recuerdo.

La vida shinobi era así, una sucesión constante de despedidas.

Se tiró en la cama, cruzando los brazos sobre la nuca y pensando que era la primera noche que dormía en lo que desde ese momento ya era su hogar. El vecino del departamento contiguo parecía tener una reunión, podía percibir voces distorsionadas por un discreto jutsu de aislamiento, sonrió, quizá algún día ella también tendría una reunión con sus amigos.

Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida fueron las palabras de Kakashi esa misma mañana "aquí me llaman Lobo".


	2. El túnel

Capítulo 2: El "túnel".

_Los héroes tienen una comprensión muy extraña de la matemática elemental, ya sabe._

_Terry Pratchett, Ladrón de Tiempo._

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo la despertó, se escuchaban extraños, como si alguien avanzara arrastrando los pies, deteniéndose de cuando en cuando. Era la primera vez desde que había llegado, cuatro meses atrás, que escuchaba ruidos a esas horas de la madrugada. Se levantó, dispuesta a averiguar qué sucedía. Aunque la misma ubicación de su morada excluía la posibilidad de un ataque o invasión, el hábito de años se impuso, abrió la puerta con sigilo, asomando apenas la cabeza.

La visión que la recibió la dejó atontada. Apoyándose en la pared con el antebrazo izquierdo, avanzaba Lobo, con pasos penosos, la careta ANBU elevada sobre la frente y el cabello plateado cubriendo el famoso Sharingan. La armadura tenía varios golpes, cortes y abolladuras, sobre el brazo izquierdo un vendaje puesto a toda prisa contenía malamente el sangrado, varios tajos y quemaduras en el uniforme exponían piel magullada o ensangrentada. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él la miró con frialdad y se puso un dedo sobre la máscara.

Se apresuró hacia él, pasó el brazo izquierdo de Lobo sobre sus hombros y afianzó su pequeño cuerpo bajo el de él, dirigiéndolo hacia el cuartel del comandante, dos puertas más adelante del de ella. Lobo perdió el conocimiento y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer arrastrada por el peso. Lo deslizó hacia el suelo. No entendía por qué estaba ahí y no en el hospital, con la cantidad y magnitud de las heridas que traía.

Atolondrada miró con desamparo hacia la puerta del departamento de Lobo y el trayecto le pareció eterno. Decidió que el suyo estaba más cerca y ya abierto. Respiró hondo y no con poco esfuerzo lo llevó al cuarto de baño, acomodó una toalla doblada bajo su cabeza.

Como subordinada se veía obligada a obedecer a su jefe, aun cuando la orden había sido dada en silencio, como shinobi sabía que él tenía que ser atendido, abrió la cajonera del baño y comenzó a sacar vendajes.

–Odio los hospitales.

La voz la sobresaltó, sonaba rasposa, alienígena. Volvió la vista hacia él para contestarle algo pero había vuelto a perder la conciencia. El sonido de llamado en la puerta la hizo reaccionar, abrió, rogando en su interior que fuera alguien que pudiera ayudarla en esa situación tan atípica; el edificio estaba prácticamente vacío, la mayoría de los inquilinos habían sido enviados a Kusa.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó un jovencito de su edad que ella no recordaba haber visto. Lobo, ¿dónde está? –exigió, casi gritando.

El desconocido tampoco se veía muy bien, la armadura estaba abollada, el uniforme rajado en varias partes, sangre reseca empolvada matizaba pantalón y camisa, y la máscara de porcelana, trepada a un lado de la cabeza, había perdido casi la mitad.

–En el cuarto de baño –reaccionó apresurada.

–Trae a Genma, departamento 210 –ordenó, entrando sin empacho– ¡ahora! –tronó, Yūgao salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Se sentía asustada; nunca había visto a alguien así de lastimado, parecía que Lobo venía de una guerra en la cual no había recibido la mejor parte. Sin darse cuenta aporreó la puerta del departamento.

El hombre abrió, mirándola adormilado, vestía sólo unos bóxers, el cabello rubio arena desgreñado. Pareció abrirse paso entre la inconsciencia.

–Usuki.

–Me dijo que viniera por ti –balbució.

–¿Quién?

–Un... chico, un... ANBU. Lobo está herido, en mi baño.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó, regresando al interior a ponerse unos pantalones a toda prisa.

Una voz femenina amortiguada se escuchó en alguna parte del lugar. "¿Quién era, a dónde vas?"

Él respondió algo pero no alcanzó a escucharlo. Genma salió, cerrando la puerta con una mano, en la otra traía un estuche de armas alargado, echó a correr junto a ella.

Tenzô volvió la vista para mirarlos, el entrecejo preocupado.

–¡Qué demonios!, ¿Tenzô?

–Tiene la fiebre muy alta... está delirando, tuve qué hacerlo –se disculpó.

Yūgao nunca antes había visto una técnica parecida. Gruesos tablones de madera mantenían aprisionados los brazos de Lobo y otros más se enroscaban sobre parte del torso y las piernas, los pies inmovilizados con una especie de candado, "el usuario del mokutón", pensó. El chakra verde de la sanación fluía gentil desde las manos del chico sobre un largo tajo en el costado de Lobo. Gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban sobre la pálida frente, producto del intenso esfuerzo de concentración en mantener dos técnicas y luchar contra el forcejeo.

–Lo desconectaré –dijo Genma, sacando unas agujas muy finas del estuche– inmovilízalo bien, unos segundos nada más.

–Va a necesitar puntadas internas en esta –dijo Tenzô mirándolo con desamparo.

Genma clavó en el cuerpo de Lobo varias agujas a una velocidad sorprendente. Tenzô respiró aliviado y soltó el mokutón. Yūgao observó cómo dejó de luchar casi al instante, quedándose muy quieto y completamente laso.

–Uzuki, ve por Hikari al hospital, dile que es urgente –ordenó Genma.

Yūgao salió corriendo, ignorante de su pijama manchado de sangre y del hecho de que iba descalza.

–¿Cómo diablos pasó esto y por qué no está en el hospital, y dónde rayos está Gai?

–Lobo se adelantó mientras yo cubría la retirada, es probable que lo haya llevado al hospital.

–¿Y por qué no se quedó ahí el muy asno? –preguntó Genma, comenzando a retirarle las vendas improvisadas del brazo.

–No ha salido del túnel –respondió Tenzô, ayudándole a desnudarlo– pero... la fiebre lo hace delirar, yo creo que por eso vino hacia acá. Creí que estaría contigo, pero parece que no lo consiguió.

–Tch, típico de él, es probable que Shizune lo ande buscando. Le quitaré la mugre, consigue toallas en su cuartel y tráelas –ordenó Genma abriendo la regadera.

–Pero todavía no termino de...

–Es preciso lavarlo... –comenzó, abriendo la llave de la ducha– Tenzô, cálmate y ve por las toallas. –Agregó severo, recordando que el de la preparación en medicina de campo era Tenzô.

Se quitó los pantalones y templó el agua hasta un nivel aceptable, si le causaba un shock, Shizune lo mataría. Lo alzó de las axilas y se metió con él bajo el chorro.

–Mírate cómo estás –gruñó, enjabonándolo con esfuerzo.

El ojo gris lo miraba con la gélida expresión que le conocía tan bien, amenazante, diciéndole con heladas notas de plata que le esperaba una larga agonía en cuanto lograra librarse y el ojo del Sharingan giraba con lentitud, evidentemente esforzándose en liberarse de la técnica de restricción.

–Sí, ya lo sé idiota, déjalo por la paz ¿quieres sumar el agotamiento de chakra a tu lamentable estado? –cerró los ojos un instante y luego abrió sólo el gris, una expresión confundida había sustituido a la irritación– ya casi termino, te enjuagaré.

Lo manipuló despacio, alarmado de que la sangre siguiera saliendo en un continuo hilillo de la herida del costado. Terminó de enjuagarlo y vio a su compañero entrar con una brazada de toallas y una yukata afelpada. Tenzô cerró la llave del agua, mientras Genma presionaba una toalla sobre la herida y le vestía. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

–Todo está bien, ya estás en casa –musitó a su oído, abrazándolo con cuidado.

Tenzô acomodó las toallas en el piso de la salita. Genma lo alzó en brazos y lo depositó con cuidado sobre la improvisada cama, ajustó con suavidad la toalla contra la herida y cerró la Yukata.

–Gracias a Dios, bajó un poco la fiebre –comentó Tenzô, tocando la frente de Lobo.

Usuki entró acompañada de la medi-nin, que movió la cabeza desaprobadora. Abrió la mochila y extrajo sus pergaminos de trabajo. Hizo un kuchiyose y apareció una mariposa blanca.

–Libera la técnica, Genma-san. Shizune-san anda loca buscándolo, regañó a medio mundo por no retenerlo cuando llevó a Gai-san a urgencias. Le avisaré que estoy aquí –soltó la mariposa.

Genma asintió, aplicando una rápida sucesión de agujas. Hikari le puso una inyección "analgésico, te ayudará un poco" explicó, mirando a Lobo, que asintió en silencio, el ceño contraído por el dolor. Comenzó a materializar sus instrumentos de trabajo.

–Quítale esa toalla de la cara, necesita respirar libremente –ordenó a Genma.

–Uh... no le gusta que vean su rostro –murmuró, lanzando una mirada de soslayo a Usuki.

–No miraré, trabaja en paz Hikari-san –dijo ella retirándose a su recámara.

–Gai... –comenzó Lobo.

–Shh, no desperdicies energías, Gai-san está bien, ya lo estabilizaron y está en recuperación –dijo Hikari con suavidad– lo siento, esto te va a doler, pero no puedo arriesgar anestesia con esas heridas y tanta pérdida de sangre, incluso las cápsulas de reposición serían insuficientes. ¿Cuántas tomaste?

–Cuatro.

Genma entró al cuarto de baño a ponerse los pantalones, salió con un par de las toallas de Yūgao en la mano y se dirigió hacia Tenzô, se sentaron en el suelo, un poco apartados, dejando trabajar a Hikari pero sin dejar de echar miradas preocupadas hacia ellos.

–¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó en voz baja, preocupado por el aspecto astroso de Tenzô y las ojeras que acentuaban la palidez de su piel.

–Sólo tengo raspado el orgullo –contestó, apartando con un manotazo la mano de Genma, que comenzaba a secarle el cabello.

–Tch, déjate querer –bromeó Genma, abrazándolo– Gai no está para que te de el sermón y Lobo no puede apapacharte.

Tenzô se quedó quieto, ruborizado hasta las orejas, sin reconocer que se sentía agradecido. Usualmente era Lobo quien lo consentía, aunque Gai y Genma también le mostraban su aprecio.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con suavidad, secándole el pelo y la parte del uniforme que se había mojado.

–Ellos dos fueron enviados al frente, a la frontera con Iwa para dar apoyo a los escuadrones jounin que comandaban Serpiente y Liebre, inteligencia reportó la llegada de los invasores por el puente de Kannabi. A mí me dejaron con Shikaku para contención, desconozco los detalles Gen, pero cuando Liebre me envió con ellos Lobo cargaba a Gai... no creí que estuviera tan herido, yo...

–No te culpes.

–Me ordenó cubrir la retirada... ni siquiera volvió la vista... debió vendarse solo en algún alto en el camino... los de Suna les pisaban los talones. Serpiente y Liebre llegaron a ayudarme, entonces Serpiente dijo que Shika se encargaría de la contención, que los siguiera porque Lobo seguía en el túnel.

–¡¿Dónde está? –Shizune entró corriendo, interrumpiendo el nervioso relato de Tenzô, ambos señalaron con la cabeza hacia Hikari.

–Llegas a tiempo, creo que necesitará tu ayuda –dijo Genma.

–Ocúpate de Gato –dijo Hikari– ya terminé de coser las heridas más profundas.

–Estoy bien –protestó Tenzô.

–No, no lo está –dijo Hikari, sin despegar la vista de su propio paciente.

–El breviario de la misión podía esperar, Genma –regañó Shizune, arrodillándose frente a Tenzô que la miraba con ojos enormes, una lámparilla apuntando directo a sus pupilas– ¿no te diste cuenta de su estado?

–¡Lo siento!, no soy medi-nin –se excusó Genma.

–¡Por Kami! ¿Cuántas píldoras de soldado tragaste? –preguntó alarmada, tomándole el pulso.

–¿T-res?

–¡No puede ser! ¿Estás loco? Genma...

–Tch.

Genma se levantó a regañadientes y una neurótica Shizune se afanó en atender al muchacho, mientras él se dirigía hacia la recámara. Llamó con suavidad. Uzuki abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar.

–Gracias Uzuki.

–Lamento haberte... interrumpido.

–¿Eh?.. ¡ah eso!.. no hay problema, de todos modos Hitomi necesitaba dormir –dijo sonriendo– sale en misión mañana, err... en un rato.

–¿Estarán bien?

–Sí, Hikari y Shizune son de lo mejor. Pero deberías cambiarte, creo que tu pijama quedó arruinado.

–No es problema Genma-san.

–Realmente agradezco lo que hiciste por ellos.

* * *

–¿En realidad debería decirte esto Kakashi?

–Hokage-sama...

–Sé que odias los hospitales... después de todo pasas mucho tiempo en ellos pero desperdiciar tu vida no es algo que Minato te haya enseñado.

–Me enseñó a tomar decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias. No podía demorar el tratamiento de Gai y no podía quedarme en el hospital, la fiebre era intermitente y empeoró en las últimas cuatro horas de viaje, arriesgar a los pocos medi-nin que quedaban en la aldea...

–Entiendo tus razones –lo interrumpió–. Pero, ¿no crees que sea llevarlo un poco lejos?

–Sandaime...

–No vine aquí a regañarte.

–Uh, podría haberme engañado.

Hiruzen rió, con esa risa hogareña, cálida, que era su característica. Dio un hondo jalón a la pipa y acomodó sus ropajes para sentarse en la silla a un lado de la cama, soltó el humo achicando los ojos y viendo hacia el techo. Kakashi lo miró, aguardando que expresara lo que había ido a decirle.

–He decidido ingresar a Naruto a la Academia el año entrante.

–Si es su decisión...

–El Consejo me ha puesto muchas objeciones, Kakashi. No dejan de verlo como un sacrificio, poco menos que una persona.

–Lejos del ideal de Minato-sensei –afirmó Kakashi pensativo, no acertaba a deducir el motivo de la conversación.

–Como sea, he decidido que sea un ninja. También he tomado otra decisión. Una que te implica a ti directamente.

–Estoy a sus órdenes –dijo Kakashi, mirando con no poca aprensión a su líder.

–Serás el maestro de Naruto.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, midiendo las implicaciones de las palabras del Hokage. La decisión de enviarlo a la Academia lo ponía en pleno escenario de la vida shinobi, contrastando de manera drástica con el manejo dado a su existencia. Aunque la orden de silencio de Sarutobi había sido acatada por todos, el mismo niño no sabía que era el contenedor de un demonio, su infantil inocencia no alcanzaba a comprender el odio y ostracismo al que lo habían condenado quienes lo rodeaban. Sarutobi se había encargado de que un ANBU evitara al menos el maltrato físico, ya que no podía controlar el psicológico.

–Hokage-sama, no estoy cortado para dar clases en la Academia –comenzó Kakashi, mirando atribulado a Sarutobi.

La alegre carcajada del hombre llegó acompañada de muchas arrugas y un ligero lagrimeo. Kakashi lo miró serio, si su líder lo ordenaba no le quedaría otra que obedecer, la sola idea le causaba un hoyo en el estómago. Sarutobi tomó la pipa y le aporreó la cabeza cariñosamente.

–Lejos de mí semejante intención, lo entrenarás cuando se gradúe. Creo que eres el único capacitado para lidiar con él y estoy seguro que Minato lo aprobaría.

–No tengo experiencia en tratar con niños.

–¿Bromeas? Lo has hecho maravillosamente con Tenzô.

–Tenzô es diferente.

–Naruto también lo es.

–Me atrapó.

–Admito que tus métodos son poco... ortodoxos, por no decir un tanto salvajes... pero ve haciéndote a la idea. De cualquier forma estamos hablando... ¿de aquí a unos seis años? No tiene sentido que te preocupes por algo que aún no sucede.

Kakashi suspiró, como siempre Sarutobi tenía razón. A pesar de ser el hijo de un hombre considerado genio, Naruto no había dado muestras de poseer esa inteligencia, por lo cual le tomaría los seis años completos, si no más, terminar la preparación Ninja elemental y faltaba casi un año para que apenas ingresara a la Academia.

La preocupación de Sarutobi era obvia, el entrenamiento Ninja comenzaba con el desarrollo y utilización del chakra. Ya desde antes de nacer Naruto poseía una enorme reserva, gracias a la herencia materna lo que lo había hecho viable para albergar al zorro demonio. Eran muchos los que se preocupaban de que perdiera el control del chakra demoniaco.

–Entendido.

–Y tendrás tiempo de prepararte, en unos años dejarás ANBU, comenzarás a tomar aprendices.

–Sí, Hokage-sama –respondió Kakashi con poca convicción.

–Bien, te traigo un regalo –dijo Sarutobi sonriendo– para que te entretengas esta semana. Hikari me mataría si no consigo que te quedes en cama –le guiñó un ojo, tendiéndole un envoltorio– es una reedición del primer libro publicado de uno de mis estudiantes.

–¿Jiraiya-sama? –preguntó Kakashi, dudaba que Tsunade u Orochimaru tuvieran vena literaria.

–Mjm –asintió orgulloso, sacando el pecho– "Paraíso Icha-icha".

Antes de abandonar la casa de Kakashi, Sarutobi le dio órdenes estrictas a Tenzô de que asignara a un ANBU permanente que le impidiera salir a como diera lugar. Tenzô asintió, aún atribulado por la visita casi inmediata de su líder.

–Repórtate al cuartel, sustituirás a Lobo como capitán interino. Estoy seguro que te ha entrenado bastante en esas lides –Sarutobi rió al ver el rubor de Tenzô y salió del departamento.

* * *

Yūgao despertó atontada, aún sintiendo los párpados pesados por las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido. Tras darle las gracias nuevamente, el grupo se había retirado un par de horas después, Lobo había desaparecido con un "puff" y su remolino de hojas característico, seguido de Tenzô.

Agradecía tener descanso ese día. Se estiró perezosamente, sin poder evitar pensar en lo sucedido, seguía sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado y las palabras de Tenzô sobre un túnel también le sonaban ajenas.

Había muchas cosas que aún desconocía sobre ser un ANBU, a pesar de la paciencia que su propio equipo tenía al explicarle las cosas. Asuma la había preparado físicamente, supervisándola en el uso de las armas y técnicas específicas del escuadrón, corrigiendo los errores, guiándola más que entrenándola. Sin embargo, las cuestiones adicionales eran algo que iba aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Los veteranos del equipo de fuego eran Aoba y Anko, el líder anterior se había retirado del servicio, le dijeron, Dragón tenía poco tiempo como capitán y durante varios meses habían estado sin el cuarto miembro, hasta que llegó Usuki.

–Presumo que tuviste una noche agitada –dijo Atsui asomando la cabeza por la puerta y silbando.

–Pasa, disculpa el desorden... –Yūgao pensó vagamente que parecía haberlo invocado.

–Te ayudaré a limpiar.

Miró desanimada el caos reinante, aún había sangre en el piso y en el baño no quería ni pensar. Era posible que su día de descanso lo pasara limpiando el departamento. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño en tanto Atsui recogía el desorden de su pequeña sala. Para su sorpresa estaba bastante limpio, con excepción de los bóxers que Genma dejó tirados en la ducha, sería complicado tener que ir a devolvérselos.

–Deberías cerrar tu casa con un sello.

–Oh, no fue allanamiento –respondió desde el baño.

–Era una broma. Gato me envió a ayudarte.

–¿Gato? –asomó la cabeza.

–Sí, Tenzô. Cuando Lobo no está él es el jefe.

–Se nota –refunfuñó recordando las órdenes que le había ladrado la noche anterior.

Atsui rió abiertamente, colocando el montón de toallas y vendas en el cesto. Se dirigió a la cocineta y rebuscó confianzudo en la alacena, examinando los botecitos de hierbas deshidratadas.

–Tiene el estilo de mando de Lobo. Ya te enterarás.

–¿Uh?

–Y más pronto de lo que imaginas, ordenó que vayas a cuidarlo.

–¿Qué? –Yūgao salió derrapando del baño, los bóxers en la mano.

–Pondré un poco de té –dijo Atsui ignorando la pregunta– es curioso tu gusto en ropa interior.

–¿Sabes que tienes la mala costumbre de dar por supuesto que todo mundo sabe lo que tú sabes? –respondió, mirando con enojo la prenda íntima.

–Té de azahar, creo que estás un poco nerviosa –respondió él sonriéndole desde la cocineta–. Sandaime solicitó una guardia ANBU para evitar que Lobo escape de su casa. Tiene que estar en reposo casi absoluto una semana. Con un poco de jazmín –agregó mezclando las hierbas en el mortero.

Yūgao lo miró incrédula, pensando para sí que si Lobo quería escapar no habría poder humano que lo detuviera. Y a Atsui ahora le había dado por actuar como un Hyūga, manteniendo una actitud ceremoniosa mientras echaba vistazos a la tetera en espera de que hirviera el agua. Yūgao arrojó los bóxers en el cesto, junto con lo que había apilado su compañero, él se acercó a la barra apoyando los codos y colocó una humeante taza enfrente de ella.

–Gato solicitó que fueras tú quien cubriera la guardia. No en tu descanso, claro. Te reportarás mañana a primera hora. ¿Azúcar?

–No. Digo, sin azúcar.

–Estarás una semana en contacto directo con el capitán. Salud –alzó la taza, sonriendo por alguna especie de broma privada que ella no comprendía.

–¿Qué es "el túnel"? –preguntó.

–Hum... sabes que nuestro escuadrón se especializa en asesinatos –ella asintió–. Se requiere una preparación que aísle las emociones de la acción, lo llamamos sumergirse en la oscuridad, en la Academia lo mencionaban como matar tu corazón.

–Y eso es el túnel.

–No... es complicado de explicar –chasqueó la lengua– ¿galletas? Las hizo mi hermana.

–Gracias, mejor nos preparo algo sustancioso para desayunar –dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia la estufa.

–Lo agradeceré, me tocó guardia nocturna en la puerta principal. Cuando pasas mucho tiempo en exterminio –continuó– sólo hay un objetivo: terminar la misión a como de lugar, no sientes miedo o dolor, el alma se abandona a los instintos básicos de supervivencia, matar o morir. Eso es el túnel.

Yūgao se quedó en silencio, aún no había recibido una asignación de asesinato. No estaba segura si podría manejarlo emocionalmente, una cosa era luchar por tu vida y otra terminar con una vida por una orden. Sintió la mirada de Atsui sobre su espalda, tal vez adivinando sus pensamientos y evaluando su reacción. No era algo de lo que se hablara, ni aun entre ellos.

–¿Alguna advertencia?

–No habla mucho, sonríe poco y con excepción de la máscara que le cubre media cara es bastante… desinhibido.

–Sabes que no tengo oportunidad si se le ocurre escapar en serio.

–Por alguna razón Gato considera que eres adecuada para el trabajo, hoy le mandó a Ardilla… Genma –aclaró cuando vio la cara confundida de Yūgao–. Él es de los pocos inmune a sus... encantos. Tal vez por eso es que Lobo baja la guardia con él –agregó pensativo.

–Me esforzaré –afirmó poco convencida, sirviendo el desayuno en un par de platos.

–No subestimes el análisis de Gato, si él cree que puedes, entonces puedes –encogió los hombros– creo que necesitas un par de bancos, esta barra es genial.

* * *

Tenzô terminó de ordenar el legajo de misiones encargadas al escuadrón. La invasión de Kusa había retrasado la agenda por varios días. Con el equipo principal fuera de servicio, las misiones de alta clasificación tendrían que esperar o ser reasignadas. Revisó por última vez el personal disponible y ahogó un bostezo.

–Tch, ¿misión de escolta?

–Lo siento Gen, hasta que tengamos completos los equipos Sandaime no quiere cubrir las solicitudes de misiones de más alto rango. Un par de días más. Irás con Raidô a ésta, un embajador de Rai no kuni y su hija, un convoy completo, como jounin –le tendió el pergamino.

–¿Ahora sustituyes al escritorio de misiones?

–No te burles, hay poco personal.

–Vamos Tenzô, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. ¿Qué te preocupa?

–Le grité a Uzuki...

–¿Y? no es la primera vez que le gritan –Genma encogió los hombros.

–Y la envié a cuidar a senpai.

–Uh... creo que estoy comenzando a ver un patrón.

Tenzô se ocupó apresurado en acomodar cosas ya acomodadas ante la mirada divertida de Genma. Un rubor delator cubriendo sus mejillas.

–Te diré qué. En cuanto termines, ¿por qué no vas a ver cómo van las cosas con Lobo?

–No creo que sea buena idea.

–A estas alturas ya debe haberse enterado que eres quien da las órdenes después de Lobo.

Tenzô siguió acomodando papeles, Genma movió la cabeza, el chico estaba ciclado con el mismo pensamiento. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y lo dejó a solas, su misión comenzaba en una hora y apenas tendría tiempo de preparar el equipo y reunirse con Raidô para afinar los detalles.

* * *

–Uzukiiiii.

–¿Sí capitán?

–Necesito hacer las compras.

–Ya es de noche, pero en seguida enviaré a alguien –comenzó a hacer los signos de invocación.

–Necesito ir yo –la interrumpió.

–Denegado. Déme la lista.

–Son cosas personales.

–Enviaré a por un hombre.

–Tch.

Kakashi garabateó apresurado una lista de compras, no cabía duda de que la jovencita tenía valor, sus intentos de amedrentarla con instinto asesino, halagos, ruegos y un variado arsenal de trucos habían sido en vano, simplemente no cedía, se mantenía estoicamente de pie montando guardia. Probó a escandalizarla y ella simplemente le dio la espalda, cerró con un jutsu puertas y ventanas y le dijo: "su ropa limpia está doblada en la silla junto a la cama, si el movimiento le causa dolor dígame y le ayudaré".

Una maldición ahogada la hizo volver la vista. En la entrada estaba Tenzô resintiendo el impacto de la barrera, aún atarantado, formó los sellos para deshacerla.

–Lo siento, Gato-san, trató de escaparse –dijo Yūgao señalando con la cabeza a Lobo– tuve que sellar el lugar.

–Me calumnia –protestó Lobo.

–Te creo, Halcón.

–No me deja comprar mis cosas... de hombre –murmuró.

–Ya voy a enviar por ellas capitán.

–¿Son éstas? –preguntó Tenzô tomando la lista de manos de Lobo– las traeré mañana.

–Y ni quiso discutir un baño de esponja –dijo Lobo mirando de reojo a Yūgao que enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

–No dejes que te altere –susurró Tenzô al oído de Usuki.

–Es... difícil –protestó ella débilmente.

–Vamos senpai, a bañarse.

–¿Me quieres bañar, Tenzô? –preguntó con coquetería.

–Sí claro –respondió Tenzo sin inmutarse.

–¿En serio?

Tenzô asintió condescendiente, Lobo se dio por vencido y lo siguió obediente hacia el baño ante la mirada sorprendida de Uzuki que creyó estar imaginando cosas. Tenzô templó el agua en la bañera y lo ayudó a quitarse las vendas y la ropa.

–Debería llamar a Hikari.

–No lo hagas, me daría otra semana más –respondió Lobo metiéndose a la bañera–, además vendrá mañana a revisarme.

–Esa herida no es cualquier cosa, senpai.

–Lo sé, es mi herida. ¿Hay algo que pueda ocultarte?

–No hasta el momento –respondió riendo con suavidad, comenzó a aplicar chakra de sanación a la herida del costado– sólo han pasado tres días, si obedecieras las órdenes de Hikari de no moverte más de lo necesario sanarías más pronto.

–He estado obedeciendo.

–No lo suficiente, apuesto que se la has hecho pasar duras a Uzuki.

–Nah… aunque a decir verdad, no he conseguido que se relaje.

–Sólo ordénaselo –dijo Tenzô enjabonándole el cabello.

–El cabello me cuesta trabajo –admitió bajando la voz y cerrando los ojos.

–No querrás que se abra la herida, ¿o sí? las puntadas aún se pueden soltar, ¡no te muevas tanto!

Jamás reconocería ante otro el dolor que aún sentía por las heridas. El único capaz de entenderlo sin palabras era él. Genma solía decir que estaban sincronizados desde antes de nacer, Tenzô sabía perfectamente bien cuando Lobo lo manipulaba y simplemente fingía ignorancia y Lobo sabía que Tenzô lo sabía.

Había calculado la asignación de Usuki en base a la personalidad de Lobo, la apariencia frágil de la joven contribuía a despertar su instinto protector y ambos sabían que estando ella como su guardián, Lobo jamás intentaría alguna transgresión seria. Lo que no impedía que la hiciera víctima de pequeñas maldades.

Terminó de ayudarlo y lo dejó reposar en el agua limpia mientras le ponía al tanto de los asuntos del escuadrón, equipamiento, suministros, resumen de misiones terminadas y recién asignadas. Lobo le dio unas cuantas indicaciones sobre tal y cual pertrecho especificando algunos detalles. Un rato después Tenzô le pidió a Uzuki vendas limpias que ella llevó en el acto.

–Levanta un poco el brazo. Shika me dio este ungüento, ayudará a acelerar la cicatrización externa e interna –dijo Tenzô extendiendo con cuidado el menjurje.

–¿Ya regresó?

–Sí, sólo faltan Liebre y Serpiente, es posible que arriben hoy como a la media noche. Ajustaré las vendas, pero procura no moverte, si necesitas algo pídeselo a Usuki o envía por mí.

–Eso es molesto, Tenzô.

–Lo sé.

Lobo salió del baño envuelto en una yukata y cubriéndose medio rostro con una pequeña toalla de mano. Tenzô lo adelantó, apartó las sábanas y ajustó las almohadas. Le ayudó a acomodarse y lo arropó.

Usuki observó todo el proceso sin moverse un ápice de su puesto junto a la puerta. Le parecía imposible la docilidad con que ese monstruillo se comportaba con el chico, a ella simplemente la había estado provocando desde que llegara. También había escuchado la conversación que ambos mantuvieron y se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta que Lobo sentía aún mucho dolor por las heridas y que moverse le costaba un gran esfuerzo, así fueran los pocos pasos que daba para ir al baño o cambiarse de ropa; oculto tras la máscara su rostro revelaba poca cosa y en efecto, no era Kakashi.

Se quedó dormido y ella lo miró sorprendida. Era la primera vez que él bajaba tanto la guardia en su presencia y también fue la primera vez que vio su rostro al deslizársele la toallita, un rostro hermoso y vulnerable que bordeaba la adolescencia, alejado del todo de la impresión que causaba cuando estaba cubierto. Se quedó absorta contemplándolo hasta que advirtió la presencia de Tenzô a su lado.

–Por eso no le gusta que vean su cara –comentó encogiendo los hombros.

–Lo siento, Gato-san, no era mi intención –contestó apresurada.

–Él puede ser un verdadero dolor de muelas –afirmó– pero te dejará hacer tu trabajo. Ve que se ponga este ungüento en cada cambio de vendas, te dará oportunidad de descansar –le entregó el recipiente– Shikaku le incluyó un ligero _relajante _–agregó en voz muy baja.

Uzuki asintió, tomando el redondo envase. Tenzô parecía más un adulto en un cuerpo pequeño que un adolescente. Le dijo que aprovechara el tiempo para asearse y alimentarse adecuadamente, que lo disculpara por no haber ido antes, que ya que había puesto al día el trabajo iría diario a ayudar a Lobo con su higiene personal y que estaría cubriendo la guardia nocturna siempre que lo permitieran sus deberes.

Uzuki se sintió avergonzada, era evidente la carga de trabajo que estaba soportando Tenzô, se notaba en su palidez y parecía haber adelgazado un par de kilos.

–Te diré qué, Gato-san. Tomaré tu palabra esta vez porque realmente necesito un baño y dormir un poco, pero no es necesario que te esfuerces de más, confía en mí.

Tenzô la miró dubitativo. Asintió, relajándose un poco. Mientras Uzuki se dirigía al cuarto de baño con su mochila él preparó una cena ligera para ambos. Al menos en su pensamiento, eso le resarciría del maltrato del que la hizo víctima cuando se conocieron.


	3. Primeros amigos

Capítulo 3. Primeros amigos.

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas".  
Aristóteles._

–No es necesario.

–Quédese quieto.

–Me estás avergonzando.

–Aguántese.

–Tch.

Usuki continuó peinando el cabello de Lobo a pesar de sus reparos. Si algo había aprendido del contacto con Tenzô era a no tomar muy en serio sus protestas. Desde esa visita, había comprendido parte de su personalidad. Las bromas, palabras de doble sentido y actitudes inconscientes poseían un significado específico que ella se esforzó en desenmarañar, hasta que adquirió la práctica necesaria para saber lo que necesitaba sin que lo solicitara. Pedir ayuda, en particular, era algo que parecía no gustarle hacer.

Realizaba las compras de víveres y artículos a través de su invocación y se ocupó de que estuviera bien alimentado. Le ayudaba a salir de la cama y a trepar en ella, ignorando soberanamente cualquier protesta, al fin de cuentas él terminó por dejarla hacer, ofreciendo resistencia mínima.

–Tch... te pareces a Tenzô –rezongó en una ocasión.

Continuó sellando las salidas como precaución, aunque estaba segura de que no intentaría escapar y había adoptado la costumbre de correr las cortinas para que él pudiera despojarse de su máscara siempre que lo deseara, dándole la espalda con discreción.

Comprendía que debía ser terrible para él no poder estar a sus anchas en su propia casa, así que en silencio, le daba el espacio que necesitaba, recordándole de cuando en cuando que no iba a bajar la guardia. El resto de su asignación Tenzô cumplió su palabra de ir diario y un par de noches cubrió turno nocturno a pesar de las protestas de Yūgao, que no obstante se tendía agradecida en el sofá.

Hikari apareció un par de veces para supervisar el tratamiento y una última vez para darlo de alta. Así se enteró que él había rehusado permanecer en el hospital, alegando que prefería estar en casa sanando a su ritmo. A pesar de las protestas de Shizune, Sandaime lo había autorizado desde el primer día con la condición de que Tenzô asignara un ANBU que estuviera vigilándolo para mantenerlo quieto.

Finalmente Uzuki pudo regresar a su propio departamento y Gato le dio un día libre adicional para compensarla, aparte de entregarle el pago equivalente a una misión de guardia para dignatario.

Sin que supiera cómo y cuándo se había convertido en costumbre, Atsui llegó a su departamento, cargaba dos bancos altos que colocó ante la barra.

–Para seguir equipando tu lugar –explicó–. Sobreviviste.

–Y que lo digas, estoy terminando de preparar el desayuno, siéntate, gracias por los bancos.

–¿Y bien?

–Es... diferente.

–No sé si decirte que eres afortunada, supongo que depende del punto de vista.

–Muy gracioso...

–Bueno, si consideras que no es muy sociable...

–No fue tan difícil –dijo encogiendo los hombros– aprendí de Tenzô.

Atsui rió de buena gana. Yūgao sirvió los platos y se sentaron a comer en amigable compañía. Atsui le agradaba, aparte de atractivo era atento y se preocupaba por ella.

El ritmo de su vida pareció acelerarse de pronto, cuatro meses después se encontraba sentada en uno de los camastros del cuartel general bostezando aparatosamente. Recién habían llegado de una misión de casi un mes, cuando se enteraron que había órdenes de permanecer en alerta desde varios días atrás. Los catres, acomodados en niveles cubrían el espacio, algunos de ellos ocupados.

–Iré a ver cuándo termina esto –afirmó Anko dirigiéndose a la salida.

–¿Y qué importa? Si tuviéramos descanso nos sentiríamos más cansados –comentó Aoba.

–Eso sonó extraño, pero es cierto –respondió Atsui despojándose de la armadura– necesito un baño. Y no tengo ropa limpia.

–Puedes ir a mi lugar y tomar alguno de mis uniformes –ofreció Yūgao– es decir, está cerca, si algo pasa puedes llegar corriendo –encogió los hombros.

–¿Bromeas? con esa estatura que tiene... –dijo Aoba.

Los tres rieron del comentario. En ese momento entró Anko.

–Mejor lávala en las regaderas y le pedimos a Chita que la seque con uno de sus jutsus de viento –añadió Aoba.

–No es necesario, el acuartelamiento terminó –comentó Anko– tuvimos suerte.

–Gracias a Kami, no me aguanto ni yo mismo –dijo Aoba arrugando la nariz.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Sandaime ordenó que todos los ANBU disponibles permanecieran acuartelados durante los exámenes chūnin para los relevos de la guardia de los Kages. Pero justo terminaron hoy, ya todos van de regreso a sus países con sus respectivos guardaespaldas –explicó Anko.

–Bueno, nos vemos después, ¿le avisamos a esos? –dijo Aoba señalando con la cabeza hacia los otros camastros.

–Déjalos dormir, seguro se enteran –dijo Atsui.

Salieron del cuartel y Yūgao se dirigió a su departamento sintiéndose agradecida de poder tomar un baño y ponerse ropa limpia. El cansancio acumulado de la misión y el viaje de regreso se manifestaban en músculos tensos y adoloridos que protestaban contra el abuso con serias punzadas. Se puso ropa cómoda y cruzó los dedos en espera de que no los enviaran a misión al menos en un par de días.

El sonido del ozono zumbando con su carga electrostática la hizo volver la mirada. En medio de su salita estaba Anko, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, vestida con una falda corta que revelaba un par de hermosas piernas, tacones altos y una blusa negra de encaje. Fuera de su vestimenta ANBU se veía muy diferente. Se preguntó si ella se vería _así de diferente_, sonrió al pensar que era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, tal vez había comenzado a crecer.

–¡Oi, Uzuki, vamos a festejar ¿vienes? –preguntó Anko.

–¿Festejar qué? –preguntó.

–Iruka pasó los exámenes chūnin.

–Uh... me tocó enfriarle las ideas casi entrando al servicio, yo creo que no –dijo Uzuki. Anko rió a carcajadas.

–No importa, sin la máscara no te reconocerá. Además necesitas relajarte, anda, sólo estaremos tú, Mizuki, Iruka… yo, tal vez lleguen Misao y Atsui, si logran escaparse de Hiashi ah y quizá se nos unan Izumo y Kotetsu.

Anko abrió el refrigerador y sacó un bote de helado, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra cuchara en mano. Yūgao sonrió, Anko y Atsui eran igual de confianzudos, aunque al menos Atsui se tomaba la molestia de llamar a la puerta.

Buscó una falda y una blusa acordes al cálido clima de verano y se vistió, después de todo, su vida había dado un gran giro, ahora tenía amigos.

* * *

El bar estaba atestado esa noche, la mayoría celebrando los resultados de los exámenes chūnin de verano, que se habían retrasado casi un mes a causa del incidente de la invasión de Kusa. La música estaba puesta a alto volumen, pero nadie podría decirlo ya que el ruido de las conversaciones lo opacaba. Un par de meseros sorteaban a los parroquianos haciendo malabares y esquivando golpes, un ninja ebrio era una contingencia común, sin embargo Kaia la dueña, era una tokubetsu y sus ayudantes, jóvenes shinobi que trabajaban tiempo parcial para completar sus gastos, ella solía decir que eso garantizaba la paz.

–¡Yo, Kakashi! –saludó Kaia tras el mostrador, lanzando una botella de sake que Kakashi atrapó en el aire.

–Gracias.

–¡Oi, Kaia! ¡Eso fue peligroso! –chilló uno de sus clientes, que apenas había logrado esquivar el proyectil.

–Ando escasa de gente hoy –se excusó a gritos.

–Creo que no fue buena idea –dijo Tenzô, mirando nervioso a su alrededor.

–No te preocupes, Kaia nos reservó una mesa –dijo Genma guiñando un ojo.

–Mejor nos vamos.

–De ninguna manera, hay que disfrutar porque hoy es un día muy importante –replicó Gai, abriendo paso para sus compañeros.

Llegaron a la mesa, ubicada en una de las esquinas más discretas del lugar y un tanto apartada del escándalo central.

–Creí que traerías a Shizune –comentó Genma apartando la silla para que se sentara Hitomi.

–Uh, la invité, pero Tsunade-hime decidió irse a otra de sus esplendorosas aventuras –dijo Gai desanimado.

–Deberías buscar una novia en lugar de estar esperando que Shizune se quede en Konoha –comentó Hitomi.

–A ese paso serás soltero toda tu vida –dijo Genma besando descaradamente a Hitomi, que le dio un codazo– Auch, ¿y eso a qué vino?

–Por atrevido. Aprende a Kakashi.

–¿Qué, yo qué?

Ante la expresión de Kakashi rieron a carcajadas, Rin movió la cabeza, ruborizada, lo que disparó una vez más las risas. Uno de los meseros llegó con varios tarros de cerveza.

–Necesitamos conseguirle novia a Tenzô –dijo Genma poniendo un tarro frente a él.

–¿Eh? ¿Y a mí por qué?

–¡Está en los inicios de su maravillosa juventud, ya tendrá tiempo! ¡Salud! Disfruta tu primera cerveza legal –dijo Gai dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

–Creo que le dislocaste el hombro, Rin, échale un vistazo –dijo Kakashi.

–Exageras Kakashi –rió Rin.

–Hablando de eso... ¿ya viste quién está allá? –dijo Genma señalando con la cabeza hacia una mesa más céntrica.

–Genma, no lo avergüences –murmuró Hitomi discreta.

–Pero yo creo que le gusta Yūgao... –protestó en voz bajita.

–¡Podemos invitarlos a festejar tu cumpleaños! –exclamó Gai.

–Nn-no Gai, además creo que vienen en parejas –dijo Tenzô.

–¿Parejas? no lo creo –dijo Hitomi con voz enterada– Misuki tiene novia, Iruka es el mejor amigo de Anko y de Misuki –explicó– y Misao es hermana de Atsui.

–Y personalmente no creo que Izumo y Kotetsu sean pareja... ¿o sí? –dijo Genma pensativo, provocando las risas del grupo.

–Han de estar festejando la graduación de Iruka –dijo Hitomi– me tocó ser examinadora y él pasó el examen.

–¡Entonces hagamos un doble festejo! –exclamó Gai– …uh, creo que no –agregó cuando vio el nerviosismo de Tenzô que casi desapareció la cerveza.

–¡Oi, oi!, tómalo con calma –dijo Genma.

La idea de hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa había sido de Rin y Hitomi. Sabían que Tenzô no tenía parientes y dudaban que alguna vez hubiera tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños en forma. Los años anteriores sólo habían ido a comer, ambas chicas declararon que era una ocasión especial y se ocuparon de prepararlo todo. Después del ritual de "la primer bebida alcohólica de su vida" como declaró Gai ostentosamente, irían al departamento de Genma a continuar la tertulia.

* * *

Contra lo que pudiera haber creído, Iruka era un chico agradable, fuera de su fama de travieso era muy inteligente, al menos según la apreciación de Anko. A pesar de ser mayor que él, Anko parecía disfrutar su compañía y decían las malas lenguas que a veces le ayudaba a perpetrar sus maldades. No lo dudaba, su compañera tenía espíritu infantil, cuando no estaba torturando a alguien.

Miró a Mizuki, el joven era atractivo pero tenía un algo desconocido que le provocaba escalofríos, los ANBU no eran los únicos que usaban máscaras, se dijo, pensando que la afamada intuición femenina era un plus en un mundo shinobi. El mesero acercándose la sacó de sus divagaciones, traía una botella de sake en la mano, misma que plantó frente a Anko.

–De parte de Kakashi-san –dijo.

–¡Gracias Kakashi! –gritó Anko elevando la botella hacia la apartada mesa, Kakashi sonrió con su ojo alzando su tarro hacia ella– a veces tiene sus detalles.

–¿La chica que lo acompaña es su novia? –preguntó Yūgao, los había visto juntos varias veces.

–¿Rin? No, son sólo amigos, fueron compañeros de equipo –respondió Anko–. Qué, ¿te gusta? –preguntó agitando las cejas con picardía.

–¿Kakashi? ¿En serio te gusta? –preguntó Atsui.

–¡Oye!, ¿no puedo tener curiosidad? –replicó Yūgao dándole un codazo.

–Es muy guapo –comentó Misao mirando soñadora hacia la mesa.

–¿Cómo lo sabes si siempre trae máscara? –preguntó Misuki.

–Hay que usar la imaginación –replicó Misao haciéndose la desentendida y bebiendo su cerveza.

–¿La imaginación o el Byakugan? –preguntó Anko riendo a carcajadas ante el rubor de Misao.

–Si te pesca usándolo… ¡Huy! –se burló Atsui.

–Me pregunto qué estarán celebrando –comentó Iruka.

–El cumpleaños de –respondió Atsui, deteniéndose a tiempo al captar la mirada de advertencia de Anko y las rápidas señales ANBU de "cierra el pico"– el chico, hoy cumple 15. Gai y Genma decidieron traerlo a su primer bebida alcohólica

–Nunca lo había visto –comentó Mizuki pensativo, aguzando la vista hacia el grupo.

–¡Hey, es del bueno! –exclamó Anko paladeando el licor, desviando la atención de sus compañeros.

La maniobra dio resultado, el resto del grupo se distrajo probando a su vez el licor y entablando una casi-competencia. Atsui le sonrió a Yūgao un poco avergonzado y ella alzó su taza para brindar.

Tenzô era muy serio, después del capitán era quien más misiones recibía; a pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio lo veía rara vez y era en el cuartel, dormitando en uno de los camastros o en la oficina de Lobo, nunca fuera de ese ambiente. Era poco lo que se sabía de él, pero estaba segura de que no había tenido una infancia muy fácil; parecía cosa del destino que se hubieran reunido dos personas con tanta similitud, huérfanos desde muy pequeños, graduados a muy temprana edad de la Academia, integrados inmediatamente a las fuerzas de combate y cuidados y entrenados por Kages.

–¿Entonces te gusta Kakashi? –preguntó Misao acercando su cabeza a la de Yūgao, que la miró sonriendo– uh, ya veo que no vas a contestarme, a mí sí me gusta –susurró con tono secreto a su oído, ampliando con ello la sonrisa de Yūgao– pero ni siquiera me mira, le soy indiferente.

–Bah… todo mundo le es indiferente –comentó Atsui juntando su cabeza a la de ellas.

–¿A ti quién te invitó?, ¡es plática de chicas! –dijo Misao dándole un empujón.

–Cuando crezcas quizá salga contigo –dijo Anko guiñándole un ojo y causando que Misao enrojeciera. De súbito su conversación privada había dejado de serlo.

–No lo tomes tan a pecho –protestó Atsui agarrándose las costillas–, además es mayor que tú.

–Tal vez sólo un par de años –protestó–, y _yo soy mayor que tú_ –dijo alzando la nariz.

–¡Pareces de quince! –comentó Kotetsu, admirado.

–Es cierto –completó Izumo.

–¡Gracias! –exclamó Misao complacida.

Un par de horas después vio levantarse al grupo del festejo. Kakashi sostenía por la cintura a Tenzô, que parecía a punto de caer dormido, Yūgao sonrió, era obvio que el chico no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol.

–Rin es muy bonita –comentó Misao un tanto abatida.

–Te diré un secreto –dijo Anko guiñándole un ojo, acercó su boca al oído de Misao– dicen que él la rechazó una vez y ella ya no volvió a insistir.

–Hizo bien –respondió Misao arrugando el ceño con mucha seriedad– si alguien te rechaza no tiene caso insistir, al corazón no se le puede obligar.

Yūgao la miró, nunca había pensado en eso, pero Misao tenía razón, al corazón no se le podía obligar a sentir algo que no deseaba. Un amor no correspondido parecía ser un asunto doloroso, por un instante de egoísmo deseó que nunca le sucediera a ella.

–Siento algo de tristeza por ella –dijo Misao– es obvio que está enamorada.

* * *

**Un año después:**

–Halcón –tronó la voz en su auricular.

–Sí, capitán –aterrizó justo a un lado de él y Gallo en la rama alta del árbol.

Frente al trío, el horizonte estaba iluminado por una claridad amarillo-naranja que matizaba el índigo del cielo con gajos pardos, el calor de las llamas amenazaba con hacerles hervir la sangre y el olor de la carne humana quemada les provocaba arcadas, mal escondidas tras la fachada de profesionalismo.

–Usaré un dragón de agua para abrir camino entre las llamas, Gato hará un capullo para protegernos, tú y Gallo sacarán al embajador y a su esposa, yo cubriré. Dragón.

–_Siguen vivos. Las llamas no los han alcanzado_.

–Gato, encárguense del fuego en cuanto estemos adentro, Áspid, cúbrelo.

–_Sí jefe –respondió la voz_.

–Conteo.

–_No ha habido bajas –aseguró Dragón– sólo heridos, están siendo atendidos por los medi-nin de los equipos jounin_.

–No recibo a Tsume.

–_Fuera del rango de los comunicadores, están en la persecución, con Shibi y el equipo de exterminio. Adentro quedan pocos enemigos –informó Dragón– sólo los que quedaron atrapados por el fuego y los guardias_.

–No mueran. A mi marca.

Yūgao respiró profundo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Lobo, que permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos esperando Kami sabía qué tipo de señal divina; lo miró asentir, chocar con fuerza su máscara contra la de Gallo y gritar "¡Ahora!"

La inmensa ola de agua se elevó cortando con su serpentino cuerpo las llamas que cerraban el acceso a la mansión. Sintió una mano aferrarla por el brazo e impulsarla a saltar y antes que pudiera reaccionar, un capullo de madera los envolvió, elevándolos por encima de la marea, Gallo se mantenía en cuclillas en posición de salto frente a ellos y un instante después, cuando la técnica de madera se deshizo, saltó y lanzó una patada voladora que hizo estallar la pared en pedazos. Lobo y ella entraron enseguida, aterrizando entre la nube de polvo que causara la "entrada dinámica".

El fuego aún no había alcanzado ese piso, pero el humo tornaba difícil la respiración. El calor sofocante arrancaba gordas gotas de sudor de sus cuerpos y la carrera en el largo pasillo contribuía a deshidratarlos.

–_Segunda habitación a su derecha –guió Dragón– dos guardias, uno a cada lado de la puerta, jutsu de agua en las paredes y una barrera simple_.

Lobo se detuvo frente a la puerta, señalándoles que esperaran a que desactivara las protecciones. Ambos asintieron apostándose a su lado, echando vistazos precavidos hacia el pasillo. El chirrido de la condensación eléctrica les erizó los cabellos, apretaron los dientes aguantando la carga electrostática. Lobo separó los brazos, colocando las manos a cada lado de la angosta puerta y descargó su raikiri, perforando la mampostería y atravesando los cuerpos al mismo tiempo.

Gallo y Yūgao entraron. Un par de asustados ancianos los miraban con ojos enormes. Se dirigieron hacia ellos.

–ANBU de Konoha, Jioshiro-sama –se identificó Gallo haciendo una reverencia, procedió a liberarlo.

–Gracias a Kami. ¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera? –preguntó el anciano, mientras Uzuki cortaba las ataduras de la señora.

–Órdenes de sacarlos de aquí –respondió Gallo.

–Esos jóvenes parecían hechos de piedra, ni todo el ruido ni el humo les hizo moverse de su lugar –dijo la anciana con tono ausente, aún impactada por los sucesos, mirando con tristeza los cuerpos caídos.

–_Gato –escucharon la voz de Lobo_.

–_Fuego bajo control_.

Lobo se asomó a la puerta y les indicó que lo siguieran. Avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo, tomando las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo. El ruido del entrechocar de armas les alcanzó. Usuki pensó vagamente que a veces los shinobi no sabían cuándo rendirse, agotados los ninjutsu, luchaban con armas ninja. Lobo adelantó, katana en mano, enfrentando a sus oponentes sin vacilar un segundo. Vio a Gato aparecer en el pasillo, alcanzarlo y entablar combate a su lado antes que la voz de Gallo la devolviera a la realidad.

–Permanezca a mis espaldas Jioshiro-sama.

–Cierre los ojos, señora –recomendó Yūgao con suavidad, ella misma aún sentía el corazón acelerado.

–Halcón –Gallo le hizo rápidas señas.

–Entendido –respondió Usuki cargando a la mujer, que la miró atribulada.

Salieron de la mansión llevando a cuestas a los ancianos, corriendo tras de Lobo mientras Gato protegía la retaguardia, aunque ya no había enemigos vivos en el lugar. La tierra aún lanzaba humaredas recriminadoras y el avance se hacía penoso por el calor. Llegaron al claro donde estaba el campamento y el grupo de guardias personales del embajador.

Los ancianos fueron meticulosamente examinados por los medi-nin, los protocolos revisados y el papeleo firmado, hubo un breve intercambio de palabras entre Lobo y el jefe de la guardia, tras lo cual el palanquín con el embajador y su esposa partió hacia su destino inicial.

–¿Dónde están los otros? –preguntó Gallo, mirando interrogante al par de medi-nin, notando que sólo había dos tiendas de campaña.

–Terminamos su tratamiento y los enviamos de regreso a Konoha, los guardias reales... –comenzó a explicar Hikari.

–No querían que se enteraran del resto de este asunto –dijo Dragón.

–Excepto los directamente involucrados –suspiró Hikari.

–Que sucede que son ANBU –comentó Ishin riendo– y por supuesto, nosotros, con juramento de silencio.

–También eres ANBU –comentó Hikari, Ishin le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Doble voto de silencio –dijo Ishin guiñando un ojo.

Ya inútil la etiqueta se quitaron las máscaras y se dejaron caer en la hierba, agotados por el esfuerzo y la velocidad con que habían tenido que realizar la misión.

–Gracias a Kami terminó, sudé como un cerdo –dijo Gai dejándose caer en la hierba.

–Los cerdos no sudan, Gai-san, carecen de glándulas sudoríparas –dijo la medi-nin mientras atendía las heridas de Kakashi.

–Oi, Hikari, déjalo ser –rió Ishin, aplicando un ungüento sobre el brazo derecho de Yūgao–. Quemaduras ligeras, Usuki-san, tuviste suerte.

–Uh… creo haber visto sudar a Ton-ton –murmuró Gai, embrollado.

–Todos salimos algo raspados de esta –comentó Anko, mirando irritada su pierna vendada.

–Terminé contigo Lobo, revisaré a Gato.

–Estoy bien.

–Siempre dices lo mismo –dijo Hikari y sin hacerle caso, comenzó su examen.

Lobo se apartó del grupo echándose en la base de un árbol cercano, Yūgao observó en silencio que utilizaba el agua restante de su cantimplora sobre sus manos, limpiándolas de la sangre que aún las manchaba. Se acercó a él y le tendió su propia cantimplora.

–Gracias.

–Dieron bastante pelea.

–De hecho.

–Las cuestiones políticas son engorrosas, ¿cierto?

–Mantienen el equilibrio de poder. Supongo que tienes curiosidad.

–¡No es eso!

Lobo levantó la máscara de porcelana y Yūgao volvió el rostro para que bebiera a gusto, había creído que seguiría lavándose.

–No es necesario.

–¿Perdón?

–Que vuelvas la vista, ya me conoces completo –le guiñó el ojo, Yūgao enrojeció hasta las orejas.

–¡Capitán! –protestó ella al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros, entre shinobi era difícil mantener charlas privadas, todos sin excepción o leían los labios o tenían oído entrenado.

–¿Algo que quieras contarme Usuki? –gritó Anko desde su lugar a un lado de Ishin.

–Jioshiro-sama tiene un enemigo dentro del cuerpo diplomático, el señor feudal decidió nombrarlo embajador para alejarlo del peligro, es su cuñado –Lobo se tendió sobre la hierba, acomodando un brazo bajo la nuca– al final el hombre decidió tomarlo como rehén y conseguir así ciertos favores... podrás imaginar el resto.

–De ahí la orden de exterminio.

–En efecto. La realeza no admite chantajes. La política tiene sus aristas, que hay que limar enérgicamente, pero con discreción.

Usuki escuchó que la voz bajaba de volumen hasta casi perderse en la última sílaba, miró hacia él y se quedó sorprendida de que estuviera dormido. Escuchó pasos acercarse, volvió el rostro hacia el sonido y miró a Tenzô, traía un plato en cada mano.

–Gato-san... él se...

–Oh, no te preocupes, sólo duerme –afirmó él acercándole uno de los platos– come, Gallo está haciendo la vigilancia.

–Gracias. ¿Cómo se puede quedar dormido... así nomás?

–Trabaja mucho, así que aprovecha el tiempo que puede para descansar.

–Tiene sentido. Pero, ¿no es peligroso?

–Sólo lo hace si se siente a gusto con quienes le rodean –contestó afable, dejando su propio plato a un lado de Usuki para echarle encima la manta de viaje.

–Oh.

–Pero no te engañes, sus reflejos son extraordinarios.

–Supongo, tiene una velocidad impresionante… ¿Siempre lo cuidas tanto? –preguntó Yūgao, arrepintiéndose casi en el acto de su pregunta.

Tenzô la miró, sonriéndole con calidez y ella pensó que el chico tenía una sonrisa muy linda, aunque al igual que Lobo riera muy poco. Se sentó a su lado, tomando el plato y comenzando a comer. Ella creyó que no le respondería y casi se sintió aliviada, había sido indiscreta al preguntar algo tan personal, después de todo era su elección.

–Cuando entré al escuadrón él me cuidó, aún lo hace –explicó de pronto– cuida de todos nosotros.

* * *

Kakashi entró a la oficina principal de la Torre Hokage con el legajo de hojas en mano. Cuervo le saludó desde su sitio de guardia y él correspondió sonriéndole con su ojo. Posó la rodilla en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza, saludando a Sarutobi.

–Levántate, Kakashi –ordenó Sarutobi, preocupado de que se presentara en uniforme jounin estándar.

–Hokage-sama.

–Cuervo.

–Entendido –respondió Aoba desde su puesto, formando sellos rápidamente para sellar la habitación. Una cúpula invisible los aisló dentro de un círculo a prueba de ruido.

–Que estés aquí con esos papeles ¿quiere decir que estoy en problemas?

Kakashi rió del comentario y movió la cabeza. Sarutobi solía ser cordial con sus hombres. La lealtad inquebrantable que no sólo los shinobi, sino toda la aldea le profesaban, no era debida sólo al sentimiento de respeto que infundían sus extraordinarias habilidades, sino a su gran calidad humana.

–El tipo de entrenamiento que ordenó para Usuki…

–En efecto.

–Aún es muy joven.

–También lamento la elección, pero es decisión del Consejo –dijo Sarutobi dándole un fuerte jalón a su pipa, mismo que Kakashi interpretó como inquietud.

–¿Alguna posibilidad de cambiarla? –preguntó.

Sarutobi bajó la cabeza, el rostro casi cubierto por el sombrero de su rango, el humo de la pipa inundando la cúpula de afonía que los cubría y Kakashi sintió hundirse el estómago con la premonición de malas noticias. Por el largo silencio del Hokage entendió que no existía opción y que Usuki tendría que enfrentar su destino.

–Ha sido inevitable que el Consejo se diera cuenta de su habilidad –dijo en voz baja.

–Dudo que sea su habilidad lo que impulsó esta decisión –comentó acremente, bastante consciente de que había cruzado la línea.

Hiruzen se puso de pie y Kakashi le imitó, bajando la cabeza, dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de su insubordinación, pero su líder sólo lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable, las arrugas pronunciándose más en su frente y alrededor de la boca.

–Incluso yo carezco de la autoridad necesaria para oponerme a las decisiones del Consejo y el Señor Feudal ha aprobado la designación.

–Entendido.

–Encárgate de su preparación. Tienes una semana para obtener su consentimiento. La misión deberá comenzar en tres meses, el equipo de inteligencia ya está en camino.

Sarutobi alzó la mano y Cuervo deshizo la cúpula al instante, Kakashi hizo una profunda reverencia y salió de la oficina de prisa. Ante la estupefacción de los otros dos ANBU de guardia por su falta de respeto, saltó desde una de las ventanas a toda la velocidad de que era capaz, dirigiéndose al Bosque de la Muerte.

Luchar contra el Consejo era inútil, por algo habían sido elegidos, era necesario que alguien tomara las decisiones indeseables, y algunas de ellas carecían de la consideración humana. Pero eso no impedía su irritación personal; rabia y frustración se combinaban para acumular una presión insoportable en su pecho que tenía que dejar salir de alguna manera.

Eran shinobi, herramientas, preparados para sufrir las peores torturas o humillaciones inimaginables por el bienestar de su aldea y su país. Sabían que sus cuerpos eran tan sólo armas y desde pequeños habían sido condicionados a acatar las órdenes superiores con apenas una ligera inquietud. Matar el corazón era la práctica que les otorgaba la maestría en el duro arte ninja.

Comenzó a aporrear piedras y árboles con precisos golpes de taijutsu.

–Mi estimado rival, con que aquí estás.

–Gai, no es el momento –respondió sin volver la vista hacia él.

–Te equivocas, cualquier momento _es el momento_ –respondió Gai sin perder la cordialidad. Sin esperar que respondiera, se deshizo de chaleco y camisa al igual que él, se puso en posición de combate y le hizo una seña con una mano extendida al frente–. Ven.

–¡Maldición, Gai! ¡No!

–Entonces iré por ti. Única regla: sólo taijutsu.

La gran precisión del taijutsu de Gai lo hizo reaccionar automáticamente. Pelear con él siempre era un reto, sus velocidades estaban casi al mismo nivel, Kakashi lo rebasaba con muy poco margen, sólo él y Tenzô podían vanagloriarse de semejante hazaña y también sabía que, si Gai se ponía serio, la cantidad de chakra que era capaz de manejar superaba su propia reserva.

Se enzarzaron en una ráfaga de golpes y técnicas físicas envidiables, muchas de ellas exclusivas del escuadrón al que pertenecían. Un par de horas después la lucha terminó, la garra del dragón de Gai detenida un milímetro ante el corazón de Kakashi y la de éste aferrando la garganta de Gai sin apretar.

–Idiota –dijo Gai, dirigiéndose a ponerse la camisa.

–Me aporreaste lindamente –comentó Kakashi lanzando un suspiro y recogiendo la suya.

–Nada que tu juventud no pueda arreglar en un santiamén.

–Ugh... creo que me tomará un poco más –respondió Kakashi sentándose en uno de los tocones que habían quedado tras la batalla– creo que me rompiste una costilla.

–Creo que también me rompiste una, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Gai, sentándose frente a él.

–Usuki ha sido asignada para infiltración y asesinato.

–¿Y? Es para lo que existe el escuadrón –comentó Gai arrugando el entrecejo.

–Requerirá _habilidades especiales_.

–Oh... puedes pedirle a Mitarashi o a Puma que lo hagan.

–El Consejo la quiere a ella, al parecer el objetivo tiene ciertos... estándares. Se me ha ordenado prepararla.

–IA demanda que un ANBU se encargue de ello Kakashi, lo sabes.

–Lo sé. Eso me cabrea.

Gai lo miró sin saber qué decirle, así que se quedó en silencio. Kakashi poseía un control emocional que cualquiera envidiaría. Siendo shinobi era casi un requisito, aunque él llevaba ese control a extremos, sin embargo, esas emociones ocultas a veces estallaban cuando veía amenazada la seguridad de sus compañeros.

–No puedes tomar su lugar –dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro.

–Lo sé… gracias, Gai –dijo Kakashi levantándose con cuidado, los músculos comenzando a enfriarse y a pasarle la factura de los porrazos recibidos.

Se dirigieron hacia uno de los accesos caminando lentamente, ambos sin querer aceptar que realmente estaban bastante apaleados.

–Sabes que es probable que Sandaime me descuente las reparaciones, ¿cierto? –comentó señalando con el pulgar por sobre el hombro las huellas de la destrucción.

–De hecho.

–Te obligaré a pagar la mitad.


	4. Amor y deseo

Capítulo 4: Amor y deseo.

"_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama".  
Cervantes_

Tenshi se acercó a ella sonriendo con esa timidez característica. Tenía una sonrisa franca, abierta, de esas que hacen que la gente confíe automáticamente en ellos. Traía las manos ocultas a la espalda y un ligero rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Yūgao sonrió, recordando su primer encuentro y sorprendida de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Algunas veces desayunaban juntos y Tenshi solía escoltarla de regreso a su departamento cuando coincidían sus patrullas con la entrada principal.

Yūgao se había sumergido por completo en misión tras misión; sin que supiera exactamente el porqué, Lobo la había recomendado con el equipo de Inteligencia y Serpiente la convocaba a largas misiones que la mantenían alejada de Konoha por periodos extendidos. Cuando estaba en la aldea alternaba turnos de guardia en la Torre Hokage y en la vigilancia del portador del Kyūbi.

–Debe ser difícil estar ocupada todo el tiempo –comenzó Tenshi, ella sonrió para sí, había pocas cosas que se pudieran ocultar a la policía de Konoha.

–Terminas por acostumbrarte.

–¿Irías hoy conmigo al cine? –soltó de pronto, tendiéndole la flor que estaba escondiendo.

–Está bien.

–¿Así solamente?

–¿Quieres que diga algo más?

–No, no, así está perfecto.

Aún tenía fresca en la memoria la plática del festejo por la graduación de Iruka, recordaba el bello rostro de Rin velado por ese algo indefinible que le da un aura de tristeza al rostro de una mujer cuyo amor no es correspondido. Se preguntó si algún día ella se vería así, lamentando un amor imposible.

Sacudió la cabeza, regresando a su realidad. El encuentro con Tenshi había agitado pensamientos extraños, no era un novio formal, pero sí alguien con quien salía continuamente, en una especie de acuerdo mutuo de compromiso sin palabras. Solitaria por naturaleza, había tenido pocas amigas con quién compartir las ilusiones de la adolescencia. Se preguntaba si era amor lo que sentía por Tenshi, quería que alguien le explicara bien cómo era ese sentimiento, ya que su misma inteligencia le impedía creer lo que las pantallas del cine mostraban, sin embargo le apenaba preguntar.

Miró el reloj y decidió que era hora de cambiarse. Se dio una rápida ducha, se vistió con ropa informal y un poco de brillo en los labios y se sentó a esperar paciente la llegada de su cita.

En cuanto salieron del edificio, la tímida mano de Tenshi tomó la suya de manera tentativa y ella volvió el rostro sonriéndole, indicándole de esa manera que no le molestaba el gesto; caminaron pacíficamente hacia los cines, disfrutando del hermoso atardecer. Tenshi no hablaba mucho, limitándose a sentirse feliz en su compañía.

–¡Yo, Usuki-san, Tenshi-kun! –saludó Kakashi que iba en sentido contrario al de ellos.

–Kakashi-san –saludó Tenshi, inclinando un poco la cabeza en tanto Yūgao le sonreía. Kakashi los pasó de largo, se dirigía hacia el cuartel.

–Me pareció que quería decirte algo... ¿lo estaré imaginando?

–Yo creo que sí –respondió ella riendo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si quería decirle algo lo habría hecho frente a quien fuera– ¿acaso el Sharingan posee entre sus cualidades la de la clarividencia?

–No te burles –replicó Tenshi ruborizado.

Rió de buena gana y él se unió a su risa.

El sudor nervioso de Tenshi la hizo pensar que para él, tomarla de la mano era más importante que lo que representaba para ella. Lo siguió dócilmente, sintiendo la calidez de su presencia, tal vez ese simple hecho era lo que la gente llamaba amor, el disfrutar de la compañía de alguien con quien sentirse confortable.

* * *

El llamado a la oficina de Lobo la intrigó, pasaba del medio día y apenas estaba regresando de su turno de guardia en la puerta principal, Anko agitó la mano parodiando preocupación y Usuki sólo movió la cabeza, preguntándose qué querría su comandante. Entró a la oficina y permaneció de pie ante el escritorio.

–Campo de entrenamiento número 3. Prepárate, te espero en media hora, ropa de práctica y tus katanas.

–Sí capitán.

Salió hacia los vestidores sintiéndose curiosa. Escuchó los inconfundibles pasos firmes de Anko tras de ella, se sentó en la banca mientras cambiaba su uniforme ANBU por algo cómodo.

–No tardaste nada. ¿Qué quería?

–No lo sé.

Anko la miró con incredulidad mientras Usuki ataba el cinto cruzado al pecho que sostenía las dos katanas.

–¿No te dijo?

–No, supongo que quiere probarme, o algo –respondió alzando los hombros– "campo de entrenamiento 3 en media hora"... –recitó– ya menos.

–¿No se te ocurrió preguntarle? –preguntó Anko confundida.

–Él es el capitán, dio una orden, yo obedezco.

–Tienes un punto, es cierto, no tiene por qué dar explicaciones.

–Mitarashi, cambio de guardia en la torre –apareció Cuervo dejándose caer en la banca.

–Suerte, no dejes que te corte –dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo a toda prisa de los vestidores.

–¿Quién te va a cortar? –preguntó Cuervo despojándose de la máscara y calándose sus clásicos lentes oscuros.

–Lobo –contestó Yūgao.

–Nah, no lo hará.

–Me citó en el campo 3 con equipo de práctica –completó ella, comenzando a colocar las vendas en manos y antebrazos.

–Deja, yo lo hago, siempre es mejor cuando otro te venda, –dijo Aoba– extiéndelas.

–Gracias.

El campo estaba vacío, a pesar de ser uno de los más grandes y con más variedad de terrenos, era poco usado para entrenamiento, se encontraba demasiado cerca al memorial. No podía compararse en nada al Bosque de la Muerte, pero sí era un lugar seguro para que un jounin con sus genin entrenaran, por otro lado se acercaba al atardecer, la mayoría de los equipos terminaban el adiestramiento antes del mediodía.

A pesar de la mala fama que precedía a Kakashi respecto a su puntualidad, lo encontró esperándola como había dicho. Vestía el uniforme jounin estándar sin chaleco, un par de katanas cruzadas a la espalda. Sonrió para sí, recordando una vez más las palabras de Atsui.

–Capitán –saludó.

–Niten ryu –comentó de pronto, Yūgao lo miró interrogante.– Es tu especialidad, ¿cierto?

–Aún no me especializo.

–Comenzaremos a cambiar eso –comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro del claro, ella lo siguió. – He recibido órdenes de darte entrenamiento especial.

–Es... un honor entrenar con usted capitán.

–Siéntate –ordenó, Usuki obedeció, colocando las espadas a un lado, al igual que lo había hecho él.

Levantó el hitai-ate descubriendo su ojo izquierdo y la miró fijamente, como grabando sus rasgos en la memoria, Yūgao sintió un asomo de vergüenza por la intensidad de los dispares ojos fijos en ella. Lobo cerró el ojo del Sharingan y pareció sonreír, la máscara de seda ocultando la expresión real.

–Eres una verdadera belleza –afirmó con voz cálida.

–¡Capitán!, yo...

–Ser tan hermosa resulta un inconveniente personal –comentó bajando la vista y la voz hasta un nivel apenas audible.

Yūgao se quedó en silencio, perturbada por sentirse halagada por el cumplido, nunca había considerado ser ese tipo de chica, pero al mismo tiempo, el tono de su voz le dejó un resabio de inquietud. Esperó que continuara lo que tuviera que decirle. Cuando por fin habló, la calidez había desaparecido, sustituida por un frío tono profesional.

–Dentro de tres meses realizarás una misión rango "S" de infiltración y asesinato. El equipo de Inteligencia ya está preparando el terreno, accesos, salidas, cantidad de guardias, todos esos detalles.

–Entendido.

–Implica la seducción y eliminación del objetivo –declaró tras un corto silencio.

–En-entendido –tragó saliva.

–Debe ser realizado inmaculadamente, ni el error ni la vacilación son permisibles. El equipo de exterminio limpiará el área, eliminación se encargará de borrar-

Estaba vagamente consciente de que seguía hablando, explicando con frases cortas los detalles de la misión, pero ella dejó de escucharlo, sumida en un maremágnum de emociones que no entendía.

Había recibido clases especiales en la Academia, al igual que las demás kunoichi, desde la elaboración del té, modelaje, maquillaje, arreglos florales y todo lo que implicaba una formación para una mujer ninja. Le habían sido enseñadas formas especiales de matar a través de venenos y cuidadosas mezclas de simples plantas silvestres y la teoría de la seducción sexual, impartida durante el entrenamiento jounin, había sido recibida por sus compañeras entre risitas, bromas y gran alboroto.

La realidad fue como un balde de agua fría que le echaran de improviso. Se esforzó en aclarar sus pensamientos y se concentró en enfocar la vista nuevamente. Lobo la miraba en silencio.

–Sandaime me ha ordenado que te prepare personalmente. Pero es tu elección.

–Capitán... yo... será un honor... –declaró, entendiendo las implicaciones.

–Deja de repetir palabras en las que no crees –afirmó en tono exasperado.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera reprimirlo a tiempo. Tras un momento de vacilación, las manos de Lobo la levantaron y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella enterró el rostro en su pecho, sacudida por llanto que ya era incontenible.

–Lo siento –dijo con suavidad, acariciándole el cabello y abrazándola más fuerte– iría en tu lugar, pero me temo que no soy del gusto del objetivo.

–¿Es una broma? –preguntó entre sorbidos de mocos, sin saber si reír o llorar con más fuerzas.

–Solicitaría tu sustitución por alguien más si... el Consejo fue quien te eligió.

–Soy una kunoichi… –se interrumpió por otro asalto de llanto.

Él se inclinó a recoger las katanas con una mano, la tomó de la cintura con la otra y ambos se desvanecieron del lugar. Yūgao se limpió los ojos con la manga de su camiseta y vio que estaban en la casa de Kakashi.

–Está más cerca del campo –la depositó con cuidado en el sofá– prepararé algo de té.

La dejó a solas en la pequeña salita que le parecía tan familiar. Yūgao no entendía el porqué de sus reacciones a pesar de que con cada nueva experiencia, la realidad de la vida ninja se hacía presente. No podía decir que no les habían dicho tal o cual cosa, _se las habían dicho_. Por lo general entraban al servicio soñando con una vida llena de hazañas heroicas y se encontraban con una preparación física, mental y militar que los preparaba para enfrentar un mundo lleno de violencia. Algunos de sus compañeros hacían su elección al terminar la Academia, limitándose a hacer misiones pequeñas por el resto de sus días sin esforzarse en alcanzar el siguiente nivel.

Llegar al rango jounin implicaba un esfuerzo extra, y alcanzar el nivel ANBU estaba destinado sólo para los más resistentes, los de espíritu más fuerte, aquellos capaces de anteponer el deber a los propios sentimientos. Sin poder evitarlo, se cuestionó seriamente si de verdad estaba donde debería estar, si estaba persiguiendo un sueño equivocado.

Él regresó, colocó las tazas de té en la pequeña mesa y se sentó frente a ella. La miró largamente, evaluando si estaría más tranquila. Descubrir su rostro y mostrarle su propia vulnerabilidad fue lo único que se le ocurrió, sabía que entendería el gesto. Deslizó la máscara y bebió un sorbo de su bebida. En reacción automática Yūgao hizo su jutsu especial para cerrar las cortinas del ventanal y asegurar la puerta.

–Como sabrás, por regla general la preparación especial la realiza un tokubetsu –explicó mirándola fijamente, usando su tono profesional.– Tratándose de un ANBU y considerando el poco tiempo que tienes en el escuadrón, Sandaime decidió que se manejara de manera interna.

–Para que nadie de fuera se entere –afirmó en tono amargo.

–De hecho consideró en primer lugar tu edad y posible poca… experiencia en ese terreno, su decisión fue para que _tú_ no te sintieras mal –corrigió él sin inmutarse.

–¿Todos pasan por esto? –preguntó, sin contener el asomo de rebeldía.

Él la miró un instante, la pregunta que en realidad estaba planteando era _"¿tú también pasaste por esto?",_ cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Yūgao lo miró a su vez, pensando que era probable que sí, ello al menos una vez.

–Las relaciones íntimas son una cuestión delicada –comenzó, cuando creía que había desechado el tema, era mucho esperar, sin duda él tenía una misión personal que cumplir–. Implican exponerte a una vulnerabilidad total. He visto shinobi optar por enfrentar la corte marcial del Consejo.

–No lo sabía –respondió sorprendida de desconocer algo así.

–La ropa sucia se lava en casa. No se supone que se conozcan las identidades de aquellos que traicionan su juramento a Konoha.

–Capitán...

–Kakashi.

–¿Perdón?

–Estamos en mi casa, llámame por mi nombre –afirmó sonriendo, desconcertándola con el gesto, verlo sonreír sin el rostro tapado era una novedad. Yūgao asintió.

–Si declino la asignación enfrentaré al Consejo.

–De hecho.

–Y se me considerará traidora a la Hoja.

–Sólo por ellos.

–¡Qué consuelo! –respondió riendo histéricamente. Kakashi se levantó y se dirigió a su despensa.

–¿Galletas? –ofreció, regresando con un platito.

–No creí que fuera del tipo de galletas capi... Kakashi-san.

–Uh, últimamente he recibido una dotación anónima de ellas –respondió rascándose la nuca, extrañado– Tenzô es el que más las disfruta –añadió alzando los hombros, no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

Yūgao vio nuevamente la diferencia entre Kakashi y Lobo. Lobo mantenía un férreo control sobre sus reacciones, mismo que soltaba muy pocas veces, siempre parecía alerta y reía poco. Kakashi era ligero, más proclive a la risa y en general parecía común y corriente. Se dijo que el hombre era muy inteligente, manejando sus dos personas a su conveniencia. ¿Método de defensa?

–Te pareces mucho a Tenzô –comentó, viendo cómo Yūgao devoraba sus galletas mientras lo analizaba.

–Ya me lo había dicho antes –contestó ella en tono desinteresado.

Kakashi rió, reafirmando su idea de que en efecto, ambos eran muy parecidos. Lo leían a la perfección, lo analizaban y desechaban sus intentos de incomodarlos. Por fin la veía relajada, respiró internamente. El asunto tampoco resultaba fácil para él.

–Tú decides.

Yūgao lo miró un instante y bajó la cabeza.

–¿Uchiha Tenshi es tu novio? –preguntó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–Supongo que sí.

–Entonces, creo que podré explicarte sólo la teoría –sonrió feliz– él te dará la práctica.

–¿Qu—qué? –preguntó, confundida– ¡Maldición, Kakashi! ¿Cómo esperas que le diga a mi novio "oye, practiquemos para que pueda seducir a otro"? ¿Estás loco? Además, además... –se interrumpió, cayendo en cuenta de que le había gritado a su jefe. – Lo siento.

–Maa... creo que hemos roto el hielo, –se limpió un sudor imaginario de la frente. Usuki lo miró incrédula.

–¡No es gracioso! –protestó ruborizada.

–¡Se me ocurrió!

–Creo que prefiero a Lobo –gruñó enfurruñada.

Kakashi se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Usuki no volvió la vista, concentrada en mirar sus propias manos, que, sin darse cuenta, retorcía ansiosamente.

–Yūgao... –acercó la boca a su oído y ella pudo sentir el calor de su respiración. El tono de voz, murmurando su nombre por primera vez y de una forma tan sensual, la hizo sentir mareada.

–¿Ss—sí?

–Piénsalo –dijo poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose el rostro de nuevo, un rápido sello devolvió la casa a su estado natural, inundando la habitación con la luz del atardecer– campo 3 mañana a primera hora, práctica de niten ryū y saigo, yo lo llevaré.

Vagamente consciente de que la estaba echando, se levantó, acomodó las katanas en el arnés y salió, muy alerta de su propia reacción, de que su cara estaba encendida, de que él lo había notado y que sólo la había despedido para darle tiempo a arreglar su compostura.

Caminó desconcertada, dirigiéndose a ciegas a su departamento, bastante alejado de la zona que albergaba el hogar de Kakashi. Tenzô le había dicho: "no dejes que te altere" y la había alterado, a tal grado que le habló por su nombre, lo tuteó y aparte le gritó... y eso para empezar, la segunda alteración fue de una especie completamente diferente, pensó que le gustaría pedirle consejo al chico sobre cómo actuar en esa situación. Sacudió la cabeza, en definitiva se le estaba soltando un tornillo, ya que se le había ocurrido pedir asesoría _a un chico_ sobre emociones femeninas.

Una simple modulación de voz había bastado para dejarla perturbada, ruborizada y con el corazón amenazando salírsele del pecho. En definitiva, era alguien muy peligroso.

"Piénsalo", ¿se habría referido al asunto con Tenshi? Decidió que sí.

–Uff –suspiró Kakashi dejándose caer en el sofá.

Había pasado parte de la mañana paseando como león enjaulado en los confines de su oficina, barajando la mejor manera de plantear el asunto a una chica que aunque ya era considerada adulta según las leyes ninja, aún era una adolescente. Tras analizar cada faceta y posible reacción decidió un planteamiento directo. El día anterior la había visto pasear de la mano con un Uchiha, si estaba involucrada en una relación romántica, existía la posibilidad de que sólo tuviera que pasar por encima de un estallido emocional, si no lo estaba entonces las cosas se pondrían feas.

El llanto confirmó su suposición, precisar sus propias reacciones ante ojos rojos y mocos le costaba trabajo, él no era muy proclive a mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, frecuentemente ocultos tras una fachada de desinterés general ante la vida, verla llorando lo desconcertó. Se sentía culpable por haberla puesto en la mira del Consejo, pero nuevamente, seguía considerando que la elección de Uzuki tenía más que ver con su belleza que con verdaderas proezas de acción, sintió la irritación reptar nuevamente sobre su piel.

Con su elección de palabras Sarutobi le había dado a entender que la "decisión" de Uzuki tampoco era negociable, _"_tienes una semana para_ obtener su consentimiento"._ No había una ley escrita que obligara a un shinobi a cumplir una asignación, excepto su propia ética profesional, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, era posible que la pasaran por condicionamiento si se negaba, si su psique rechazaba ese proceso, la corte marcial era lo que la esperaba.

Detectar el talento era uno de sus dones, otra más de las razones para que Sarutobi lo mantuviera como cabeza del escuadrón. Para él el puesto era sólo un detalle, ser ANBU o jounin era lo mismo, aunque ser ANBU tuviera la ventaja de calificar a un shinobi para aprender las técnicas secretas de la aldea, algunas de ellas prohibidas, como los clones de sombra o los jutsus de muerte. Él estaba convencido de que la diferencia era tan sólo en apariencia, en el fondo seguía siendo él mismo. No perder de vista ese hecho era una de las cosas que lo mantenían cuerdo. El desempeño de Usuki le había dado indicaciones de que pensaba de la misma manera, su intuición y capacidad estaban en desarrollo, pero eran sobresalientes para alguien de su edad. Si tenía razón, ella aceptaría.

–Oi, Kakashi –saludó Genma apareciendo ante la cocineta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Emergencia? –preguntó ya adormilado.

–No, quería asegurarme de que la nube negra hubiera pasado.

–Creí que seguías en misión.

–Terminé temprano –dijo quitándose la armadura y las guardas.

–Entonces Tenzô te puso al corriente.

–¿De tu mal humor? –preguntó, abriendo el refrigerador, sacó dos cervezas y le arrojó una, que Kakashi atrapó en el aire.

–Tch.

–Sea lo que sea veo que ya pasó –dijo alzando los hombros– recórrete.

–Siéntate en el sillón.

–Nah, este sofá es cómodo, necesito tirarme un rato, estoy molido.

–Vete a la recámara.

–¿Sin ti? Olvídalo –respondió bostezando ruidosamente.

–Idiota. –Las bromas subidas de tono de Genma terminaron por aligerarle el ánimo. Desde que ingresara al escuadrón Genma cuidaba de él.

Sonrió, la voluntad de fuego característica de la aldea era lo que los impulsaba a continuar la cadena de protección hacia los pequeños, extendiéndose muchas veces hasta la edad adulta. Genma seguía viéndolo como un crío, malcriándolo hasta el cansancio.

Genma lo miró de reojo, observando que se acomodaba dejándole espacio. Cuando Kakashi ingresó al escuadrón se había sentido asombrado por su edad, era prácticamente un niño, por lo demás, solitario y arisco, de estructura física frágil, poseedor de una increíble belleza que se percibía aún a través de la máscara que ocultaba su rostro. La semana siguiente cumpliría los veinte y aún seguía teniendo los mismos ojos infantiles, grandes, dormilones y tristes, aunque era mucho menos arisco y en definitiva se había fortalecido, aunque su cuerpo seguía siendo esbelto y ligero.

Se preguntó si seguiría en el escuadrón hasta el límite de edad o se retiraría tras los diez años que permitía el servicio, él mismo se acercaba a ese tiempo, tras lo cual sería considerado como un tokubetsu. Cerró los ojos, por el momento sólo le interesaba dormir un rato.

* * *

–Reportándome, capitán.

–Bienvenida.

La observó con sumo cuidado, detectando las huellas del poco sueño de la noche anterior, evaluando sus reacciones ante su presencia.

–Has unas katas con las dos espadas –ordenó– usa tu máxima velocidad.

–Sí, capitán –respondió, obedeciendo en el acto, ligeramente indignada de verlo echarse bajo la fronda de un árbol, un extraño libro naranja abierto sobre su rostro.

–¡Concéntrate! –ladró.

Sin que supiera cuándo, de pronto él estaba atacándola con resolución, alternando fintas con desvíos, giros bruscos de muñeca y un movimiento de piernas y cuerpo que disparaba sus instintos de defensa. Por un rato se sintió como un ratón siendo el entretenimiento de un gato, hasta que su cuerpo reaccionó con enojo disparando la adrenalina.

–Kodachi abajo, katana arriba –corrigió el movimiento final, dando un golpe con el canto del ninjatô a la espada corta de Yūgao y, desviando la katana con la suya, la desarmó fácilmente– si no te acostumbras a esa posición, cambia las espadas de mano. Descanso.

Yūgao se dejó caer en el pasto, el corazón aún acelerado por el esfuerzo físico.

–Perdone mi reacción de ayer –se disculpó, inclinando la cabeza.

–¿Has tomado tu decisión?

–Lo haré –respondió, sin duda no perdía el tiempo, se sentó a su lado, pasando una mano sobre la sudorosa frente.

Kakashi suspiró, eso solucionaba un problema. Ahora tendría que abordar los demás de uno en uno. La miró, aún sudaba profusamente por el intenso ejercicio. Deslizó la máscara y acercó su rostro al de ella, le dio un suave lengüetazo sobre el labio superior.

–¿Qu-qué cree que hace? –él se apartó al instante.

–Tenías una gotita de sudor sobre el labio.

–Yo... esto... ¿gracias?

–Tendrás que acostumbrarte al contacto físico de extraños.

–Lo siento.

–Deja de disculparte. Tomaste tu decisión, acepta las consecuencias. Controla el rubor –ordenó, como recitando una oración practicada; regresó la máscara a su sitio.

Usuki volvió la vista hacia él, descubriendo el brillo plateado en el ojo gris profundo, característico de su persona Lobo. Sintió un ligero estremecimiento. Si así reaccionaba con alguien a quien le confiaba su vida sin dudar, no quería ni pensar en la misión. Se sintió avergonzada.

–¿Podríamos... comenzar de nuevo?

–Ya comenzamos, mi deber es corregirte.

–¿Sabía que aceptaría?

–Cuando llegaste aquí asumí que lo habías hecho. Como sea, un buen entrenamiento siempre es bienvenido –respondió estirándose satisfecho.

–¿Soy tan predecible?

–Eres una excelente ninja –volvió el rostro hacia ella–. Suficiente descanso –afirmó, lo miró incrédula, él le entregó un pequeño carrete.– El manejo del saigo aplica los principios de la técnica de listones combinado con el hojojutsu y técnicas vorpales. El peso que tiene en la punta permite su uso como arma flexible.

Yūgao lo miró aprensiva ¿cuánta resistencia poseía ese demonio?

–¿Lis-tones?

–Una de las disciplinas kunoichi –explicó, aumentando la irritación de Yūgao, por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería– si no me equivoco. Para disminuir el riesgo de accidente usaremos hilo de cabello negro, tienen la misma densidad –le tendió un pequeño carrete– le pedí a Ardilla que les colocara un peso igual en la punta.

Se puso de pie y ella lo siguió hasta el centro del claro. Nuevamente la forzó lo indecible. Movimientos vertiginosos que escasamente conseguía seguir, haciéndola sentirse demasiado conciente de la diferencia de niveles y darse cuenta de que, incluso dando su mejor esfuerzo, él estaba haciendo concesiones.

Lobo mantuvo el ritmo por mucho tiempo, ordenó el alto justo cuando ella sentía que el alma quería abandonarle el cuerpo. En todos sus años de práctica jamás la habían llevado al límite, ahora se sentía cercana a él. El sol de la tarde caía a plomo sobre la tierra, evaporando descarado la poca agua que sentía que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Se sentó a la sombra, sintiendo las rodillas temblorosas y los brazos adoloridos por el esfuerzo. Sacó la cantimplora de la mochila y bebió un anhelante sorbo.

–Diré esto una sola vez: no es mi intención hacerte las cosas difíciles, pero hay demasiado en riesgo como para que te las facilite. Sólo te puedo dar a elegir, Uzuki, podemos continuar en público o en privado.

No le respondió, supuso que esperaría nuevamente que le dijera su decisión. Él se sentó a su lado nuevamente, sin previo aviso le pasó una mano por la nuca y su cuerpo respondió con una sacudida, había sido tan sólo un roce, enrojeció hasta las orejas, respiró profundo y forzó a la sangre a regresar a su lugar. Lobo la miró, impasible.

–Hay una diferencia entre el amor y el deseo, _esto_ es deseo –acercó el rostro hacia ella.

Le lamió la hélice de la oreja y aprisionó entre los dientes su lóbulo, bajó despacio por el cuello hacia la nuca, dejando una vereda de húmeda respiración en su descenso mientras posaba una mano sobre su rodilla, formando pequeños círculos con los dedos, en una caricia lenta y desconcertante. Yūgao sintió el corazón acelerado y el estómago en caída libre.

–Si aceptas la existencia del deseo podrás controlarlo. No luches contra él, –murmuró contra su nuca– Yūgao.

Pensó que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Su sistema de razonamiento había perecido en un instante. Él se apartó, dejándola con una sensación de fría ausencia que le mordía la piel. Enrojeció nuevamente, sintiendo un absurdo impulso de protegerse con los brazos. Lo miró enfundar las espadas en el arnés y acercarse, le tendió una mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

–Por hoy eso es todo, mañana a la misma hora –dijo, desapareciendo al instante.

–Te odio –murmuró, alejándose a paso lento del campo de entrenamiento, se sentía demasiado drenada como para transportarse.

–Uhu... eso fue… mmm seeexy.

–¡Anko! –gritó sobresaltada, la chica había aterrizado a su lado. – ¡Te voy a matar!

–Me preguntaba dónde andabas... –comentó Anko, caminando desenfadada, los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

–Entrenando –respondió, irritada.

–¿Sabes? No he podido meterme en sus pantalones… _aún_, pocos pueden.

–No sé de qué hablas, –contestó, ruborizada a su pesar– pero no lo comentes con nadie.

–Oh, vas en serio con él.

–No es eso.

–¿No? yo creo que sí es _eso._ Uh, cuando se enteren… –agitó un dedo ante su nariz.

–Por favor Anko, –la tomó del brazo– te lo ruego.

–Pero si es algo de lo que puedes alardear, no entiendo el problema –dijo, mirándola confundida.

–De verdad, yo... yo salgo con alguien y esto es... es un entrenamiento... especial.

–Oh.

Anko caminó junto a ella. Yūgao no era alguien que hablara mucho, la mayoría de las veces se limitaba a escuchar, obedecía las órdenes sin rechistar y su desempeño era extraordinario. Muchas de las asignaciones que cumplían los miembros del escuadrón eran solitarias y tampoco era del tipo que discutiera los detalles de misión con el resto del equipo. La miró de reojo, se veía atribulada más allá de lo razonable, consideró el punto con seriedad, tal vez era debido a su juventud, tal vez a que apenas llevaba año y medio en ANBU.

–Podrías pedir que te sustituyan –dijo al tanteo, dejando de lado el tono de broma que siempre utilizaba.

–No es opción –murmuró.

Se quedó callada, sin saber exactamente qué decirle. El procedimiento estándar en ese tipo de situaciones era enviar un tokubetsu, hombre o mujer según el caso, si no había alguno disponible entonces se solicitaba un voluntario, que ya hubiera sido previamente adiestrado _por un tokubetsu_. Las excepciones eran kunoichi extremadamente hermosas que eran solicitadas por el Consejo para una misión de alto riesgo diplomático. Miró a Yūgao, en definitiva esa debería ser la situación.

–No sé por qué me afectó tanto.

–Son las hormonas –dijo Anko sin darle importancia– juegan malas pasadas. Estás aún en la edad en que adentro es un caos –alzó los hombros– el pensamiento racional es desechado apenas entra en escena.

–Eso sonó extrañamente alegórico.

–¿Prefieres una explicación científica? –preguntó confundida, era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, sólo que no iba con su estilo. Le recordaba demasiado a su sensei.

Yūgao rió ante la expresión de Anko, todos sabían que había sido alumna de uno de los sannin. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la salida del campo de entrenamiento. El mundo seguía girando a su ritmo, ajeno al pequeño drama personal, al igual que la vid,a que continuaba su avance, omisa de sucesos individuales, moviéndose con su propia inercia.

–Puede no parecerlo pero sabe lo que hace –dijo Anko de pronto, considerando que tenía que decir algo que le diera seguridad a Yūgao.– Sigo pensando que eres afortunada, es todo un bombón. Tiene hasta un club de fans.

–Anko...

–¿Qué? Vamos, admítelo.

–¿Qué puedo decirle?

–Nada, es un Uchiha, sabrá entenderlo y si no lo entiende entonces no es digno de pertenecer a un clan élite –respondió Anko despreocupada, comprendiendo de inmediato a quién se refería su compañera.

–¿Hay algo de lo que no estés enterada?

–Mm... déjame pensar… No.

–Te odio.

Una de las características de Anko era la naturalidad con que aceptaba lo que sucedía, como si el hecho, por muy extraño que pareciera sólo fuera una pequeña desviación dentro de un gran esquema; cualquiera atribuiría esa actitud a un desinterés por el mundo en general, pero Yūgao sabía que no era así, Anko encontraba siempre lo positivo dentro de lo negativo y podía ver debajo de todas las capas que ocultaban cualquier cosa ya que poseía una inteligencia muy por encima de lo normal.

Dentro del campo de batalla era silenciosa, rápida, precisa y letal, de ahí el nombre de su máscara, utilizaba el temor ancestral de la especie humana hacia las serpientes, que controlaba a la perfección, para dominar a cualquiera que tuviese la mala fortuna de cruzarse en su camino. Fuera de él era bromista, alegre, habladora a más no poder, escandalosa y poco pudorosa y también tenía un corazón de oro. Yūgao sonrió, pensando lo que le haría si supiera lo que pensaba de ella.

–Yūgao.

–¿Sí?

–Todo saldrá bien.

Por alguna razón esas simples palabras funcionaron mucho mejor que todas las anteriores que le dijera.

–¿Ya estás bien?

–Sí, gracias.

–Entonces cárgame, estoy cansada –dijo con una brillante sonrisota.

–Serás...

* * *

**Glosario:**

*Niten ryū es el nombre que recibe la técnica samurai de manejo de 2 espadas.

*Saigo significa literalmente muerte, momento en que se muere y es un arma que inventé para mi fic "Bajo las cicatrices". No tengo idea si existe algo parecido en la tradición ninja.

*Hojojutsu son técnicas para atar o restringir a una persona con cuerdas, aún utilizadas por la policía de Japón.

*Vorpal es un adjetivo creado por Lewis Carrol en la secuela de Alice in Wonderland (_Through the Looking-Glass)_, adoptado por la cultura popular para designar armas con potencial de muerte instantánea, generalmente por decapitación.


	5. Tornasol

**Capítulo 5: Tornasol.**

_Cuando la necesidad nos arranca palabras sinceras, cae la máscara y aparece el hombre.  
Lucrecio._

Miró la piedra conmemorativa, esa que registraba sólo los nombres de los shinobi perdidos en misión, aquellos cuyos cuerpos no tenían alojamiento en el panteón de Konoha.

–A veces la miro a través de tus ojos, Óbito. ¿Querrías dejar de hacer eso? Es desconcertante tener una conciencia adicional, ¿sabes?

"Uno de los dos tiene que poder amar, Kakashi"

–Palabras mayores.

"Y uno de los dos debe poder llorar".

–No quiero llorar. El llanto es tuyo, los mocos son míos, es irritante.

"Jajajaja. ¿Por qué no dejas que te conozcan?"

–Oh, me conocen.

"Si tú lo dices…"

–Mis propias alucinaciones deberían tener la decencia de estar de acuerdo conmigo.

"Estás eludiendo la pregunta."

–No lo estoy.

"Sí lo estás".

–Que no.

–¿Qué no qué?

–Ahora suenas como Genma.

–Por que soy Genma, animal. ¿Quieres despertar de una vez? ¿Qué clase de shinobi eres que no estás alerta?

Kakashi había decidido irse a su casa a descansar, después de todo, la asignación de Sarutobi lo obligaba a permanecer en Konoha durante los tres meses que duraría el adiestramiento de Yūgao, durante el cual, él tendría que encargarse de pulir las habilidades de la joven en el manejo de las armas escogidas y la _otra_ preparación. Se había dejado caer sobre el sofá, agarrando por reflejo el libro que Hiruzen le había regalado y que había dejado botado sobre él.

Ahora, Genma lo miraba, sentado en el sillón justo enfrente y él se sintió como residente ilegal en el mundo de los sueños y muy desconcertado de no ver a su amigo de la infancia. Aún confundido levantó en un ademán exagerado el libro que yacía abierto sobre el pecho, fingiendo una atenta lectura y cubriendo efectivamente su rostro. Genma rió por lo bajo, moviendo la cabeza.

–Es inevitable sentir su presencia –dijo por fin, cuando sintió que recuperaba la capacidad de hablar, el libro camuflando su voz.

–Los muertos mueren cuando se deja de recordarlos.

–Imagino que Hitomi te pateó el trasero para que estés invadiendo mi casa.

–Necesitaba alejarme un rato. A veces tener una pareja te hace sentir… no sé, ¿abrumado?

–No lo sé, nunca me he sentido así –respondió cerrando el libro.

–Tch.

Genma lo observó en silencio, mirándolo abrir nuevamente el libro sin avanzar las páginas, en un gesto que se convertiría en costumbre en los años futuros.

–¿De qué trata?, ¿es interesante? –Ladeó la cabeza para ver la contraportada– Fantasía erótica, wow.

–Soy mayor de edad, papi.

–¿Acaso es para pulir tus habilidades de seducción?, podrían darme celos, ¿sabes?

–Ayuda con las ideas.

–Como si las necesitaras…

No le respondió. Genma se quedó quieto, aún observando que mantenía las páginas abiertas en el mismo lugar. Se preguntó si debía haberlo dejado dormir, sabía que tenía el sueño atrasado y que esos sueños largos, sin adulterar por misiones o la alerta inquietud que era el distintivo de su trabajo, eran las pocas oportunidades de descanso real que tenían. Despertarlo lo había regresado al deber.

–Si te preocupa Tenzô descuida, hace tiempo que descubrió que sale con el Uchiha.

–Maa… sí que son una bola de chismosos.

–Y tu pequeña demostración tuvo una menuda… audiencia.

–Lo sé, sentí sus chakras rondando.

–Todo mundo quiere ver al comandante cuando se ejercita, eres la estrella del show.

–Ajá.

–Ahora correrá el rumor de que tú y Usuki están saliendo.

–Tendré que patear un par de traseros.

–Anko ya se está encargando de ello.

–Uh, no sé si agradecérselo.

Rió del proverbial desinterés de Kakashi, hacía falta mucho en realidad para que se interesara en algo. Siendo uno de los shinobi más renombrados en Konoha, estaba acostumbrado a ser el foco de la atención, murmuración y curiosidad ajena, tanto de sus análogos como de la población civil, aunque su respuesta le había indicado que, en efecto, estaba preocupado por Tenzô. Se arrellanó en el sillón, jugueteando con el senbon, estiró las piernas frente a sí y bostezó ruidosamente.

–Niten ryu –dijo Kakashi de pronto.

–No es una de mis especialidades pero me defiendo, ¿quieres un encuentro?

–Kaia es especialista.

–Ella es especialista en todo aquello involucrado en trozarte en pedacitos, brrr. ¿En dónde me perdí?

–La habilidad de Usuki es extraordinaria, es posible que pueda aprender las técnicas de danza.

–Ya veo. Kaia está entrenando a Hayate.

–Lo sé, solicitaré que acomode su agenda.

–¿No estarás pensando en dejarle las explicaciones espinosas?

–Me atrapaste.

–Es un poco salvaje, pero tú no te quedas atrás, ¿no temes que Usuki pierda algún apéndice?

–Las emociones femeninas me abruman.

–Son desconcertantes. En ocasiones Hitomi se pone de un… ¡pero bueno!, ¿por qué lloran y luego ríen y luego se enojan? Yo no lo entiendo.

–Te pateó el trasero.

–Tch.

Aunque si bien era cierto que Hitomi y él habían discutido, también Tenzô le había pedido que fuera a verlo, diciéndole de manera solemne que sólo él y Gai podían tratar esos 'temas de adultos' con su senpai y Gai se encontraba haciendo una misión solitaria, implícita en sus palabras se encontraba la petición 'tranquilízalo'. Genma rió en su interior de las preocupaciones de sus amigos. Tras un rato de silencio se escuchó la voz de Kakashi.

–La diplomacia descarta el uso de un ataque abierto. La mansión está rodeada de barreras nivel S, todo tendrá que ser desde el interior.

–Yamanaka se ocupará de que tenga respaldo entre la misma servidumbre.

–No me gusta.

–¿Doble infiltración? Dudo que Sandaime lo apruebe.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento, Genma.

Era difícil seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero a través de los años había aprendido a no desechar los llamados 'presentimientos' de Kakashi, en varias ocasiones les habían salvado la vida.

* * *

Anko la había acompañado al supermercado, dando impacientes golpecitos con el pie en lo que hacía su despensa, deber imposible de retrasar más, después la había escoltado hasta la puerta de su departamento, sin ocultar la prisa que tenía en regresar Kami sabía a dónde. Le agradeció el gesto, pero en cierta forma se sintió liberada al quedarse sola.

Entró a su departamento arrastrando los pies, el cuerpo molido por el esfuerzo físico y el alma agotada por las emociones del día. Desató el arnés que sostenía ambas katanas, dejándolo caer al piso sin importarle el ruido de las fundas y armas al tocar el suelo. Por experiencia propia sabía que la mayoría de sus vecinos usaban jutsu de sellado para aislarse, en parte por la paranoia ANBU normal, en parte porque al hacerlo podían descansar libremente.

Desató las vendas que protegían sus articulaciones agradeciendo a Kami que Aoba hubiera tenido el detalle de ajustárselas otra vez. Los golpes recibidos con el canto de la espada de Lobo habían sido menores, pero suficientes para dejar ligeras marcas rojizas sobre su blanca piel, el vendaje había contribuido a evitar una dislocación y a amortiguar los impactos. Llenó la bañera, dispuesta a dejar que el agua caliente se llevara su cansancio.

Mientras se llenaba la bañera, se miró en el espejo, que le devolvió un rostro con el ceño contraído por la tensión, ojeras por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior y un cuerpo con algunas furiosas marcas rojizas donde el hilo de cabello negro había apretado un poco más de lo esperado, tomando por sorpresa al músculo y dejando la huella de su presencia.

Recordar las palabras de Anko sobre el pensamiento racional la hizo reír y movió la cabeza, en efecto, su capacidad de raciocinio había emprendido una graciosa huída, _por segunda vez_, ante una sensual voz de barítono y unas manos masculinas que habían marcado sus rodillas sin necesidad de chakra. Contactos tan efímeros que parecían inexistentes pero que habían despertado sentidos adormecidos. Se tocó la oreja, en el punto donde él había mordido con suavidad, mirando obsesiva el espejo, en busca de una marca que no existía.

Se metió a la tina, anticipando la relajación que el agua caliente y las sales aromáticas le traerían a su agotado cuerpo. El llamado a la puerta la sacó de su silencio interior y maldijo en voz baja.

–Entra, no hay nada que te lo impida –dijo alzando la voz– si vienes a burlarte de mí piénsalo, estoy dispuesta a patearte el trasero. Y te juro que aunque seas un Hyūga puedo hacerlo antes que me bloquees –amenazó, sintiéndose encrespada. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y pasos fuertes deteniéndose en la puerta del baño.

–Err, soy yo.

–¿T-tenshi? –sintió el alma congelarse al momento– ahora salgo.

–No, no es necesario, podemos platicar así –le respondió la voz tras la puerta.

–Supongo que ya te enteraste –dijo desmayada, aliviada de no tener que levantarse.

–Alguien me lo dijo. Entiendo la situación Yūgao, yo, sólo quería que lo supieras. Comprendo que no soy competencia.

–¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te dijo qué exactamente? –sintió la alarma abrumar su cuerpo.

–No importa.

El sonido de la puerta le anunció la retirada de Tenshi, salió deprisa de la bañera, envolviéndose apresurada en una bata, una mano la detuvo del brazo, instintivamente lanzó un golpe que fue detenido sin esfuerzo antes de dar en el blanco.

–Hey, hey, calma, déjalo ir.

–Kaia-san... ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó, sintiéndose desconcertada.

–¿Comprendes que se acabó, no?, entonces continúa tu baño, vamos. –la tomó del brazo, guiándola de regreso.

Las palabras de Kaia la asentaron en la realidad, en efecto, se había terminado lo que fuera que tuviera con Tenshi. Se sintió desvalida, con una sensación vaga de pérdida que reconocía como suya pero como si la viera desde fuera. Sin saber muy bien por qué, obedeció a la mujer, regresando a la bañera.

–Creo que a tu jefe se le pasó un poquito la mano.

–No, mi piel es así –respondió, sintiéndose vacía.

–Tus lecciones privadas tuvieron audiencia. Es inevitable que se esparza el rumor –dijo ella. Te pondré este ungüento –dijo, mostrando un pequeño tarro y aunando la acción a las palabras.

–Anko no diría nada.

–No me refiero a ella, de hecho ha amenazado y vapuleado como a media docena. Pule tus habilidades de percepción, Usuki-chan.

Se sintió regañada, Kaia era una kunoichi de élite, reconocida por su ferocidad en batalla y su habilidad en el manejo de armas cortantes. La miró, aún sin entender qué hacía en su hogar. La mujer le sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente la confusión de la chica.

–Fugaku.

–¿Uchiha? ¿Qué tiene qué ver?

–Como sabrás, es miembro del grupo de asesores. Se enteró de tu asignación y decidió cortar tu relación con Tenshi.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–Clan élite, barrera de sangre, grupo cerrado –enumeró encogiendo los hombros.

–¿Cómo se enteró usted?

Kaia dio un hondo suspiro. La jovencita estaba tratando de digerir la información y sin duda, el día había sido bastante agitado en la cuestión emocional. Ponderó si debía dar o no detalles, los límpidos ojos de Yūgao la convencieron de hablarle con la verdad.

–Pertenezco a ese grupo, tu asignación fue discutida hace un par de días y conozco a Fugaku, su disgusto porque alguien ajeno al clan posea el Sharingan influyó.

–No tiene sentido, Hatake-san es un ninja extraordinario, debería sentirse orgulloso –respondió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de sus palabras.

–Konoha está orgullosa de él, eso es suficiente –respondió riendo de la vehemencia en el tono de voz de la chica–. Usuki-chan, Fugaku le dijo a Tenshi que tú y Kakashi son pareja.

–¡Es mentira!

–Lo sé.

–Fue por… ¿por mi asignación?

–No, Fugaku simplemente vio un medio para apartarte del clan.

Yūgao se quedó muy quieta, sintiendo la bendición del bálsamo que le untaban en la piel y ponderando las palabras de Kaia.

Su vida parecía complicarse más cada día, orillándola a seguir un camino que ella tal vez no habría escogido. Si quería ser honesta consigo misma, tenía que reconocer que la ruptura con Tenshi la había aliviado, no quería sentirse traidora y tampoco quería hablar del tema con él. A pesar de las palabras que le había dicho Lobo "_amor y deseo son cosas diferentes_", las sensaciones que había experimentado la habían hecho vacilar, cuestionarse.

–No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿por qué está aquí, Kaia-san?

–Ah, eso, Kakashi me lo pidió.

–¿Él sabe de esto?

–No, aunque supongo que lo dedujo, ese diablillo es muy inteligente. Me envió para que te valorara.

–¿Qu—qué?

–Quiere que te especialice en niten-ryu.

–Creí que él me iba a dar ese entrenamiento.

Kaia le acercó la bata de baño y una toalla para el cabello.

–Kakashi es bueno, pero yo soy la mejor –afirmó.

Yūgao la miró disimuladamente, la mujer no bromeaba, lo había asentado con el tono de voz de quien dice una verdad absoluta, sin alardear, era el mismo tono que usaba Lobo cuando decía algo parecido.

–Él te entrenará en las armas que el cliente eligió para dar muerte a su primo indeseado. Tch, no sé por qué se empeña en darle un tránsito honorable, han de ser cosas de la realeza –razonó en voz alta, haciendo sentir a Yūgao la misma sensación que tenía cuando hablaba con Atsui– Kakashi considera que eres una digna sucesora mía.

"Cielos, creo que la modestia no es una de sus virtudes" pensó Yūgao.

–No, la modestia no es uno de mis defectos –afirmó Kaia riendo ante la cara de incredulidad de Yūgao, que enrojeció.

* * *

Llovía, con esa clase de brisa helada que parece ser soplada por un gigantesco aerosol, humedeciendo a conciencia hasta los poros, la clase de llovizna silenciosa que parece preferir pegarse a la piel antes que llegar al suelo. Algunos de los escasos transeúntes aceleraban el paso, otros miraban hacia el cielo con extrañeza, limpiándose los ojos con apresurada irritación. Yūgao, en cambio, permanecía de pie ante la lápida de sus padres, ignorando el frío y las gotas de brisa que se acumulaban sobre su frente, comenzando a formar lágrimas artificiales que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

–¿Dejando que el cielo llore por ti, Usuki-chan? Algo conchudo de tu parte.

–Yo diría que el conchudo es otro –protestó ella, sonriendo a su pesar.

Atsui se acercó a la lápida e hincó la rodilla en el suelo, bajando la vista y musitando una silenciosa oración, ante el asombro de Yūgao. Un momento de silencio después se levantó.

–Si vienes a preguntarme sobre los rumores, olvídalo –comenzó ella.

–Calma la agresividad, quería ver cómo estabas. Tenshi está en proceso de alcoholización –comentó, mirándola preocupado.

–Lo siento.

–¿Crees que los muertos tengan la respuesta? Buscar la sabiduría en osamentas no es muy acertado.

–Tch. Un momento me consuelas y al siguiente te burlas de mí. –comentó, caminando hacia la salida del cementerio, seguida por Atsui.

Atsui no le contestó, emparejó sus pasos y avanzó con ella.

–Tal vez sólo hablé por envidia –dijo, conciliador.

–Como dije, asumes que sé muchas cosas que tú sabes.

–Lo que queda de mis padres se reduce a un altar, inciensos y un reclinatorio dentro del complejo.

–¿Perdón?

–Kekkei-genkai.

–Oh.

Había leído suficiente sobre barreras de sangre como para saber que un clan poseedor de ellas, en particular de técnicas oculares, tenía por práctica común cremar los cuerpos para evitar que sus ojos fueran injertados en personas ajenas a su núcleo de población. Se alejaron lo suficiente del cementerio hasta ingresar a los terrenos que ocupaba la aldea, caminando en silencio hasta que Atsui preguntó:

–¿No vas a decir que lo sientes?

–Sería hipócrita de mi parte, ni siquiera los conocí –respondió Usuki alzando los hombros.

Atsui rió divertido.

–Cada vez te pareces más a él –comentó, en un tono de voz que ella no pudo clasificar en una categoría.

–Mejor no pregunto... dime, Atsui. ¿Lo que hago está mal?

–No lo sé, ¿tú lo sabes? Mira, una taberna, entremos –la jaló del brazo y entraron al lugar.

Atsui ordenó en el mostrador y ambos se dirigieron a una de las mesas con sus cervezas en las manos.

–La primera vez que lo vi estaba en ese cementerio. Imagino que su vida ha estado llena de pérdidas… hay un tipo de lobo blanco que es solitario, se separa de la manada, sólo se integra a ella cuando percibe el peligro para su especie, en ese momento.

Yūgao lo miró esperando que dijera algo más, pero él parecía perdido en una memoria. Carraspeó ligeramente para llamar su atención y él pareció volver del pasado, le sonrió.

–Viéndolo parado frente a una lápida sin nombre, mi imaginación lo transformó en una aparición tornasolada.

–Oi… ¡qué te sirvieron!

–Primera y última vez que te digo algo personal –gruñó Atsui, enrojeciendo visiblemente ante el regocijo de Usuki– lo que quiero decir es que… –se deshizo en alegres carcajadas atrayendo la curiosidad de los parroquianos– retiro lo dicho, es la primera vez que haces una broma –dijo, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

–Tornasol… –musitó ella en voz átona.

–Supongo que merezco que te burles de mí.

–No me has contestado. ¿Está mal?

Atsui la miró por un largo rato, el tarro de cerveza avanzando en cámara lenta hacia su boca, y ella sintió como si la estuviera disecando con el Byakugan, a pesar de tenerlo desactivado, mirando bajo las capas y capas que recubrían su interior, evaluando si podía darle una respuesta que convenciera a su alma.

–Lobo te diría que somos lo que somos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Es lo que me dijo a mí alguna vez.

–Y por ello debo suponer qué…

–Que solamente tú tienes el derecho de decidirlo.

Usuki tomó un sorbo de su bebida y fijó la vista sobre la superficie de la mesa, pensando que tal vez mucha gente había repetido ese mismo gesto en ese mismo lugar.

–Vamos, mañana tienes entrenamiento –dijo, depositando su botella vacía sobre la mesa. Ella lo imitó, saliendo junto a él del establecimiento.

Tras decirle que la esperaba en el campo de entrenamiento 3 a primera hora, Kaia la había dejado y ella había deambulado por la aldea, sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la habían llevado al cementerio. Tal vez era cosa del destino, tal vez el deseo subconsciente de encontrar respuestas que no hallaba en su interior, como fuera, la aparición de Atsui la había sacado del círculo vicioso, aunque no dejaba de pensar si sería o no conveniente aclarar las cosas con Tenshi.

–Contradecir la palabra de un Uchiha no es buena idea, Yūgao. –Musitó Atsui y ella, una vez más, se sintió sorprendida por la manera tan fácil que tenía para leerla.

–¿Estás seguro que no llegaste directamente de tu misión sólo para incomodarme?

–Escuché rumores.

Rumores. Palabra elegante que sustituía la verdadera. Un impulso infantil le hacia desear el preguntar qué rumores, pero, a fin de cuentas, ella misma había descubierto que nacen de la curiosidad de la gente sobre hechos que desconocen. Pensó en la cantidad de rumores que había escuchado, Anko era un ejemplo, era temible, cierto, pero también amable y cariñosa a su manera, el joven Umino era considerado como cabeza hueca, desastroso y con cero posibilidad de escalar los rangos ninja, sin embargo había comenzado a dar clases en la Academia. Se creía que Gai era un idiota, pero ella había hecho ya varias misiones con él y tenía una opinión diferente. Podía continuar pensando sobre ello por horas, pero no tenía caso, su mismo espíritu le dictaba la respuesta.

–¿Caso perdido?

–Anko me explicó la situación. Si alguien se atreve a decir algo negativo le patearé el trasero. Para tu tranquilidad, sólo ANBU presenciaron tu entrenamiento.

–La ropa sucia se lava en casa.

–En efecto y el honor Uchiha está por encima de habladurías. Tenshi se embriagará, tal vez llore un par de días y después lo superará.

–Suena fácil.

–No lo es, pero después de todo, una traición amorosa es más común.

–Por Kami… Tu hermana me va a odiar –agregó tras un momento.

–Lo superará, conociéndola, lo más probable es que espere su oportunidad –comentó Atsui despreocupado.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Lobo, "en público o en privado". Maldijo su propia inocencia, era algo en lo que debía haber pensado. Y ahora también dudaba de si tendría el valor necesario para mantener esa fachada ante los demás. ANBU era un círculo exclusivo, donde se manejaban las situaciones más obscuras de la vida shinobi.

* * *

El kunai se incrustó en la pared del cuartel haciendo un límpido corte sobre un par de cabellos de Lobo, que sólo movió la cabeza una fracción de centímetro para evitar que rasgara piel.

–Oi, oi, todavía no quiero ir al peluquero. Buenos días, Kaia-chan –canturreó sin levantar la vista de los papeles que revisaba.

–Levanta tu huesudo trasero de ahí y tráelo aquí inmediatamente –ordenó, aún parada en la puerta.

–¿Por qué habría de hacer algo tan peligroso? –con una mano desenterró el kunai devolviéndoselo a Kaia, que lo tomó al vuelo.

–Tch. ¿Entonces me es permitido entrar a este santuario de virilidad?

La risa de Lobo hizo brotar una parecida en Kaia, que avanzó y se sentó frente a él, acodando los brazos sobre el escritorio. Él apiló los documentos a un lado, mirándola con aprecio.

–Tiempo sin verte. ¿Acaso mi sake ya no satisface tu elitista paladar?

–Creo que mi nivel de satisfacción está más que rebasado con _tu exquisito sabor_ –dijo, tomando una de sus manos y depositando sobre ellas un beso.

–Adulón –protestó, retirando la mano, fingiendo limpiarse el dorso con la manga de la camisa.

–Maa, que te van a escuchar.

–Estar rodeado de pervertidos realmente te ha perfeccionado –rió ella, arrellanándose en la silla.

–Creo que debería sentirme ofendido.

–Tenías razón, tiene una habilidad extraordinaria. La tomaré como aprendiz.

–Espero que no le hayas cortado algún apéndice. La necesitamos enterita.

–Tu suposición resultó acertada, Fugaku convenció a Tenshi de que se había convertido en parte de la manada Nara –encendió un cigarrillo, él le acercó el cenicero que había destinado para Asuma, sintiendo el _deja vu_ roer los bordes de su conciencia– como sea, creo que ser astado no le convenció.

–Difícilmente… ¿cómo está?

–Ayer se encontró con tu Hyūga en el cementerio, fueron a un bar y pude percibir su chakra más calmado cuando se separaron.

Ella lo miró, la máscara de seda ocultaba su rostro, pero sus ojos le decían más.

–No rompiste un romance idílico, idiota –dijo Kaia dándole un coscorrón– hasta donde sé es el primer novio que ha tenido, pero no te sientas culpable, no es alguien que se deje apabullar fácilmente por un fracaso.

–¿Debería sentirme aliviado?

–No obstante encontrarse desvelada y emocionalmente drenada, acudió. Tiene determinación. Se presentará contigo en cualquier momento.

–Uhuuu, ¿acaso percibo algo de admiración en tus palabras, Kaia-chan?

–Tch, admiración sSólo puedo sentirla por mí misma.

–¿Gekko?

–Cambié su entrenamiento para la tarde, no me ha comentado que le hayan asignado tutor, su aplicación para ANBU…

–Está siendo revisada por Sandaime.

–No pareces optimista al respecto –afirmó.

–Gekko es un excelente jounin, pero el tiempo lo dirá –le sonrió, la decisión le correspondía al Hokage, la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

–¿Qué tan lejos piensas llegar, mocoso?

–No sabía que iba a alguna parte.

–Tch. Mi tiempo es muy valioso como para ver tu fea cara y gracias a ti estoy condenada a quedarme en Konoha más tiempo del programado. Me voy.

La kunoichi desapareció al instante dejándolo a solas. Respiró hondamente. Sentía el chakra de Usuki en el interior del cuartel, posiblemente se estuviera duchando antes de presentarse con él. _¿Qué tan lejos pensaba llegar?_ Era una pregunta espinosa, incluso para alguien como él.

–Senpai. Vi a Kaia-san entrando aquí, ¿todo bien?

–Uh, me ahorró el viaje al peluquero. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en venir a mi rescate, Tenzô?

–En serio…

–Tch, no tienes sentido del humor. Aceptó a Usuki como aprendiz.

–Eso es una buena noticia, no toma aprendices así como así. Imagino que tuviste algo que ver.

–Antes de acceder a mi petición decidió evaluarla ella misma.

–Sólo lo hace por molestarte, de todos modos habría aceptado. Me retiro.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Me asignaron puerta principal, hay cambio de chūnin, ahora están ahí Izumo y Kotetsu, Sandaime quiere que revise su desempeño, –dijo calándose la máscara.

–Lucha por no quedarte dormido –declaró, viendo que, a pesar de despedirse no se marchaba.

–Dime, senpai. ¿Mantienen aquí a todo el equipo para enviarnos a una misión?

–Quisiera saberlo –respondió en voz baja.

Gai y Genma le habían hecho la misma pregunta horas antes. Gai irritado porque no veía acción, a pesar de haber regresado apenas la noche anterior y Genma porque tenía que pasar más tiempo con Hitomi. Se dijo que esa relación estaba por terminar, conocía a Genma, en cuanto se sentía abrumado o demasiado comprometido tendía a escabullirse. Y Gai se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, en el transcurso de la mañana había aceptado dos de sus retos con tal de deshacerse de él, lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenzô asintió y desapareció de su vista.

–Reportándome, capitán.

–Kaia te aceptó, es un gran logro, felicidades.

–Gracias.

–¿Alguna herida que deba tomar en consideración antes de comenzar?

–Ninguna de importancia, cortes superficiales.

–Hablaré con Shikaku.

–¿Perdón?

–Tu cuerpo debe estar inmaculado. Ninguna cicatriz que te delate como shinobi –explicó ante la sorpresa que inundaba el rostro de Yūgao– Shika es el mejor preparando medicinas especiales, Shin modificará temporalmente tu tatuaje ANBU.

–Entendido.

–¿Público o privado?

–Lo dejo a su consideración, capitán.

No esperaba que le diera esa respuesta. Ahora era él el sorprendido. La voz serena de la chica resaltaba la determinación que mencionara Kaia antes. Dentro de esa respuesta estaba implícita la afirmación de su absoluta confianza en él y la honesta admisión de su falta de experiencia en ese terreno.

–Es muy posible que después de todo esto me odies. Por favor, sé gentil conmigo, Yūgao.

Lo miró, tratando de descubrir la broma detrás de las palabras, pero sólo pudo distinguir una genuina preocupación y muy a su pesar, sonrió. El rostro de él se iluminó, haciéndola pensar en la visión tornasolada que le mencionara Atsui.

–Creo que esas líneas me corresponden, capitán –comentó, aún sonriendo.

–Kakashi.

–Seré gentil, Kakashi.

Él se levantó y la tomó de la mano. Sintió el corazón acelerarse, ahora comenzaba la verdad. No tenía la menor idea de cómo era esa _preparación especial _ que le mencionara, tampoco de cómo se suponía que debería comportarse. Controló el nerviosismo a duras penas y se dejó guiar por él hacia las calles de Konoha.

No le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir la estrategia del hombre, básicamente consistía en representar un papel público, aunque la motivación aún la eludía. Kakashi era un maestro en el arte del engaño, eso era algo de conocimiento común en la aldea, tan era así que todos tenían que recordárselo constantemente a sí mismos. Pronto, se dijo, el rumor se convertiría en una "realidad" para los aldeanos, respiró profundo y se esforzó en sonreír, no podía protestar, después de todo, le había dejado la decisión a él.

* * *

Sarutobi dio un hondo jalón a su pipa, observando en la bola de cristal a la pareja que abandonaba los cuarteles ANBU. No podía decirse que no estuviera satisfecho, lo estaba y confiaba en que Kakashi realizaría su trabajo a la perfección, sin embargo, aún sentía el mal sabor de boca por la decisión tomada. El Consejo no le facilitaba mucho las cosas, había decisiones que eran tomadas sin su aprobación.

Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de su despacho e hizo una ligera señal a Cobra. El hombre asintió y abrió la puerta, en tanto él devolvía el cristal a su lugar en el pedestal. El jovencito posó la rodilla en el suelo, inclinando la cabeza, la mano en el pecho y Sarutobi sintió el pecho henchirse de orgullo al ver a tan hermoso retoño de la hoja observar las costumbres ninja.

–Uchiha Itachi.

–Hokage-sama.

–El Consejo ha solicitado tu aplicación para los exámenes ANBU, comenzarás tu preparación en dos meses.

–Entendido.


	6. Testigos

**Capítulo 6: Testigos.**

_"Somos testigos de una fase transitoria de la eternidad".  
Darwi Odrade, Dune: Casa Capitular. Frank Herbert._

El hilo de cabello negro ondeaba a su alrededor creando olas cortas de viento que agitaban su improvisada trenza. Kaia le había dicho que se atara el cabello durante las prácticas, no sólo para conservarlo, sino para evitar verse cegada con el movimiento, la opción que la ruda mujer le presentó era cortarlo y Yūgao le tenía cariño a su cabellera.

Una vez más el hilo de Lobo terminó enredándola y ella sintió nuevamente la frustración de encontrarse atada y controlando con dificultad el instinto de moverse para liberarse de la prisión, ese hilo tenía la mala costumbre de apretarse al menor movimiento.

Lobo se acercó a ella, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con suavidad, notando que se envaraba ligeramente a su contacto. "_Esto va a ser difícil"_ pensó él, enrolló el hilo en el carrete, desatándola con un solo movimiento.

–¿Observaste el giro que hice?

–Sí, capitán –afirmó, irritada.

–Repítelo lo más exacto que puedas. Serás tú quien me aprisione a mí, en este momento soy un civil sin habilidades ninja –dijo, apartando los brazos y alzando las manos ante sí.

Imitó el movimiento, sin embargo, a pesar de que su presa se movía a velocidad de civil, el hilo quedó suelto. Lobo le ordenó repetirlo una y otra vez, corrigiéndola, guiando ocasionalmente sus manos y postura hasta que la memoria del cuerpo hizo su trabajo y lo consiguió.

–Bien, ya me tienes, ¿qué piensas hacer conmigo, Yūgao?

–Dejarte amarrado y tirado bajo ese árbol en lo que me echo a descansar, –bromeó ella, pensando que después de todo no era una mala idea. Conseguir dominar una técnica difícil siempre la ponía de buen humor.

–Tch. Respuesta equivocada.

A pesar de estar arrodillado por efecto de la técnica, Lobo mantenía esa odiosa inexpresividad que le conocía tan bien, aunque el tono de voz fuera tan provocativo como siempre. Lo miró, meditando lo que tendría qué hacer para pasar la prueba que le estaba poniendo. Acortó la distancia hasta situarse frente a él, se armó de valor, le bajó la máscara, tomó su barbilla y posó sus labios sobre los de él por un momento.

–Maa, no sabía que tenías esas… preferencias.

Yūgao enrojeció sin poder evitarlo. Lobo se deshizo del hilo con un aparentemente sencillo movimiento, se cubrió el rostro y se puso de pie.

–Sólo como nota informativa, la respuesta correcta era: tiras con fuerza para separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. Aunque me gustó la que me diste tú.

Ahora la sangre huyó del rostro de Yūgao, había olvidado que el hilo de cabello negro que estaban usando para el entrenamiento era el equivalente a las bicicletas con rueditas de apoyo. Sintió el estómago hundirse ante la vívida imagen mental de un cuerpo decapitado y se quedó muy quieta. Se había sentido atrevida por un instante y totalmente estúpida al siguiente.

–Respira.

Obedeció por reacción al tono de voz terminante que él solía emplear para dar órdenes. Dio un hondo jalón de aire que su cuerpo agradeció.

–Kakashi, no voy a poder con esto –musitó, sintiéndose frustrada e insegura. No podía esperar que él estuviera ahí para devolverla a la realidad en cuanto terminara con su objetivo.

–Lo harás. Tenemos tres meses ¿recuerdas?

Asintió, con poco convencimiento, la cabeza y la mirada baja. Él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia su pecho, tratándola con delicadeza. Kaia le había dicho por la mañana "no te enamores niña", al sentir el calor de su cuerpo, los fuertes brazos rodeándola, protegiéndola con ese poder oculto que ella conocía tan bien, entendió lo que la mujer había querido decir.

En cuanto salieron a la calle él le había soltado la mano, en respuesta a su reacción ante los ojos inquisidores de la gente. Una parte de su mente analizaba el modelo que representaba Kakashi para todos ellos, esa parte le decía que el hombre adaptaba sus estrategias de acuerdo a las circunstancias, la otra, permanecía alerta a las reacciones de propios y extraños, registrando con una mezcla de azoro y jactancia las exclamaciones de "qué bonita pareja". En un momento dado, Kakashi saltó hacia una rama alta y ella le siguió, evitando así las miradas curiosas; avanzaron por los techos hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

Su manera de tratarla desde que abandonaran el cuartel había cambiado sutilmente, ya no sentía ese aislamiento que caracterizaba a la persona Lobo. Era mucho más suave con ella, propiciaba el acercamiento físico sin rebasar los límites de la decencia y a cualquier signo de rechazo o incomodidad se separaba con delicadeza. Yūgao se sentía presionada, casi como si fuera un peso físico, se sentía culpable por rechazarlo, por ese muro que levantaba sin saber exactamente el porqué.

Mientras que su mente racional le decía que no había problema, que era un entrenamiento, que él se ajustaba a sus reacciones, su mente emocional le alertaba de un peligro intangible, incrementado por la charla de Kaia.

"_No te enamores, niña" advirtió Kaia, sentándose a su lado al terminar la práctica, dándole tiempo a que recuperara la regularidad de su respiración._

"_Es poco probable, Kaia-san" respondió sonriente, sabía exactamente a quién se refería, "he convivido con él más de año y medio y no ha sucedido" razonó._

_Kaia suspiró, la ética profesional impedía que le explicara exactamente en qué consistía esa preparación que se le había encomendado a Kakashi. Agitó exasperada los dedos de los pies, causándole una sensación curiosa, ella sólo había visto ese gesto en niños pequeños._

"_¿Comprendes que eres una asignación?", preguntó. Y__ū__gao asintió, el tono de Kaia podría haber ofendido a cualquier civil, no así a un shinobi, acostumbrados a recibir indicaciones de personas de rango más elevado. "Tch. Bien, no lo olvides"._

Regresó al momento presente, Lobo le había desatado la trenza y peinaba su largo cabello con los dedos, suavemente, mientras murmuraba cosas que ella no supo escuchar.

"_Es posible que después de todo esto me odies…"_

Era un atardecer dorado, de principios de septiembre, el otoño anunciaba su llegada con la caída temprana de las primeras hojas. Una brisa suave traía los aromas de tierra mojada por las lluvias tardías, el cielo despejado con una que otra nube desgajada salpicando su extensión. Lobo dio por terminado el entrenamiento y se caló la máscara ANBU, ella lo imitó, suponiendo que quería descansar un poco de mantener la fachada Kakashi-Yūgao. Marcharon hacia la salida del campo.

–¿Conoces el Zen? –preguntó él, caminando a su lado con una actitud tan familiar que parecía que en realidad fueran una pareja.

–No soy particularmente religiosa. ¿Tú sí?

Él rió suavemente, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Yūgao pensó si el reír siendo Lobo era algo que consideraba vergonzoso.

–Si encuentras a Buda, mata a Buda, si encuentras a tu padre, mata a tu padre –recitó.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. Alcanzar el desapego te acerca a la iluminación, _eso dicen_ –respondió al azar, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Yūgao no era religiosa, aunque seguía los ritos y costumbres de la aldea, tampoco tenía vena filosófica. Cierto, solía meditar temas profundos, pero los dejaba ir después de un rato, permitiendo al pragmatismo imponerse sobre los axiomas de la sabiduría popular y los paradigmas existentes.

–¿No sería eso abandonar la humanidad?

–Es lo que hacemos, medida temporal, abandonamos la humanidad en aras del deber.

–¿Y eso nos hará alcanzar la iluminación? No lo creo.

Rió, soltando una alegre carcajada que la tomó por sorpresa. Un par de shinobi volvió la vista hacia ellos, sonriendo, contagiándose del humor del ANBU. Él se recargó sobre el tronco de un árbol y metió la mano bajo la máscara para limpiarse una lágrima, en tanto Yūgao se paraba con los brazos en jarras, esperando que le pasara el ataque de risa. Él tornó la vista hacia ella y volvió a estallar en carcajadas, desconcertándola más aún.

–¡Qué agradable escuchar ese sonido nuevamente! Supongo que esta belleza ha provocado tan hermosísimo estallido de alegría.

–Gai-san, no sé lo que le pasa –dijo ella, mirándolo desamparada, Lobo seguía riendo– no creo haber dicho algo gracioso.

Gai miró a su amigo y luego a ella, volvió a ver de uno al otro y se rascó la cabeza.

–Uh. Tampoco sé qué le pasa. Preguntémosle a Tenzô –dijo con toda seriedad.

Las palabras de Gai dispararon nuevamente la risa. Ambos lo miraban consternados, comenzando a preocuparse. Finalmente se detuvo, Gai lo ayudó a levantarse y el trío avanzó hacia el centro de la aldea. En el camino encontraron a Genma y Tenzô los alcanzó justo cuando se detenían en Ichiraku-ramen, tomaron asiento, advirtiendo la presencia del pequeño jinchūriki haciendo los honores al especial de Teuchi.

* * *

–Pudiera ser que…

–Ni lo menciones, Gai.

–Pero…

–Cht.

–Ah bueno, pero…

–No.

–Ok, está bien.

Gai se sentía frustrado, pero Lobo había sido terminante en su petición de silencio. A veces deseaba ser como Tenzô y comprender lo que su mejor amigo pensaba o sentía, leerlo le resultaba difícil a pesar de la cercanía. Quizá se debía a que era lo opuesto a él, y por lo tanto, era casi imposible que lo comprendiera del todo. Pero se sentía feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que Kakashi no reía cuando se convertía en Lobo, dentro de su corazón romántico elevó en un pedestal a Yūgao. Tal vez la joven podría enseñarle un par de cosas más a Lobo.

–Pero sigo pensando que estar con ella te hace bien –dijo saliendo a toda prisa del cuartel y esquivando por un pelo un kunai.

El halcón sobrevoló un par de veces acercándose a la ventana, señal inconfundible de que era convocado a la Torre Hokage. Ahogó un bostezo, el día había amanecido nublado contra todo pronóstico y sus ánimos no andaban muy altos. Sentía el progreso de Yūgao casi como una afrenta personal, aceptando que en el fondo había deseado que no se desempeñara tan bien, para después decirse que se estaba auto-engañando, la chica había nacido para ser una kunoichi, había pocas como ella.

–Levántate Kakashi.

Se puso de pie, manteniendo la posición de firmes ante su líder, la vista al frente, en una postura rígida que alertó de inmediato a Sarutobi. Kakashi era un shinobi obediente, _ante los extraños,_ se recordó sonriendo internamente, sin embargo también era rebelde a su manera, expresando su desacuerdo si no verbal, con lenguaje corporal. Y Sarutobi a veces deseaba que la bola de cristal pudiera internarse en los pensamientos de algunos de sus subordinados, pero hombre íntegro como era, desechaba esa vena de perversidad en cuanto aparecía, las personas tenían el derecho de pensar como quisieran.

–Ha accedido –afirmó sin más– aunque supongo que ya es de su conocimiento.

–Siéntate.

Nuevamente obedeció, tomando la silla frente al escritorio. Sarutobi esperaba que dijera algo, pero Kakashi mantuvo un empecinado silencio, que él mismo tuvo que romper.

–Muchas veces sólo se puede ser testigo de los acontecimientos –Sarutobi vio tensarse los músculos de su mandíbula a través de la máscara, aunque el resto de la expresión permaneciera inamovible– existe algo que va más allá de la comprensión, algo que te impulsa a no actuar y dejar que todo siga un curso que dentro de ti sabes que debe seguir, porque intervenir es impensable.

Kakashi lo miró, aún inmutable, con una serenidad aparente que contrastaba con el brillo acerado de sus ojos.

–O porque no es el momento para hacerlo –agregó Hiruzen, observando una ligera chispa de interés. _"Así que es eso" pensó._

–Mi equipo desea saber por qué es retenido en Konoha.

–Misión de escolta para asesinato –respondió Hiruzen, tendiéndole un pergamino que Kakashi tomó de su mano– tienes una semana para prepararla.

–Entendido.

–Escoltarán a Usuki hasta el objetivo, vigilarán que cumpla la misión y la traerán de regreso, intacta.

Cuervo pareció encogerse un poco ante la afirmación del Hokage. Kakashi volvió la vista hacia él, mirándolo con severidad, de inmediato corrigió su postura.

–¿Algo más que desee agregar y no venga en el pergamino de misión? –preguntó.

–Lobo, sé que estás molesto. Pero entiendes el objeto de esta misión –dijo Sarutobi, lanzando un exagerado suspiro, eso por lo general hacía reír a Kakashi.

–Lo entiendo.

–Puedes retirarte.

Sarutobi suspiró hondo nuevamente, esta vez en serio, mirando al esbelto joven hacer una reverencia formal y retirarse. Lo que menos había deseado era verlo asumir su persona ANBU del todo, sabía que era su método de defensa. Convocarlo a primera hora, comenzaba a parecerle una mala idea.

Lobo se detuvo un instante junto a Cuervo.

–Mostrar tan poca fe en tu compañera es poco honorable de tu parte –musitó. Cuervo se envaró y se quedó muy quieto, viéndolo abandonar la oficina con pasos rápidos.

–Uh... creo que no lo tomó muy bien –afirmó Hiruzen acariciándose la barba.

–No muy bien.

–Y tú tampoco.

–Somos su equipo, Hokage-sama –protestó débilmente.

–Por eso mismo no pueden acompañarla.

Lobo caminó, perdido en pensamientos lúgubres. Lo sabía desde antes, era procedimiento estándar. Para un asesinato importante se preparaba hasta el último detalle, incluida la debida práctica para realizarlo a la perfección, una práctica que requería más que lo que la teoría o katas podían dar. La importancia de la misión final estaba aún más subrayada por el hecho de que los asignaran a ellos, el equipo blanco como escolta.

No existía el glamour de las novelas de aventuras, tan sólo una dura realidad que era importante en ese momento, en esa escena que les tocaba representar, un simulacro de vida. Una semana para preparar la misión, una semana para _prepararla a ella._

* * *

No era como si su vida hubiera sufrido un alto total para la llamada preparación especial, seguía haciendo misiones en el interior de la aldea, aunque extrañaba los exuberantes paisajes que caracterizaban a la nación del fuego. Aunque sí, los días se habían vuelto mucho más intensos. Entrenamiento matutino y vespertino sumado a misiones pequeñas no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre.

Se sentía agotada, mucho más que el cansancio post-misión, sus músculos le enviaban dolorosas protestas contra los abusos de los días pasados, obligó al cuerpo a moverse hacia la ducha. Lobo la había estado presionando hasta más allá del límite permisible físicamente. Su actitud hacia ella había cambiado nuevamente, sacándola de quicio porque no encontraba la clave para descifrarlo.

Varias veces el equipo Lobo se había reunido a entrenar con ellos, como apareciéndose al azar, picando aún más su curiosidad. Tenía que admitirlo, su coordinación con ellos se había perfeccionado, mucho más que con su propio equipo, era capaz de leer sus movimientos y anticipar las respuestas, su propia velocidad se había adaptado a la de ellos y eso ocasionalmente le causaba un oculto sentimiento de orgullo.

Por petición de Lobo su entrenamiento con Kaia había sido intercambiado esa semana para la tarde, había terminado hacía un par de horas. Al principio había creído que llegaría menos agotada, ahora reconsideraba la opinión. Ya llegaba cansada a ellos. Esquivaba como podía los cortes, recordándose constantemente que tenía que _estar intacta._ Y eso la sacaba aún más de quicio.

El agua se había llevado parte del cansancio y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de nuevo tras la dosis adecuada de azúcares, con ello comenzó el cuestionamiento. Se sentía desconcertada. No alcanzaba a comprender ni la actitud de Lobo ni sus palabras y se estaba cansando de pensar en ello. También había supuesto que él sería mucho más atrevido ahora que era público su "asunto", ya llevaban una semana "saliendo".

Él la esperaba que terminara su práctica con Kaia y la escoltaba hasta las puertas de su hogar, cierto, pero no forzaba ninguna situación, ella por su parte, aún seguía aprensiva hacia su cercanía física y la culpabilidad estaba haciendo mella, comenzaba a sentirse cucaracha, pero en el último par de días comenzó a tratarla de manera distante, haciéndola extrañar el contacto físico al que ya se había acostumbrado. Lanzó una maldición, entender a ese hombre era casi imposible. Se dejó caer en el sofá.

Reconocía que las palabras de Kaia habían aumentado su aprensión y no dejaba de repetirse que era una kunoichi. Pero su propia razón parecía _no querer entender razones._

El sonido del llamado a la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volvió la vista, desganada.

–Pasa, está abierto –dijo, pensando que Atsui la sobreprotegía.

Así que se sorprendió de ver entrar a Kakashi, no hacía ni un par de horas que se habían separado.

–Kakashi-san.

–Supuse que querías continuar en privado –le sonrió– no te levantes, imagino que estás cansada.

Bajó la mirada, observándolo con el rabillo del ojo, sintiendo la presencia casi física de la barrera que levantara apenas entrar.

–Hay demasiados curiosos cerca –explicó, sentándose en la esquina libre del sofá, el aroma de su loción de afeitado inundó su olfato.

–Hace unos días Kaia-san me dijo que necesitaba pulir mis habilidades de percepción de chakra. Tenía razón, creí que eras Atsui.

El rió, moviendo la cabeza, Kaia era así, directa y Uzuki era honesta.

–Prepararé algo de té.

–No es necesario que huyas.

–¡No estoy huyendo!

–Estoy bien sin el té.

–Pero yo no –contestó, en realidad no huía, sólo que se sentía avergonzada por su propia conducta. Y también porque no sabía qué esperar, cómo comportarse.

–Matar a Buda significa deshacerte de todo aquello que no es tuyo, que proviene de la percepción que otros tienen de ti, significa brillar con tu propia luz.

–¿Me tienes que enseñar Zen?

Le contestó una alegre risa, desconcertándola nuevamente. Mientras trajinaba en la pequeña cocineta, pensó que esa charla estaba desfasada en el tiempo, Kakashi no había intentado continuarla y se mentiría a sí misma si dijera que le interesaba. Ni la religión ni la filosofía eran temas que la motivaran.

–Para el objetivo una mujer es un objeto para su placer, no esperes que te complazca.

–¡Qué alivio!

Kakashi continuó, sin reconocer la evidente ironía.

–Dentro de su mente, saber que te tiene a su disposición es parte de su placer. Incrementa el deseo por insatisfacción hasta lograr manipularte.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó, por decir algo, las últimas palabras la habían hecho enrojecer, porque parecía que él deseaba explicarle, muy a su manera, el motivo de su propia conducta.

–Es una técnica. Tanto hombres como mujeres especialistas en esa área aprenden a utilizar la energía sexual para la manipulación, canalizando la energía del chakra basal para... ¿qué? –se detuvo, ella lo miraba intensamente.

–Eres un peligro –afirmó con toda seriedad.

–Maa… eso sonó feo, el caso es que tienes que aprender a contrarrestar ese efecto.

–Me temo que he fracasado, Kakashi.

Se sentó junto a él, poniéndole una taza de té enfrente. Se sentía demasiado drenada como para mantener apariencias. Comprendía que había muchas cosas que desconocía, aceptaba que su juventud contribuía a ello, que su propia vida carecía del tiempo necesario para vivir el desarrollo normal de una chica, con sus tropiezos y sus triunfos, con los amores y desamores. Su camino ninja, elegido por voluntad propia, era un obstáculo para la vida emocional. Pero una cosa era comprenderlo racionalmente y otra cosa era aceptarlo emocionalmente.

Kakashi la miró, viendo tan sólo a una jovencita desvalida, demasiado cansada y confundida. Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita y la atrajo hacia sí. La rodeó con los brazos e hizo que ambos se recostaran. Yūgao, por primera vez, no lo rechazó y él estrechó el abrazo. Cerró un momento los ojos, desprendiéndose del sentimiento protector que lo abrumara. Había vivido situaciones similares y su mente analítica le decía que era el momento.

Yūgao había alcanzado el punto de no retorno, al que se llega cuando se está más allá del cansancio, cuando se acepta el destino como algo ineludible.

–El día de mañana partiremos en misión, tú y el equipo Lobo.

–Misión, creo que comenzaba a olvidar que existían –comentó, desapasionada.

–Es tu primera práctica –agregó con suavidad, abrazándola con más fuerza, sintiendo desmoronarse la barrera de protección de la joven.

–Kakashi.

–¿Sí?

–No me dejes sola esta noche.

–No lo haré.

Se acurrucó contra él, buscando la sensación de seguridad que sus brazos le proporcionaban, queriendo olvidarse del dolor, del agotamiento, de la presión en el corazón que le arrancaba sollozos desesperados que parecían desgarrarle el alma. Él le acariciaba el cabello, repitiendo como un mantra "todo va a estar bien" y ella quiso creerle.

* * *

–¡Con que aquí estabas!

–Estuvimos recorriendo medio Konoha para encontrarte.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza, aún adormilado, mirando a los tres ANBU que conformaban su equipo. Se sintió desorientado, tratando de ubicar en dónde estaba, la posición en que se había quedado dormido le había causado adormecimiento en un brazo, trató de moverse y sintió el peso de la cabeza de Yūgao, recordó que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos tras llorar un buen rato y a él también había terminado por vencerlo el sueño.

–Vaya manera de amanecer tu cumpleaños, aunque no te puedo culpar. Deberíamos haber partido hace una hora. Estamos retrasados, ya levántense –dijo Ardilla perentorio.

–Disculpa a este par de idiotas, no pude evitar que irrumpieran en este privado recinto –se excusó Gallo.

–Tch.

Yūgao se incorporó, frotándose los ojos y estirando el cuerpo, mirando al estrafalario grupo. Acostumbrada como estaba a la falta de privacidad, se levantó, ignorándolos soberanamente y se dirigió al baño. Kakashi bostezó y se estiró.

–Supongo que Tenzô se las arregló para deshacer mi barrera.

–Estamos atrasados una hora –contestó Tenzô, tendiéndole su mochila.

–¿Desde cuándo eso es un problema? –protestó Kakashi, se deshizo de la ropa casual que traía puesta y comenzó a vestirse con el atuendo ANBU regular.

–Oi, jefe, ¿está lista? –preguntó Ardilla en voz baja.

–Decidida.

–¿Directivas específicas de la misión para nosotros? –preguntó Tenzô, aguardando paciente a que terminara de vestirse.

–Sacarla ilesa –respondió Kakashi– fuera de eso, las estándares para rango A.

–No hay problema, la protegeré con mi vida –afirmó Gallo, enfático.

–¿Tratamiento especial? –preguntó Ardilla, echando nerviosas ojeadas hacia la puerta del baño.

Él sólo asintió, dirigiéndose a la tarja de la cocineta a lavarse la cara. Yūgao salió del baño casi al mismo tiempo que Kakashi se calaba la careta y señalaba que se sentaran, el equipo entero obedeció al mismo tiempo, incluida ella.

–Gato –dijo Lobo, ajustando las correas de las guardas de los brazos– breviario.

–El objetivo es un comerciante menor de Tsuchi que está invadiendo el territorio del Fuego con contrabando de drogas, usura y chantaje, está creciendo en influencia tanto en Tsuchi como aquí –informó Gato– su eliminación fue solicitada al Tsuchikage por nuestro cliente y aprobada por éste.

–¿Indicaciones especiales? –preguntó Yūgao.

–Tu misión particular será darle un final _"honorable"_ –afirmó Lobo, entregándole el expediente del hombre. Yūgao la tomó en las manos, observando concentrada la fotografía.

–Tch. ¿Advertencia? –Ardilla movió la cabeza, las conspiraciones económicas y políticas realmente lo ponían de malas.

–Quieren sentar precedente –confirmó Lobo.

–Reservó un onsen completo para este fin de semana, sólo estarán él y sus secuaces, posiblemente alguna amante. La servidumbre fue sustituida por gente de su propia elección, es muy probable que sean shinobi mercenarios –continuó Gato–. Atacaremos esta noche.

~o~

Gato miró de reojo a la joven que avanzaba en pareja con él. Ardilla guiaba la marcha y Gallo y Lobo cubrían la retaguardia. Para ellos era una misión más, muy similar a las muchas que realizaban, aunque era especial porque atestiguarían el desempeño de Yūgao, sirviéndole de protección y, se dijo, como un precario apoyo emocional.

Se había trenzado la larga cabellera, que se movía en medio de las fundas de sus espadas. La careta de halcón ocultando un rostro, que él podía casi adivinar tan inexpresivo como el del resto del equipo. Ella tropezó un poco, ligeramente sorprendida y él, de inmediato, volvió la vista hacia sus compañeros. Lobo asintió, acababan de dejar los límites de Konoha, señal para liberar el instinto asesino.

En la preparación jounin les enseñaban a soportar el instinto asesino de los cuerpos élite, después de todo tendrían que trabajar con ellos alguna vez, un genin solía sentirse abrumado la primera vez que veía pelear a un jounin, y un chūnin aún temblaba al sentir la energía de batalla ANBU. La marca del equipo Lobo era amedrentar a sus enemigos despidiendo esa energía asesina por cada poro, una advertencia poco sutil de que estaban en alerta de batalla, que eran peligrosos y que estaban en misión. Yūgao volvió la vista hacia Gato y él asintió.

Caía la tarde cuando se detuvieron a descansar, lo suficientemente cerca del onsen como para observarlo con prismáticos, lo suficientemente lejos para no ser detectados.

–Descansen un rato, –dijo Lobo, alejándose hacia un árbol y dejándose caer en el pasto– Gallo, vigila los movimientos del lugar.

–Entendido.

Gallo saltó hacia el brazo más alto de uno de los árboles cercanos, en tanto Ardilla se sentaba a un lado de Lobo, recostándose en el tronco.

–Es al que siempre le sobra energía –explicó Gato a Yūgao, viendo que volvía la máscara hacia él.

Yūgao se sentó a su lado, causándole curiosidad, él había creído que iría a reunirse con Lobo y Ardilla. Vio que desviaba la mirada hacia un punto inexistente. Deseaba decirle que todo saldría bien, pero eso sería menospreciarla, también quería tranquilizar la inquietud que parecía permear por cada poro de su piel, pero sabía que eso tal vez hiciera que su defensa se desmoronara. "Todos cuidamos las apariencias", le había dicho alguna vez Sarutobi, "las usamos como una barrera de protección, pero si somos encarados con esa verdad, las apariencias se derrumban como cae un castillo de naipes".

–Tus ojos siempre ven más allá, ¿verdad? –musitó Yūgao, sintiendo la cuidadosa observación de que era objeto.

–Halcón-san… perdona, no quise molestarte.

–¿Qué ves cuando me miras?

Por un momento quiso decirle que veía a una hermosa mujer, a un bello ser humano. Pero ese no era el momento de hablar con la verdad, de decirle que estaba un poco enamorado de ella, que para él ella era perfecta, que él veía a la mujer tras la máscara ANBU, que entendía la dualidad kunoichi-persona, pero eso era entrar en terreno personal, un lujo que en ese preciso instante era imposible. Volvió el rostro hacia el cielo, esforzándose en deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

–Supongo que no hay una respuesta adecuada –dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio.

–Eres una kunoichi extraordinaria, Halcón-san. Es un honor ser tu escudo –dijo, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos, controlando la emoción que afloraba en sus palabras.

Podía sentir la emoción ahogar a su compañera, desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo, dándole la privacidad que necesitaba. Él mismo se sentía abrumado por sentimientos contradictorios, estaba dividido entre la devoción que sentía hacia Lobo y furiosas punzadas de celos. Estaba consciente de que se había alejado de él y de que Lobo lo resentía. Se decía a sí mismo que era infantil sentirse de esa forma y estaba temiendo el momento en que seguramente lo encararía.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, acompañándose físicamente pero extraviados en sus propios pensamientos. Gallo descendió de su punto de observación y al momento se pusieron de pie, Lobo y Ardilla se reunieron con ellos. Había llegado el momento.

–Bien equipo, las órdenes son eliminar todo lo que se mueva dentro del perímetro. El cliente quiere impartir una lección inolvidable. Por hoy pueden darse el lujo de ser indiscretos.

Gallo y ella comenzaron a estirar los músculos, moviéndose sin cesar, en espera de que Lobo rompiera su inmovilidad previa a la acción. Ardilla revisaba su atuendo, asegurándose de tener las armas de su especialidad con fácil acceso y Gato permanecía en alerta vigilancia.

A partir de la señal silenciosa de su capitán, el equipo completo pareció sufrir una transformación. En cuanto Lobo comenzó a moverse, casi al unísono los cuatro hombres comenzaron a destilar un instinto asesino apabullante mucho más intenso, estimulando la adrenalina y disparando el de Yūgao. Gato pudo percibir la alarma en la joven y vio la rápida señal de Lobo de que no disminuyeran el nivel. Se recordó que el objetivo era ayudarla a matar sus emociones y entrar al modo de exterminio.

Viéndola avanzar a gran velocidad, su lenguaje corporal le indicó que el tratamiento especial del equipo lo había conseguido. En ese momento ella era la imagen perfecta de la muerte al acecho.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora.**_

_Mis disculpas por la demora, me perdí en el camino de la vida ^^'  
Más disculpas adelantadas por si encuentran algún error._


	7. Filosofías

**Capítulo 7: Filosofías.**

"_La vida entera es como ver una película, pensó. Lo que pasa es que siempre parece como si hubieras llegado diez minutos después de que empezara, y nadie te cuenta de qué va, de manera que lo tienes que ir averiguando todo sobre la marcha, a medida que la ves."  
Mundo Disco 10: Imágenes en Acción, Terry Pratchett_.

Gallo se detuvo en seco ante el portón de madera, dando un tremendo golpe con la palma abierta, haciendo astillas el obstáculo. Rápidas señales le indicaron a Gallo y Ardilla que se separaran, y a Gato que flanqueara a Halcón, en tanto Lobo abría camino. Les adelantó, desviando los proyectiles que les eran arrojados con la katana y el ninjatô, impidiendo que tocaran a sus compañeros.

Algunos de los guardias se encontraban en el exterior, disfrutando del manantial al aire libre, volutas de vapor partían de las aguas termales, cubriendo la zona con un manto de opacidad. Sólo podían distinguir figuras moviéndose en el lugar, energía asesina quemando su psique con fuego blanco, como preludio a los gritos de batalla en que instantes después irrumpieron sus compañeros y al tenebroso silencio de las fuerzas especiales.

Las agujas de Ardilla volaban precisas hacia órganos vitales, causando la muerte instantánea de cualquiera que se convirtiera en su blanco, el veloz taijutsu de Gallo era impartido en un pesado silencio. Los hombres miraban aterrados las blancas túnicas que enmarcaban caretas de porcelana, derrotados con la conciencia de que no había escapatoria, que habían llegado a su final.

Lobo se deshizo sin mucho esfuerzo de los dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada a un largo corredor, avanzó imperturbable, haciendo una señal más a ambos lados, al momento Gato realizó una serie de signos que hicieron brotar afiladas estacas del piso. La única señal de que habían acertado al blanco fueron los gritos de dolor.

El alarde de su capacidad destructiva estaba reforzado por el hecho de que caminaban, avanzando inexorables hacia la zona privada, demostrando que no había necesidad del sigilo que caracterizaba a los asesinos élite y esto causaba más terror a sus adversarios. Las técnicas ninja comenzaron a volar hacia ellos, Gato sacaba de los brazos gruesos escudos de madera que bloqueaban los ataques elementales y Lobo contraatacaba con una lluvia de ninjutsu variados, precisos kunai y shuriken.

Detectaron el sutil genjutsu focalizado en la zona, que hacía que guardias y objetivo ignoraran el peligro; lo disiparon con rapidez, atentos a las señales de su capitán, en cuanto les indicó, ambos entraron a la habitación. El objetivo de Halcón permanecía perdido en su propio mundo, acompañado por una geisha que también parecía omisa de su entorno, conversaban sentados a la mesa.

Gato movió la cabeza, apartándose y Halcón entendió la señal, sacó el carrete y produjo las ondas necesarias en el hilo de cabello negro para inmovilizar al hombre. No hubo vacilación en sus acciones, acto seguido, en un solo movimiento rodeó el cuello del hombre con el saigo y simplemente tiró con fuerza. Le habían dicho _final honorable_ así que se lo dio. El cuerpo cayó hacia un lado, el material se retrajo al eliminar el obstáculo y ella lo sacudió con fuerza para eliminar los restos de sangre antes que se rebobinara.

En ese momento, la mujer saltó hacia ella, un wakisashi en mano. Gato se interpuso, velozmente, recibiendo la estocada que estaba destinada a su compañera. Lobo gruñó furioso, haciendo chirriar el aire con su electricidad, dirigiéndose a la geisha, pero Halcón fue más rápida, desenvainó sus espadas y decapitó en un doble corte a la mujer.

–Idiota, ¿qué demonios creías que hacías? –preguntó Lobo, irritado.

–Era una civil –protestó Gato, doblado sobre sí.

–Dudo que lo fuera, posiblemente era una samurai –dijo Halcón, observando la hoja tirada a un lado de Gato– ¿Gato-san?

–Estás intacta –musitó Gato.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Gallo entrando, seguido por Ardilla, Lobo lanzó un puñetazo hacia él, que lo detuvo con una mano– Oi, ¿por qué me quieres golpear?

–Sé comprensivo, no puedo pegarle a él, está herido –contestó Lobo.

–Ah bueno, ¿lo saco de aquí?

–Yo creo.

–Perímetro limpio y asegurado. ¿No podríamos darnos un baño? –preguntó Ardilla.

–No.

Gallo levantó a Gato, mientras Ardilla se ocupaba de eliminar los restos de la sangre del wakisashi y piso con un jutsu de fuego. Abandonaron el onsen de la misma manera en que habían llegado. Sólo quedaba silencio, roto tan sólo por el sonido del frotar de las patas de los grillos.

Tomaron una ruta diferente, más cercana al camino principal que conectaba las poblaciones a través de la geografía de la Tierra del Fuego. Lobo los adelantó, hasta encontrar un lugar que consideró seguro para pernoctar, cuando lo alcanzaron les ordenó montar las tiendas. Gallo colocó a Gato en la primera, Lobo miró a Gallo, que sin pronunciar palabra asintió y salió de ahí.

–No advertí cuando rompió tu genjutsu, senpai –dijo Gato, bajando la cabeza.

–Te vendaré.

–Ya detuve el sangrado y… tomé un antídoto –añadió, esperando el regaño.

–Tch… sigues siendo malo para la sutura de chakra –objetó Lobo, examinando con cuidado la herida que, en efecto, ya no sangraba– fuera camisa.

–Que no me digas nada quiere decir que estás realmente cabreado senpai, lo siento.

–Quédate quieto.

Yūgao corrió la lona de la tienda, asomando la cabeza, Lobo volvió la vista hacia ella, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que podía entrar.

–Tuvo un excelente desempeño –dijo Gato, sin notar su presencia.

–Debiste terminar con la mujer al mismo tiempo –dijo Lobo, cortó la cinta adhesiva y aseguró el extremo de la venda, Gato dio un jadeo, apretando los ojos y los dientes– tiene que estar ajustada Tenzô, aguanta un poco –añadió con suavidad.

–Lo siento, capitán –dijo Yūgao, inclinando la cabeza.

–No hay problema, ¿ves? Ya estoy bien –dijo Tenzô, un poco encogido sobre sí.

–Sí lo hay. Gato, perder la concentración te puede costar la vida, lo sabes –le dio un coscorrón– Halcón, no repito órdenes, la directiva era _eliminar todo lo que se mueva en el perímetro_. ¿Qué parte no quedó clara?

Se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior. Había cometido un error de criterio que la puso en riesgo y a su compañero, una de las directivas de las misiones de asesinato, se lo había dejado muy claro Asuma, era no dejar testigos, aún así, protestó.

–Asumí que ustedes lo harían –protestó desinflada.

–_Nunca_ _asumas nada_ –respondió Lobo, tajante.

–No volverá a suceder –musitó.

Lobo se levantó y abandonó la tienda, dejándolos a solas. Tenzô bajó la mirada, apenado de su semi-desnudez. Yūgao le echó una manta sobre los hombros y se sentó a su lado.

–Perdóname, te metí en problemas.

–También cometí un error, Usuki-san, Lobo preparó el genjutsu para garantizar tu seguridad, pero era mi trabajo mantenerme alerta. Debí haberla contenido con un jutsu, en lugar de eso yo…

–Lo agradezco –le interrumpió.

–Hiciste un muy buen trabajo –dijo Tenzô, aún negándose a levantar la vista.

–Ni tan bueno, jefe –respondió ella sonriéndole afable.

Tenzô se ruborizó por el título, era la primera vez que ella lo usaba; aunque en broma, casi todo el escuadrón le decía así. Yūgao bajó su mochila y extendió su manta a un lado de él. La miró sorprendido, pero entendió que ahora ella quería protegerlo. Sintió una calidez llenar su pecho y se recostó, cerrando los ojos.

–Tenzô estará bien –dijo Gai, tendiéndole una barra energética.

–Lo sé.

–Para ser su primera práctica –comenzó Gai, mirando atento el pensativo rostro de su amigo.

–Hizo los movimientos con fluidez y su rapidez de niten-ryu es excelente, pero aún le falta precisión y velocidad para manejar el saigo.

–La maestría en el saigo no es fácil de conseguir. Vi el cuerpo, no tenía cortes profundos donde lo tocó.

–Pero sí superficiales.

–Oi, oi, jefe no seas tan estricto –intervino Genma, trepado en su punto de vigilancia.

–No podrá usar las espadas en _esa _misión en particular, Genma –comentó Gai.

–Tch. Podríamos lograr que las usara, no sería la primera vez –Genma encogió los hombros. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

–Descansa, yo cubriré la siguiente guardia –dijo Gai, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Lobo asintió, dirigiéndose a la tienda. El rostro pálido de Tenzô parecía iluminado con una sonrisa, sonrió a su vez, viendo que, a un lado, estaba recostada Yūgao, también dormida, la mano posada en el mango de la katana. Se sentó del otro lado, echándose una manta sobre los hombros.

La joven se había desempeñado bien, reaccionando a las acciones del equipo y dominando su propia inseguridad. No se había equivocado al valorarla, como tampoco lo había hecho el Consejo. Ella cumpliría su misión, porque apuntaba a ser una kunoichi de élite y eso, él lo sabía muy bien, implicaba mucho trabajo sucio.

* * *

–Sensei.

–Levántate, Jiraiya. A estas alturas no es necesario, ¿no crees? Mmm retiro lo dicho, hablando de alturas mejor siéntate, me va a dar tortícolis.

El sannin rió alegremente y descendió su alta humanidad en la silla frente a él. Lo miró con afecto. Un segundo después se encargó de aislarlos a él y a su viejo maestro en una barrera de sonido, separándolos de la atenta vigilancia de los guardaespaldas. Sarutobi sonrió, Jiraiya era excepcionalmente perceptivo.

–Es agradable tenerte por aquí.

–¿Homura y Koharu te están dando problemas?

–Los usuales –respondió Hiruzen, observando que era prácticamente imposible que Jiraiya les sumara el honorífico "sama" –te habrás enterado ya de las noticias.

–Supongo que la inteligencia de Itachi-kun lo hace el candidato ideal para el espionaje. Como yo lo veo es una espada de doble filo.

–Me temo que es una posibilidad. Ser Hokage no es tan glamoroso como se cree –afirmó– con una mano te agarran de… entiendes mi punto.

–El grupo de asesores se preguntará qué hace un Uchiha dentro de ANBU. Es posible que los aldeanos se hagan la misma pregunta.

–Es inevitable.

Sarutobi dio un jalón a su pipa. Jiraiya iba directo al grano, como siempre. Aunque la piscina genética de los Hyūga y los Uchiha constituían el orgullo de Konoha, mantener el equilibrio de fuerzas entre los diversos clanes era arduo. Para conservar cierta equidad, se aceptaba un solo miembro de cada uno de los dos clanes élite en el escuadrón ANBU, eso aumentaba la posibilidad de cualquier shinobi, no perteneciente a algún clan, a integrarse a las fuerzas especiales.

La protesta usual de injusticia afloraba en particular cuando esta selección implicaba a los Uchiha, considerando que el clan ya tenía suficiente influencia al manejar la seguridad militar y de la aldea. Al ser miembros de la policía de Konoha, en general no eran muy apreciados por sus iguales, aunque la población civil agradecía su presencia, ya que tenían la confianza de que ningún shinobi fuera de control terminaría usando sus habilidades para daño de propiedades o civiles.

–Su Sharingan es evolucionado Jiraiya, su habilidad va más allá del estándar del mismo clan.

–Noto algo de orgullo ahí, ¿eh sensei?

–Es extraordinario –dijo Sarutobi, sonriendo– ¿qué opinas?

–Esa decisión pone al pobre crío en el viejo dilema entre la lealtad hacia Konoha y la lealtad hacia su clan –dijo Jiraiya–. Nada bueno puede salir de ello, sensei.

–La voluntad de fuego es una sola.

Jiraiya no objetó la declaración, conocía de sobra los sentimientos de su viejo maestro, la gente de Konoha, tanto civiles como shinobi, eran el tesoro de Sarutobi, sin embargo Jiraiya mantenía sus reservas. La aldea se había fundado superando luchas internas con miras al bien común, pero incluso entre los guerreros élite existía la mano dura de Danzô controlando a Raíz y no estaba muy seguro de que el concepto "voluntad de fuego" significara lo mismo para todos. Sus propias investigaciones le habían indicado que algo se cocinaba en el clan Uchiha, sin embargo, no tenía pruebas suficientes.

–Buscamos la paz, sensei, pero es algo difícil en este mundo ninja. Las diferentes facciones de la aldea causan una fisura entre el ideal y la realidad.

–Te refieres a que todo tiene repercusiones, ¿cierto? Bueno, Jiraiya, sólo el tiempo decide cuáles son buenas y cuáles no.

–A veces tu cristal ve cosas que no debiera.

Sarutobi enrojeció, era difícil ocultarle algo a Jiraiya. A pesar de su carácter alocado y su personalidad estrafalaria, por algo era legendario. Realizaba largas misiones de investigación y no solamente para sus afamados libros, también para la Hoja, por ello poseía una visión global única del mundo shinobi. Lo miró con aprecio, el sannin era su orgullo, aunque no lo reconociera públicamente.

–Dudo que solamente quisieras ver mi atractivo rostro, sensei –comenzó Jiraiya, Sarutobi lo miró sonriendo– tu mensaje parecía indicar otra cosa, y no creo que sea sólo el nombramiento de un Uchiha para el escuadrón ANBU.

–Esa agudeza tuya… supongo que estarás de regreso en un par de meses, a tiempo para una misión delicada.

–Que no tiene nada que ver con el secuestro de Jioshiro-sama y el rescate que hizo el equipo de Kakashi –comentó como al azar.

–Inoichi ya está preparando el terreno, el asesino alfa será colocado encubierto entre el –se aclaró la garganta– _corrillo_ del objetivo.

–Ah, un noble. ¿Y _la parte delicada_ es?

–Posiblemente requiera el sacrificio de alfa.

Jiraiya lo miró, creyendo que no había escuchado bien, pero el arrugado ceño del Hokage le indicó su error. Bajó la mirada, pensativo, si le estaba asignando una misión de alto riesgo diplomático que _implicaba_ la eliminación de su propio asesino, entonces su verdadera intención era encargarle que encontrara la manera de evitarlo, sin que por ello el Hokage se viera implicado personalmente. Sonrió lobuno, Sarutobi no necesitaba darle más explicaciones, se regodeó en el pensamiento de hacerle la vida pesada a Homura y Koharu.

–¿Cómo está mi ahijado? –preguntó Jiraiya.

–Creciendo. Ya ingresó a la Academia.

–Eso escuché. Minato se sentiría orgulloso.

–En un par de años le escogeré un tutor.

* * *

Un shinobi se convierte en ello cuando es capaz de matar su corazón. La frase podría sonar poética a cualquier profano no familiarizado con las enseñanzas de la academia, de una manera un tanto cruda, cuando lo que significaba en realidad era adquirir la capacidad para matar a sangre fría a otro ser humano. En el cuerpo élite, la práctica les había enseñado una manera diferente de manejarlo y cada quien lo hacía de manera particular, porque, a decir verdad, la afamada sangre fría _no existía_en todos los shiboni.

La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir náuseas y asco de sí misma. Deseaba huir de su propia piel, alcanzar el olvido y tal vez el perdón. Su mente intervenía en su defensa pero su espíritu se revelaba contra ello. El agua corría sobre su piel lavando el cuerpo, el jabón limpiaba el polvo del camino y se llevaba parte del cansancio, pero no alcanzaba a eliminar la mancha que se había impregnado en su espíritu.

–Ya déjalo, Yūgao.

Escuchó la voz de Kakashi tras la puerta del cuarto de baño. Una pequeña parte de su mente le decía que estaba actuando de manera maniática, frotándose la piel una y otra vez, le gritaba que se estaba infligiendo daño, que se estaba castigando en vano. La voz pareció sumirla aún más en la desesperación.

–No me obligues a entrar.

–Váyase.

–Sal.

–El ungüento de Shikaku hace maravillas, ¿no? No se preocupe, este cuerpo seguirá inmaculado.

–La amargura no es algo que vaya contigo. Sal o entraré por ti.

La advertencia llegó pocos segundos antes que la acción. Un veloz movimiento que en un instante cortó el flujo del agua, y al siguiente la envolvió en una toalla. La sacó de la ducha efectivamente inmovilizada por la toalla.

–Estás hecha una pasa y al borde de la hipotermia –dijo Kakashi, depositándola sobre la cama.

–¿Acaso no puedo darme un baño en paz, _capitán_?

–_En paz _los que quieras –respondió, ignorando sin esfuerzo las pullas; se dirigió al armario en busca de mantas y toallas.

–Libéreme.

–No. Quédate quieta, es una orden.

Las palabras produjeron un efecto inmediato sobre su forcejeo. Por primera vez notó las ataduras de chakra que él le había puesto sin que lo advirtiera. Él se acercó, sentándola con facilidad y le envolvió el cabello en una toalla, hecho eso, la cubrió con una manta retirando la toalla mojada y la recostó, arropándola.

–La misión acaba cuando se acaba.

–Qué profundo.

–Sigues siendo tú –dijo él, sentándose a su lado en la cama, cruzando los brazos como apoyo tras la nuca.

–Me temo que no entiendo el zen, _capitán._

–Entonces, tal vez entiendas esto –deslizó su máscara y acercó su rostro al de ella, que por un instante lo miró con pánico, olvidando del todo la belicosidad.

Se apoyó sobre un codo y la besó, como jamás antes la habían besado, con una dulzura que no creyó que existiera, con una abandonada intensidad que parecía transmitirle amor, ternura y sobre todo aceptación. Sintió las lágrimas descender sus mejillas, dejando un sendero caliente a su paso, llegando a labios que se abrían ávidos en espera del perdón en la forma de una caricia.

Se separó de ella con suavidad, mirándola con aprecio. Limpió las lágrimas con la yema del pulgar y acarició su rostro, la abrazó, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

–¿Tan malo fue? Mi ego ha sufrido un duro golpe, no creí que llorarías.

–Menso.

–Maa Yūgaooo, ¡lloras y luego me insultas! Dijiste que serías gentil conmigo.

–Ese tono ofendido no te va, Kakashi.

Rió con suavidad, produciendo ligeras vibraciones sobre el cuerpo de Yūgao, inundando sus sentidos con el olor de su loción y cosquilleando su cara con el sedoso cabello. Movió la cabeza, Kakashi seguro sabía darle giros al ambiente. Él posó los labios sobre su frente y la acunó en los brazos. Ella sintió que no necesitaba más.

Por un rato que le pareció muy corto, se dedicó a consentirla, a tratarla como a una criatura frágil que requería sus cuidados y cariños, con un retozo infantil que la sorprendió, incluyendo una guerra de almohadazos. Se despidió y salió del departamento, dejándola desconcertada y deseando que se quedara ahí con ella por más tiempo.

–Ella agradecerá tu presencia –dijo Kakashi en voz baja, deteniéndose frente a la siguiente puerta.

–Kakashi… –la ruborizada cara de Atsui asomó tras la puerta entreabierta.

–Llegas tarde –dijo, apresurándose hacia la salida.

Atsui se detuvo frente a la puerta, titubeando si llamar o no. Era probable que estuviera cansada. Había decidido ir a ver su entrenamiento con Kaia, creyendo que habían regresado en la madrugada. Pero el lugar estaba ocupado tan sólo por Kaia y Hayate, ambos practicando difíciles katas a dos espadas. Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal y los chūnin a cargo le informaron que el equipo lobo acababa de entrar. Entonces encaminó sus pasos hacia el edificio de Yūgao. Escuchó la voz de Kakashi ordenándole quedarse quieta y al instante comprendió que había llegado en un mal momento. Él estaba sacándola del hoyo de autodesprecio en que algunos shinobi se sumían cuando terminaba una misión de asesinato. Se quedó quieto considerando si retirarse, pero no pudo obligarse a hacerlo, en vez de ello se sentó ante la puerta del departamento contiguo, esperando que Kakashi saliera de ahí. En cuanto escuchó los pasos se apresuró a ocultarse, ese lugar llevaba vacío varios meses.

Nuevamente se quedó parado ante la entrada del departamento de Yūgao, indeciso. Llamó con timidez, antes de girar la perilla para entrar.

–Comenzaba a preguntarme a qué hora vendrías.

–Vine a invitarte a desayunar. Tengo descanso y supongo que tendrás el resto del día libre ¿Te agrada la idea?

Asintió con docilidad. Atsui la esperó un par de minutos en lo que se vestía y ambos salieron del lugar, caminando en silencio.

Atsui quería preguntarle sobre su misión, pero dudaba que fuera adecuado dadas las circunstancias, por experiencia sabía que no era buena idea dejarlos solos, pero que tampoco lo era sacar el tema hasta que ellos decidieran hacerlo, esa era la señal de que la herida del alma comenzaba a sanar.

La zona central de Konoha comenzaba temprano sus actividades. La población civil estaba adaptada al rápido ritmo de la vida militar y los comerciantes solían abrir temprano. La mayoría de los transeúntes eran shinobi, algunos dirigiéndose a sus misiones, otros descansando de los deberes en alguno de los múltiples restaurantes del lugar. Los padres llevaban a los niños de la mano hacia la academia y las madres comenzaban a hacer las compras.

Se dirigieron hacia un restaurante de aspecto caro y Atsui inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo ante el recepcionista. El muchacho hizo una profunda reverencia, los guió hacia un saloncito privado y corrió la puerta, ceremonioso. Yūgao recorrió con la vista el costoso decorado tradicional, admirada del lujo que los rodeaba.

–No creí que fueras un sibarita.

–El lugar pertenece al clan –dijo él, sirviendo el té en el refinado juego de porcelana.

–No lo sabía.

–Pocos lo saben. Es utilizado para reuniones privadas con diplomáticos extranjeros, traerán la comida en un momento.

–¿Ni siquiera tengo derecho a elegir el menú? –preguntó divertida ante el rubor que coloreaba las pálidas mejillas de Atsui.

–Será de tu agrado –respondió, tratando de darle seguridad a sus propias palabras.

–Estaba pensando en ti –dijo ella– cuando llegaste –bajó la vista con timidez, aún avergonzada por su propia ignorancia.

–Es parte del protocolo, aunque lo común es enviar al cazador con su propio equipo. Aoba y Anko están cabreados por ello.

–Oh –nuevamente se admiró de la facilidad que tenía Atsui para entenderla sin palabras.

–Lobo discutió tu misión conmigo, aquí mismo –señaló a su alrededor– la práctica era necesaria, el Consejo no quiere dejar cabos sueltos.

–¿Podrías ser menos conciso?

Atsui rió, con una risa franca que atrajo las miradas desaprobadoras de los guardias de la puerta. Les hizo una señal y ambos asintieron con evidente desagrado, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron al momento.

–Más efectivo que una barrera –dijo Yūgao señalando con la cabeza.

–El equipo lobo fue asignado con una doble misión, atestiguar tu desempeño, ver si eras capaz de realizar el asesinato con limpieza y la otra protegerte, aún si ello les costaba la vida.

–Casi se la cuesta a Tenzô –comentó, bajando la voz.

–No te culpes, es su trabajo. El equipo blanco se especializa en asesinatos –ante la mirada interrogante agregó– sólo el comandante del escuadrón usa túnica blanca, cuando todo el equipo las usa entonces están dispuestos a morir.

Yūgao lo miró incrédula. Los muchos significados de las costumbres ANBU se le escapaban. El servicio llegó y ambos guardaron silencio. Sendos platillos tradicionales de Konoha fueron arreglados con exquisita elegancia, la música sonaba en alguna parte no visible, aumentando la sensación de exclusividad del lugar. Volvió a mirar admirada a su compañero. No tenía idea cómo vivían los clanes élite, pero comenzaba a formarse una.

–Ser comandante de ANBU implica la aceptación de la propia muerte –afirmó, en cuanto se retiraron los sirvientes– es el abandono a la inevitable levedad del ser.

–Uh, ¿también estás en eso del zen? Me temo que soy más práctica que eso.

–No se trata de algo zen –dijo Atsui riendo– es más bien una visión de la vida, una especie de filosofía que se adopta en el escuadrón, los que la abrazan continúan, los que no se retiran.

–¿Y esa _filosofía_ implica abrumar a los novatos con instinto asesino?

–Es la marca de combate del cuerpo élite, cuando se quiere estimular a un compañero se suele disparar la energía asesina, es como los bostezos, contagiosa.

–Ahora sonaste como Lobo.

–Él suele decir eso.

–A veces siento que me comporto como una niña civil malcriada.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Tú, Anko, Aoba, el equipo Lobo, todos actúan… no sé, normalmente.

–Dentro de nuestro mundo no existe la normalidad. Todos estamos marcados por nuestro destino. Anda, come, se enfriará –dijo, señalando las viandas con una etiqueta impecable.

Yūgao se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras que le dijera Atsui, observando que controlaba su temperamento, adoptando la formalidad que caracterizaba a los clanes élite. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, porque no había manual de instrucciones, lo que iba aprendiendo era sobre la marcha. Recordó que una de las lecciones de la preparación jounin era siempre considerar el factor sorpresa y ella se había visto sorprendida ya demasiadas veces.

–¿Algún consejo, Atsui-sama? –preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–Abandónate, él cuidará de ti.

* * *

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pretender que no pasa nada? –preguntó Genma, agitando el senbon frente a Kakashi.

–Es que no pasa nada –respondió este encogiendo los hombros.

–Tch. Ustedes dos son todo un caso, me rindo –dijo Genma agitando las manos en un gesto dramático.

–A Tenzô le cuesta trabajo hablar de sus emociones, Genma –intervino Gai razonable.

–¿Sólo a Tenzô? También a este idiota.

Kakashi soltó un bufido, sumiendo la nariz en su libro.

–Tch, ahora usas ese libraco para esconderte.

–No es un libraco, _es li-te-ra-tu-ra_ –protestó Kakashi, alzando la nariz por encima del borde del libro.

–Pueden entrar, ya terminé de parcharlo –dijo Hikari, señalando con el pulgar hacia la puerta hacia sus espaldas– por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Kakashi.

Kakashi le sonrió con su ojo y cerró de golpe el libro, los tres se pusieron de pie casi al mismo momento, causando que Hikari moviera la cabeza, divertida.

–¿Podemos llevárnoslo? –preguntó Gai.

–_Por favor_, necesito la cama –dijo Hikari, dirigiéndose al mostrador del hospital.

Tenzô estaba sentado, poniéndose con cuidado una sudadera holgada, evitando tocar el vendaje que aprisionaba torso y estómago. Genma se acercó a él y le ayudó, a pesar de sus protestas. Gai lo examinó de arriba abajo, se tomó la barbilla y movió la cabeza con aprobación.

–Elige, de caballito o en los brazos –dijo Kakashi tendiéndole los brazos.

–¿Estás bromeando senpai? Puedo caminar –respondió Tenzô, ruborizado hasta las orejas, separando con un manotazo las manos extendidas hacia él.

–Qué rápido crecen –dijo Kakashi rascándose la nariz.

–Yo lo llevaré –afirmó Gai enérgico.

–¡Dejen de tratarme como a un niño!

–Uh. Ya creció. Ni qué hacer. Vamos, andando –dijo Genma acompañando a Tenzô hacia la salida– soluciónalo, amor –murmuró a los oídos de Kakashi cuando pasó junto a él, que apretó los ojos, exasperado.

Genma no se callaba nada, decía lo que pensaba y eso solía desconcertar a quienes no lo conocían. Sabía que tenía razón, que no había nada peor que dejar crecer una situación hasta que se volvía incontrolable. Conocía a Tenzô, sabía que era tímido y retraído, que estaba luchando mucho por superar esa timidez y dejar de ser tan sólo un shinobi extraordinario. Su candidez era su encanto y él realmente lo apreciaba.

No había duda de que el chico estaba enamorado de Yūgao, aunque su misma timidez impidiera que se decidiera a decir, ya no a hacer, algo al respecto. También era del tipo de shinobi que siempre anteponía el deber ante la vida personal, llevándolo a los extremos. Caminó atrás de Genma y Tenzô, flanqueado por Gai, que lo miraba con cara interrogante, le sonrió y Gai correspondió a la sonrisa, suspirando aliviado.

Llegaron al bar de Kaia, que se encontraba ausente, aún en el campo de entrenamiento con Hayate. El barman les saludó indicándole a Kakashi que se acercara a la barra, le entregó una bandeja con varias botellas y un enorme moño rojo.

–Lo preparó especialmente para ti, regalo de cumpleaños de Kaia, Kakashi-san –dijo sonriendo– feliz cumpleaños.

–Gracias.

–Tenzô necesita alimentarse, ¿podrías servirle un caldo de pollo o algo así? –preguntó Gai.

–Y algunos entremeses para nosotros –añadió Genma, guiando a Tenzô con un brazo sobre los hombros hasta su reservado de costumbre.

A pesar de lo temprano de la hora, había algunos civiles poblando las otras mesas, aunque la actividad era baja.

–Oi, Gai, olvidé el regalo de Kakashi-kun en la casa, ¿quieres acompañarme a traerlo?

Gai miró a Genma desconcertado, pero asintió, siguiéndolo a toda prisa.

–Ahora volvemos, amor –volvió la vista hacia Tenzô y le guiñó un ojo, este lo miró desamparado.

–Tch...

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del espacio entre ambos. Tenzô miraba empecinado un punto inexistente en la bandeja del excelente sake que les había entregado el barman. Kakashi suspiró profundamente.

–Gai tiene la impresión de que el entrenamiento de Yūgao es algo más para mí, no lo es.

–Senpai, no es necesario que…

–Lo es.

–Yo entiendo que-

–Cállate y déjame terminar.

Tenzô lo miró, abriendo mucho los ojos. Realmente debía estar irritado con él para que le hablara de esa manera.

–No puedo darme el lujo de mezclar una asignación con un sentimiento real, la vida de Yūgao depende de ello –dijo con suavidad, aligerando el peso de sus anteriores palabras.

No podía evitarlo, en ocasiones era brusco para expresar lo que quería decir y ello era porque, aunque no lo reconocía, si no lo hacía así, era probable que se callara lo que tenía que decir, en ese aspecto era lo opuesto a Genma.

–No lo sabes porque aún eres muy joven, pero el procedimiento es enseñarle a sentirse amada y apreciada. _La cuestión física es secundaria_.

Tenzô volvió a abrir los ojos. Kakashi no había terminado la explicación, no era necesario, comprendió que el objeto ulterior del entrenamiento especial consistía en establecer un marcado contraste entre el afecto y la gélida realidad de sentirse tan sólo un objeto. Era una preparación emocional cuidadosa que requería un manejo delicado por aproximaciones, para que, al final, ella fuera capaz de terminar con la vida de alguien con quien había tenido contacto íntimo. Bajó la mirada, la implicación última era que, una vez terminada la misión, la realidad caería como un balde de agua fría sobre Yūgao.

* * *

**N.A. **Quiero asegurarles que, a menos que me pierda en el camino de la vida por tiempo indefinido, este fic tendrá un principio y un final, aunque lamento no poder escribir ya tanto por cuestiones de tiempo, este fic se ha estado escribiendo a deshoras en la noche cuando no me gana el cansancio laboral, es por ello que no puedo garantizar entregas semanales como solía hacerlo. Nuevamente, gracias por leer estas locas ideas mías, por sus review (mil disculpas si no los contesto como debiera) de verdad les estoy muy agradecida.


	8. Detalles

**Capítulo 8: Detalles.**

"_El mundo no cambia ni en 500 ni el 5000 años, tan sólo cambian los detalles." Methos, Highlander._

Para Tenzô la palabra asignación, aplicada a alguien como Yūgao, le parecía alienígena; Kakashi no parecía comportarse de manera diferente con ella a como lo había hecho con las parejas reales que le conociera. Era atento, considerado, pero expresaba poco su afecto en público, dando una impresión general de desinterés. No duraba mucho tiempo con nadie, un buen día ya andaba con alguien diferente o completamente solo.

Aunque el mujeriego del grupo era Genma, el de la fama era Kakashi, Gai alardeaba mucho de su atractivo y fuerza en público, pero en realidad era tímido y todos ellos sabían que había amado a Shizune por mucho tiempo, aunque esta parecía no darse cuenta de ello, o tal vez se hacía la remolona.

Tenzô bajó la mirada, buscando inconsciente el suave fluir del chakra de sus compañeros, los pudo percibir merodeando en los alrededores y movió la cabeza. Su interior era un caos que lo aturdía por lo intenso. Confiaba en Kakashi con su vida, sabía que sería cuidadoso con Yūgao y que haría lo imposible para no ponerla en riesgo, sin embargo… existía _un sin embargo_ que sacudía los cimientos de su fe ciega. Se sentía miserable, tenía que admitirlo.

Kakashi dio un largo trago a su bebida, mirando a Tenzô de reojo. El chico estaba tratando de equilibrar sus emociones y se veía decaído; le había hablado con la verdad, más no podía hacer. Se sentía aliviado. Gai se tranquilizaría y esperaba que lo dejara en paz, su inquietud por la amistad de ambos lo había tenido en ascuas toda la semana y, a pesar de su exhuberancia se había abstenido de decirle algo, pero estaba alterado; agradecía su presencia pero lo ponía de nervios, sentía que ya con Genma era suficiente honestidad para todos.

Vio que Tenzô lo imitaba con su cerveza, como queriendo pasar algo más que el trago del líquido.

–Si no le dices nada, terminará con otro –dijo con sequedad, Tenzô volvió la vista hacia él, enrojeciendo nuevamente.

–Sen-pai… tú…

–No me hagas repetirme. Tengo suficiente con los sueños románticos de él… hablando de _él…_

–¿Nos extrañaron? –preguntó Genma, alegre, moviendo las cejas.

–Quiero mi regalo –dijo Kakashi, sabiendo que no traían nada, pero deseando desquitarse.

–Mi estimado rival…

–Mi regalo.

–Tch. Te lo daré en privado, amor –dijo Genma, abrazándolo desde atrás del asiento– ups, ahí viene tu novia, perdón, perdón Usuki –dijo, soltándolo de inmediato.

Kakashi maldijo internamente, no esperaba la llegada de Yūgao con el equipo de fuego completo en fila india tras ella. Realmente quería dejar arreglado todo, para así poder seguir adelante, la llegada imponía mantener la fachada ante todos nuevamente y Tenzô saldría en misión solitaria en unas cuantas horas. Corrió su silla, haciendo espacio para Yūgao que se sentó entre ambos.

–Feliz cumpleaños, jefe –dijo Anko, tendiéndole una cajita.

–Fue ayer –corrigió Aoba– ¿cierto, no jefe?

–Pero no estaba, como sea, ya sé que no te gusta celebrar, pero Kaia no podía dejarme atrás –dijo Anko, sentándose al otro lado de Kakashi.

Tenzô rechazó la siguiente ronda, aunque se unió a la celebración. Kakashi sonrió ante lo feliz que se veía el muchacho sentado junto a su amor platónico. A pesar de todo, se dijo, estaba entre amigos.

* * *

Jiraiya se incorporó tras un buen par de horas de fructífera investigación en el onsen femenino de Konoha, guardó los binoculares en el estuche de armas y estiró su larga anatomía, haciendo crujir las articulaciones. Había conseguido excelente material para su próximo proyecto literario y se sentía satisfecho de haber encontrado la inspiración en un par de jóvenes pelirrojas poco pudorosas. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

–Ahora sí, al deber –dijo, campante, encaminándose hacia los cuarteles que compartían Inteligencia y T&I.

Su alegría se esfumó por un instante al ver a Danzô salir de ahí con el sigiloso deslizarse que le era característico. Su desagrado hacia el shinobi, muy respetado entre la facción ortodoxa de Konoha, provenía más de diferencia ideológica que personal, el hombre había sido una especie de héroe y aunque la tradición obligaba a la reverencia hacia quienes se podrían considerar los pilares sobre los que se edificó la aldea, al igual que su viejo sensei, jamás pudo estar en sus ánimos. Había algo tenebroso en los vendajes que le cubrían medio rostro y un brazo que, asumía, había perdido en misión.

Jiraiya se sacudió el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espina y le erizó el largo cabello. Avanzó decidido hasta pasar la cárcel de máxima seguridad y entró al lugar. Un largo pasillo que le hacía pensar en mazmorras conducía a las oficinas de los líderes de la rama. Giró la manija y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado a tiempo para evitar el shuriken y rió a carcajadas, había cosas que no cambiaban. Entró, haciendo claquear sus sandalias de madera sobre el duro piso de cemento.

–¿Esa es la manera de recibir a un viejo camarada? –apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, acercando mucho la cara.

–Cuyo rostro casi no reconozco. Has envejecido, _Jiraiya-sama_ –respondió la mujer, alejando su silla hacia atrás.

–Vaya bienvenida, Amai-san. Tan hermosa como siempre –dijo Jiraiya sin inmutarse ni retroceder un centímetro.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Y tan arisca como siempre. Recopilo información –suspiró, alejándose un poco.

–Creí que tu especialidad eran curvas peligrosas.

–Mmm creo que sigues enojada conmigo.

–¿Qué quieres?

Prefería tratar con Inoichi, pero Hiruzen le había dicho que se encontraba preparando el terreno para la misión. Eran pocos los mentalistas de su equipo, eran más escasos aún los shinobi que conseguían entrar a la psique humana sin pertenecer al clan Yamanaka. Amai era la segunda de a bordo y una de las excepciones, también una historia de su pasado que prefería no recordar. Hizo algunos rápidos sellos sobre su pergamino de invocación, cuando hubo terminado se sentó frente a ella.

–Hokage-sama me asignó una misión algo… escabrosa.

–Todas tus misiones lo son, dime algo nuevo, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Intensos ojos se clavaron como espadas de jade sobre Jiraiya.

–En otras circunstancias esa mirada…

–Jiraiya…

–Perdón, perdón. Los viejos hábitos son duros de vencer. ¿Qué me puedes decir de la avanzadilla de Inoichi?

– Tenemos dos tokubetsu de Inteligencia infiltrados con éxito. La preparación del terreno, accesos, rutas de escape, localización de grietas en la seguridad, están en su primera etapa –respondió.

–Lo que significa que Alfa ya está entre ellos –dijo Jiraiya, comenzando a elaborar escenarios en su mente.

Amaia lo miró, sin comprender a qué se refería. Jiraiya enrojeció, rascándose la nuca, sintiendo que había omitido algo importante.

–Creí que esa misión _era la escabrosa_.

–Lo es, sólo que… no he recibido el breviario, estoy de paso y… ¿curiosidad? –dijo atarantado, viendo la dura mirada sobre él.

–Lo que significa que no puedes darme detalles pero esperas que yo sí lo haga.

Jiraiya sonrió, Amai sabía muy bien el alcance de las misiones que le eran asignadas y sin duda estaría fabricando una teoría.

–Por ahora realizo una investigación sobre un culto que está tomando fuerza en la Aldea oculta de las Aguas Termales. Hokage-sama solicitó mi regreso para dentro de un par de meses, para liderar una misión de la que aún _no tengo los detalles_ –declaró en su tono desenfadado– y _de la cual tú no estás enterada_.

–Motivo por el cual transportaste esta habitación a la panza de tu sapo gigante…, qué asco… –dijo Amaia haciendo una mueca, Jiraiya sonrió, ella siempre había odiado sus invocaciones, parecía tener una fobia a los sapos.

–Mis disculpas, Amai, era necesario.

–Alfa está recibiendo preparación aquí en Konoha, los infiltrados son el apoyo –afirmó en el estilo conciso que la caracterizaba.

–¿Un novato? Eso es nuevo –murmuró, tal vez había hecho bien en averiguar algo antes de dedicarse al cien a la misión, "_y triple infiltración, eso también es nuevo, necesito hablar con Inoichi… ¿de qué me estaré perdiendo?"_

–Elección directa del Consejo –contestó Amai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

–Ya veo, ¿quién está a cargo?

–Kakashi y Kaia.

–Oh.

Hiruzen no le había dado detalles específicos, tan sólo había sondeado el terreno para ver si Jiraiya estaría de regreso en las fechas en que lo necesitaba, tampoco podía sacarlo sin motivo de la investigación de la Aldea Oculta de las Aguas Termales ya que, aunque al Consejo sólo le interesaba ver las posibles consecuencias para la Tierra del fuego, la asignación de Jiraiya era su decisión personal, una que no planeaba informarles. Viendo quiénes estaban a cargo de la preparación de Alfa, sintió un escalofrío, muy mal escenario.

* * *

La música se escuchaba desde algún lugar que le era imposible de precisar, inundando la atmósfera con sus notas y otorgando una cualidad extraña al campo de prácticas. Yūgao buscaba con la vista la procedencia, pero no encontró nada parecido a un radio o algo que pudiera emitirla. Kaia la saludó y le señaló el espacio a su lado con una pequeña palmadita.

–Regresamos a la rutina normal, ¿uh?

–Sí, Kaia-san –dijo Yūgao, saludando con agrado a su maestra.

–¿Qué tal la celebración? –preguntó– no pude acompañarlos.

–¿Celebración?

–El cumpleaños de Kakashi, Rin suele preparar algo.

–No sabía… sólo brindamos y el grupo se separó, todos tenían misión, incluso Tenzô.

–Eso del deber… en fin.

–¿Por qué la música?

–Hoy comenzaremos con las bases de la danza de espadas. La música te ayudará a hacer los movimientos más fluidos. Ante todo necesitas rapidez.

Asintió, había sido una explicación más larga que las que solía darle, solía ser más física que teórica, la mayor parte de sus prácticas implicaban un esfuerzo físico extenuante y pocas instrucciones. Se levantó y ella la siguió hacia el centro del claro.

–Necesito observar tus movimientos y rapidez desde afuera para ver tu progreso –dijo arrojándole un boken– comenzarás con una sola espada.

–¿Serie aleatoria de katas?

–No, tendrás un contrincante, el ANBU más veloz de Konoha.

Yūgao se sintió desalentada, el más veloz era Lobo, sin duda; lamentó su suerte, seguro terminaría molida y mortificada ante su maestra por algún movimiento embarazoso de Lobo o una de sus frases de doble sentido. Tragó saliva, cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una reverencia ante Kaia, que la miraba con curiosidad. Cuando levanto la vista se encontró frente a frente ante una máscara ANBU que nunca había visto en el escuadrón y que representaba al felino más rápido de la creación.

–Chita, ella es mi estudiante, Uzuki Yugaô.

–Mucho gusto.

La voz era indudablemente femenina. Se sintió confundida, recordó vagamente haber escuchado a Aoba mencionarla cuando el acuartelamiento y haber echado un rápido vistazo hacia la figura tumbada en uno de los camastros, un rostro que no pudo ver porque estaba vuelto hacia la pared y una exuberante cabellera ígnea. No había pensado en Chita nuevamente, tampoco la recordaba, era como si su presencia fuera inconspicua.

–También es un extraordinario espadachín. ¡Comiencen! –ordenó, dejando claro para Yūgao la razón tras el uso de espadas de madera.

Chita se puso en guardia, extendiendo el boken hacia ella, con una mano a la espalda.

Nunca hubiera creído que ingresar a ANBU sería un camino tan lleno de aprendizaje y experiencias aterradoras por su total crudeza, ni que pertenecer a la élite, la infame "categoría aparte" fuera tan agotador. La sensación de maravilla que sintió durante sus primeras misiones casi había desaparecido, pero siempre sucedía algo nuevo que hacía que la recuperara. Su admiración por los talentosos compañeros que la rodeaban se la devolvía intacta. Se permitió por unos segundos que la ola de orgullo de casta la inundara.

"Concéntrate en la música" escuchó decir a Kaia "baila en los brazos de aire, sigue su flujo, no luches contra él".

Sin embargo le parecía imposible de conseguir. Chita era demasiado rápida para su nivel, parecía no costarle un esfuerzo. Se descubrió tratando de imitar inconscientemente los gráciles movimientos de brazos y piernas, realmente parecía estar danzando, llevada por un ritmo sensual que parecía ser su segunda naturaleza. Chita pareció advertirlo porque disminuyó la velocidad para que pudiera seguirla. En un momento dado Kaia les arrojó un par extra de boken y la música incrementó el ritmo.

"Una espada no es un arma, es una extensión de tu cuerpo, si consigues hacerte una con ella todo será más fácil" escuchó a Kaia entre el frenético sonido de las ráfagas que causaban los movimientos del boken de Chita. Finalmente Kaia ordenó el alto y se detuvieron al instante. Se acercó a ambas.

–Por hoy es suficiente.

–Permíteme continuar, Kaia-san.

Kaia volvió la vista hacia Chita, quien negó con la cabeza. Un par de sellos después, ésta había desaparecido, tan silenciosamente como había llegado.

–Lo que sientes es sobre-excitación por el alza de adrenalina, si te esfuerzas de más mañana no podrás moverte –dijo Kaia, viendo la expresión decepcionada de Yūgao– y ya llegó mi relevo. ¿Dónde estabas, mocoso? Llegas tarde.

–¿Y mi beso de bienvenida, Kaia?

–Tch, esa no es forma de comportarte ante tu novia –respondió Kaia, acomodándole un ligero porrazo en la cabeza con el boken.

Kakashi sonrió y tomó de la cintura a Yūgao, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

–Ya Kakashi, ¡no me avergüences ante mi maestra! –rezongó.

Un instante después el piso pareció hundirse y el mundo deformarse. Kakashi la tomó en brazos antes que cayera.

–No puedo evitarlo, causo ese efecto.

–Payaso. No creo que hoy puedas continuar con la práctica de saigo, Kakashi, se esforzó demasiado, despertará en un par de horas.

–¿Avance?

–Su velocidad ha mejorado, pero sigue siendo insuficiente –dijo mientras recogía el equipo y desaparecía la música–. Es pequeña, pero tiene un gran espíritu y creo que algo cambió, ¿me equivoco? –señaló los brazos que rodeaban el cuello de Kakashi.

–Parece aceptarme más –dijo, bajando la cabeza– bien, me retiro.

–Kakashi.

–¿Qué, me gané mi beso?

–No te culpes.

Kakashi pareció vacilar, pero realizó los sellos de transportación y se desvaneció con su carga en brazos.

Apareció en el limpio departamento de Yūgao y la recostó con cuidado en el sofá. Se sentó a un lado, se descubrió el Sharingan y evaluó el desgaste de chakra, el nivel estaba peligrosamente bajo. Se dirigió a la cocineta y puso una tetera sobre la estufa. Kaia tenía razón, algo había cambiado, ella por fin había aceptado su papel en el gran drama.

* * *

Anko desvió la lluvia de shuriken con el canto del ninjatô sin alejarse un ápice del sendero que recorría, mientras las largas y negruzcas serpientes de su invocación trepaban por los cuerpos de sus enemigos dirigiéndose a los cuellos. Atsui giraba frenético mientras corría a un lado de Aoba, formando ondulaciones de chakra que los escudaba a ambos repeliendo los kunai mientras Aoba enviaba sus cuervos y hacía llover andanadas de shuriken cargados con etiquetas explosivas que iluminaban con sus esporádicos destellos la opresiva oscuridad del bosque.

–No resistiremos por mucho tiempo capitán, me estoy quedando sin chakra –dijo Aoba.

–Alcanzando la frontera estaremos a salvo, esfuérzate un poco más –respondió Atsui.

–¿Qué pasa con el apoyo? –tronó Anko, gruesas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su rostro, la careta de porcelana tornándose insoportable por la humedad y el calor despedido por el ejercicio.

–_Dentro del alcance, Áspid, perdona la demora, tuve un pequeño contratiempo _–respondió la voz de Tenzô por el auricular.

–Ya era la maldita hora, Gato –protestó Aoba entre jadeos.

–_Contacto por el este en aproximadamente cinco minutos, resistan por favor._

–Tch tu trasero no se está moviendo con suficiente rapidez jefe –gruñó Anko.

–_Pero el mío sí,_ _contacto en un minuto, por el oeste. ¿Qué te entretuvo jefe?_

–_Chita, gracias a Kami _–la voz de Tenzô sonaba con alivio.

–_Al suelo, me encargaré de ellos –dijo Chita._

–Nunca la perspectiva de estar con el culo al aire me pareció tan deseable –comentó Aoba.

–Y yo que creí que estabas acostumbrado –replicó Anko.

–¡Déjense de bromas! –tronó Atsui, dejándose caer al suelo pero sin detener su jutsu defensivo, ampliando el círculo a su alrededor.

La ola de viento pasó por sobre sus cabezas, repeliendo con su fuerza tanto los ninjutsu como las armas lanzadas contra las tres figuras. Chita aterrizó frente a ellos haciendo girar la katana a gran velocidad, incrementando el poder de la técnica que enviara por delante.

Mantuvieron la posición por minutos, que al equipo de fuego le parecieron eternos, hasta que Gato llegó por su flanco izquierdo, colocándose en el lado opuesto a Chita.

–Dragón, me ocuparé de la protección –dijo, formando rápidamente su escudo de madera– envía una marea de fuego hacia tu derecha, 3 objetivos. Chita, mantén la defensa. ¿Áspid, Cuervo?

–Lo siento, jefe, estoy fuera –respondió Aoba.

–Tch. –escupió Anko, mordiéndose el pulgar e invocando con su sangre más serpientes– ¿Qué? ¡Ya no puedo llamar a las grandes! –protestó ante la careta de Aoba dirigida hacia ella.

–Gafas de visión nocturna –dijo Tenzô, entregándole su propio equipo– guíanos.

Aoba se sentó, dirigiendo los ataques de sus compañeros, mientras Tenzô apoyaba las manos en el suelo abriendo la tierra, haciendo brotar chorros de agua que Chita redirigía con sus jutsus de viento, transformándolos en remolinos.

La lucha continuó por un par de horas más, hasta que Aoba les indicó que el terreno estaba limpio.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? Esos lentes no son de largo alcance –protestó Anko.

–Oi, oi… recuperé algo de chakra, ten más fe en mí, –dijo Aoba, señalando al cuervo trepado en su hombro– deja que tu paranoia descanse un rato.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Tenzô, sentándose con dificultad– tu cuervo nos llevó la señal de SOS –dijo, señalando al ave de Aoba.

–Fuimos emboscados, apenas nos habíamos alejado un par de horas del sitio de entrega –informó Atsui.

–Y en estos días ya no respetan la inmunidad diplomática –dijo Anko burlona.

–Se supone que tienen salvoconductos –dijo Chita, extrañada

–¡Sí, pero no se tomaron la molestia de pedírnoslos! –comentó Anko irritada.

–Áspid, Chita-san no tiene la culpa –reprendió Atsui en tono conciliador.

–Tch…

–Por alguna razón el equipo de fuego de Konoha se ha convertido en objetivo –dijo Atsui– esta es la tercera vez que sucede, y sólo cuando trabajamos en equipo, no hemos sido atacados en misiones solitarias. Mercenarios y cazadores se nos echan encima, son demasiadas coincidencias. Si no hubieran estado cerca tú y Chita, no habríamos salido vivos.

Tenzô casi podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente analítica de Atsui, no habría llegado a líder de un equipo ANBU si careciera de ella. Era probable que se hubiera filtrado información de que el equipo estaba incompleto por tiempo indefinido y los enemigos de Konoha aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para eliminar un equipo élite, o borrar al menos dos nombres de los libros Bingo. Los caza-recompensas harían un gran negocio.

Tendrían que incluir un nuevo miembro a la brevedad posible para cubrir esa debilidad. Lobo lo había discutido con él, Shikaku y Sarutobi anticipando los hechos, un par de días antes, y habían barajado opciones, pero el único candidato disponible a corto plazo representaría un desbalance y un riesgo político. El Consejo se opondría a que dos miembros de clanes élite estuvieran en el mismo equipo, aunque fuera de manera temporal. Sarutobi había decidido imponer su derecho como líder militar ante el Consejo, pero dicha decisión aún no se le había comunicado al equipo.

* * *

–Kakashi.

–¿Mmm?

–Esto de jugar a la casita, ¿no te agobia? –preguntó Yūgao, mientras preparaba una cena ligera para ambos tras el entrenamiento de saigo.

La pregunta había estado dando vueltas por su cabeza los últimos días. Sentía curiosidad por la manera tan calmada con que Kakashi parecía abordar su preparación especial.

–No –respondió, sin desviar la mirada de su Icha-Icha.

–¿Sólo _no_? –pregunto irritada, había esperado que su pregunta diera pie a una explicación cuya índole deseaba descubrir, ya que no podía deducirla.

Kakashi levantó la vista hacia ella, sonriéndole y esto aumentó más su irritación. Dejó el arroz cociéndose y se sentó emberrinchada en el sillón, los brazos cruzados.

–No me agobia, es un placer poder contemplar tu belleza, _Y__ū__-ga-o-chan_.

Yūgao buscó la trampa dentro del tono sugerente de Kakashi, el hombre parecía hallarse a sus anchas dondequiera que estuviese, allanaba el espacio como si le perteneciese y ella se había dado cuenta que poco a poco, en el transcurso del pasado mes, se había habituado a él, a su aroma y a su tranquila presencia, como una constante que sabía que perdería cuando todo terminara.

Era evidente que él esperaba algo de ella, que _se adaptaba al ritmo de ella._ Pero ella no sabía qué era lo que él esperaba. Tras la misión de práctica él se había acercado más, pero aún así ella intuía que no había un avance significativo y también que era por su causa. Al principio se había sentido angustiada y amenazada, temerosa de lo que le podría esperar, después lo había aceptado y se había habituado a su cercanía, al escaso contacto físico _que él por lo general propiciaba_.

–Dime, Kakashi –preguntó con voz apenas audible, él la miró, esperando que continuara– ¿te molestaría que yo… que yo… te tocara?

–Por supuesto que no, sería un honor, Yū-ga-o-chan.

–¡Ay! ¡Es que me siento como si tuviera enfrente un pastel y no pudiera comérmelo! –se cubrió la boca, las palabras habían salido sin que lo pensara, enrojeció indeciblemente.

Kakashi dejó a un lado su libro y se levantó, Yūgao retrocedió en el sillón, pero él se dirigió a la cocineta, apagó la olla de cocción y regresó, se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

–Eres encantadora –tomó una de sus manos y la guió hacia su cara– tócame, has lo que quieras conmigo, no opondré resistencia.

Yūgao había perdido el valor por su desliz verbal, sus manos temblaban, Kakashi le sonrió y guió sus dedos hacia el borde de la máscara, ayudándole a deslizarla. La soltó y se quedó quieto, esperando el siguiente movimiento de la chica. Ella lo miró por primera vez con ojos diferentes, con la mirada de una mujer hacia un hombre y se sintió sorprendida del enorme contraste.

Le retiró el hitai-ate y Kakashi cerró los ojos. Le acarició el cabello y deslizó la yema de los dedos sobre la larga cicatriz, suavemente. Sin que estuviera consciente del todo de lo que estaba haciendo, empujó el sillón para hacer espacio, se arrodilló frente a él y le quitó el chaleco, luego la camisa, dejando al descubierto la blanca piel, siguió el contorno de los músculos del pecho y bíceps, recorriendo su extensión con suavidad hasta llegar al largo cuello.

Él la dejó hacer, los ojos cerrados y, por primera vez, Yūgao entendió a qué se había referido la vulnerabilidad que le mencionara la primera vez que hablaron de la misión. Había una sensación de poder que emanaba de tener frente a ella a un hombre hermoso, que sabía que era peligroso, en una situación de sumisión, abandonado a sus deseos, aunque esa situación fuera voluntaria.

–Entrega tu cuerpo, no tu alma, Yūgao –musitó Kakashi.

* * *

Hikari miró a Tenzô, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que acudía por su cuenta al hospital. El chico bajó la mirada, entretenido en verse la punta de los dedos de los pies. Parado, con los brazos abiertos de par en par ante las dos med-nin y evidentemente embarazado.

–No ha sanado bien, supongo –dijo mortificada, desenrollando el vendaje del torso del muchacho– no quiero pensar que hice un mal trabajo.

–Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Hikari-chan –dijo Rin, revisando con el chakra de la yema de los dedos las suturas profundas– las suturas han cerrado a la perfección, y el cuerpo casi termina de asimilarlas… la cicatriz exterior es casi invisible, pero me temo que existe un residuo que ni el antídoto ni el cuerpo de Tenzô han eliminado.

–¿Cómo pude haber omitido eso? –Dijo Hikari, avergonzada–. Mis disculpas, senpai.

–No te culpes, es apenas perceptible, incluso Shizune-san habría tenido problemas para detectarlo, y yo… de no ser por esta coloración tardía… –dijo Rin, recorriendo con el dedo la pálida marca de la cicatriz, que aparecía rodeada por una especie de halo color dorado– ¿has sentido algún efecto, dolor? –Preguntó.

–No duele mucho, aunque mi velocidad ha disminuido, Rin.

–El veneno se ha alojado en tus músculos inferiores obstaculizando el flujo libre del chakra, necesitaremos las técnicas de extracción de Shizune. Si el antídoto genérico no funcionó entonces debe estar diseñado para esconderse y replicarse bajo determinadas circunstancias.

–¿Cómo el no descansar tras una sutura interna? –preguntó molesta Hikari– son tres semanas Tenzô y apenas vienes a revisión. Trabajar curando al equipo lobo es un verdadero incordio. Enviaré un mensaje a Shizune para que venga en cuanto pueda.

Rin rió con suavidad ante el rubor de Tenzô y las palabras de Hikari. Ella podía decir lo que quisiera pero en realidad los chicos del equipo eran sus consentidos. Dejaba cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo para ir a atenderlos y Lobo solamente le permitía a ella tocarlo. Era apenas un poco mayor que Tenzô y sus estilos eran parecidos, desde que terminara la preparación médica parecía ser el medi-nin especial del equipo, encajaba muy bien con ellos. Y aunque no alardeaba de ello, Rin sabía que sentía un callado orgullo al respecto.

–Mientras averiguamos la naturaleza del veneno, le pediré a tu comandante que no te envíe a misiones –agregó Hikari, saliendo de la sala de revisión, en tanto Rin colocaba un nuevo vendaje.

–Pero Rin… –protestó, aterrado de la perspectiva de permanecer en Konoha.

– Tenzô, has bajado mucho de peso y parece que no estás durmiendo muy bien. ¿De qué estás huyendo? –preguntó con suavidad– tomas misión tras misión sin parar.

–¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Rin? –murmuró, bajando la vista.

–¿Verlo con otras?

–Nno- quise decir, yo…

–Está bien. –lo tranquilizó, se sentó a su lado en la camilla– supongo que cada quien tiene su destino, y tal vez el mío no sea conseguir su amor.

–Pero él te ama.

–¿Es así? Entonces tal vez soy bastante egoísta por pensar que no es la clase de amor que desearía de él.

Tenzô miró humedecerse los hermosos ojos avellana de Rin. Se maldijo por su imprudencia, sus propios sentimientos habían salido en el momento menos oportuno. Ella era extraordinaria, hermosa, digna y sentía la misma adoración que él hacia Kakashi.

–Nunca he conseguido que me mire como la mira a ella, _como las ha mirado a ellas_. Pero, ¿sabes? Él ha tenido bastante sufrimiento en su vida, ¿quién soy yo para escatimarle los pocos momentos de felicidad que le son concedidos?

–Rin, él no…

–Shh, _sé_ que es su asignación, pero él actúa sus papeles a la perfección, ¿no crees?, siempre ha sido así. No hay mayor diferencia.

Tenzô no pudo más que guardar silencio, las palabras no pronunciadas por Rin estaban implícitas en la última frase. _Aunque fuera una actuación ella se conformaría_. Él pensaba que Kakashi le correspondía; bastaba ver la discreción con que manejaba sus relaciones íntimas ante ella, la lejanía intencional que mantenía y el tiempo que sacaba de su apretada agenda para disfrutar con ella un desayuno tranquilo de cuando en cuando en el jardín del hospital. Tenzô consideraba que sus múltiples noviazgos eran maniobras de evasión porque no quería traicionar la memoria de Óbito ni manchar el amor que su primer amigo sintió por ella.

También había motivos ulteriores como que la misma existencia de Rin estaría en peligro por el solo hecho de estar involucrada con él, ya que se convertiría en una debilidad y a la vez en el blanco de sus enemigos. Sus relaciones eran cortas por esa misma causa. La vida de Kakashi siempre estaba en peligro, y él quería ante todo, evitarle el dolor de otra pérdida.

Tenzô apenas comenzaba a entender que _ese era el verdadero amor_. El deseo desinteresado por el bienestar del otro, ya que no había diferencia de fondo con lo que él sentía por Yūgao, sólo variaban los detalles. Pero no podía decirle lo que él creía.

Rin pareció leer su pensamiento, le sonrió con calidez y le alborotó el cabello.

* * *

**N.A**. Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora, mi pc decidió tragarse el puerto del teclado dejándome sin herramienta de trabajo por un buen rato hasta que pude comprar otro con entrada usb. Pero como dicen: más vale tarde que nunca. Mil gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mi inconstancia de los últimos tiempos.

Este capitulo fue escrito para ti, k2008Sempai, que querías leer algo más sobre Rin, y como no voy a extender la misión de su muerte -citada en "Bajo las cicatrices"-, decidí incluir esta escena. También aparece Chita, personaje que ya conoces de "Remansos", que creo recordar te gustó.


	9. Pensar demasiado

**Capítulo 9: Pensar demasiado.**

"_Ése es el problema con el cerebro: piensa más de lo que a veces quieres."  
Los hombrecillos libres. Terry Pratchett._

Jiraiya bostezaba aparatosamente, dejando resbalar sin disimulo gordos lagrimones que corrían ligeramente la pintura de guerra de sus mejillas. Trató de acomodar la osamenta en el rígido respaldo recto de la silla, fracasando miserablemente.

–Entones, Jiraiya. ¿Cuáles serían las repercusiones para el País del Fuego? –preguntó Koharu, aclarándose la garganta.

–El culto ha conseguido pocos adeptos en nuestro territorio, es poco posible que cobre fuerza –respondió Jiraiya, sin abandonar su demostración de aburrimiento.

–¿Te importaría _extender más_ el informe? –preguntó en tono seco Homura. Jiraiya lanzó un suspiro teatral, que contuvo ante la risa disimulada de Sarutobi.

–Su Daimyō proclama la libertad religiosa, afirma no ver como amenaza a un grupo que persigue la inmortalidad, lo considera poco serio y con escasas posibilidades de expansión. Sin embargo, me expresó su decisión de contratar nuestros servicios ANBU en caso necesario, aunque no cree que se llegue a ese extremo.

–Como lo esperaba de ti, Jiraiya, conseguiste un acuerdo –Jiraiya se mordió los cachetes para no reírse de las palabras del consejero.

Mitokado no era un ninja común, su excelencia lo había llevado al Consejo, que en definitiva, no era un puesto honorario. Sabía que Jiraiya les estaba presentando un informe sucinto, dando por hecho que ellos deducirían lo oculto bajo sus palabras. Jiraiya se preguntó si debía fingir que mordía el anzuelo. Sarutobi le hizo una señal equivalente a "no juegues".

–No merezco ese elogio Homura, el Daimyō _en realidad _ve como amenaza al grupo. Aunque la procedencia es de origen civil y está enraizada en prácticas ancestrales de magia negra, ha comenzado a hacerse popular entre los militares. Un shinobi especialmente dotado puede desarrollar esos… _conceptos_ y alcanzar niveles imposibles para un humano normal.

Mitokado soltó un bufido de incredulidad y Atatane movió la cabeza. Era evidente que consideraban la proyección del sanin como producto de su fecunda imaginación de escritor. Nuevamente Jiraiya se contuvo. Inspiró profundo y continuó.

–En cuanto al país del Fuego, la labor de proselitismo se ve sancionada por las barreras geográficas, si le sumamos el refuerzo de la vigilancia de las fronteras, disminuiríamos el grado de riesgo. No podemos intervenir en virtud de que estamos hablando de una aldea oculta, de un país aliado, sólo nos queda ver qué sucede –finalizó, sintiéndose aliviado de terminar por fin la larga reunión.

–¿Es esa tu recomendación y conclusión final?

–Mi recomendación sería exterminarlos de raíz, _pero ya veo_ que no es posible –dijo Jiraiya con evidente desdén. Ambos consejeros palidecieron ante su atrevimiento.

Dentro de las palabras del sanin estaba implícito que comprendía a la perfección el pensamiento oculto del Consejo. Era evidente que veían la posibilidad tanto económica como estratégica que supondría el debilitamiento y tal vez la desaparición de una aldea oculta.

–Nuestro deber sigue siendo proteger a la Hoja –afirmó Koharu, poniendo la frente en alto.

–Seee… seee –dijo Jiraiya– ¿entonces asumo que dan por finalizada mi asignación? Me caerá fenómeno. Tengo una maravillosa idea para la continuación de mi estupendo Icha-Icha.

–Tch.

Ambos consejeros abandonaron la sala de reuniones. Durante todo ese tiempo, Sarutobi se había limitado a contener a su impetuoso pupilo. El informe detallado le había sido entregado previamente, y él consideraba acertada la evaluación de Jiraiya, pocas veces se equivocaba en el análisis de situaciones. Salieron hacia la oficina del Hokage caminando en silencio, una vez entraron, Sarutobi le señaló una silla.

–He estado considerando cambiar la decoración de la oficina por una más tradicional, a nuestros shinobi les convendría tener algo de austeridad en sus vidas –Sarutobi puso un servicio de sake sobre la mesa y decantó una generosa dosis en cada taza, sin embargo, se quedó de pie ante el ventanal, dándole la espalda al sanin.

Jiraiya alzó una ceja y puso cara de incredulidad. Más austeridad no se les podía pedir, seguro el Hokage le estaba tomando el pelo. La mayoría de los departamentos del personal mostraban señales del paso del tiempo, no se habían hecho remodelaciones serias en bastantes años.

–Pero vamos, después de todo tú eres un sibarita, ¿no Jiraiya?

–Dicho así suena feo –dijo Jiraiya ruborizándose, era cierto, sus regalías le permitían darse sus lujos. "Virtudes ninja" era algo que dudaba pudiera aplicársele. Bebió su sake bendiciendo a Kami por tan excelente regalo para los humanos.

–Son excelentes shinobi, Jiraiya, es sólo que su concepción del mundo ninja es ligeramente diferente a la nuestra.

–Ligeramente diferente no es el adjetivo que me viene a la mente. Ambos se quedaron en la época de las grandes guerras –dijo, provocando un hondo suspiro en Sarutobi– a pesar de haber sido tus compañeros bajo el mismo sensei.

–Bueno, bueno… existe libertad de pensamiento –dijo Sarutobi conciliador, pensando lo rápido que crecían los niños. Supongo que has hecho averiguaciones sobre la misión que te comenté.

–¿No crees que fue estratégicamente inadecuado plantear la instrucción de alfa como una relación sentimental? Entiendo tus motivos, pero enviarlos fuera de la aldea habría sido más conveniente.

–Conveniente pero militarmente incorrecto, ANBU no se puede quedar sin cabeza.

–No es tu estilo, pero, ¿acaso querías poner a prueba a Kakashi?

–¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas, mocoso pedante?

–Ya, ya, sólo quería estar seguro –dijo Jiraiya, haciéndose a un ladito para permitirle el paso al veloz kunai que Hiruzen le había arrojado.

–Seguro mis narices. Sabes que públicamente no podemos admitir los _otros usos_ de los shinobi especialmente ehm… atractivos. No sólo el Consejo considera a Usuki-chan como una kunoichi especialmente talentosa.

–Y sin embargo quieren deshacerse de ella.

–Ahí es donde entras tú. El Consejo no puede terminar con una vida así como así. Hemos perdido elementos valiosos por decisiones que anteponen la situación política a las personas.

Jiraiya asintió, la lamentable muerte de Hyūga Hizashi era una muestra de esas decisiones tomadas por "motivos políticos". Comprendía a la perfección las razones de hacer pública una supuesta relación entre shinobi, el objetivo era proteger a la joven de la inevitable mala fama que los convencionalismos sociales imponían en una sociedad donde los supuestos valores morales contradecían la actividad esencial de una aldea oculta. Emparejarla con un hombre reconocido como virtuoso del arte ninja eliminaba el menor resquicio de sospecha que pudiera existir y a la vez, atraía el respeto civil hacia la chica.

Pero Jiraiya también conocía a Kakashi, y los guerreros provenientes de clanes élite tenían su propio sentido del honor, fueran de la aldea que fueran. La reacción de Kakashi ante la decisión del Consejo era un riesgo que en definitiva Sarutobi no quería correr. Se perdió ociosamente en analizar de dónde había sacado la información, pero su sensei tenía medios de saber las cosas.

–¿Has considerado mi otra propuesta? –preguntó Hiruzen, volviendo el rostro hacia él.

Jiraiya casi se cae de la silla, enderezó su compostura y se rascó la nuca, sintiendo las mejillas arreboladas. Hacía mucho que Sarutobi no tocaba el tema y si quería ser honesto consigo mismo, se sentía aliviado.

–Soy vago e inestable, no le convengo a Konoha –afirmó sacando el pecho, haciendo un puchero y arrugando el entrecejo, en la postura retadora que solía asumir cuando era niño.

–Sólo estás escurriendo el bulto –dijo Sarutobi riendo de buena gana.

–Y tú sólo me estás tomando el pelo, sensei.

–Ya, ya, sabes que es en serio. Incluso esos dos consideran que serías un excelente Hokage.

–Ni hablar –negó Jiraiya, vaciando de un trago el sake.

–Esperaré tu regreso para dentro de un mes. Mientras tanto ¡que la inspiración te desborde, salud!

* * *

–Estás más callada que de costumbre, Usuki-chan –comentó Kaia, apagando la música, que ya era parte integral del entrenamiento diario.

Yūgao bajó la cabeza, lanzando miradas de soslayo hacia el perímetro del campo. Guardó los boken mecánicamente, sin darse cuenta que no le estaba respondiendo a su maestra.

–Usuki, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kaia, acercándose a ella.

–Sí, shizou, disculpa… ¿me decías?

–Que hoy has estado más callada que de costumbre, pero debo añadir que también más ausente –respondió, mirándola inexpresivamente.

–Perdón, yo…

–Es evidente que quieres preguntarme algo y por los vistazos que echas, supongo que dicha pregunta es un asunto EC.

–¿EC?

–Entre chicas, no te preocupes, lo arreglaré.

–No es necesario –dijo nerviosa– puede esperar, no es importante.

–Los asuntos de mujeres _siempre_ son importantes.

–¡Yo! Kaia-chan, Yūgao-chan –saludó Kakashi en el estilo despreocupado de siempre.

–Largo de aquí –le apuntó con el dedo.

–¿Eh?

–Shizou…

–Dije largo, Kakashi –lanzó una lluvia de shuriken hacia él, dejando petrificada a Yūgao.

–Maa, ¡qué hostilidad! –dijo Kakashi, evadiéndolos sin esfuerzo– bueno… ¡nos vemos!

–Fue demasiado fácil –comentó Yūgao mirándolo alejarse tranquilamente.

–Siéntate –ordenó en el mismo tono y ella ni siquiera consideró desobedecer.

Yūgao se sentó, seguida por Kaia. La miró, todavía pensando cómo comenzar. Había deseado que Kakashi le diera la tarde libre, en parte para descansar del entrenamiento con el hilo y en parte porque realmente quería platicar con ella.

Había observado a Kakashi con mucho cuidado y aparte de su grupo cercano de amigos, solo había dos mujeres con quienes parecía tener una relación cercana, una era Rin y la otra su maestra. Preguntarle a Rin quedaba descontado, ya se sentía suficientemente mortificada porque conocía sus sentimientos hacia Kakashi y Kaia, aunque estricta en su enseñanza, era alguien que le inspiraba confianza. Tragó saliva.

–Escúpelo.

–Me preguntaba cuánto hace que lo conoces… –murmuró, sin alzar la cabeza.

–Desde niño, su padre fue mi sensei.

–El… colmillo blanco de Konoha…

–En efecto. Fui parte del último equipo genin que tomó antes de que hiciera seppuku. Difícil de trato, pero un hombre extraordinario –dijo Kaia, sus rasgos suavizados por el recuerdo.

–Perdona, no quise despertar recuerdos tristes.

–No te disculpes, él tuvo sus razones, su recuerdo no es triste, sólo su ausencia –dijo, bajando la mirada.

Se quedó callada, compartiendo el silencio que la memoria de su maestra necesitaba para acariciar el pasado, para saborear el dolor y la felicidad vivida, las presencias perdidas que dejan huecos que sólo el recuerdo podía llenar, aunque fuera efímeramente. Kaia alzó la mirada.

–Supongo que ya _han hecho avances _–comentó Kaia, viendo el rubor aflorar instantáneamente en la blanca piel de la joven.

–Nn-o muchos, él p-parece adaptarse a mi paso.

–Oh. Bueno, no es para avergonzarse, si no se trata de _eso_… entonces… ¿qué más querías saber?

–Kaia-shizou, te lo ruego, dime todo lo que te sea permitido sobre él, por favor –hizo una reverencia, apoyando las manos sobre el suelo en la tradicional pose de súplica, adoptando nuevamente el tratamiento de respeto.

Kaia la miró, pensativa, en todos los años de tratar a las "novias" _o supuestas novias_ de Kakashi, esa joven era la primera que no le saltaba encima acudiendo a halagos, sobornos o lágrimas de chantaje para obtener información privilegiada, Yūgao había establecido educadamente que aceptaría los límites que ella impusiese.

–Creo que estás un poquito enamorada, Yūgao –musitó, bajando la cabeza.

–N-no lo sé.

–Me gusta tu honestidad –dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dándole una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que casi la derriba, Yūgao nunca habría sospechado semejante fuerza en alguien de su complexión– me caes bien.

–G-gracias.

–Es demasiado sensible a las necesidades de los demás, suele anteponer los sentimientos ajenos a los propios, ya te habrás dado cuenta.

–Entiendo.

–Solía ser un engendro del demonio, –dijo Kaia sonriendo con cariño– demasiado consciente de su superioridad, un prodigio como no se había visto desde Minato-sama; a raíz de la muerte de Sakumo-sensei se aisló en su mundo propio, era lógico –encogió los hombros– ninguno de sus compañeros tenía la capacidad para seguirle el paso, así que los trataba con desdén.

–Difícil de creer, shizou –comentó con suavidad.

–¿Una cerveza? –Yūgao asintió, viéndola sacar un par de latas de la mochila–. Era una forma de defensa, no tenía nada en común con nadie de su generación, él ya era jounin cuando sus compañeros apenas terminaban la academia, era incapaz de crear lazos.

–Pero, y Gai-san…

–Gai fue al único que no consiguió ahuyentar –rió de buena gana, contagiando a Yūgao– se hicieron amigos sin el consentimiento de Kakashi.

–El otro miembro de su equipo murió, eso escuché –dijo Yūgao, tras una pausa en que ambas bebían su cerveza.

–Supongo que es inevitable que conozcas la historia –encogió los hombros– aunque en lo personal no sé qué tanto bien le hizo Óbito –suspiró– él no deja de culparse y sentir que tiene una deuda por no haber podido salvarle la vida.

–Oh.

–Eres la primera –afirmó, mirándola con curiosidad.

–¿Perdón?

–La mayoría de las chicas que se involucran con ese mocoso están demasiado perdidas en sueños románticos como para preocuparse genuinamente por él. Te lo agradezco, Yūgao-chan –dijo Kaia, haciendo una reverencia.

–Shizou, yo…

–Se enamoran de la leyenda, no del hombre, es por eso que es difícil que alguna consiga un verdadero acercamiento –dijo Kaia tajante, un instante después había desaparecido.

Yūgao observó el espacio vacío, ¿le había dado una especie de pista?

Salió caminando del campo, dándole vueltas a la hipótesis de Kaia. Si lo pensaba objetivamente, en realidad sí había avanzado mucho más en su relación ficticia de lo que lo había hecho en su noviazgo real y eso, tenía que admitirlo ante sí misma, la perturbaba.

Con excepción de Atsui, que seguía visitándola de cuando en cuando, su equipo había estado ausente de su vida desde la misión de práctica y las pocas veces que los veía seguían siendo como siempre, los extrañaba. Atsui parecía entenderla sin que estuvieran de por medio las embarazosas palabras, la había acompañado varias veces a visitar a los abuelos; ambos ancianos consideraban un honor que un miembro del prestigioso clan Hyūga se dignara visitar su hogar, siempre con algún costoso presente para "disculpar su intromisión". Tan sólo con su presencia le había evitado el problema de tener que explicarles que Kakashi en realidad no era su novio. Se sentía incómoda de tener que mentirles.

Kakashi la consentía a su manera y los días a su lado siempre tenían risas; le parecían lejanos los primeros tiempos en que se sentía atemorizada y aprensiva, tensa por su presencia. Sin embargo no podía dejar de lado que en el último ataque de atrevimiento no había conseguido ir más allá de tocarlo con timidez y él seguía aceptando el ritmo que ella imponía, a diferencia de las exigencias y mano dura a que la sometía en el entrenamiento con saigo. Se sintió frustrada.

–Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

–Kakashi.

–Me preguntaba cuándo saldrías.

–Me estás volviendo loca.

–No hay motivo para hacer semejante afirmación, puedo asegurarte que estás más cuerda que yo, Yū-ga-o-chan.

Lo ignoró, no tenía la menor intención de seguirle el juego.

–¿Sabes? Tal vez si no hubieras dicho eso del cuerpo y el alma podría haberme armado de valor y…

–¿_Y_?

–No, perdona mis palabras, debo haberte ofendido.

–No hay ofensa tomada.

–Una parte de mí se resiste a…

–Entiendo. Puedes elegir a cualquiera que desees.

–¿Ves? A eso me refiero… puedes prescindir de mí tan fácilmente…, sé que no me amas, que ni siquiera me deseas, imagino que para ti sólo soy una adolescente, sé que sólo te preocupas por mí y yo… yo, yo no entiendo este maldito entrenamiento… _especial_, eso… eso me está volviendo loca.

–Te equivocas.

–Está bien, admito que algo he aprendido.

–No, te equivocas al pensar que no te deseo.

Sintió el calor trepársele a las mejillas y la mano enguantada entrecruzando sus dedos, cálida, reafirmando las palabras pronunciadas. Kakashi no era muy hablador, excepto cuando se trataba de darle alguna lección, en misiones prefería que Tenzô diera los breviarios y él se limitaba a ladrar órdenes cortas. Pero, en ocasiones como esa deseaba que dijera más, su ego lo necesitaba.

–Eres una mujer muy hermosa, ya te lo había dicho y yo soy un hombre, no puedes creer que poseo alguna especie de inmunidad –dijo él, haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo, ya que parecía haberle leído el pensamiento.

–¿Por qué nos dejaste solas?

La pregunta había estado rondándole la mente desde el momento que desapareció del campo.

–Kaia tenía escrito en la cara "te mataré si no te largas", y aún estoy apegado a mi pellejo. Charla de chicas, supongo –encogió los hombros.

–¿Es por eso que le pediste que fuera mi maestra?

–Me atrapaste. Oh, creo que es hora de volar.

Yūgao apenas alcanzó a ver la borrosa figura de Gai avanzando hacia ellos antes que el jutsu de teleportación los materializara en casa de Kakashi.

–¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo?

–No estoy molesta.

–Sí lo estás.

–¿Sabes? Eres increíble –dijo, moviendo la cabeza, desalentada– simplemente no puedo entenderte.

–Soy simple, no hay nada qué entender –comentó impasible.

Lo miró, realmente quería gritarle su frustración, sacudirlo, golpearlo, pero la parte racional le cuestionaba el porqué, no era tan sólo por el soberano desinterés que ella creía percibir, finalmente Kakashi era así, tampoco podía ser porque estuviera enamorada de él ya que su ética ninja le dictaba que era incorrecto. Y de simple Kakashi no tenía nada, era el hombre más complejo que hubiera conocido. Perderse en el análisis de sus propias emociones la alejó de la realidad.

–Piensas demasiado, Yū-ga-o –murmuró a su oído, sacándola de golpe de la realidad alterna en que se había sumergido– en ocasiones es mejor no pensar.

* * *

Shizune llamó discreta a la puerta. Escuchó los pasos acercarse y la sonriente cara de Genma aparecer ante ella cuando abrió las hojas.

–¿Dónde está?

–¡Tsunade-hime! –saludó Genma, apoyando la rodilla en el piso.

–Mis disculpas, Genma-kun, insistió en acompañarme –dijo Shizune, inclinándose varias veces, sin poder controlar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Genma sonrió, seguro Gai se pondría feliz de ver esa expresión en el rostro de la chica.

–¿Tenzô? está en su cama.

–El sake, idiota, pregunto dónde está el sake –dijo Tsunade, rodeando a Genma y dando largas y ruidosas zancadas.

–Uh… aquí no hay.

Tsunade volvió el rostro hacia él, mirándolo con expresión de suspicacia. Luego miró hacia la entrada de la recámara, suspiró y se dirigió con su presuroso andar hacia la puerta corrediza.

–¿Y qué esperas para ir por él, una carta firmada o qué? –dijo, antes de entrar.

–Lo siento, Genma-kun.

– No te preocupes Shizune, así es la princesa. Iré por el sake, después de todo, es motivo de celebración que haya venido a verlo.

–Sss-sí, gracias Genma-kun.

Tsunade entró a la recámara. Corrió la puerta, aislándolos del mundo exterior. Tenzô abrió mucho los ojos, mirándola sin poder creer lo que veía. La bella mujer solía visitarlo cuando era muy pequeño y él no había olvidado esos ojos color de miel de expresión triste. Quiso incorporarse en el lecho y no pudo.

–Tsunade-hime, disculpa, no puedo levantarme.

–Eres un Senju, no tienes que levantarte, además, no morirás por un simple veneno –dijo, alzando la ceja.

A pesar de su herencia, Tenzô era demasiado consciente del origen de la misma y no se sentía en absoluto como un miembro legítimo de la dinastía Senju, era un Senju sólo por pertenecer a Konoha. Sin embargo siempre que Tsunade aparecía por la aldea se tomaba el tiempo para darle una vuelta a su sobrino, como solía decirle. Sonrió, la dureza que ella mostraba sólo era una máscara.

–Esa pálida sombra de sonrisa… anda, muéstrame la barriga. Por Kami, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido para recibir un corte así?

–Lo siento.

–Imagino que Kakashi te acomodó un par de porrazos –dijo ella, examinando con cuidado el abdomen del chico.

–Se los soltó a Gai.

–Hum… es un veneno raro. ¡Shizune, ven aquí! ¿Ya llegó mi sake?

–Si, Tsunade-hime –dijo Genma, entrando con una botella, seguido por Shizune.

–Bien, dale un trago, Shiranui.

–No bebo sake –protestó Tenzô.

–Sí que lo bebes –dijo Tsunade, arrebatando la botella de manos de Genma y empinando el contenido en la garganta del joven que no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragarlo y toser ruidosamente– agárralo fuerte de los brazos Shiranui, Shizune, el equipo.

–Sí, Tsunade-sama –Shizune se apresuró en materializar el equipo que le pidiera su maestra, en tanto Genma miraba con preocupación la cara asustada de Tenzô, sin soltar la presión sobre los brazos.

–¿Dónde está Kakashi? –preguntó Tsunade.

Genma la miró, moviendo la cabeza, a la vez que luchaba con el débil forcejeo de Tenzô. Tsunade asintió.

–Shizune, llama a Gai –la joven médico asintió, saliendo a toda prisa de la recámara.

Tsunade comenzó el doloroso procedimiento de extracción. El rostro del chico se contorsionaba por el dolor; a pesar de las nubes del alcohol, algo del invasivo proceso alcanzaba a colarse, lanzando estímulos desbocados a nervios sobre-excitados y músculos agotados.

Shizune regresó acompañada de un radiante Gai que de inmediato tomó lugar a los pies de Tenzô inmovilizándolo por los tobillos. Genma miraba con ansiedad al chico, que se esforzaba por no gritar, aunque débiles gemidos escapaban de su garganta. Tras un tiempo que les pareció exageradamente largo a los participantes, todo terminó. Shizune se dejó caer de rodillas, agotada por el uso del chakra y ambos hombres la acompañaron.

Tsunade se dirigió al cuarto de baño a lavarse y regresó con unas toallas.

–Fuera de aquí, todos –ordenó, el trío se levantó de prisa y fueron a apilarse a la pequeña salita.

Tenzô miró a Tsunade con rostro compungido, el alivio que sentía compensaba con creces la agonía por la que había tenido que pasar, pero sabía que aún no terminaba todo. Tenía en el rostro la expresión de "te voy a tener que decir dos que tres palabras".

–Hay otras maneras de demostrar el afecto, ¿sabes? Morir no es una de ellas, si realmente quieres a alguien mantente vivo –dijo, poniéndole una compresa fría en la frente y secando con cuidado el sudor que perlaba el cuerpo del chico.

–Mi cuerpo se movió solo –protestó desanimado.

–Creo que Kakashi te está contagiando la estupidez.

–Yo… no soy como él –dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Tsunade lo miró, el afecto de los jóvenes era así, dramático, lleno de imágenes e iconos irreales que formaban un mundo extraordinario, donde los sentimientos se exacerbaban y sentirse indigno del amor de la persona amada era lo más común. Suspiró, una parte de ella extrañaba esas sensaciones y otra agradecía profundamente que ya no existieran. Sonrió.

–En efecto, _tú eres_ Senju Tenzô. Duerme, y ya no hagas idioteces.

Posó la mano sobre la frente del chico, imbuyéndole algo de chakra para relajarlo y hacerlo dormir. Tomó la botella de sake y abandonó la recámara, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

–¿Quién de ustedes dos me va a decir qué sucedió y por qué no está aquí Kakashi? –preguntó, rebuscando en el armario de la cocineta.

Genma se apresuró a sacar el pequeño servicio que había llevado mucho antes para tales efectos. Colocó las tazas sobre la mesa.

–Misión blanca, primera práctica para asesino alfa –explicó Genma– Tenzô era el guardaespaldas, metió el cuerpo entre alfa y la espada del guardaespaldas del objetivo.

–Oh, entonces no fue para… ¿y Kakashi?

–Está haciendo la preparación especial de Usuki-chan –respondió Gai, poniéndose en posición de firmes.

–¿Y él tiene algún interés especial en la joven? –preguntó Tsunade.

–¡Está feliz! –respondió Gai, poniendo cara de ilusión. Genma le dio un coscorrón.

–No hagas suposiciones tontas, Gai –regañó– este idiota cree que Kakashi está enamorado, nada más lejos de la realidad.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Shizune.

–Es evidente, _él _me ama a mí –respondió Genma, señalándose el pecho con el pulgar y sonriendo brillantemente.

El coscorrón que le dio Tsunade casi le clava la cara al piso. Shizune se cubrió la boca y Gai comenzó a sudar profusamente.

–Creo que te pasaste un poquito Tsunade-sama –dijo Shizune.

–Sin bromas, Shiranui.

–Ouch –Genma se sobó el adolorido cerebro– es su asignación –afirmó encogiendo los hombros.

–Oh, entiendo.

–Aoba piensa que –Genma se interrumpió, lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia Gai, que los miraba sin entender el razonamiento– Tch ¡qué demonios! Aoba piensa que es muy posible que _alfa_ se interese en él.

–Entonces Inoichi le ha aceptado en la sección –afirmó Tsunade, mordisqueando la uña de su pulgar.

–Cuando se retire de ANBU –asintió Genma.

–¿Alguien quiere decirme de qué hablan? –preguntó Gai, totalmente perdido.

–El veneno de la espada de esa samurái era del tipo anímico, Gai-kun, el estado emocional de Tenzô-kun es un caos, por eso se extendió –explicó Shizune con suavidad, dejándolo más confundido.

–Ambos hablaron sobre ello hace casi un mes, creí que habían zanjado la cuestión –afirmó Genma.

–Kakashi no es bueno para esas cosas Shiranui, ya deberías saberlo.

–Lo cierto es que ella lo hace feliz –murmuró Gai, rascándose la cabeza.

Tsunade lo miró, Gai podía ser un poco lento para entender cuestiones complicadas, su personalidad era más de acción que de emoción y su lealtad hacia Kakashi era ciega, al igual que la de Tenzô, era capaz de ver sólo aquello que afectaba directamente a la persona a quien quería. Shizune sirvió el sake, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio.

"De todos los escenarios posibles…" Pensó Tsunade, si la apreciación de Gai era cierta, lo más probable era que Kakashi volviera a negar sus propios sentimientos por el bienestar de otro y por su sentido del deber.

* * *

En ocasiones deseaba hacerse impermeable a las emociones, al dolor y al sufrimiento, lujo que sólo podía darse siendo Lobo, era una máscara más que utilizaba conscientemente para disminuir las pérdidas, ocultando su yo sensible bajo capas y capas de indiferencia. Aunque ese auto-engaño era temporal. Desnudo, sin máscaras físicas o emocionales la realidad parecía jugarle malas pasadas, alguien como él no podía abandonarse a esa vulnerabilidad por mucho tiempo.

Ella era diferente, tenía que admitirlo, no era como las otras chicas que habían compartido su lecho en incontables ocasiones que él _olvidaba al día siguiente. _El calor de su mejilla sobre el hombro, el brazo aprisionando su cuerpo, el contacto general de la suave piel _era diferente_. Su cándida honestidad le resultaba un drástico cambio a la salvaje entrega de mujeres experimentadas en ese terreno.

Acarició el largo cabello, negro, casi purpúreo, que contrastaba con la blanca piel, deseando conservar esa inocencia y sabiendo que era casi imposible. Había misiones que cambiaban la vida de un shinobi, la que le esperaba a Yūgao era de ese tipo. El hondo suspiro de la chica, regresando del mundo de los sueños lo dejó perdido momentáneamente.

–No fue un sueño –murmuró Yūgao, jalando las sábanas hasta la barbilla, muy consciente de su desnudez.

–¿Deseabas que lo fuera?

–No. ¿Puedo seguir así, abrazándote, senpai?

–¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?

–Es-to es… embarazoso.

–¿Eso crees? No hay nada embarazoso en ello.

"_Amor y deseo son cosas diferentes_".

Yūgao pensó en esas lejanas palabras que él le había dicho. Su corazón de mujer le decía que eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido, _para él, _ella sabía de sobra que estaba enamorada y por eso se sentía avergonzada, porque sentía que estaba aprovechándose de su posición de kōhai para obtener lo que ansiaba, porque creía que no estaba siendo honesta ni consigo misma ni con él.

"_Abandónate, él cuidará de ti_".

Las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos sin su permiso. Eso era lo que él hacía, siempre, cuidando no herirla, aceptando el grado de acercamiento que ella permitía, dejándola avanzar como ella quisiera y hasta donde ella quisiera.

Las palabras a veces tenían otro significado, pero las que Atsui le había dicho habían sido ciertas, cada una de ellas.

Kakashi la atrajo hacia sí y la besó, reavivando con los labios las sensaciones que aún reptaban sobre su piel.

Una a una fueron regresando todas las imágenes de lo vivido, realzadas por las caricias que él esparcía sobre su cuerpo, por el aroma de su cabello y piel, por el estremecimiento de deseo que sacudía su columna vertebral, por el hábil manejo de chakra que él utilizaba para incrementar sus sensaciones, sin dejar de darle, a la vez, instrucciones, impartidas con una voz sensual que la dejaba extrañamente perceptible.

Justo antes de perderse en la vorágine, decidió que tomaría lo que la vida le diera, lo _que él le diera_ y lo atesoraría en algún lugar oculto, para vivirlo nuevamente cuando fuera necesario, cuando la vida la enfrentara a pruebas difíciles, ese recuerdo, esas vivencias, esas sensaciones, serían lo que la sacaría adelante. Nadie está obligado a lo imposible y al corazón, tampoco se le puede obligar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora.**

A aquellos que continúen leyendo: ¡muchas gracias!

Sé que me colgué con este capítulo, y no puedo alegar que me perdí en el camino de la vida, tan sólo me negué a escribir en un teclado que opinaba diferente que yo. Estrenando compu desde apenas este jueves ¡por fin vuelvo al camino!

Antes que alguien proteste, en efecto, yo le asigné el apellido a Yamato, y no, no pienso incluir escenas lemmon en este fic *.*


	10. Segunda práctica

**Capítulo 10: Segunda práctica.**

"_Nuestra vocación nos domina aún cuando no la conozcamos."  
Nietzche._

Yamanaka Inoichi se dejó caer en el colchón de campaña, soltando la tira de cuero que aprisionaba su largo cabello. Se dio un masaje en las sienes y estiró el cuerpo, anhelando relajarse lo suficiente para poder dormir al menos ocho horas seguidas y recuperar algo del chakra gastado tras dos meses de consumo excesivo.

Estaba consciente de que no había cuidado sus reservas. Preparar el terreno de una misión donde la diplomacia exigía la máxima discreción para evitar cismas políticos le había hecho presionarse en exceso. Shikaku estaba en las mismas, pero era más perezoso y vivía a su propio ritmo, sonrió al pensar en su viejo camarada, en esos momentos probablemente estaría ahogando los bostezos que las reuniones diplomáticas siempre la causaban.

Deseaba terminar pronto, se justificó ante sí mismo, quería volver a oler las flores del negocio de su esposa e ir a recoger a su pequeña Ino a la Academia por una vez, era probable que a esas horas la esposa de Chôza ya estuviera esperando a Chôji y a Shikamaru para llevarlos a casa, en ausencia de Shikaku. Él en cambio era un mal padre, Inteligencia siempre tenía trabajo, tanto que ya incluso su colaboración con ANBU era casi honoraria. Ino estaba tan orgullosa de asistir a la Academia, pensó, y él deseaba tener un poco de tiempo para ser un padre normal, pero vivía a la carrera.

Los descendientes del clan Yamanaka no podían retirarse, ningún clan con barrera de sangre tenía esa opción, eran shinobi hasta la muerte, su obligación moral era proteger Konoha y al país del Fuego. Soñar con una vida normal era sólo eso, un sueño.

Un estruendo en el exterior del campamento le sacó de su anhelada paz. Se levantó, tomando con rapidez el estuche de armas y salió descalzo a descubierto. Un gigantesco sapo rojo, echando humo por una también descomunal pipa le miraba socarrón.

–Gamabunta-sama, Jiraiya-sama –saludó, desconcertado por ambas presencias.

–Inoichi-kun años sin verte, literalmente, ¿te tiñes el cabello? –preguntó Jiraiya aterrizando con el ruidoso claqueo de sus sandalias– ¡vaya melena!

–¿Y lo dices tú, Jiraiya? –preguntó Gamabunta.

–¿Qué hay de malo en que dos hombres cultiven una hermosa cabellera? –preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y girando la cabeza para agitar su llamativa melena. Inoichi movió la cabeza, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

–Me voy –dijo Gamabunta.

–¡Gracias por el aventón! –se despidió Jiraiya, agitando la mano.

–Pft… aventón –gruñó el sapo, lanzando un lengüetazo que casi derriba a Jiraiya.

–Fiuu… –silbó– el jefe Gama tiene el mismo mal genio de siempre –comentó, sacudiéndose la baba– por tu expresión creo que llegué en mal momento, ¿hay alguna conquista allá adentro? –ladeó la cabeza tratando de ojear el interior de la tienda.

–Mi mujer me mataría –replicó Inoichi abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Por eso no me caso, una cosa es segura, te va mejor que a Shikaku –afirmó, rascándose la mejilla, la pintura de guerra le ocasionaba picazón.

Ambos asintieron su acuerdo ceremoniosamente, la mujer Nara era de armas tomar.

Inoichi miró al sanin, tratando de averiguar por su expresión el motivo de la visita. Pero Jiraiya había puesto esa cara boba que impedía cualquier intento serio de conversación, si estaba ahí era cosa segura que lo hubiera enviado Sandaime. Señaló la tienda y Jiraiya se agachó para entrar.

–No creo que esta sea una visita casual –comentó Inoichi, sentándose en el suelo, cediéndole el colchón, Jiraiya sonrió y se sentó frente a él, sacando una botella de sake de entre sus ropas.

–No esperaba menos de ti, Inoichi-kun –sonrió, pasándole la botella sin más ceremonia.

–¿Vienes a supervisarme? –preguntó a bocajarro, tras beber un generoso trago del brebaje.

–En lo absoluto. Vengo sólo a enterarme de los avances –respondió.

–Oh. Bien, sus instrucciones fueron no enviar ningún reporte de campo hasta que todo estuviera preparado.

–Cauteloso como siempre –dijo Jiraiya.

–Es procedimiento normal para una misión de manejo delicado.

–¿Y bien?

–La infiltración fue exitosa, tenemos dos tokubetsu dentro, un especialista en demolición y un agente de compras. Planeamos la infiltración de alfa a través de una farsa de adquisición comercial. El objetivo compra esclavos.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Jiraiya, sorprendido. La esclavitud estaba prohibida en la Tierra del Fuego.

–Su posición política le permite saltarse algunas leyes. Forma su serrallo comprando mujeres hermosas vendidas por sus padres o amantes despechados. La servidumbre de la mansión también proviene de ahí.

–¿Por qué el especialista en demolición?

–Si algo sale mal, las órdenes del Consejo son desaparecer completamente la zona. Será un proceso seguro –aseveró Inoichi viendo la expresión de desagrado en el rostro del hombre– una vez que alfa inicie la finalización del objetivo, nuestros elementos evacuarán a través de las áreas asignadas.

–¿Alfa abandonará sola el lugar?

–Es más seguro así. Lo hemos hecho otras veces, Jiraiya-sama, no temas por alfa, es bastante competente, por otro lado, los dos tokubetsu se desharán de la guardia que pueda obstaculizar su salida.

–¿Sí, verdad? Perdona si di la impresión equivocada –dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo, rascándose la nuca con desenfado.

Inoichi le miró, lo conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás como para saber que algo estaba tramando. Jiraiya nunca preguntaba tan poco, y no se rendía tan fácil. Echar mano de su kekei genkai para averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones era impensable, si lo pillaba podría acabar como mínimo, babeado por un sapo gigante, así que suspiró hondamente, a fin de cuentas estaba seguro que de una u otra manera, el sanin estaría involucrado en la misión, ¿hasta qué grado?, lo ignoraba.

–Shika está en las negociaciones con la nobleza para acordar los límites de la destrucción. Y la manera como todo será acallado. Según sus proyecciones, en dos semanas estarán listos esos detalles.

–Seguramente están muy ocupados en cuidar su trasero –dijo Jiraiya, despectivo. Inoichi sonrió, el desprecio que el hombre mostraba por todo aquello que implicara burguesía era casi tan legendario como él.

– El mapeo ha sido realizado con éxito –continuó– y tenemos las nóminas de los shinobi, el objetivo deposita su confianza en nukenin y mercenarios, al parecer recela de Konoha debido a su cercanía con el Daimyō, espionaje está trabajando en conseguir sus perfiles en las aldeas de donde provienen. Es muy posible que…

Jiraiya sonrió, afable, dejando de escuchar las proyecciones que hacía Inoichi sobre los posibles motivos de desconfianza del objetivo. En su interior ya estaba digiriendo la información. Por lo que Sarutobi le había dicho, ni él sabía en qué momento sería el atentado contra alfa. La decisión había sido tomada por el Consejo y el círculo cercano al Daimyō, que veían como una amenaza la existencia del asesino, aunque este fuera un shinobi de su propio país. Barajó las posibilidades, mientras bromeaba con Inoichi que comenzaba a achisparse con el alcohol. Sacrificar a un elemento era el camino fácil para conseguir la bendición del grupo de la nobleza. Desde su peculiar y ególatra punto de vista, ellos mismos estaban haciendo un sacrificio, aunque lo cierto era que se estaban deshaciendo de un obstáculo en el camino de su ascenso.

–Y tienes nariz de reno y ojos de borracho.

–Ah, y ¿qué más? –respondió Jiraiya en automático.

–Nada, que no me estás escuchando.

–Inoichi-kun, nada más lejos de la realidad, ¿sake? Traigo dos botellas más.

* * *

La luz del sol, colándose por la ventana, le hizo abrir los ojos, giró con lentitud la cabeza, tratando de ubicar en dónde se encontraba, hasta que el familiar escenario de su departamento la hizo respirar con alivio. La pantalla del reloj le indicaba que era bastante tarde. Se incorporó con lentitud, sobre la sábana había una nota: "Te veo en la práctica".

Reconoció la letra de Kakashi y comenzó a repasar lo sucedido: había pasado la noche con ella, cierto, se habían despertado antes que amaneciera, también era cierto, habían reanudado sus actividades y _él la había dejado dormida_. Se sintió avergonzada, pero recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes de que todo comenzara "no te arrepientas de nada", desechó el sentimiento y echó otro vistazo al reloj, regresando al presente.

–¡Cielos! Kaia me va a matar –exclamó, saltando de la cama a velocidad y dirigiéndose a la ducha. Se bañó a toda prisa y se enfundó en el equipo de práctica.

Aterrizó en el acostumbrado claro que utilizaban para entrenar y se quedó quieta, Lobo y la ANBU que Kaia le presentara como Chita luchaban entre sí ante la atenta mirada de Kaia. Se acercó a su maestra, ella colocó un dedo sobre los labios, indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

–¿Me quieres cambiar el peinado? –preuntó Lobo, evadiendo escasamente el veloz corte de Chita.

–¿Te peinas? –rió ella– te estás oxidando jefe –agregó, arremetiendo nuevamente, la katana de Lobo desvió la hoja.

–Danza número tres –ordenó Kaia, ambos cambiaron el ritmo– observa con cuidado –le dijo a Yūgao– a veces es agradable ser sólo espectador.

–Espadas de sombra –murmuró Yūgao, viendo maravillada el rápido movimiento.

Cualquiera se sorprendería de ver dos espadas multiplicarse. Kaia le había explicado que el objeto de las danzas era crear un efecto visual que confundía al enemigo, que se veía incapaz de dilucidar cuáles eran reales y cuáles no, para conseguirlo era necesaria no sólo una gran resistencia física, sino una gran velocidad. Se sintió agradecida de que el entrenamiento no fuera intensivo, sólo verlos la cansaba.

–¡Hey, Momo, tiempo fuera! te concedo la victoria –gritó Lobo, cruzando ante sí katana y ninjatō. Chita se detuvo e hizo una reverencia, que él correspondió.

–Lo dicho capi, te estás oxidando –dijo alegre.

–Ella venía a ayudar en tu entrenamiento –explicó Kaia, avanzando hacia la pareja que charlaba tranquilamente– pero llegó él y dijo que te esperaría, salen a misión.

–¿Mi-sión? –se quedó confundida, no le había comentado nada.

–Tu segunda práctica, por lo que sé –la miró y luego volvió la vista hacia Lobo, volviendo luego a mirar a Yūgao que parecía embrollada.

–Lo siento, shizou.

–Continuaremos siempre que puedas, no es como si tuvieras fecha límite para aprender –respondió Kaia.

Miró aprensiva hacia el par de ANBU, sintiéndose como desnuda. Deseaba tener puesta la máscara porque la verdad es que no sabía qué cara poner. Se había programado mentalmente para verlo por la tarde, pensando que para esas horas ya habría terminado de digerir todo. Por más que él dijera que era algo natural, y su propio cerebro le dijera que en efecto era así, se sentía incómoda. Lobo volvió la vista hacia ambas y alzó la mano enguantada a manera de saludo.

–Usuki –Lobo recogió las mochilas, hasta ese momento notó que traía dos, una de ellas marcada con un halcón. Lo vio abrirla.

–Capitán –respondió ella, sintiéndose envarada y notando que las otras dos mujeres también lo habían percibido.

–Póntelas –le arrojó su máscara y una túnica de viaje, Yūgao asintió, sintiéndose aliviada, se caló la careta y se echó sobre los hombros la túnica.

–Nos vemos, Kaia, Momo –dijo Lobo, dándose la vuelta.

–Nos vemos, shizou, Chita-san –se despidió, inclinando la cabeza ante ambas.

–No mueras, Halcón –dijo Chita, levantando su máscara para despedirla.

"Vaya, también enmascarada" pensó fugazmente, lo único que había podido percibir del rostro de Momo, como la había llamado Lobo, era un par de increíbles ojos verdes que parecían sonreír.

–¿Sólo nosotros dos? –se decidió a preguntar cuando ya habían dejado atrás Konoha.

–Nos encontraremos con el escuadrón de Ibiki en la aldea vecina. Él supervisará tu desempeño en esta ocasión.

–Entendido –afirmó con poco convencimiento. Jamás le habían enviado a una misión sin antes darle el resumen de la misma.

Tampoco se sentía muy segura de desempeñarse bien. Conforme avanzaban, su incomodidad aumentaba.

–Alto.

Se detuvo, pensando vagamente que aún faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a la siguiente aldea, descendió a un lado de Lobo. Él le hizo una seña y ambos se pusieron en cucliyas.

–Relájate, esta misión es importante –ordenó.

–Sí capitán –respondió, respirando profundo.

–Es necesario que mantengas la sangre fría… más no te puedo decir.

Se sintió más aprensiva con esas palabras. Deseaba que el hombre ante ella la abrazara, que le reafirmara que todo iba a salir bien, pero él no era Kakashi. Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondamente, sintiendo el corazón desbocado, la adrenalina disparada, con la sensación de un gran peligro. No podía permitirse una crisis de pánico, se repitió que debía calmarse. Estiró los brazos ante sí, revisando su estabilidad, temblaba ligeramente y se sintió irritada consigo misma. Lobo la miraba, manteniéndose impasible ante ella.

–Continuaremos cuando estés lista –dijo en voz átona, saltando hacia una rama alta para vigilar.

Contra toda su voluntad parecía haberse petrificado, se sentía incapaz de calmarse. Enojada por el fracaso en su intento de dominar el ataque de pánico, comenzó a desesperarse por el tiempo que sabía que estaban perdiendo, a pesar de que Lobo no parecía tener prisa en llegar a una hora determinada. Pensar que la estaba esperando aumentó más su irritación. Él era no sólo su capitán, era el comandante del escuadrón y ella le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo miserablemente.

Le habían dicho que eran tres prácticas de entrenamiento antes de iniciar la misión, tras la primera creyó haber superado un obstáculo; aunque le quedaba muy claro que no había salido exactamente bien librada de él, no podía creer que la perspectiva de un segundo asesinato la pusiera así.

–¿No te dije que piensas demasiado?, _Y__ū__-ga-o_ –dijo Lobo, su voz no traicionaba ninguna emoción.

–Lo siento, capitán –respondió presurosa, sintiendo el calor trepar a su rostro bajo la máscara.

Lobo rió de buena gana, apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

–¡De qué te ríes, imbécil! No es momento para bromas –chilló exasperada de su propia vergüenza. Casi al instante se arrepintió de sus palabras, estaban en misión, y había insultado a su capitán–. Aceptaré cualquier castigo que amerite mi rebeldía, capitán –dijo, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo e inclinando la cabeza.

–¿Cualquiera, dices?

–Sí, señor.

Lobo la tomó de ambas manos y la levantó, elevó su máscara, Yūgao abrió los ojos, sorprendida de darse cuenta que los había cerrado, que de hecho estaba esperando un castigo físico. Pero sólo sintió unos labios besando su boca con avidez y unos brazos estrechándola con fuerza. Sintió una especie de dislocación temporal, donde el mundo se había vuelto de revés y su cerebro no podía adaptarse al cambio. El familiar aroma llenó su olfato, se descubrió correspondiendo al abrazo y al beso con más pasión de la que se había creído capaz de sentir.

–Me vuelves loca –dijo, recuperando el aliento.

–¿Debo considerar eso como un halago?

–Yo, yo no entiendo todo esto.

Lobo se puso serio, le hizo seña de que lo siguiera y ella obedeció, pensando que sus palabras lo habían impacientado. Avanzaron en silencio por un par de horas, hasta que él nuevamente ordenó el alto.

–El punto de encuentro está a dos horas más, descansemos, –ordenó, tras hacer el movimiento que todos identificaban como descubrir el Sharingan tras la máscara, verificó los alrededores, asintió ausente y se sentó, sacó de la mochila un par de barras energéticas y la cantimplora.

–Sí, capitán.

–Deja el tratamiento –le tendió una de las barras– estamos solos.

Yūgao tomó la barra y comenzó a mordisquearla, desganada. Sentía que todo lo estaba haciendo mal, que no estaba dando los resultados que se esperaban de ella.

–Nadie dijo que esto fuera fácil, hay muchas cosas que no te puedo decir, eso mismo forma parte del protocolo de este tipo de preparación –explicó–. Lo cierto es que estamos retrasados.

–Acepto mi culpa.

–No te estoy culpando, también tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas y… no es mi estilo tomar algo que no me dan libremente.

–No es que no…

–Lo sé y me siento honrado –dijo con suavidad.

Descontando su prestancia, él era muy seguro de sí mismo, inteligente y muy hábil, trabajar a su lado era un reto, pero les transmitía a sus compañeros algo de esa misma seguridad. En las misiones que había hecho con él siempre se había sentido protegida y a la vez, capaz de cualquier cosa.

Entonces, pensaba, ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera así? ¿Tenía derecho a exigir un trato diferente por el solo hecho de ser su amante?, ¿a desear que la mimara a cada paso que daba?, ¿tenía derecho a esperar que él hiciera concesiones, que cambiara sólo por ella? Rió del pensamiento, era absurdo. Había aceptado sus propios sentimientos y sabía que las personas enamoradas tendían al egoísmo, era inevitable.

Sin embargo, no le quedaba duda de que la más grande muestra de amor consistía en anteponer la vida de otro a la propia y era algo que él, y no sólo él, todos sus compañeros hacían.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Lobo, advirtiendo que la observaba en silencio, como siempre, esperando que avanzara a su ritmo, que descubriera las cosas por sí misma y en ese momento sintió una oleada de admiración y amor tan intensa que la abrumó, él podía no amarla de la manera que ella deseaba, pero sí la amaba.

–Con permiso, capitán –dijo, con la voz un poco rota por la emoción y se lanzó a sus brazos.

–¿Eh?

–Por ahora me tomaré ciertas libertades –dijo sonriendo y callándolo con sus besos, rodaron por el suelo.

–Me siento usado –dijo él, divertido, cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

–_Serás usado._

–¿Promesa o amenaza?

* * *

Por algún truco de la mente, esperaba ver una tienda de campaña montada cerca de algún centro poblacional, lugar donde seguramente Morino le daría el resumen de la misión y su papel en la misma, no el edificio de arquitectura sólida construido en medio de la nada, ante cuya puerta estaban parados. Podía percibir sombras acechando en las ventanas, algunos guardias apostados en el techo y en dos torretas de vigilancia, el brillo del sol del ocaso se reflejaba al azar sobre el metal de flechas y ballestas.

Un shinobi, vestido en el atuendo índigo tradicional se detuvo ante ellos.

–ANBU Lobo de Konoha, jônin a cargo de la escolta del ANBU Halcón de Konoha –saludó Lobo, entregándole un par de pergaminos de identificación que el guardia extendió y verificó minuciosamente.

–Lobo-sama, los esperábamos. Bienvenidos –abrió el pesado portón, cediéndoles el paso–. Es necesario que dejen aquí sus armas, podrán recogerlas cuando abandonen las instalaciones.

Lobo asintió, deshaciéndose de ninjatō y estuches de armas. Yūgao le imitó, sintiendo curiosidad por el procedimiento, pedirle a un shinobi que dejara sus armas era casi inútil, ya que el mismo shinobi _era un arma. _

–Lobo-sama, ¿puedo? –preguntó el shinobi, Lobo extendió ambos brazos y el hombre colocó una mancuerna en ambas muñecas.

–Supresores de chakra –explicó a Yūgao.

–Tranquila –ordenó Lobo, advirtiendo la aprensión de Yūgao.

Ella asintió, pero la atmósfera del lugar continuaba causándole ansiedad. Sin armas y anulados como shinobi no podía imaginar un escenario más amenazador. Su capitábn se había colocado atrás de ella, dejándola entre él y quien los guiaba.

Era una construcción sólida por fuera, de tamaño mediano aunque de apariencia evidentemente militar, rodeada de malla ciclónica y un par de torretas de vigilancia que sobresalían en el paisaje . Sin embargo, una vez adentro era enorme, extendiéndose cientos de metros bajo tierra.

El hombre los condujo a través de largos pasadizos y los músculos de las piernas le avisaron que estaban descendiendo. Le parecía que nunca llegarían a su destino, hasta que se detuvieron ante una puerta. Giró la perilla y entraron.

–Jefe –saludó Ibiki, señalando con un amplio ademán las sillas.

–Morino.

–Usuki-san, tiempo sin vernos –dijo Ibiki, sonriéndole amistoso.

–Bastante, Morino-san –respondió ella.

–Estas son las instalaciones de la rama especial de espionaje, Usuki-san, una parte de la sección de T&I.

–¿Voy a ser interrogada? –preguntó, tratando de dominar el pánico.

–No por nosotros –bromeó Ibiki.

–E-eso no es gracioso, Ibiki –replicó, olvidando el tratamiento.

–Es preferible el enojo a la aprensión, ¿no crees? –dijo Ibiki, sin dejar de sonreír, causando esa extraña sensación que solía causar con su sonrisa.

–Ni me mires, aquí manda él –dijo Lobo ante la mirada indignada de Usuki.

Yūgao respiró hondamente, dominando su temperamento. Todos en ANBU sabían que Morino había sido asignado a la división de T&I, destinado a ser el líder en cuanto terminara el servicio. Su especialidad era conseguir información, había trabajado por años en misiones específicas de espionaje, su escuadrón ANBU estaba conformado por élites especialistas en la muerte silenciosa, como Genma o Nara Shikaku, sus integrantes eran sustituidos a conveniencia de la misión, era el único equipo ANBU que tenía miembros semi-flotantes.

–Lobo te dijo que es mi turno de supervisarte, supongo.

–Sí… eso dijo –respondió con cautela.

–Mi tarea es evaluar tu preparación mental, tras ello es posible que sea necesario reforzar los puntos fuertes y crear barreras para proteger los débiles. ¿Me explico?

Yūgao dejó de escucharlo tras lo de "preparación mental", ella misma sentía que ese era su peor terreno, ya que luchaba constantemente contra una conciencia hostigadora que no dejaba de desnudarle la verdad tras sus acciones cotidianas. La aprensión se transformó en vergüenza, pues creía que aún no era suficientemente competente.

–¿Usuki?

–Yo… no he recibido una preparación mental –soltó atolondrada, bajando la vista– no creo ser capaz de superar esta prueba –musitó.

Morino sonrió, mirando a Lobo que sólo encogió los hombros. Movió la cabeza.

–Eso me corresponde decidirlo a mí. ¿Vamos? –preguntó, extendiendo la mano y señalando la puerta.

Se levantó, al igual que Lobo y ambos siguieron a Ibiki.

–Recuerda tu preparación jônin, Usuki –dijo Morino, deteniéndose ante la puerta que remataba el mismo corredor donde estaba la oficina en que los había recibido.

Con esas palabras le indicaba que no había opción a una negativa. Estuviera o no dispuesta para la prueba, ésta era inevitable.

El lugar estaba iluminado con alguna técnica extraña que causaba la impresión de la luz del atardecer, como si estuvieran al aire libre. Levantó la vista hacia el techo y no pudo descubrir el límite, ante sus ojos había una especie de coliseo.

–¿Voy… a luchar?

–De hecho.

–Pero, sin armas, ni chakra… –miró sus muñecas, aprisionadas por las mancuernas.

–Exacto. Este es el campo de preparación de los miembros de las secciones de Inteligencia y T&I.

–¿Y voy a luchar contra Lobo? –preguntó, ya dándose por muerta, con o sin armas y chakra él era peligroso.

–No. Él fue suprimido para que no pueda ir en tu rescate, dependes de ti misma. Adelante, ve al centro. Observaremos desde aquí, señaló una de las gradas.

Usuki obedeció, recordándose que era una kunoichi. Respiró profundo y se dirigió al centro del redondel. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar con rapidez, no sabía qué tipo de contrincantes le esperaban, pero estaba en forma, sus brazos y piernas eran más fuertes gracias al doble entrenamiento diario de dos meses. En el uso de espada e hilo se utilizaba sólo velocidad y fuerza física, pensó. Incluso sin usar el chakra para incrementar la rapidez, sus reflejos se habían afinado y desde un principio se había visto en la necesidad de ponerse a la par de su equipo y posteriormente al de Lobo. Utilizar chakra para nivelarse era algo que había dejado de hacer mucho tiempo atrás, depender tan sólo del chakra era una falla existencial para un shinobi.

"_Recuerda tu preparación jônin, Usuki"_

– "_El cuerpo de un jônin es su arma_" –recitó la lección en voz baja, atacando a su primer oponente con un taijutsu semi-heredado de las muchas veces que había visto a Gai utilizarlo, advirtió que su oponente tampoco usaba chakra.

–Se adapta –comentó Morino a Lobo, observando el movimiento de los labios, – su memoria física parece muy buena.

–_Es_ muy buena.

–Veamos cómo reacciona a los cambios –señaló hacia el shinobi y le indicó que se retirara. Al momento aparecieron dos más, uno de ellos armado con un kunai.

– "_En batalla deja que el miedo te llene pero no que te controle, es tu miedo_" –recitó nuevamente, desarmando con precisión al shinobi, enzarzándose en una pelea controlada con ambos.

–Muy mental, me recuerda a Tenzô.

–Eso mismo decimos todos. Le diste una instrucción, se apega a ella.

–Hora de comenzar la función. ¿Tengo que decirte que tú no te muevas?

–Serviría.

–Bien, _tú no te muevas_, ni intentes nada.

Lobo asintió. Ibiki hizo varias señales hacia lo que sería el techo del coliseo, y se volvió hacia Lobo. "Listo" dijo éste, obligándose a mirar la escena ante sus ojos.

–Podías haber permanecido afuera.

–No.

–Entiendo.

Morino miró a Lobo, él había decidido no ver lo que fuera que Usuki estaba viendo, pero también estaba decidido a afrontar el resultado de la evaluación.

Usuki vio acercarse a un grupo de shinobi, estos totalmente armados y sin las mancuernas supresoras. Sintió una ligera aprensión que acalló sin piedad, poniéndose en guardia. No sabía lo que tramaban esos lunáticos de T&I, pero seguro no era nada agradable. Inhaló profundo, ansiando tener a la mano al menos una cápsula de soldado, una barra energética, algo que le ayudara a conservar la energía. Sus contrincantes no se cansaban, ya que iban tomando turnos, pero ella ya comenzaba a sentir que el cansancio alentaba sus reacciones.

Había algo extraño, advirtió, dándose cuenta que la rodeaban sin atacarla, materializando escudos. Un segundo vistazo le descubrió la insignia marcada en el hierro: ninjas renegados de Amegakure. Sintió la alarma dispararse y volvió el rostro hacia la grada desde donde observaban sus compañeros. Lo que vio le heló la sangre: un dardo se insertó en el cuello de Lobo, que al instante pareció doblarse sobre sí mismo, en tanto Ibiki y algunos de los shinobi con los que había luchado peleaban contra un numeroso grupo.

–Hemos descubierto vuestra conspiración contra Shinro-sama, pagarán por esto –declaró uno de los Ninja.

–Cortaremos la mala yerba de raíz –indicó otro, al instante fue inmovilizada de ambos brazos. – Verás cómo mueren aquellos que atentan contra el poder. ¡Ahora! –ordenó.

Miró aterrada al shinobi parado a un lado de Lobo y el descenso de la katana como si fuera hecho muy lento. Cuando vio la cabeza separarse del cuerpo, el sonido al caer, la sangre brotando del cuello, algo pareció romperse en su alma. Alcanzó a escuchar que decían algo sobre que a ella la llevarían para que Shinro-sama le diera personalmente su castigo antes de percibir el desborde de su propio instinto asesino, abrumador, de una naturaleza totalmente diferente a la utilizada para amedrentar o prepararse mentalmente para la batalla, era una sensación terrible y a la vez intoxicante.

La adrenalina se hizo cargo de sus movimientos, giró desde el codo ambos brazos, como si esgrimiera una katana, deshaciéndose de las garras que la aprisionaban. Si iba a morir, moriría peleando, ya había perdido lo más valioso para ella, nada más importaba.

Un veloz giro y tomó dos ninjatō de sus oponentes, iniciando la primera danza, mezclando los movimientos de piernas y brazos con los quiebres característicos del uso de listones. Invirtió las hojas de los ninjatō hacia sus propias manos, haciendo volar en pedazos las mancuernas, dejando una profunda marca en las muñecas.

Implacable, sin detenerse a medir el consumo de chakra inició sus jutsu ígneos, canalizándolos hacia las hojas, haciéndolas arder con fuego blanco, envolviendo el mundo en un infierno donde ella misma quería consumirse, volverse cenizas, perderse en la nada, extinguirse, acabando a la vez con todo aquello que había acabado con su vida como la conocía.

Una misión no merecía una pérdida así, se dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Había amado, había sido amada, había estado entre los brazos del hombre más maravilloso que la vida pudiera darle, el mundo podía continuar sin ella, pues ella ya no deseaba continuar con el mundo.

"_No te arrepientas de nada"._


	11. Corazón Roto

**Capítulo 11: Corazón Roto**

"_No es de extrañar que soñemos nuestro camino a través de nuestras vidas. Estar despierto, y ver todo como realmente es... nadie podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo".  
Los hombrecillos libres, Terry Pratchet._

–¿Tú puedes entenderlo, Gai? –preguntó Anko, señalando a Gai con la punta del palillo de su dango.  
–No, ¿con qué objeto?  
–Gai tiene razón, simplemente aceptamos a las personas sean como sean, en eso consiste la verdadera amistad –dijo Atsui filosóficamente espatarrado en el catre del cuartel.  
–Uh, Kakashi es mi eterno rival.  
–Di lo que quieras Gai –repuso Anko, lanzando el palillo hacia la mampostería– pero realmente me gustaría entenderlo.  
–Son simples emociones humanas –aseveró Itachi, mirándolos con expresión apática.

Tampoco le agradaba estar acuartelado. Sarutobi acababa de integrarlo como sustituto al equipo de fuego y no les habían asignado misión y por lo que podía deducir por los murmullos del resto de sus compañeros de escuadrón, el Hokage estaba pasándola realmente duro con las protestas del Consejo sobre el cacareado equilibrio del poder. A Itachi le resultaba molesto, su visión personal era clara: proteger la paz, proteger Konoha, la misma lucha interna de los clanes élite le fastidiaba y comprendía que, en vista de la fuerte oposición, Sarutobi había optado por acuartelarlos en una especie de maniobra de control de daños en lo que luchaba por cimentar la decisión tomada.

–¿Qué tienen de simple las emociones humanas, Itachi-boy? –dijo Anko, mirando con diversión al jovencito.  
–Son sólo eso, emociones –respondió Itachi– existen, nuestro trabajo es controlarlas, ¿no es así? Hasta donde sé, Lobo-san es un maestro en ese arte.  
–Dejen dormir –gruñó Aoba, cubriéndose la cabeza con una de las delgadas almohadas.

El grupo lo miró, sintiendo un escalofrío. Itachi poseía la sangre fría que los prodigios ninja tenían de nacimiento. Parecía ser dueño de una comprensión fundamental de las cosas, poseer la habilidad de desechar todo lo superfluo para desnudar a la vista de todos lo que era importante.

La mayoría de ellos se enfrentaban a sentimientos encontrados respecto a su propio trabajo, Itachi era terminante en lo que aceptaba y lo que no. Su claridad de pensamiento le hacía el perfecto candidato para comandante general. Aunque parecía ser de manera inconsciente, también poseía el clásico alarde de superioridad de su clan que se negaban a agregar el tratamiento honorífico a los nombres.

–Necesito una misión –dijo Gai, sin poder mantenerse quieto.  
–Tenzô sigue convaleciente Gai, deberías ir a visitarlo, eso quemará algo de tus energías –sugirió Atsui, aliviado de cambiar de tema.  
–¡Buena idea!, iré caminando sobre las manos.  
–Cielos… hay otras maneras, ¿sabes? Como por ejemplo puedo lanzarte kunai y tú tratar de esquivarlos –dijo Anko.  
–¡Esa es una mejor idea! –respondió muy animado.  
–Era broma, Gai –comentó Atsui, viendo que, en efecto, Anko había arrancado en pos de Gai.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Lobo y Halcón partieran a la segunda práctica y poco menos de dos días que Itachi fuera asignado al equipo. A diferencia del protocolo normal para entrenamiento de novatos, Itachi había sido integrado sin que le fuera asignado un tutor, Atsui veía el potencial de su compañero sin necesidad de mayores explicaciones, siquiera considerar cuidarlo sería una ofensa contra su capacidad. Siendo él mismo miembro de un clan élite, comprendía a la perfección la alta calificación que le otorgara Sarutobi y también sabía que era una medida temporal, a fin de que el Uchiha se familiarizara con ANBU ya que estaba destinado a ser un líder de equipo.

Se estiró en el catre, tratando de alejar el pensamiento de su compañera. Usuki le preocupaba, tenía que admitirlo. A pesar de su determinación y evidente vocación, todavía bordeaba la adolescencia; en el transcurso de las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta que la chica estaba enamorada, eso podía resultar realmente malo, era imposible que Kakashi se involucrara en el área sentimental, por cuestiones éticas. Una compañera con el corazón roto era una candidata potencial a una conducta suicida en el peor de los escenarios.

–¿No crees que Anko tenga problemas por dejar el cuartel? –preguntó Itachi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
–Probablemente. Lo más seguro es que alguno de los de guardia la hagan que regrese –respondió.  
–¿Entonces por qué lo hace?  
–Por diversión. Tiene un sentido algo distorsionado de su significado.  
–Oh.  
–Supongo que te estás aburriendo, después de todo esto no es lo que esperabas. Ven, te daré un paseo por las instalaciones –dijo Atsui, levantándose por fin del catre

Mantenerse ocupado era, después de todo, una mejor idea que estar dándole vueltas a asuntos que estaban fuera de su competencia. Itachi asintió y lo siguió con docilidad, el Hyūga había sido el primero en considerar que en realidad había cosas que no tenía por qué saber. Sonrió ligeramente y siguió a su capitán.

* * *

Genma se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Tenzô, observándolo dormir profundamente. Las órdenes de Tsunade, antes de partir tan rápidamente como había llegado, habían sido reposo absoluto por al menos una semana, tiempo que calculaba le tomaría a su organismo terminar de eliminar los residuos del veneno. Nadie mejor que un Senju para tratar a un Senju, dijo.

Tenzô había adelgazado bastante, estaba debilitado pues no había dejado de lado su rutina de tomar misión tras misión que hubiera disponible, el reposo, pensaba Genma, le estaba ayudando a recuperar un poco de su estoicismo y fortaleza física. En virtud de su confinamiento y de la ausencia de Lobo, Sarutobi había tomado sobre sí las responsabilidades de comandar el escuadrón. Al principio el Consejo había sugerido discretamente que fuera sustituido por un shinobi élite de entre los comandantes de Raíz, pero Sarutobi desechó la sugerencia de inmediato, indicando que los protocolos de funcionamiento eran radicalmente diferentes a los de sus propios élite. Suspiró aliviado, tener a Tenzô a cargo era común, un extraño, aunque fuera de la propia aldea, le causaba ansiedad.

Al contrario de Gai, a Genma no le importaba si le asignaban o no misiones. Estar en Konoha le permitía vivir temporalmente en relativa paz, ocuparse de su actual novia y acompañar a Tenzô, que por su parte, agradecía la compañía. El jovencito era tranquilo, obedecía las órdenes sin rechistar y aunque reacio a sus apapachos, los aceptaba sin mayor aspaviento. El ligero movimiento del muchacho le hizo volver la vista.

–¿Necesitas algo?, ¿agua, algún bocadillo? –preguntó.  
–No Gen, gracias.  
–Es extraño estar tanto tiempo en la aldea. Ahora entiendo por qué senpai escapa de los hospitales.  
–¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que esa misma manía de agarrar misión tras misión es la causante de que tanto tú como él acaben en el hospital?  
–Uh… planteado de esa manera…  
–Los shinobi poseemos una capacidad de recuperación muy por encima de lo normal, pero no dejamos de ser humanos, la recuperación de chakra es más lenta si no le das el tiempo necesario al cuerpo.  
–Gracias Gen. Senpai yo, esto…  
–Aún no regresan, supongo que eso querías preguntar.  
–¿Sabes algo sobre a dónde fueron?

Genma lo miró, en los últimos días había tenido la impresión de que quería preguntarle algo y no se atrevía, tomó como un signo favorable de su recuperación que por fin tocara el asunto. Ya veterano, y perteneciendo "oficialmente" al escuadrón de Ibiki, conocía la respuesta.

Tsunade le había dicho que por el momento no le dijera nada, porque Tenzô también sabía la especialidad de esas instalaciones, aunque desconociera el funcionamiento interno. Genma suspiró, Hikari se había dado una vuelta por la mañana y le había dicho que tan sólo un día más, ya que el reactivo dejado por Tsunade aún indicaba que no estaba del todo fuera de peligro.

–A la Dama de Hierro.  
–Oh. Entiendo.

Apodada así en honor de la invocación de Ibiki, la "Dama de Hierro" era utilizada para preparar shinobi mentalmente fuertes en ambientes controlados, que fueran capaces de soportar presiones emocionales extremas, algo vital para la especialidad de la rama. El lugar estaba armado con amplificadores de chakra y un grupo de especialistas de Inteligencia se encargaba de preparar cuidadosos escenarios de genjutsu, planificados hasta el último detalle con el objeto de llevar al shinobi a situaciones límite.

Dicha planeación incluía intercalar personas y entornos reales con escenarios ficticios, logrando un realismo extremo que hacía que el sujeto del entrenamiento no pudiera distinguir dónde terminaba la realidad y dónde comenzaba la ilusión. Incluso shinobi con entrenamiento especial en genjutsu encontraban difícil de distinguir esa pálida línea divisoria.

Para pertenecer a cualquiera de las dos divisiones, T&I e Inteligencia, se requería un gran control mental, ya que para los de T&I era fácil perderse en los laberintos de la mente de otros y para un miembro de Inteligencia era vital incrementar sus defensas, ya que corrían muchos más riesgos que cualquiera. T&I no sólo preparaba interrogadores, también preparaba shinobi capaces de resistir las peores torturas a través de un cuidadoso manejo de barreras mentales, implantadas fuertemente en su psique con la ayuda de la división de Inteligencia.

Los ANBU, en general, eran enviados periódicamente para recibir o reforzar implantes de barrera a fin de impedir que les fuera extraída información en el caso de que fueran capturados por el enemigo. Los expertos mentalistas del clan Yamanaka se encargaban también de la implementación de sellos de marca de chakra para ocultar las identidades ANBU ante la población shinobi regular. Los sellos suicidas eran aplicados directamente por el Hokage.

Genma le explicó el uso real que se daba a esas instalaciones, el chico lo miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba, él no tenía ni la menor idea ya que había sido excluido de esa preparación, sabía que se enviaba a sus compañeros a ese lugar, él mismo había tenido que considerar las visitas para la logística del escuadrón, pero siempre había supuesto que era por su edad, pero Yūgao tenía la misma edad que él.

–Somos humanos, Tenzô –dijo Genma sonriendo, seguro de que el chico estaba evaluando posibilidades.  
–Entonces, ¿yo no lo soy?  
–Hay chakras especiales –respondió Genma sonriendo–, además, aún eres muy joven, te daría un buen coscorrón si no fuera porque se supone que las visitas se deben comportar.

Tenzô lo miró, entendiendo lo que quería decirle, sus genes, aunque injertados, eran un legado del Primer Hokage. Difícilmente se le enviaría a misiones donde tuviera que fungir como cebo, infiltraciones o espionaje. Konoha no lo arriesgaría tan fácilmente. Incluso era probable que en el futuro le escogieran esposa, hizo un gesto de desagrado.

–No trates de inventar el futuro –dijo Genma, enmarañándole el cabello– y no te preocupes por ella.  
–No lo hago.  
–¿Sigues negándolo? Eres joven, no hay ningún problema en que actúes como tal.  
–¿Cómo un idiota?  
–El amor suele tener ese efecto en la gente –respondió.  
–No puedo escoger.  
–No tienes por qué hacerlo –replicó Genma encogiendo los hombros.  
–Cierto. No tengo qué hacerlo.

* * *

El mercado de esclavos estaba hábilmente disimulado con la fachada de respetabilidad de un comercio de especias, donde la compra-venta de azafrán, ají y pimienta de procedencia internacional proporcionaban gigantescos beneficios al dueño del lugar. Se había establecido en la franja neutral de la frontera del país del Fuego con el país del Campo del Arroz tras terminar la última gran guerra ninja. Poseía el renombre de un negocio legal que favorecía el comercio entre las naciones, facilitando a la vez, dormitorios para los prósperos mercaderes extranjeros en una gran área donde el bullicio era el pan de cada día.

Sin embargo, en el gran almacén donde se guardaban la mercancía, había una zona de acceso exclusivo para determinados clientes que, por su posición social, tenían los medios y la impunidad para adquirir "sirvientes", como eran llamados aquellos seres vendidos por la necesidad de sus familias.

Ginji suprimió la oleada de náusea que le inundó al ver las celdas donde se hacinaban los desdichados; adolescentes, mujeres, niños y ancianos eran la mercancía más común. Avanzó siguiendo al guía, fingiendo una apatía que no sentía en lo absoluto, ahogando la indignación que le llenaba el alma. El hombre, capataz del lugar, le explicaba en rudo lenguaje las características del contenido de cada celda, señalando malicioso las posibilidades que tenían éste o aquél de ganarse la preferencia de algún gran señor.

–No quiero que mi mercancía sea colocada entre estos –declaró despreciativo.  
–¿Será mucho lo que tienes que ofrecer, Sendara-san?  
–No me insultes, no soy nuevo en este negocio, mi mercancía es de primera calidad –dijo, elevando aún más la nariz.  
–Me gusta tu actitud, procura mantenerla con el comprador. Agradece el consejo –añadió el hombre en voz más baja, haciéndole un guiño de complicidad.

Ginji sonrió con desdén. Se detuvieron al final del amplio túnel, donde terminaban las celdas de los esclavos; su guía llamó a la puerta y un hombre corpulento corrió la mirilla, identificando al capataz del lugar.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, evaluando con descaro a los ocupantes de la celda. Al contrario de sus compañeros menos afortunados, el lugar era amplio, y estaba ocupado por pocos, todos ellos vestidos con ropa no sólo limpia, en algunos casos hasta ostentosa. Le llamó la atención las expresiones de orgullo que tenían, como si se considerasen a sí mismos artículos de lujo, algunos de ellos traían un collar de piel que los distinguía de los demás.

Su guía se detuvo a una puerta corrediza de cristal, llamando la atención de un hombre de vestuario clásico: un kimono de seda roja que cubría su rechoncha figura, y colgando de los carnosos labios una pipa. A un lado de él se encontraba el jefe de los compradores de la mansión. El guía corrió la puerta, cediéndoles el paso, hizo una profunda reverencia y se retiró, dejándolos sentados frente a frente en sendos cojines.

– ¿Y bien, Sendaro-san? ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora la mercadería?  
–Humpf, nada digno de verse dos veces –respondió, recordando el consejo del guía.  
–¿Bromeas, no?, los corredores están llenos de mercancía de primera clase.  
–Quien debe estar bromeando eres tú, Otose-san. Creí que tu negocio era más serio.  
–Oye, oye, no me insultes.  
–Soy yo quien se siente insultado por la baja calidad que veo –señaló con la cabeza.  
–Concuerdo con él, Otose-san, mi señor me exige buen producto para su serrallo.  
–Vaya, vaya… los dos me la están poniendo difícil.  
–No puedes pretender que mi mercancía sea colocada en el mismo nivel de exhibición que _ellos _–dijo Ginji, señalando con un gesto despectivo de la cabeza.  
–Oye, tú, ¿tu mercancía es tan buena como dices, o sólo tienes lengua de plata?  
–Mi nombre es Sendaro Ginji, Otose-san se prestó a servir de mediador, por supuesto con una jugosa comisión. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? –preguntó, llevándose la mano a la katana del cinturón.  
–Ya, ya, Sendaro-san, disculpa los modales de Shinto-kun, es un nuevo comprador –se disculpó Otose con voz melosa.  
–¿Qué tienes para ofrecer, Sendaro-san? –preguntó Shinto, mirando desafiante a Ginji.  
–Sangre pura del clan Hanatti, de belleza excepcional e iniciada en las artes amatorias.  
–Comienzo a interesarme.  
–Decide si la quieres o no, tengo dos ofertas por ella, por supuesto, _con otro corredor_, Otose-san.  
–¡Ha!, vaya que eres impaciente _Ginji-kun _–canturreó Shinto, sin dejarse amedrentar por el paso al frente que dio Ginji que ya tenía la mano agarrada firmemente al mango de la katana– no esperarás que compre a ciegas, una princesa son palabras mayores, ¿no crees?  
–¡Vaya, vaya… estos jóvenes de hoy! –exclamó Otose, comenzando a ponerse nervioso–. Shinto-kun, creo que podrías fiarte en esas palabras, he verificado su reputación –murmuró a su oído.  
–Si tú lo dices, Otose-san, supongo que deberé confiar en tu experiencia –respondió Shinto en voz baja.  
–Ya conoces el precio, fijemos la fecha de entrega, ah, por supuesto, debes saber que por su origen, habrá un costo adicional por su sirvienta personal –informó Ginji.  
–¿Perdón? Eso no era parte del trato, Otose-san –protestó Shinto, desconcertado.  
–Lo siento, lo siento, Shinto-kun, creí que tu amo estaría interesado en un producto de tan alta calidad, un pequeño detalle como ese por una módica suma adicional no representará tan gran inconveniente.  
–_Crees _demasiadas cosas –dijo Shinto entre dientes, pero con el suficiente volumen para ser escuchado por Ginji.  
–No me hagas perder mi tiempo. Espero tu decisión –declaró Ginji.

Otose y Shinto comenzaron un diálogo en voz baja, el primero tratando de convencerlo de que realizara el trato dentro de su negocio y el segundo mostrándose reacio a permitírselo. Las palabras finales de Ginji parecieron convencerlo al fin.

–Bien, sirvienta incluida –accedió–. Espero la entrega en 12 días a partir de esta fecha.  
–Ya que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, les dejaré a solas para que discutan los términos del intercambio, iré por la documentación oficial –dijo Otose, retirándose discretamente.  
–¿Qué rayos fue eso, Ginji? –preguntó Shinto en voz muy baja.  
–No pude informarte, Jiraiya-sama…  
–¿Ji-raiya?  
–Sí, él estará a cargo de la misión, ordenó una infiltración adicional.  
–Espero que no esté pensando en camuflarse como doncella para obtener _material informativo. _–dijo Shinto, algo atribulado, Jiraiya era legendario, pero también lo eran sus aficiones.  
–Pierde cuidado, será una kunoichi verdadera, no un henge –dijo Ginji, tratando de mantener una cara seria.  
–Ya me habían dado escalofríos de imaginar a ese viejo verde disfrazado de doncella. ¿Lobo sabe algo de esto?  
–Por lo que sé, él y su equipo están fuera.  
–Vaya, shh, ahí viene Otose.

* * *

–Uzumaki…  
–Jefe –hincó la rodilla en el piso y se puso la mano al corazón, inclinando la cabeza con respeto.  
–Levántate, no es necesario –ordenó con sequedad, mirando por la ventana hacia el amplio campo de entrenamiento.  
–No creí que estuvieras por acá, ya sabes, todo se ha manejado muy discretamente.

Lobo volvió la cabeza, mirándola con frialdad, Chita tenía la costumbre de acomodar las palabras de manera que no fueran tan directas. Regresó la mirada hacia el espacioso campo de entrenamiento.

–¿Qué te tiene tan cabreado, jefe? –preguntó, en tono ligero.  
–¿Lo estoy?  
–Ya veo… –musitó, poniéndose en posición de firmes– Lobo-sama, Hokage-sama me ha enviado a obtener el reporte de la segunda práctica de Halcón-san. Pidió le informe que se le hará llegar una sanción a Liebre-san por no enviar el reporte en el día estipulado. También ordena que se proceda de inmediato a la última fase ya que la entrega de alfa al harem del objetivo está negociada para efectuarse en 10 días a partir de esta fecha –finalizó en el mismo tono profesional con que empezara su mensaje.  
–¿Te ordenó esperar respuesta?  
–Sí señor.  
–Procedimiento completado. Solicito sea relevada la sanción para Liebre-san, asumo la responsabilidad, el reporte estará en Konoha al atardecer. Puedes retirarte.

Chita hizo una profunda reverencia y abandonó la habitación. Lobo ni siquiera se había dignado a hablarle de frente, perdido en la contemplación de una escena invisible que sólo sus ojos veían.

–Ni qué hacer cuando es cien por ciento Lobo… –dijo en voz baja, entrando a la oficina de Ibiki.– ¿Qué le pasa, Ibiki? –preguntó, dejándose caer en la silla de Ibiki.  
–¿Te hizo pasar un mal rato?  
–Me llamó por mi apellido…  
–Vamos, de seguro nadie escuchó, así que no es tan malo.  
–¿En serio? –preguntó, sarcástica.– Tch, tienes razón, después de todo no está tan loco, así que presumo que todo va bien…

Ibiki asintió. Ella abandonó el tema, era inútil preguntarle más, no hablaría. Ibiki tenía la misma expresión que Lobo, parecía vuelto hacia su yo interior.

–¿Deduzco que no es el momento adecuado para una visita social?  
–Tu deducción es correcta.  
–¿Algún mensaje para Hokage-sama? Tengo la respuesta del capitán. ¿Nada que quieras agregar?  
–Nada.  
–Me retiro.  
–Chita, ¿comprendes, cierto?

Ella asintió, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Morino volvió a tomar asiento, estirando la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento, se sentía cansado. El proceso había sido más largo de lo esperado y Lobo había estado insoportable. Él era así, se dijo, la frialdad y el alejamiento eran su manera de ocultar la agitación, el deseo de terminar de una vez por todas con esa parte y regresar a Konoha. Se levantó tras un rato, dirigiéndose al dormitorio de Usuki.

La joven se encontraba leyendo, recostada en la cama, volvió la vista hacia él, sintiéndolo entrar.

–Buenas noches, Yūgao.  
–Buenas noches, Morino-san –respondió ella, cerrando el libro.  
–¿Has descansado suficiente?  
–Sí, ¿ya es tiempo?

Ibiki asintió. Se les había terminado el plazo de la preparación, pero él consideraba que ella aún no estaba lista para continuar con la siguiente etapa. Había estudiado su expediente con sumo cuidado: huérfana desde temprana edad, poco sociable, su círculo de amistades se limitaba a sus antiguos caseros y su equipo ANBU, amistad muy cercana con Hyūga Atsui, un noviazgo frustrado con Uchiha Tenshi… repasó mentalmente la información, mientras ella se ajustaba el equipo de prácticas.

Tras el impacto inicial y el regreso a la realidad Yūgao parecía haberse vuelto más estoica. Algo había fallado en la cuidadosa planeación del escenario y ese algo era lo que había alargado su estancia en las instalaciones.

**Una semana antes:**

–¡Kai! –se apresuró a pronunciar Ibiki, forzando su chakra para disipar el genjutsu. Yūgao lo miró fijamente por un instante y bajó la mirada hacia los cortes en sus muñecas y antebrazos.  
–¿Sabes quién soy?  
– Morino Ibiki –murmuró– ANBU de Konoha, especialista en interrogatorios, nombre clave Liebre.  
– ¿Sabes quién eres tú?  
– Usuki Yūgao, ANBU de Konoha, nombre clave Halcón, ¿por qué estoy siendo interrogada, Morino-san?  
– ¡Mierda! –exclamó Ibiki, rascándose la cabeza.

Lobo saltó desde la grada, aterrizando frente a ambos, lo miró, una silenciosa interrogante en los ojos. Ibiki asintió y él se acercó a Yūgao. Ella lo miró un instante y posó la rodilla en el suelo, la mano en el corazón.

–Lobo-sama, ¿por qué estoy siendo interrogada?  
–Todo está bien, Halcón, no estás siendo interrogada –dijo, en voz tranquilizadora, Yūgao asintió, pero no levantó la vista.  
–¿Podrías descubrirte el rostro, jefe? –preguntó Ibiki, Lobo asintió, deslizando la máscara de seda hacia su cuello– Yūgao, levanta la vista –ordenó, la joven obedeció, formando al instante los sellos de barrera para aislarlos del mundo.  
–Ibiki –dijo Lobo, cubriéndose el rostro y deshaciendo la barrera de humo al instante.  
–¡Llévenla a la enfermería, que curen sus heridas! –ordenó Ibiki, su equipo se apresuró a conducirla fuera del coliseo.  
–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Ibiki.  
–Una reacción de mucho tiempo atrás, cada vez que me descubría el rostro ella nos aislaba, el humo es nuevo.  
–Interesante, se aferra a rituales.  
–Aquí el loquero eres tú, pero creo que algo no está bien.  
–Memoria selectiva, parece ser que eliminó la parte traumante –dijo Ibiki, mirando hacia el equipo médico que alejaba a la chica de ellos.  
–Supongo que he muerto.  
–De hecho. Dejaste de existir como parte importante de su vida emocional.  
–¿Era lo que pretendías?  
–No. Esto se fue a la mierda. No estaba planeado borrarte, esa reacción ha sido inesperada.  
–¿Proyección?  
–Tal vez cree que está siendo castigada por alguna clase de crimen y de alguna manera cree merecerlo.  
–¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?  
–No tengo la menor idea.

En efecto, no la tenía.

El subconsciente humano es algo difícil de comprender, cada persona reaccionaba de manera diferente, de acuerdo al equipaje emocional que llevara consigo. La joven había alcanzado el estado del ninja perfecto, aquél que es una máquina asesina carente de dudas, remordimientos y cargos de conciencia, pero lo había hecho a raíz de un trauma. En la última semana habían hecho varias simulaciones, indicándole antes de cada una que partiría en misión solitaria y observando cuidadosamente todas sus reacciones.

Yūgao había adquirido el instinto asesino puro sin ningún otro disparador excepto finalizar su misión. A Ibiki le preocupaba que el término "matar el corazón" dejara de ser una metáfora y se convirtiera en una realidad para Yūgao, un shinobi totalmente carente de emociones era un peligro para sí mismo, ya que el valor de la vida se anulaba. La condujo hacia el coliseo, donde comenzó una "misión" ficticia. Su letalidad estaba probada por el hecho de que el equipo completo había llegado al extremo de eliminar del todo las presencias reales que solían intercalar en el procedimiento original, ya que un par de ellos habían resultado heridos.

–Esto es una mierda, jefe –murmuró, al sentir la presencia de Lobo a su lado, observando desde las gradas tras él.  
–¿Sigues insistiendo en mantenerme afuera? –preguntó.  
–No creo que sea buena idea regresarla así a la realidad. Inoichi no ha…  
–Ibiki –le interrumpió– deberías tener más confianza en tu propia capacidad. Eres el experto manipulando mentes.

Lobo lo miró, Ibiki había pasado por un suceso traumatizante hacía poco, las heridas en proceso de cicatrización en su cabeza, a pesar de estar ocultas bajo un pañuelo y la aún rosácea que le surcaba el rostro, eran el constante recordatorio de su fallo. La pérdida de su hermano menor contribuía a hacerlo sentir inseguro. Pero Lobo confiaba en él; alguien que había vivido lo que Ibiki y aún conservaba la cordura, era alguien dueño de una fortaleza interior excepcional.

–No sé si pueda controlarla –murmuró Ibiki– es la primera vez que alguien no regresa.  
–¿Proyección?  
–Se está evadiendo. No necesito decirte que ha perdido el límite entre la realidad y la ilusión, lo puedes ver. No he conseguido regresarla con los métodos tradicionales.  
–Entonces déjame intentarlo, sabes su destino si continúa así.  
–Lobo…  
–No es tu culpa, todo saldrá bien –dijo, presionando el hombro de Ibiki con una mano.

Ibiki asintió e hizo una señal a su equipo, estos procedieron a hacer las modificaciones pertinentes al genjutsu.

La escena era de una complejidad tal que muchos considerarían la introducción de un nuevo elemento como algo imposible, pero el equipo trabajó en los cambios sutiles del genjutsu por unos cuantos minutos y dio la luz verde a Ibiki.

Una luna redonda y plateada iluminaba con sus pálidos rayos las ventilas del subterráneo. Yūgao lanzó un shuriken hacia la flama de la antorcha, haciendo que se apagara lentamente al trozar el pabilo tan sólo un poco en tanto ella se convertía en una con la pared; al fondo del corredor se veía una luz que provenía de una pequeña ventana, casi al nivel del piso, posiblemente por donde alimentaban al prisionero. La sombra del único guardia temblaba ante ella, distorsionando las escasas luces. El hombre lanzó una maldición cuando la oscuridad llenó el corredor, pareció otear hacia donde ella estaba, tratando de percibir movimiento, se dio por vencido, sacando un cigarrillo para tranquilizarse.

Yūgao avanzó pegando el cuerpo a la pared, anulando al máximo su chakra y avanzando con sigilo, el hilo saigo remolineó velozmente y el cuerpo del guardia cayó de rodillas, Yūgao detuvo la caída de la cabeza con un rápido movimiento del ninjatō, clavándola a la pared y la del cuerpo con un brazo, deslizándolo hacia el suelo, recogió el cigarrillo que el guardia no había alcanzado a encender. Un rápido tajo de la katana cortó limpiamente la gruesa cadena que cerraba la puerta. Entró, buscando con la mirada al prisionero que tenía que rescatar. Era alguien importante cuya identidad no le podía ser revelada, le habían dicho, sacarlo ileso del lugar era la prioridad, sin dejar testigos o marcas de la presencia de los ANBU de Konoha.

–Halcón, ANBU de Konoha, he venido a rescatarte –Yūgao recitó con voz átona la familiar fórmula de presentación, cortando las largas cadenas adosadas al muro– ¿puedes caminar?

El hombre asintió en silencio y ella le hizo seña de que se pusiera a sus espaldas. Avanzaron por largos corredores, evadiendo los círculos de luz de las antorchas. La luna llena alcanzaba a colar sus rayos a través de los respiraderos que conectaban a la superficie. Yūgao alcanzó uno de ellos, aquél por el que había entrado; le señaló la primera muesca y lo ayudó a trepar, el hombre avanzó por delante, tentando a ciegas las depresiones, escalando con dificultad.

Finalmente alcanzaron la superficie y ella le tendió un pasamontañas sin verle directamente, a fin de que siguiera manteniendo oculta su identidad, la luz de la luna era suficiente para que pudiera distinguir su rostro, pero sus órdenes eran terminantes. El hombre la siguió, ambos se ocultaban en los troncos de los árboles, en arbustos y en depresiones naturales cavadas. En efecto, su rescatado tenía buena condición física, finalmente el perfil que le habían dado no había estado equivocado.

Cuando estuvieron lo bastante lejos se detuvo, verificando los alrededores, localizó una cueva y se dispuso a dejar descansar a su compañero. Ella también lo necesitaba, aún sentía la adrenalina trabajando, pero sabía que no tardaría en desaparecer.

–Gracias _Y__ū__-ga-o _–dijo el hombre.

Yūgao volvió el rostro, confundida. La voz le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía recordar de dónde. Su corazón pareció encogerse con la extraña sensación de que había olvidado algo muy importante, algo vital. Sentía que había perdido algo y que estaba a punto de tocarlo con los dedos pero se le escapaba. En un impulso se abalanzó sobre el hombre y le arrancó el pasamontañas.

–¡Ibiki!  
–Entendido.

Las voces irrumpieron en su mente como un balde de agua fría y ante sus ojos el mundo se convirtió en un coliseo cuyo techo parecía extenderse hasta tocar el cielo y la visión de una rebelde melena plateada le paralizó el corazón, un corazón que, por primera vez, descubrió que estaba roto.

* * *

**N.A.** ¡Perdón, perdón! Tiempos difíciles, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo. Gracias () por decir que me extrañas, me alegraste el corazón ^^


	12. Olvido

**Capítulo 12: Olvido.**

"_Gasta energías en aquello que te hace fuerte. Las energías gastadas en debilidades te arrastran a la fatalidad".  
Regla Honoradas Madres, Casa Capitular. Frank Herbert._

Anko miró con suspicacia a Jiraiya, preguntándose qué malos aires lo llevaban hasta Konoha una y otra vez. No sentía ninguna antipatía personal por el sannin, pero su presencia le recordaba invariablemente a su sensei. Jiraiya parecía leer lo que le pasaba por la mente y eso la ponía aún más en alerta. Los mal disimulados vistazos que lanzaba hacia su reveladora camiseta de red terminaron por irritarla, sin pensarlo más lanzó el palillo del dango hacia el hombre.

–¡Anko-chan, eso fue peligroso! –exclamó Jiraiya, sintiéndose divertido.  
–¡Maldición, fallé!  
–Ejem –se aclaró la garganta– creí merecer una bienvenida más cálida.  
–¿Qué quieres, viejo verde?  
–¡Más respeto para tus mayores, chiquilla! –dijo Jiraiya, fingiéndose ofendido.  
–Tch. Como si te importara.  
–Jeje, a decir verdad, no. Pero esto es un asunto errr… privado.  
–No quiero tener qué ver con tus perversiones –contestó.  
–Quería discutir este… tópico fuera del alcance de oídos incómodos –dijo, señalando con la vista hacia sus compañeros, que los miraban con curiosidad.

Anko sintió la curiosidad sacar lo mejor de ella, asintió, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que conducían al techo del edificio, Jiraiya la siguió.

El cuartel ANBU poseía una amplia azotea desde donde podía verse una extensa zona de Konoha, Anko, aunque no vivía en el lugar, solía retirarse ahí cuando los fantasmas del pasado la acosaban, o cuando la cercanía de Orochimaru hacía que el sello maldito de su hombro palpitara dolorosamente, el hombre era tan siniestro que solía aparecer por la aldea y ella estaba segura que era sólo para atormentarla, aunque su razón le dijera que podían existir otros motivos. En esas ocasiones, deseaba encontrarse al descubierto, lejos de cualquier muro que significara una prisión y el techo era una buena alternativa. Se apoyó sobre la corta barda de contención.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó, moviendo el pie impaciente.  
–Eres compañera de Usuki Yūgao –afirmó el sannin, mirando hacia el horizonte.  
–Si ya lo sabes no es necesario que te lo confirme –dijo entre dientes.

Jiraiya le dio la espalda al panorama, colocándose a un lado de ella con los brazos cruzados. Por primera vez Anko sintió la alarma acelerarle los latidos. El sannin estaba siendo demasiado lento para decir lo que quería decirle, la postura, la falta de expresión en un rostro normalmente expresivo, le anunciaba malas noticias.

–¿Qué le pasó a Yūgao? –preguntó, alarmada.  
–Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.  
–Dilo de una vez.  
–Estaré a cargo de la supervisión en su misión Alfa. He decidido que la acompañes.  
–¿Qué?  
–Fungirás como su sirvienta personal. Ya ha sido vendida al objetivo, prepárate para unirte a ella.  
–¿Quién te crees para asignarme el papel de sirvienta? –gritó indignada– ¿y qué es toda esa mierda de "vendida"?

Jiraiya rió del exabrupto de la joven, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter explosivo de siempre, al menos eso no cambiaba. Si su información era cierta, Anko tenía un aprecio especial hacia la jovencita, las mismas palabras que pronunciara le confirmaban que al final aceptaría el papel encomendado.

–No he sido informada –dijo Anko, viendo que el sannin no decía nada más, como dándole tiempo a tomar una decisión que, de hecho, ya había sido tomada. Tenía suficiente experiencia como para saberlo.  
–La misión es extraoficial. Necesito tu silencio absoluto al respecto. ¿Aceptas?

Anko comenzó a alarmarse aún más, hasta donde ella sabía, la misión de Yūgao _era oficial_, aunque desconociera los detalles de la misma. Era considerado de mala educación averiguar sobre las misiones de los compañeros si ellos no comentaban algo al respecto.

–No sé qué tramas, viejo verde, pero acepto.

Un par de sellos realizados velozmente los transportó al área de entrenamiento cercana, vacío a esas horas de la mañana. El sannin se sentó y ella le imitó, sintiendo cada vez más curiosidad.

–Sólo tu loca imaginación podría convertirme en sirvienta, Jiraiya-sama, ¿estás seguro que no es sólo para verme vestida con uniforme corto?  
–Nadie dijo que sería corto, Anko-chan, minifalda tal vez, un escote decente, quizá hasta el ombligo. Nada del otro mundo.  
–¡Pervertido!]  
–¡Bromeaba! Caray, estas jóvenes de hoy tienen una imaginación muy desbocada –dijo Jiraiya, haciendo un puchero y sobándose el soberano chichón.  
–Dime la parte mala.  
–Como sabes, la eliminación de Shinro-sama está ordenada por el consejo cercano al daimyō, sin embargo él no tiene qué ver con esta decisión. Sabes cómo es esto, aunque es posible que esté enterado, pero difícilmente movería un dedo para alguien que aspira a convertirse en su sucesor por medios poco limpios, el intento de chantaje usando a Jioshiro-sama fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Anko lo miraba, con esa expresión gélida que solía poner cuando analizaba la información que le proporcionaban, evaluando diferentes ángulos. Jiraiya sonrió internamente, era digna alumna de Orochimaru, aunque eso, por supuesto, era algo que jamás diría en voz alta bajo riesgo de perder cuando menos su melena.

–Lo veas como lo quieras ver, el asesinato de una persona de sangre real es un riesgo político para Konoha –dijo él finalmente.  
–Jiraiya, ¿no querrás decir…?

Jiraiya asintió.

–¿Quién será? –preguntó Anko, encarando al sannin, un kunai posado en su garganta.  
–Quisiera saberlo –suspiró él sin inmutarse, separando el arma con un suave movimiento–. Incluso Sandaime desconoce la identidad, por ello me ha asignado esta misión repito: _extraoficialmente_.  
–Ya veo, ese carcamal está cuidándose las espaldas –dijo Anko, despectiva.

Jiraiya rió de buena gana, Anko adoraba a Sarutobi, incluso contra su propia voluntad.

–Sólo las cabezas del grupo a cargo de inteligencia y los infiltrados saben que estoy involucrado.  
–Tch. No necesitas decir más.  
–¡Entonces el uniforme…!  
–¡No tientes tu suerte!  
–Estos jóvenes de hoy no tienen ningún respeto –refunfuñó Jiraiya, sobándose el trasero, vaya que tenía suerte con las mujeres violentas.

* * *

–¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas mantener esta farsa, Hiruzen? –preguntó Koharu, alisando los pliegues de su largo kimono.  
–No sabía que hubiera alguna –respondió, jovial.  
–Las cosas con los Uchiha están comenzando a volverse demasiado tensas. Su rebeldía está alcanzando niveles alarmantes. Colocar a Itachi-kun dentro de la élite es echarte un escorpión al regazo.  
–No creo que seas tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta.  
–¿Creí que yo era el Hokage?

Mitokado lanzó un bufido, era la frase favorita de Hiruzen para recordarles educadamente su lugar.

–Entonces asumimos que no es negociable –declaró Homura.  
–¿Sake?  
–Las habilidades de Itachi-kun sobrepasan con mucho a su clan. ¿Estás seguro de su lealtad? –preguntó Koharu, en tono conciliador.  
–Lo estoy. ¿Sake?

Los consejeros declinaron la oferta y salieron dignamente de la oficina de Sarutobi. El Hokage se dejó caer en su sillón, exhalando una gran nube de humo. Esas escaramuzas con sus compañeros le dejaban un mal sabor de boca. Minato había poseído un carisma natural que, sumado a sus habilidades extraordinarias, atraía como imán a las personas a su alrededor, incluso Homura y Koharu lo respetaban y aceptaban las decisiones sin rechistar.

Con él era diferente, el hecho de haber sido compañero y amigo de ambos parecía actuar en su contra la mayoría de las veces, ambos consejeros estaban indecisos entre su deseo por la paz y la agresividad característica de la vieja escuela, suspiró hondamente, deseaba con toda su alma que se decidieran de una buena vez. Las viejas amistades son así, se dijo, consideran que tienen preferencia incluso para imponer sus propias opiniones.

Había regresado de su retiro con pocas ganas, pero era inevitable y por alguna razón, el Consejo se negaba a presionar la elección de un quinto Hokage. Sabía que Danzô aspiraba a esa posición, pero había algo que impedía que ambos consejeros lo apoyasen abiertamente a pesar de los lazos que los unían. Él preferiría dejarle su lugar a Jiraiya, aunque su inquieto pupilo había rechazado ya dos veces la nominación. Minato había sido un excelente sustituto, fuera de Jiraiya los demás candidatos aún eran muy jóvenes y Tsunade seguía atrapada en el pasado, era bastante improbable que aceptara el cargo. Movió la cabeza, no tenía sentido ponerse a pensar en volver al retiro, no ahora, cuando Konoha apenas había terminado la reconstrucción tras la tragedia del Kyūbi.

Esa última escaramuza la había ganado él, pero la victoria no le había dejado buen sabor de boca.

Los incidentes con la policía de Konoha comenzaban a aumentar en frecuencia. Funcionar manejando los asuntos internos de la población militar de Konoha les hacía impopulares, lo que sumado a su posición de clan élite, había comenzado a aumentar la tensión. Fugaku le había asegurado, en su primera cita de la agenda del día, que eran sólo los ímpetus de los miembros más jóvenes y que les daría su merecido castigo. El líder Uchiha se veía radiante por la integración de Itachi al escuadrón ANBU, y Sarutobi no pudo evitar preguntarse si no era demasiada felicidad. Se oprimió el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

Las palabras de Homura tenían cierto fundamento, pero ellos no habían visto aún la determinación en los ojos de Itachi, la que él vio cuando hizo el juramento ANBU. Esos ojos, se dijo Hiruzen, eran los de alguien dispuesto a luchar por la paz a cualquier costo.

Miró ausente el informe enviado dos días atrás por Lobo. Corto, sucinto como siempre, aseverándole que la preparación había terminado con una evaluación aprobatoria de T&I y presentaba sus excusas por la demora del reporte, eximiendo de culpa a Morino y declarando que aceptaría el castigo que le fuera asignado. Finalmente le garantizó que la fase final de la preparación de Alfa estaría completada en el periodo de tiempo que tenían hasta que fuera entregada a su destino. Lanzó una larga bocanada de humo. Las cosas estaban bien _si él lo decía_. Dudar de sus élite era algo que no pasaba por su mente.

Ibiki cambió de lugar por enésima vez los papeles del escritorio, acomodándolos a su izquierda mientras sostenía la mirada de Lobo, que parecía una estatua de piedra, sentado con las piernas abiertas en la silla directo enfrente de él. Se levantó alterado, comenzando a caminar de lado a lado en la amplia oficina.

* * *

–Hay ciertos límites, ¿sabes? –dijo por fin.  
–Supongo –respondió Lobo, levantándose e interponiéndose en su nervioso pasear.  
–En este tiempo hemos acelerado el grado de avance de Usuki, no creo adecuado presionar aún más –afirmó Ibiki, empecinado.

Lobo lo miró fijamente, habían estado discutiendo el asunto un par de horas y comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada, sentía que estaba a punto de lanzar un puñetazo.

–Entiendo que eres el responsable de su preparación y que rara vez te equivocas en la evaluación de un elemento, pero esto… –dijo Ibiki en tono conciliador, presionándose el puente de la nariz.  
–Morino…  
–Ya sé que diste la cara por mí, pero no puedo acceder a tu petición. Se lo informaré a Sandaime y aceptaré mi castigo.  
–¿Temes que esté demasiado involucrada conmigo?, ya es demasiado tarde para preocuparse por ello.  
–¿No crees que no sólo ella, sino tú también estás demasiado involucrado?

Al momento que pronunció las palabras quiso tomarlas de regreso. Lobo lo observaba con intensidad, como queriendo penetrar en su subconsciente para obtener una respuesta que las palabras no le estaban dando. Ibiki bajó la vista, incapaz de soportar el resplandor de plata que parecía analizar cada músculo de su rostro.

–Escucha, lo lamento, no quise…  
–No importa. Sabes que no me está permitido.  
–Pero eso no es algo que te haya detenido antes. Maldición, lo hice de nuevo –se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.  
–¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso? –preguntó. Si digo que ella puede, es que puede.  
–Reaccionó de manera adversa y no tengo suficiente tiempo para evaluarla de manera apropiada.  
–Deja de evadir tu deber. Es demasiado tarde para encontrar un sustituto. Por muy cruel que te parezca sabes que tengo razón, es algo que tiene qué hacerse. Esto no ha fracasado Ibiki, todavía no… a fin de cuentas tú eres el que parece demasiado involucrado.

Ibiki se dejó caer en la silla. Las palabras eran tan duras como siempre. Él también se veía cansado, pensó, aunque era algo que jamás admitiría. Sus propios argumentos de que cuando algo iniciaba mal terminaba mal, eran lo que le impedía terminar el proceso. La propuesta de Lobo era algo que ya había considerado, pero también algo que había desechado.

Suprimir parte de los recuerdos de alguien podía resultar contraproducente, el proceso era experimental, sólo se utilizaba en situaciones extremadamente traumáticas, había dos motivos principales para no utilizarlo en misión, uno de ellos era que no eran capaces de determinar cuándo regresarían esos recuerdos y el otro era no se podía prever la reacción del sujeto cuando lo hicieran.

Se suponía que el shinobi regresaría por sí mismo del genjutsu, que advertiría las circunstancias y grabaría en su psique el elemento disparador de su chakra, se suponía que el hecho de encontrarse en una misión real la mantendría con la cabeza fría, un gran porcentaje de los sujetos sometidos a ese proceso lo conseguían. Una jovencita tan madura como solía ser Usuki era el candidato menos proclive a reaccionar como lo había hecho, sumergiéndose en la energía asesina sin importar el costo. Un procedimiento experimental era la opción que menos quería utilizar.

Los médicos del equipo habían pasado horas curándole los antebrazos mientras ella seguía inconsciente. Suspiró hondamente. La separación emocional entre ambos era la fase final, y él seguía creyendo que dada la reacción de Usuki, su estabilidad emocional estaba en juego. Los dos días anteriores se había rehusado a separarse de Lobo, mirándolo siempre con ojos asustadizos y sobresaltándose cuando lo perdía de vista por un rato, las noches habían sido peores, las pesadillas la despertaban. Ese día por la mañana Lobo había hablado largamente con ella y se había presentado en las oficinas de Ibiki para convencerlo de que era tiempo.

–Ella lo conseguirá –dijo Lobo, sin separar la mirada de los ojos de Ibiki.  
–Está bien, Ibiki, puedo hacerlo –la voz de Yūgao irrumpió en el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos.  
–Lobo, ¿te importaría…? –dijo Ibiki, lo había sorprendido, pero reaccionó con rapidez.

Lobo salió de la oficina sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, simplemente se dio la vuelta y abandonó el lugar. Ibiki le señaló la silla y Usuki tomó asiento.

–Él me lo explicó todo. También me dijo que vendría a verte. Lamento haber actuado como una tonta.  
–Ese idiota… no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Yūgao lo miró sonriendo, una sonrisa triste que Ibiki preferiría no haber visto.

–¿Crees que sea mi destino? –preguntó con timidez.  
–Dicen que todo tiene su razón de ser, aunque a veces uno no la entienda.  
–¿Puedo hablar?

Ibiki sonrió, sin duda era una excelente kunoichi. A pesar del caos en que se encontraba seguía las convenciones de su formación militar.

–Es mi trabajo escucharte –le aseguró, sonriéndole a su vez– di lo que tengas que decir.  
–Comienzo a ver un patrón, como si estuviera condenada a perder todo aquello que me importa.  
–Si piensas de esa manera lo más probable es que así sea. Pero a él no lo has perdido –dijo con suavidad.  
–Cierto, no se puede perder lo que no se tiene. Entré a este asunto sabiendo los riesgos, nadie me engatusó para que los tomara. Es mi propia incapacidad lo que ha causado esto.  
–¿Y posiblemente influyó la amenaza de una corte marcial? –dijo Ibiki, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

Rió despectiva. No había sido la corte marcial lo que la decidiera. Había sido su propia convicción de que quería llegar a ser una verdadera kunoichi de élite. No recordaba haber querido ser otra cosa que un shinobi; había nacido en una familia ninja, sus padres habían muerto en el servicio.

–¿Nunca te has visto encandilado por las posibilidades? Sin embargo, él no miente, nunca lo hizo. Él es él, así son las cosas –alzó los hombros.  
–Él te quiere –dijo Ibiki, maldiciéndose nuevamente por abrir la boca, lo que menos quería era darle esperanzas a una jovencita enamorada.  
–Lo sé. Hay clases de amor, ¿no? No lo estoy culpando.  
–Tampoco tienes que culparte tú.  
–Ahora entiendo por qué sus compañeros, no, todo el escuadrón es así. Es como dijo Atsui, una forma de ver la vida; es decir… todos sentimos el impulso de alcanzar sus estándares. Él no mira atrás cuando toma una decisión ¿verdad? Estoy desvariando. La cosa es que me duele el corazón –tragó saliva– ¿Cómo funciona eso del desligue?  
–Lobo tenía razón, he valorado de manera incorrecta tu capacidad.  
–Dímelo en palabras simples.  
–Todo se reduce a que un shinobi, en este tipo particular de misiones, no debe tener lastres afectivos.  
–¿Es el amor un lastre?  
–Depende de la importancia que le des, de cómo se incline tu balanza. Si ese amor te imposibilita a arriesgar tu vida es un lastre, si te impulsa a morir por su pérdida es un lastre. La dependencia es lo que no funciona en estas situaciones. El propósito de desligarlos es eliminar los lastres.  
–Sin mirar atrás, como él lo hace, ¿cierto?

Ibiki la miró fijamente. Era un experto en la comprensión de la mente humana, aunque muchas veces sus recovecos se le hicieran difíciles. El rubor en el rostro de Usuki le hizo sonreír discretamente. La joven estaba bastante consciente de su conducta de los últimos días.

–Kakashi toma decisiones difíciles y acepta las consecuencias de ello. Es su camino ninja.  
–Aceptar las consecuencias…  
–En eso consiste la madurez.  
–Y si no puedo… como dices ¿desligarlo?  
–Los lazos nunca se rompen por completo.  
–Esto es muy confuso. Es que… lo miro y una parte de mí cree que él está muerto, siento el vacío, verlo me confunde… y de todos modos lo necesito.

Había pasado momentos muy duros tratando de convencerse de que estaba viviendo la realidad, que había salido del genjutsu. Pero aún seguía sintiéndose dividida. Una parte de su mente creía que Kakashi había muerto, otra parte admitía que estaba vivo y una tercera parte argumentaba que tal vez sólo lo creía así porque su deseo era que siguiera viviendo.

Sabía que estaba dependiendo de Kakashi, para mantener un precario estado de realidad, necesitaba su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo, la calma que le transmitía con sus caricias y sus palabras. A fin de cuentas también sentía que lo estaba tiranizando. Había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba agradecida de que estuviera vivo, que quería que siguiera vivo aunque no fuera a su lado y eso la desconcertaba. Le explicó a Ibiki lo mejor que pudo el estado confuso de su alma. Él asintió. Era algo que ya había visto anteriormente.

–Para la mente no hay diferencia entre la realidad y la ilusión. Lo que crees es lo que es –dijo Ibiki, absteniéndose de comentar sobre las cuestiones privadas. Era también parte de la reacción en ese tipo de preparación, invariablemente se creaba un lazo afectivo entre ambas partes–. Podría decirse que uno mismo es quien conforma su realidad. –Finalizó.  
–No es de extrañarse que el resto del mundo piense que estamos locos. Vivimos en una realidad aparte.  
–Lo importante es que estés segura de la decisión que estás tomando. ¿Lo estás?  
–Lo estoy.  
–¿Crees que de verdad estás aquí, presente, viva, en este lugar?  
–Quiero creerlo.  
–Eso es suficiente. Te ayudaré.

* * *

**Un par de días después en Konoha:**

Atsui asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Sólo los pálidos ojos y el flequillo sobresaliendo. Yūgao miró hacia él y movió la cabeza, sonriente, su capitán seguía siendo él mismo. Atsui tomó el gesto como una invitación y entró al departamento.

–Debí imaginarlo –comentó Yūgao.  
–Bienvenida –le sonrió.  
–Estoy en casa.  
–Lo estás. Justo para comenzar tu misión, ¿estoy en lo cierto? –se sentó en la cama.  
–Sí. Salgo mañana a primera hora. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en mi ausencia? –preguntó, metiendo la piedra de amolar y el aceite en el estuche.  
–El equipo ha sufrido menos ataques desde la inclusión del novato. Parece ser que la voz de que teníamos un ANBU Uchiha se ha regado por todas las naciones, es demasiado llamativo –dijo riendo.  
–Lo imagino, por lo que sé es un verdadero prodigio.  
–Sin duda. Aprende rápido. ¿Tú, cómo estás?  
–Bien, estuve en la Dama de Hierro un tiempo, ahora sí puedo hablar de ello –dijo ella con cierto orgullo– en estos días me dieron la experiencia de meses de misiones. Creo que te alcanzaré, capitán –le guiñó un ojo, desconcertándolo– Lobo-sama me acompañó en la mayoría de las simulaciones, así que, estoy lista.  
–Me alegra escucharlo.  
–Ibiki-san me aseguró que había pasado las pruebas. ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que olvidé algo. ¿Qué será? Hasta donde sé no requiero más equipaje que yo misma.  
–¿Cómo?  
–¡Ya sé qué es!, olvidé el ninjatô del equipo.

Atsui la observó en silencio mientras sacaba el arma grabada con la insignia del fuego y le platicaba algunas de las simulaciones que había hecho. Ella parecía no querer hablar de los progresos de su "relación". Por otro lado, las órdenes recibidas de Tenzô el día anterior al regreso habían sido inequívocas: nadie en el escuadrón podía mencionar nada al respecto ya que el periodo de preparación especial había finalizado. Inteligencia se encargó de "informar" al resto de la población que su relación había terminado. Cuando ella regresara de la misión Alfa el asunto estaría totalmente olvidado.

–Ibiki-san me dijo que mi energía había aumentado. Que la gasto de manera eficiente, ¿qué quiso decir con eso?  
–Que has conseguido utilizarla como debe de ser, para fortalecerte.  
–Me sigue pareciendo confuso.  
–Los Hyūga utilizamos la energía de manera precisa, canalizamos el chakra en puntos clave a través de movimientos fluidos. Es parecido a lo que haces con tus danzas. Cuando usas el niten-ryu enfocas tu chakra en el movimiento, le das vida a las hojas con tu propia energía.  
–De alguna manera pienso que no se refería a eso.  
–¿Entonces para qué me preguntas?

Le enseñó la lengua y Atsui rió del gesto infantil. Pero sabía que ella tenía razón, conociendo a Ibiki, era posible que hubiera una interpretación diferente a la que él le había dado. Se sentía aliviado de ver que sus proyecciones sobre el enamoramiento de Yūgao habían sido exageradas.

–Tengo el día libre, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer y luego al cine?, o tal vez prefieres dormir.  
–¿Le está permitido a la nobleza ir al cine?  
–Este príncipe hace lo que le da la gana.  
–Siempre y cuando Hiashi-sama lo apruebe.  
–Le quitas todo el encanto.

* * *

Había esperado escuchar palabras duras, pero su líder se había limitado a darle una seria reprimenda por no enviar el reporte a tiempo. La larga entrevista con Sarutobi lo había dejado drenado, había solicitado que le diera todos los detalles del procedimiento utilizado y lo hizo explicarle las reacciones de Usuki, demostrando la preocupación que sentía por la chica.

Sarutobi le comunicó las órdenes que había recibido el escuadrón y los rumores esparcidos por Inteligencia en la aldea, bromeando sobre el incremento en las" legendarias conquistas de Kakashi", que recibió el comentario con buen humor. También estuvo sondeando sus emociones, obteniendo el frío profesionalismo de Lobo como respuesta. Cuando por fin se sintió satisfecho le entregó un pergamino de misión que él aceptó sin replicar.

Tenía que sentirse agradecido de que el Hokage no mencionara algún castigo por su actuación.

Encaminó sus pasos al bar de Kaia, a pesar de ser apenas medio día. Se sentó ante la barra, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa. El lugar estaba vacío, sólo la dueña estaba ahí, acomodando los vasos.

–¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –preguntó, viéndolo por el espejo.  
–Maa Kaia-chan. ¿Esa es la manera de recibir a tu cliente favorito?  
–No te hagas el tonto, se supone que deberías estar descansando, no embriagándote –dijo Kaia, apoyando los brazos sobre la barra, la nariz casi pegada a la de Kakashi.  
–Embriagarse también es una forma de descanso –le sonrió.  
–No niego que descansé de ti estos días –dijo ella, poniendo una cerveza ante él.  
–Uh, yo que tenía ilusiones de que mi ausencia te hiciera extrañarme.  
–Ni en sueños. Mejor dime qué es lo que quieres y nos ahorramos este preludio.  
–Pero si los preludios son buenos, Kaia-chan, creo recordar que te gustaban.  
–Otro comentario de esos y sacudiré tu flaco esqueleto.  
–¿Es una promesa?  
–Tch –Kaia rió de la respuesta, se sirvió una cerveza.  
–Salgo en misión solitaria mañana. ¿Soy sólo yo o Sandaime tiene prisa por deshacerse de mí?  
–Aunque admito que soy extraordinaria, no leo la mente.  
–Ahí murió mi última esperanza.  
–Es posible que quiera alejarte por un tiempo. ¿Acaso temes perder tu puesto?  
–Si eso fuera posible…  
–Supongo que ya aprendiste lo que tienes que aprender –dijo pensativa–. Escucha mocoso, tal vez las órdenes de Sandaime parezcan carecer de sentido, pero siempre son adecuadas.  
–No dudo de él.

Kaia lo miró en silencio. Kakashi era un guerrero que cumplía las órdenes sin cuestionarlas, aunque no dudaba de expresar su desavenencia si le parecían injustas. Tenía su propia forma de hacer las cosas y los resultados que conseguían siempre eran buenos. Esa falsa despreocupación no la engañaba.

–Ya elegiste, ¿cierto? –dijo, ocupándose en pasar el trapo sobre la barra.  
–No sé de qué hablas, Kaia-chan.  
–Nada te impediría estar con ella, pero ya escogiste. No viniste aquí en busca de información.  
–Las cosas son como deben de ser.  
–Idiota.  
–Estoy fuera.  
–De hecho. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber por qué no puedes estar en esa misión. Anda, sube a reunir tus pedazos –le puso las llaves enfrente, señalando el piso superior con la cabeza– yo no pienso permitir que te alcoholices.

Kakashi las tomó y dejó el pago de las cervezas sobre la barra. Subió con pasos lentos las escaleras y entró al departamento. Se deshizo de la ropa, envolviéndose en una cómoda yukata, se dejó caer en la cama, admitiendo por primera vez que estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente. Kaia, a pesar de su trato rudo, le tenía aprecio; ella siempre tenía esos detalles, sabía que estando en su casa o en el cuartel difícilmente lo dejarían descansar sus compañeros, hacía mucho que no lo veían, lo más probable era que lo abrumaran con preguntas que no tenía deseos de contestar. Ver la cara romántica de Gai era lo que menos deseaba. Y ver a Tenzô le parecía imposible por el momento. Genma, que era quien mantenía el equilibrio, se encontraba en misión.

Ibiki había conseguido colocar los sellos en Yūgao, aunque aprehensivo al respecto, había terminado por aceptar la petición de Lobo de hacerla olvidar la parte emotiva de su relación personal. Al final, tras hablar con ella, decidió que era la opción más viable, tanto para la joven, ya que su amor podía ser un impedimento, como por la imposibilidad de encontrarle un sustituto.

La decisión había sido difícil para Yūgao, pero la aceptó como parte de lo que tenía que vivir como shinobi. Se despidió de él con lágrimas en los ojos y una última entrega apasionada antes de entrar al proceso.

Kakashi sabía que el sello se debilitaría con el tiempo, pero también sabía que con el tiempo las heridas sanan y se convierten en sueños neblinosos de un pasado lejano. Él estaba condenado a no olvidar.


	13. Fragmentos

**Capítulo 13: Fragmentos.**

"_La esencia de la genialidad consiste en saber qué pasar por alto".  
William James._

Como era de esperarse, la información proporcionada por Inteligencia era acertada en su mayor parte. Amplias estancias decoradas a la manera tradicional eran la antesala a privados aún más lujosos. Jardines, donde la mente del artesano trascendía en la disposición armónica de la belleza, salpicaban el diámetro interno al que sólo podían acceder muy pocos.

Anko dio una vuelta más por los alrededores de la mansión, registrando en la memoria cualquier detalle que le pusiera servir en el futuro. Jiraiya no le había dado mayores explicaciones y ella no las necesitaba; ningún élite requería aclaraciones adicionales, ya que sus propias investigaciones unirían una a una las piezas del rompecabezas. Trató de formarse una imagen del dueño de semejante lugar, crear un perfil que dijera lo que no decía en los reportes, algo que le permitiera alcanzar la verdadera esencia de un ser tan contrastante. La exquisita belleza del lugar indicaba a una persona adepta a ella, sin embargo, acceder a las estancias privadas era lo que realmente le permitiría obtener la información que necesitaba, a fin de cuentas lidiar con seres humanos de pensamiento tortuoso era una de sus especialidades.

Caminó lo más rápido que le permitía el kimono y entró a la habitación privada que les habían asignado apenas entrar a la mansión. Corrió la puerta y dejó las sandalias en la entrada. Yūgao estaba sentada contemplando el jardín a través del amplio ventanal.

–Parece irreal –comentó en cuanto sintió su presencia– todo es tan hermoso…  
–Este tipo de belleza oculta mucha suciedad, no te dejes impresionar –dijo Anko ante el silencio de su compañera–. Descuida, inutilicé los micrófonos con un pelín de interferencia. Por otro lado dudo que estén interesados en escuchar más charlas de maquillaje y vestuario –añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

Se decía que un ninja tenía que saber esperar su momento, precipitar las situaciones sólo conducía al caos, "eres un shinobi, actúa como tal, le había dicho Lobo" palabras duras de su líder que no conseguía recordar cuándo las había pronunciado y que en ese momento sólo significaban que se había equivocado en algo. La presencia de Anko le hacía sentir que aún necesitaba apoyo, que aún faltaba mucho para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una kunoichi excepcional. La pregunta seguía rondando en su cerebro, tan molesta como un mosquito que no se decide a extraer tu sangre. Se volvió hacia ella, dando la espalda al cristal. Anko se sentó a sus espaldas, soltándole el cabello, comenzó a cepillarlo.

–Me he estado preguntando… ¿por qué estás aquí? Creí que esta misión era solitaria. ¿No confían en mí? –por fin lo había dicho.  
–Creyeron que tal vez esa alimaña querría a alguien un poco más plebeyo.  
–No jueges.  
–Cierto viejo verde me mandó a cuidar sus intereses.  
–Eso tampoco me dice nada.  
–Todos necesitamos apoyo, princesa, soy tu contacto con el exterior. Ye habrás dado cuenta que las damas de compañía no tienen permitido abandonar los recintos asignados.

En efecto, Yūgao no tenía permitido abandonar el perímetro dedicado al serrallo. Según le había dicho Anko, producto de sus excursiones, sólo ella y otras tres tenían el privilegio de tener una habitación privada, el resto de las mujeres vivía en un dormitorio que, aunque elegante, era comunal. Sólo las veía durante las cenas y ya había tenido suficiente soportando los comentarios sibilinos de sus compañeras de infortunio, aunque ellas parecían considerar el cautiverio como un honor.

–Aunque sea dorada, no deja de ser una jaula –comentó Yūgao.  
–Supongo que cuando has sido vendido por tus padres pobres esto es como llegar al paraíso.  
–Un paraíso donde esperas que la mano del dios te llame a la piedra del sacrificio.

Anko sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Habían pasado por un duro proceso para poder entrar al lugar, largos interrogatorios que, de no ser por la preparación recibida de Ibiki, Yūgao habría padecido para superar, no así Anko, que tenía las tablas suficientes para soportarlo. Tan solo el poder acercarse a su objetivo se había visto obstaculizado y la espera comenzaba a alterarle los nervios.

–Son tantas que no se ha de entretener demasiado con una –dijo Anko con buen humor.  
–Anko…  
–Vamos –dijo, alzando los hombros– no tardará en hacerte una visita. Se ha demorado en venir a ver a su nueva adquisición, escuché que tuvo que atender _asuntos de estado_, pero también que está ansioso por conocerte.  
–Estoy bien.  
–Me alegra saberlo –respondió Anko, Yūgao también poseía el don de leer entre líneas– shh –murmuró al escuchar un suave llamado a la puerta.  
–Tsuki-sama, Shiro-sama requiere su presencia dentro de una hora.

El sirviente hizo una profunda reverencia. Yūgao respiró hondamente, mientras que Anko comenzaba el ritual del peinado y vestuario. El equipo de inteligencia le había explicado todas las costumbres y modales que se esperaban de los miembros del clan al que la habían adjudicado, aún ahora, tras una semana en la mansión, le parecía difícil de creer la tranquilidad en que se vivía en ese lugar. También le habían dado un perfil del objetivo, más minucioso que la fotografía y el dossier que le entregaran al inicio de la misión.

Repasó mentalmente la información, el hombre era cruel y déspota aunque reservaba para sus amantes la poca ternura que los dioses habían querido concederle, aunque, le había dicho Inoichi "cada persona tiene su propio concepto de lo bueno y lo malo y recuerda que hay tantas verdades personales como seres humanos". Se entretuvo imaginando estrategias de acercamiento mientras Anko terminaba de envolverla en el largo obi que sostenía la fina yukata. Un velo fue colocado como toque final.

–Eres una kunoichi de élite, no lo olvides –dijo Anko moviendo tan solo los labios. Yūgao le sonrió y asintió.

El sirviente la esperaba afuera de los aposentos, le indicó que lo siguiera y Anko se colocó en la retaguardia, escoltando a "su señora" un par de pasos atrás, como marcaba la etiqueta. En cuanto llegaron a los apostentos del señor de la mansión, el sirviente volvió sobre sus pasos, dejándolas frente a un par de shinobi; de inmediato fue cateada por una kunoichi enmascarada, que revisó meticulosamente los pliegues de la yukata, mangas, obi, sandalias, cualquier cosa que pudiera albergar alguna especie de arma. Yūgao tomó nota mental, era algo que tenía que tener en cuenta cuando llegara el momento. La mujer le señaló los palillos que remataban el tocado, ella simplemente dobló la cabeza, permitiendo que se los retirara, dejando libre la larga cabellera.

–Oye, ¿de qué se trata esto? Mi señora no puede estar despeinada, va contra el protocolo –protestó Anko, acercándose a la kunoichi.  
–Son sus órdenes Noriko, no le causes problemas –dijo Yūgao con suavidad, sonriéndole con dulzura a la kunoichi.  
–Lo lamento Tsuki-sama, procuraré obtener el permiso para su tocado –dijo la ninja, conmovida por la actitud de la bella jovencita.  
–Te estoy agradecida, kunoichi-san –respondió Yūgao con elegancia– continúa tu trabajo, por favor.

La ninja hizo una reverencia y continuó su revisión, disculpándose por su atrevimiento cuando le retiró la joyería. Yūgao ahogó sin piedad el destello de simpatía que le causaba, no podía permitirse una debilidad. Anko asintió aprobadora, pero un instante después apareció en sus ojos canela la expresión depredadora que tan bien le conocía, misma que la kunoichi interpretó como disgusto por deshacer el trabajo de embellecimiento de su ama.

"Apariencias, nos distraen, nos hacen ver lo irreal, en tanto el núcleo permanece intacto, ve más allá de lo axiomático, sumérgete en lo oculto".

Otra vez palabras de Lobo. Por un momento se preguntó si esas memorias rotas, fragmentadas, estaban así a causa del sello programado que le colocara Yamanaka. "Irán regresando una a una, es importante cronometrarlas, si el sello se rompe y eres atrapada, serás frágil ante un interrogatorio". Era capaz de recordar su pasado, su infancia, su soledad, la Academia, su ingreso a ANBU, a Tenshi y al equipo de Fuego, pero ¿a qué memorias se refería? Cualquier shinobi era capaz de controlar ese tipo de recuerdos, era parte de su formación. Detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse, era vital que memorizara hasta el más mínimo detalle de su entorno. El velo le permitía una visión amplia, aunque del otro lado no se viera la dirección que tomara su mirada.

El ninja que acompañaba a la kunoichi corrió la puerta y les indicó sin ambagues que se quitaran las sandalias, ambas obedecieron y Anko entró antes que ella, postrándose sobre el lujoso tatami, tocándolo con la frente a manera de saludo.

–Mi ama te presenta sus respetos, Shinro-sama, te expresa su agradecimiento por haber sido honrada con tu preferencia –dijo, sin levantar la vista.  
–Retírate –ordenó el hombre sin siquiera echarle un vistazo.

Anko se levantó y se retiró, sin darles la espalda. Ahora todo corría por cuenta de Yūgao.

Shinro Takeshi miró a la joven mujer que tenía ante sí, dieciséis años, le habían dicho, miembro de un prestigioso clan dedicado a producir las mejores y más hermosas cortesanas. Tenían fama de proveerlas únicamente a la realeza, así que se sintió orgulloso de tener una, aunque los medios para conseguirla habían sido poco lícitos.

Se acercó a ella y levantó el fino velo que le cubría el rostro. Piel de alabastro con una belleza natural que no requería afeites, sorprendentes ojos azul-violáceo semi-velados por largas y pobladas pestañas que le otorgaban una expresión inocente, rasgos delicados que hacían armonía con un cuerpo que, aún en desarrollo, prometía florecer de manera perfecta. Deslizó con suavidad la yukata sobre los hombros, aún sorprendido de la docilidad de la joven.

–Mía –murmuró a su oído.

* * *

–_Chita, punto de colisión a 200 metros,_ –tronó la voz de Dragón en el auricular–_ zona alfa dentro del perímetro._  
–¿Cuántos?  
–_No puedo determinar la cantidad, son demasiados, están rodeándolos._  
–¿Camaradas en la zona?  
–_¡Sólo abre el maldito camino! ¡Los tienen encima! Águila, enemigos a las 12 en punto, sostén la posición en punto de encuentro, te alcanzaré. Cuervo protege a Chita._  
–Entendido –respondieron ambos.

Chita se detuvo en seco, con Cuervo a su lado, aún estaba mosqueada por el tono de voz de Dragón, a quien ni una sola vez había visto perder los estribos, pensar en ello la calmó un poco; respiró hondamente iniciando la larga serie de signos para su ninjutsu especial. Cuervo asintió, señalando rápidamente las ubicaciones de despliegue para sus invocaciones mientras Dragón los adelantaba a gran velocidad hasta detenerse a espaldas de Águila.

Chocaron con la avanzadilla de la defensa, ensarzándose en una batalla de ninjutsu.

–Traen escudos que alteran los campos de chakra, encuentra una abertura con tu Sharingan Águila, y hazlo rápido –murmuró a su oído– defenderé.  
–Entendido.

Dragón giró a velocidad, usando su máxima defensa para desviar la lluvia de kunai armados con sellos explosivos, dispersándolos con fuerza hacia los aires. Las detonaciones sucediéndose en un crescendo atronador que ahogaba los gritos de batalla. Densas nubes de polvo se precipitaban hacia sus enemigos, encegueciéndolos momentáneamente.

–¿Lo tienes? –preguntó Dragón, sin dar tregua a la defensa.  
–Sí, 20 grados a tu izquierda, Chita –dijo Águila, activando su micrófono– los nuestros están 5 grados a la derecha de la abertura, en línea recta hacia el puente y avanzando.  
–_Entendido. _–respondió Chita.  
–Mantengan la zona. Esto comienza a cabrearme. Águila, genjutsu a mi señal –ordenó.  
–Entendido –respondió, formando los signos a toda velocidad, en tanto sus compañeros disipaban la técnica de antemano.  
–¿Aún no hay comunicación? –preguntó Gato, aterrizando a un lado de Chita y Cuervo.  
–Tch. Estamos dentro del rango, pero se están tomando su bendito tiempo –respondió Cuervo, sosteniendo la defensa con jutsus de fuego.  
–Los alcanzaré.  
–_Quédate donde estás, jefe._  
–E-entendido –respondió Gato, desconcertado por el tono de Dragón.  
–¿_Chita?_  
–Diez segundos –respondió Chita sin perder la calma.  
–_¡De prisa! Cuervo, mensaje._

Chita terminó la secuencia, sintiendo el silencio expectante de la presencia de Gato a su izquierda. El aire pareció tornarse denso, como formado por finas capas de polvo casi traslúcido, las partículas cristalizadas por la fricción generaban miríadas de minúsculos reflejos. El diámetro de la onda fue expandiéndose hasta formar un tornado que mandó a volar por los aires todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Dragón y Águila usaron el jutsu de transportación para desaparecer del lugar un instante antes que el furioso viento arrasara con los enemigos que quedaban, aun atrapados en el genjutsu.

–_Zona despejada. Equipo Alfa, ¿dónde demonios están?_ –ladró Dragón.

Silencio.

–No han salido, Dragón, los sobrevivientes están retrocediendo hacia su posición –informó Águila, inspeccionando el terreno ante ellos.  
–_¿Capi? _–la voz de Chita sonaba aprensiva, disipado el especial, tenían ante sí una extensa llanura vacía.  
–Mantengan posición_._  
–_Dragón… _–dijo Gato, nervioso.  
–Un poco más, jefe. Lo conseguirán_. _Ya hemos arriesgado demasiado nuestras identidades.

El puente marcaba la frontera con el país de la Hierba. No obstante no representar una amenaza, desde una docena de años atrás era la tierra de nadie donde se refugiaban un buen porcentaje de mercenarios, ninjas renegados y fugitivos de la ley en general, también era la zona donde se llevaban a cabo negocios turbios, intercambios ilícitos y otras actividades prohibidas. Los shinobi que habitaban el lugar se unían al mejor postor por sus servicios, no existían lealtades serias, excepto las otorgadas por el precio de compra.

Habían conseguido deshacerse del grupo enemigo y hacer retroceder a los restantes, ahora se encontraban en el borde de la franja fronteriza y Dragón se encontraba en la disyuntiva de entrar al área de la frontera o esperar que sus compañeros consiguieran pasarla por sus propios medios. Los formulismos que mantenían la frágil imitación de paz entre los países, eran la espina en el costado de todo equipo "legal" de shinobi. Al rebasar los límites de la franja neutral, renunciaban a los derechos de inmunidad que la misma les otorgaba. Atsui maldijo en voz baja, contener y esperar.

Lobo echó un vistazo hacia el límite, faltaba tan poco… podía distinguir las figuras del equipo de fuego a la expectativa. El grupo de defensa avanzaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad, sustituyendo a los perseguidores que ya habían derrotado.

–Ver a una leyenda reducida a simple ladrón –dijo el shinobi frenando en seco el avance de Lobo, la larga Kodachi cruzada ante sí – es algo que ni en mis más locos sueños creí presenciar.  
–Ya sabes, en estos tiempos uno tiene que ser multifuncional –respondió Lobo, saltando instintivamente hacia atrás y adoptando al instante la postura de combate, con ese hombre nunca sabía qué esperar.  
–¿Y qué hace alguien como tú en estos lugares? –preguntó Gai poniéndose a un flanco de Lobo, los nunchaku en reposo.  
–Vaya, también el gran pajarraco verde de la hoja, difícil verlos el uno sin el otro.  
–Oye, Shiki, no me cambies el apodo –protestó Gai.  
–Como puedes ver, tenemos las manos llenas –dijo Lobo, mirando hacia el grupo que acortaba la distancia. Mejor apártate, ¿quieres?  
–¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?  
–No me gustaría pelear contra un viejo compañero de armas.  
–Siempre tan sentimental.  
–Bueno, como sea. Si te frío luego no protestes –respondió Lobo, haciendo vibrar su chakra en la palma de la mano.  
–Tch, qué remedio –dijo Shiki, echando un vistazo significativo al pálido vibratto blanco en la mano de Lobo, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia la defensa– ¡no dejaré que te lleves toda la gloria de… de lo que sea que estés haciendo! –gritó.  
–Es bipolar –murmuró Gai.  
–Ajá y ya nos dejó atrás.

Lobo lanzó una maldición y emparejó a Shiki, con Gai a su derecha. Había agotado gran parte de su chakra y estaba usando la reserva para mantener la velocidad de escape, Gai no estaba tampoco muy repuesto, la huida había sido larga y cansada, abriéndose camino con ninjutsu, taijutsu y finalmente con armas; los mercenarios de la aldea eran peligrosos. Lo único que podían hacer era cruzar el puente, alcanzar la franja fronteriza y reunirse con el equipo de salvamento. El último obstáculo ante ellos era el numeroso grupo de defensa que apenas habían conseguido contener sus compañeros.

Alcanzaron el puente al mismo tiempo que sus enemigos. Shiki se detuvo justo a la mitad, haciendo ondear los pliegues de la gabardina y clavó la espada en el concreto, la base comenzó a vibrar y una fuerte sacudida comenzó a botar los gruesos clavos que sostenían los pilares.

–¡No te vayas a cargar el puente! –gritó Lobo un segundo más tarde.  
–Ops. ¡Salten!  
–Ya decía yo que nunca sé si es aliado o enemigo –gruñó Gai, saltando hacia los cables de acero, manteniendo un precario equilibrio.  
–Jajaja, pajarraco –se burló Shiki, trepado sobre el poste central, a un lado de Lobo.

Los enemigos se detuvieron, agarrándose de los bordes. Por un momento ninguno de los dos grupos se atrevía a avanzar, bajo riesgo de contribuir a aumentar las débiles sacudidas que aún afectaban al puente.

–Estamos tablas.  
–No me digas –respondió Lobo, analizando la escena en busca de una vía de escape. Gai avanzó sobre las cuerdas hasta quedar junto a ellos.  
–Lo que queda es… evitar que nos conviertan en alfiletero –dijo Shiki sin inmutarse, desviando la lluvia de armas con rápidos movimientos de la pesada espada, Gai comenzó a girar los nunchaku a velocidad, haciendo volar kunai y senbon– ¿la encontraste?  
–Tch… Corta los cables, el puente no tardará en caer –respondió Lobo, examinando con el Sharingan la estructura de los pilares.

Shiki obedeció al instante, dejó caer la hoja sobre los cables, cortándolos sin esfuerzo. La base del puente comenzó a desmoronarse, algunos de los enemigos alcanzaron a transportarse y otros cayeron al precipicio, en tanto el trío quedó colgado de los cables, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad contra la pared del acantilado.

–¡Yijaaaa!  
–Maldición –tronó Gai, viendo la pared rocosa más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado.  
–¡Deja de parecer tan feliz! –gritó Lobo.

Las ramas brotaron de la pared amortiguando el impacto, elevándose fugaces sobre la línea del puente hasta las alturas. Fueron arrojados sin miramientos sobre la tierra. El grupo rezagado, que no había alcanzado a llegar al puente avanzó hacia ellos.

–Wow y con florecitas –dijo Shiki– que impacto, Gato definitivamente está mejorando.  
–¿Podrías quitárteme de encima, animal? –dijo Lobo.  
–Vaya, así que esto es lo que se siente estar arriba. ¿Ni un besito? Me siento usado.  
–Tch, te arrojaré al precipicio.  
–Ya, ya, ¿quién dijo que cortara los cables eh? –respondió Shiki, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo– ¿Qué esperan?, corran, los detendré –dijo con voz seria, clavando nuevamente la espada en la tierra, Lobo y Gai emprendieron la carrera, dando tumbos mientras el terreno vibraba por efecto del chakra de Shiki.

Cruzaron la franja un instante antes que Shiki, que se detuvo en seco tras ellos. El grupo de perseguidores se paró y dio la vuelta casi en seguida.

–Maldito adicto a la adrenalina –gruñó Aoba– ¿acaso querías matarlos? –Shiki sólo sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
–Capitán, ¿están bien? –preguntó Chita.  
–Ya me estaba cansando –respondió Lobo, ajustando la bandana que le cubría la cabellera.  
–Todos en retirada, Lobo –informó Dragón, sondeando el terrero con su Byakugan– al parecer admitieron su derrota.

Se adentraron en territorio del Fuego a la máxima velocidad posible. Aunque el enemigo estuviera en retirada, aún existía la posibilidad de que algún obstinado los siguiera. El campamento se encontraba armado en un pequeño claro del bosque. Se dejaron caer sobre la tierra, agotados por el esfuerzo.

–Adios a mi perfecta fachada –murmuró Shiki, sentándose al lado de Lobo.  
–Nada te obligaba a ayudarnos –respondió Lobo.  
–Tch, esa brujer me mataría si supiera que ahí estaba y no los apoyé –respondió Shiki.  
–Exageras –dijo Gai– Kaia-san es una adorable flor, no una bruja.  
–Necesitaría doble collar de ajos y kunai de plata para quitármela de encima.  
–¿Es bruja o mujer-bestia? –preguntó Gai, confundido.  
–Ajá, ¿lo ves? Coincides conmigo, ella-  
–Gracias –le interrumpió Lobo–. Me estaba quedando sin chakra.  
–Lo noté. Menudo relajo armaron, escuché que robaron el artefacto.  
–Sí, pudimos hacernos con él.  
–Sandaime seguro me tira el sermón.  
–¿Acaso me quieres hacer sentir culpable?  
–Sí.  
–Aparte de todo, descarado –dijo Lobo, soltando un dramático suspiro.  
–Senpai… me alegra que estés bien.  
–Vaya, si es el gatito. Hurra por las florecitas –dijo Shiki, haciendo que se sonrojara más de la cuenta.  
–Hinorobu-san…  
–Gracias Tenzô. Nos salvaste a tiempo.  
–Perdona la demora –dijo rascándose la sien– Atsui no quería precipitarse y bueno… el golpe, me ordenó cortar el ninjutsu enseguida por…

Lobo le sonrió, arrugando la venda que le cubría medio rostro. Tenzo se calló, sonriendo a su vez. El resto del equipo los miraba, reunidos alrededor de la fogata que calentaba la fría noche de noviembre. La jornada había sido intensa y aún sentían los efectos del desgaste de chakra. La aldea mercenaria tenía demasiados elementos. Luchar sin demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades había sido un esfuerzo extra.

–La suposición de Shikaku era correcta –Lobo extendió la mano, mostrando un pequeño orbe brillante– esto podría desaparecer una aldea completa. Chakra concentrado, un artefacto posiblemente conseguido en el mercado negro.  
–Muchas veces los rumores contienen algo de verdad –afirmó Shiki, mirando el artefacto– la aldea oculta entre las nubes dejó varias reliquias de tecnología avanzada en sus ruinas. La verdad le estaba echando el ojo. No sabía que pretendían robarlo.  
–En cuanto terminen de investigarlo puedes solicitar que te lo entreguen. Excavar en el pasado es tu trabajo, ¿no? –dijo Lobo.  
–Estuve rastreándolo por meses… –dijo Shiki, desalentado.  
–Mis órdenes fueron evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas. El país del Fuego no puede verse involucrado.  
–Entiendo. Bien, ya que mi fachada voló en pedacitos, creo que regresaré con ustedes, después de todo le debo una explicación al viejo. ¿Alguien me podría explicar a mí? No entiendo, parecen cosplayers.

**Una semana atrás:**

–Recientemente se incrementó la actividad en la mansión de Shinro-sama, comenzaron a correr rumores de que estaba negociando la compra de tecnología prohibida, desafortunadamente nuestro agente no fue encomendado para esta tarea –informó Shikaku.  
–Necesitamos las pruebas de que efectivamente, Shinro-sama está conspirando para dar un golpe de estado –explicó Jiraiya a su compañera, llevaban un buen rato discutiendo el punto– no funcionará de otra manera.  
–Te recuerdo que mi propuesta fue plantar evidencia –dijo Amai– pero fue desechada _por este caballero_ –señaló a Shikaku.  
–Incluso en la batalla existe cierta ética, querida –dijo Jiraiya, obteniendo un puntapié en la espinilla.  
–Se están cubriendo las espaldas, Jiraiya, lo sabes. Prefieren sacrificar nuestros shinobi para acallar todo el asunto. Sigo pensando que inculparlo es mejor que ir en busca de un artefacto que ni siquiera sabemos qué es.  
–Amai-san, en otra circunstancia estaría de acuerdo en usar métodos poco… limpios, pero…  
–Entiendo, Nara, quieres que todo tenga la pátina de la legalidad.  
–Planteado así… –respondió Shikaku con cierta vergüenza.  
–El Daimyō puede haber insinuado la ejecución, pero el grupo de escoria que le rodea ha complicado este asunto más allá de lo permisible –declaró Amai, impasible.  
–Por eso tenemos a Shika en la estrategia, ha conducido las negociaciones con ambos bandos –objetó Jiraiya.  
–De acuerdo. ¿A quién planean poner a cargo de la recuperación? Todos nosotros somos demasiado conocidos y un escuadrón ANBU sería demasiado llamativo y nos implicaría directamente. ¿Un tokubetsu?, tal vez Shiki se pueda encargar.  
–Ya tenemos a Shiki en misión de recuperación tecnológica –dijo Jiraiya, sonriendo internamente, muy a su pesar Amai trataba de colaborar– el problema es que hemos perdido contacto con él. Por otro lado, eso arriesgaría su fachada tras más de un año de trabajo.  
–¿Entonces? Necesitamos un élite.  
–Ya lo he pensado, dulzura –otro puntapié en la espinilla– enviaré a Lobo y a Gallo.  
–¿Creí que no queríamos llamar la atención hacia Konoha? Por otro lado, ¿Qué no existen órdenes de mantenerlo alejado de la misión? Y hablando de llamativos…

Jiraiya se rascó la cabeza. Amai tenía razón en todo lo que les estaba diciendo, incluidas las objeciones. Un paso en falso podía echar por tierra todo el trabajo de Inteligencia. Comprendía su postura, era su papel considerar todas las posibles repercusiones sobre la misión Alfa, pero él y Shikaku habían pasado horas puliendo los detalles para infiltrarlos en el país de la Hierba, habían armado su pasado para introducirlos en la comunidad mercenaria como nuke-nin, sin relación alguna con Konoha. La estrategia de Shikaku incluía un equipo de rescate, para el peor de los casos, ataviados como ninjas legendarios del pasado, nada que pudiera delatarlos como pertenecientes a Konoha. Ante los ojos de los enemigos serían simples copy-cats.

–Irán disfrazados. Tanto él como Gallo tienen la experiencia necesaria y no negarás que son élites de primera.  
–No lo niego. ¿Pero has considerado todos los ángulos, Shika? Estamos desobedeciendo la voluntad de Sandaime con esta decisión.  
–Amai-san… Inoichi ya recibió el breviario –respondió Shikaku, ese tipo de mujeres lo ponía nervioso.  
–Sí y estoy a cargo de su aprobación en su ausencia.  
–Yo estoy a cargo de toda la misión –declaró Jiraiya, apretando los ojos en espera del siguiente puntapié.  
–Entendido. Haré los ajustes necesarios. Espero que el archivo contenga todas las contingencias Shika y que estén incluidas tus proyecciones –declaró antes de abandonar la sala jounin.

Ambos respiraron con alivio en cuanto Amai abandonó la sala. La escaramuza los había dejado exhaustos.

–Odia a los hombres –afirmó Shikaku, aún nervioso.  
–¿En serio? Si no fuera porque traigo protectores ya me habría deshecho un hueso –protestó Jiraiya, sobándose el apéndice.  
–Tiene razón, es arriesgado.  
–Lo sé, tan arriesgado como enfrentar el amor despechado de una dama.  
–Creo que estamos hablando de temas diferentes –dijo Shikaku, rascándose la cabeza.  
–Ten fe en mi genialidad y grandeza.  
–Esa frase me preocupa más.  
–Con ese artefacto en mano, la demolición del área es cosa segura. Será tu turno de contener a los nobles.  
–Me pones en un apuro, Jiraiya-sama, salvar su propio pellejo es su prioridad.  
–Si se sabe que están apoyando la desaparición del primo incómodo…  
–Entiendo, inclinará la balanza para conseguir los favores del daimyō. Pero _ellos _no me preocupan tanto.  
–En un momento dado, incluso esos dos sabrán hacer la vista gorda ante ciertas incongruencias en los procedimientos.  
–En todo caso, el desenlace más probable sería recibir una orden directa de exterminio por parte del Daimyō, eso eliminaría el factor "temor por las consecuencias".  
–¡De hecho!... –hizo una pausa, dejando a Shikaku a la expectativa– ¡Ahí van mis intentos de conseguir otra noche apasionada con Amai-chan! La he contrariado –se lamentó Jiraiya, haciendo un puchero.  
–¿Eso qué tiene qué ver?

* * *

**N.A.**: Feliz año 2011 a todos y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer.


	14. A través de un cristal oscuro

**Capítulo 14: A través de un cristal oscuro.**

"_Vivo sólo de recuerdos que me asaltan, y disfruto con ellos. Uno no se despierta así en la vida".  
La misteriosa flama de la reina Loana. Humberto Eco._

Era curioso, pensó, cómo esa especie de limbo entre la realidad diurna y el mundo de los sueños te mantenía justo al borde de una revelación, del encuentro con alguna verdad fundamental que, cuando tratabas de extender los dedos para agarrarla se escapaba. Abrió los ojos, se estiró lánguidamente, relajando los músculos adormecidos por la posición. La luz de la mañana iluminaba la habitación con radiantes tonalidades y las hojas de finales de otoño parecían estampadas sobre el tatami.

Se preguntó si aún seguía soñando, dándose cuenta con ese pensamiento que se encontraba despierta. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, tratando de aferrar las imágenes que aún latían tras sus párpados, pero se iban desgajando hasta esfumarse del todo, dejando tras de sí sólo pulsaciones difusas de color, estallidos de luz opaca que variaba del rojo al púrpura. Era mejor el mundo de los sueños, se dijo, pensando después que estaba siendo infantil.

–¿Y bien? –la voz de Anko se abrió camino entre una maraña de pensamientos confusos. Giró la cabeza hacia ella.  
–Noriko... –pronunció el nombre, obligándose a recordar sus identidades falsas– ¿de qué hablas?  
–¿Cómo estuvo?  
–E-sas cosas no se preguntan –refunfuñó, cubriéndose con las mantas.  
–Tch. No eres divertida.

Se descubrió nuevamente, viendo el lenguaje secreto ANBU en los dedos de Anko, formando frases y preguntas.

–Shinro-sama estuvo sensacional –murmuró, más para los oídos de sus espías.  
–Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Detalles?

Yūgao tosió y protestó ante el atrevimiento de su compañera. Charla irrelevante, eso era lo que estaban regalándole a sus escuchas, seguido de una larga cháchara sobre tocados, vestuario, perfumes y afeites, intercalados con bromas sucias de Anko que hacían protestar a la bella "Tsuki". En tanto sus dedos decían cosas diferentes.

–El área está tapizada de receptores, habrá que inutilizarlos, dibujaré su distribución. Hay dos guardias permanentes afuera, ambos armados con katana, están escondidos con un jutsu simple de henge –informó Yūgao.  
–Entendido. ¿Notaste las armas ocultas entre las paredes? –Yūgao asintió– repuestos, supongo, tendrás que verificar la ubicación periódicamente, los espejos del techo son un problema, doble reflejo, doble vista… ¿entretenimiento voyerista? El tipo es un pervertido –Yūgao tosió incómoda, esta vez en serio.  
–No percibí público y aún no tengo una idea clara de su perfil.  
–Calma, esas cosas no son tan rápidas como se cree –dijo Anko, haciéndole seña de que callara.

El sirviente entró ceremonioso tras un discreto llamado a la puerta. En los brazos traía, doblados con primor, un par de elegantes kimonos, los depositó sobre la cama, haciendo una reverencia y se retiró. Sobre ellos había una nota de agradecimiento y un ruego de que se aceptara el presente.

Yūgao sonrió sin ganas, sólo para un público que sospechaba la observaba a través del ventanal. Anko tenía razón, un perfil se armaba con las cosas comunes, los movimientos repetitivos, los rituales, las rutinas o ausencia de ellas; se formaba una imagen de posibilidades derivada de los pequeños detalles que podían revelar la verdadera naturaleza de una persona. Y ello tomaba tiempo, incluso Inteligencia había tardado tres meses en completar parte del rompecabezas, con la poca información recabada aquí y allá, a ella le correspondía reunir las demás piezas, aquellas que sólo se podían obtener con la cercanía.

La palabra la incomodaba por algún motivo que no conseguía desentrañar.

Anko se entretenía en las supuestas labores de un sirviente personal, desbordando una energía que Yūgao se preguntaba de dónde sacaba. "Los humanos creamos lazos, aún si estos son efímeros o están condenados a romperse, el aislamiento emocional completo no existe, es una quimera, ningún humano es capaz de existir solo" le había dicho Ibiki, había puesto en palabras algo que ella intuía, algo que todos sabían; de alguna manera las personas podían soportar la carga de las almas, la llegada y partida de innumerables seres que tocaban tu existencia y después ya no.

–Piensas demasiado, princesa –dijo Yūgao, enjabonándole el cabello.

Una sacudida la sacó de sus pensamientos, nuevamente la sensación de una memoria perdida y una fugaz imagen que desapareció con un "pop" en cuanto Anko le salpicó el rostro con agua y una sonrisa pícara.

Había ciertas características en el sello que le había puesto Yamanaka. No se había cuestionado el porqué de la presencia de Ibiki durante todo el proceso, del cual recordaba pocos detalles, pero las palabras que iba pronunciando mientras Inoichi hacía su magia, parecían haberse grabado profundamente en ella, creando barreras que evitaban que profundizara en el pensamiento. "No intentes recordar, el sello impedirá tus recuerdos, pero también los irá liberando poco a poco conforme los vayas necesitando, es mejor de esa forma que llevar todo el equipaje contigo" le había dicho al inicio.

Lo entendía, antes había pasado por un proceso similar en alguna de las misiones de Inteligencia. En alguna ocasión Aoba le había dicho de paso, quitándole importancia: "nos lavan el cerebro temporalmente, por si acaso caemos en manos equivocadas". Había intentado forzar los recuerdos en alguna ocasión y sólo había conseguido un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Las palabras de Anko se colaron en su nube y volvió el rostro hacia ella, ausente.

–El tocado.  
–Supongo que es buena idea –respondió, mirándola.  
–Oye, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Anko, acercando su rostro hacia el de ella, examinando con cuidado sus ojos desenfocados– ¡deja de hacer eso! –masculló sacudiéndola por los hombros.

Entonces se dio cuenta que estaban de regreso en la habitación, ya estaba vestida y Anko le secaba con cuidado la cabellera. Anko volvió a mascullar algo que no alcanzó a entender y el mundo desapareció ante ella.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba realizando misiones, ni una sola vez había visto a un compañero desmayarse a no ser que fuera por algún trauma violento, pérdida de sangre o desgaste de chakra, jamás en situaciones cotidianas. Dudaba que estuviera agotada ya que había dormido hasta tarde e incluso habían estado intercambiando información en clave. Eso significaba que al menos su cerebro funcionaba bien. La recostó en la cama y la cubrió con la manta.

–Daré un paseo por ahí –dijo guiñándole un ojo a los guardias, que le lanzaron miradas sucias– Tsuki-sama está durmiendo, no queremos que su salud se deteriore ¿verdad? –tocó con el índice la barbilla de uno de ellos, que se sonrojó y asintió. Anko se retiró contoneándose con descaro.

En el transcurso del tiempo que llevaban en el lugar, el personal se había acostumbrado a las excursiones de la desvergonzada sirvienta, que parecía curiosear por todos lados y participar del chisme colectivo de la servidumbre y empleados de la mansión por igual. Era notoria la atracción que sentía por uno de los hombres del amo y se les había visto coqueteando en los jardines, así que no les extrañó que se encontraran bajo uno de los árboles.

–Oi, Shinto-kun, ¿acaso no te alegras de verme? –preguntó Anko sentándose a un lado del hombre, que leía un grueso volumen a la sombra del árbol.  
–Noriko-san, siempre es un placer –respondió, remontando las gafas sobre el puente nasal.  
–¿Qué lees? –preguntó Anko, inclinando la cabeza frente a él y levantando el lomo del libro, tocó con suavidad la mano de Shinto, que la miró sonriéndole.  
–Un dossier de equipo para cocina, ¿te interesa?  
–No tanto como las especias, sobre todo aquellas que son de sabor _intoxicante._  
–Me temo que no recibimos catálogos de ese tipo de ingredientes.  
–Vaya y yo que pensaba que tal vez pudiera hacer una buena receta, en fin… –suspiró con resignación y Shinto sólo sonrió, siguiéndole el juego, Anko se reacomodó frente a él, las piernas cruzadas.  
–La tomé de entre sus dedos, puede que no sea suficiente –le comunicó por señas, tras lo cual levantó la manga de la yukata, fingiendo acariciar sus antebrazos.  
–Entendido –contestó de la misma manera.  
–Que sea rápido.  
–Hay mosquitos en la mansión, ten cuidado con tu hermosa piel –dijo Shinto, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de perversión pura que le causó escalofríos.  
–¿No crees que es tu obligación deshacerte de ellos? Una roncha se vería bastante mal en mis brazos –respondió– quizá debas cambiar el insecticida –hizo un puchero y Shinto sonrió, no cabía duda de que Anko era una excelente actriz– bueno, me voy, Tsuki-sama ha de estar despertando de la siesta.]  
–Siempre es una delicia verte, Noriko-san –respondió caballeroso.

Anko se retiró, tan provocativa como siempre y Shinto completó el espectáculo siguiéndola con la mirada, las risitas de la servidumbre lo hicieron volver el rostro hacia ellos.

–Esa joven será tu perdición, Shinto-kun –sermoneó el jardinero, que había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.  
–Oi, anciano, no me condenes antes de tiempo –protestó avergonzado.  
–Déjalo vivir su juventud, abuelo –intervino una de las sirvientas, riendo con complicidad.  
–En mis tiempos las muchachas no eran tan descocadas.  
–¿A quién le dices descocada, viejo pasa?

Shinto sonrió, se levantó y se apartó de la discusión que había comenzado entre ellos. Entró a la mansión, dirigiéndose a su oficina, dispuesto a despachar el trabajo del día y a encargarse del otro asunto.

* * *

Se encontraban en el campo de la muerte, en la torreta principal que había sido evacuada con anterioridad. Un par de equipos ANBU habían sido asignados para impedir el acceso intencional o no al lugar, aun así, las cámaras seguían transmitiendo las imágenes de diferentes secciones del bosque, entrada y accesos al edificio.

Shiki tomó el orbe, girándolo entre los dedos, observando la superficie casi lisa, sin localizar alguna seña distintiva de su origen, aunque la coloración y el diseño coincidían con los registros que tenía de la tecnología antigua.

–A veces quisiera contar con los contactos que tiene Jiraiya-sama –comentó. Sarutobi le dedicó su sonrisa lobuna.  
–Cuando alcances su edad probablemente también los tengas. Lo vagabundo ya lo posees.  
–Experiencia y colmillo, ¿verdad?  
–En efecto. Prepara el análisis y el reporte, aunque supongo que Jiraiya te lo habrá encargado.  
–Sí, fue su primera directiva. Necesitaré un par de expertos en explosivos.  
–Enviaré a Raidô-kun a que te ayude.  
–Y una barrera por si algo sale mal.

Sarutobi rió, Shiki solía soltar esas frases como si nada. El potencial destructivo del orbe era algo que él ya conocía, gracias a los registros de las grandes guerras del pasado. Se retiró, dejándolo a solas. Shiki se quitó la gabardina, colgándola con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla, odiaba hacerlo, pero no tenía opción, materializó unas cuantas herramientas de un pergamino y dispuso todo al alcance de la mano, se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió.

–¿Quieres entrar?, en realidad no me apetece ver a un murciélago colgando en las cercanías.  
–Tch.  
–Imagino que esperabas la invitación.  
–Traje el almuerzo.  
–Si crees que con eso me vas a sobornar… ¡estás en lo cierto! –exclamó, arrebatando de manos de Kakashi la caja. Se dirigió a la mesa, apartó el orbe y sacó el almuerzo– ¡buen provecho!

Kakashi sonrió, se sentó a horcajadas en la silla frente a la que ocupaba Shiki.

–ANBU debe tener un pésimo líder cuando dejan entrar a cualquiera a zona prohibida –se mofó.  
–Tengo mi gracia –respondió Kakashi, esperando paciente a que terminara de comer.  
–Mi compañía no tardará en llegar, será mejor que te apresures a preguntar lo que quieres saber –dijo Shiki, disponiendo de la caja en el cesto de basura– gracias, extrañaba comer algo decente.  
–¿Quién era el comprador? –preguntó Kakashi sin más preámbulos.  
–Un tal Shinro algo, ¿te suena?  
–En absoluto –negó.  
–Sabes que el viejo sabía que estabas rondando, ¿cierto?  
–¿Desobedecería yo a mi Hokage?  
–Sí.

La figura de Raidô, mostrando el pase de acceso en las pantallas de vigilancia a Cobra captó la dirección de su mirada.

–Te enviaré el almuerzo mañana con uno de los chicos.  
–Saluda a mi hermana de mi parte. Dile que agradezco la atención.  
–Hecho –se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.  
–Oye, –Kakashi se detuvo, sin volver la vista hacia él– el viejo no hace las cosas a medias. Tiene sus motivos y conoce todos tus movimientos.

Kakashi bajó la vista un momento, como si hiciera una pausa y un instante después saltó hacia la rama que le había servido de parapeto antes de entrar.

No le había tomado mucho tiempo averiguar dónde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas. No cabía duda de que el orbe sería estudiado, desmantelado y enviado al almacén de cosas prohibidas. El hecho de que Shiki estuviera asignado a la investigación del artefacto era prueba más que suficiente de su peligrosidad, la llegada de Raidô, y la presencia de una potente barrera aislante surgida del grupo de especialistas en protección lo confirmaba. Cruzó la barrera, pensando en las palabras de Shiki, eran una advertencia, Sarutobi usaba a sus guerreros como piezas de ajedrez cuando se trataba de estrategia política, no dudaba que su líder supiera cómo iban a actuar bajo cualquier circunstancia, era parte de la vida que les había tocado vivir.

Volver a su casa no le había tomado más de media hora, contando la parada en el bar de Kaia para darle las gracias de parte de Shiki. Tenzô dormitaba tirado en el piso, la cabeza reposada sobre la panza de Buru, que roncaba ruidosamente. Sonrió, sin misiones en proceso el chico no sabía qué hacer, excepto ir a refugiarse a su casa. Los ninken lo querían lo suficiente como para quedarse a hacerle compañía. Se tiró en el sofá, observando a Tenzô, sólo Kami sabría cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí, mientras él andaba reuniendo información. Abrió su ejemplar de Icha-Icha y se dedicó a leer un rato.

–Tiempo sin verte, amor –saludó Genma, dejándose caer en la silla frente al sofá de Kakashi, que lo miró con desinterés, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para que bajara la voz.  
–Al parecer no soy necesario. Él se encarga de la mayor parte de los asuntos cuando no estoy –señaló a Tenzō– se quedó dormido hace un rato.  
–Aw… ¿acaso detecto algo de temor a quedarte sin empleo?  
–Tch.  
–Asuma ha regresado.  
–Hablé con él hace un par de días.  
–Parece que regresó del infierno.  
–Tal vez así fue. Y definitivamente no quiere _regresar_ a este.  
–¿Agregaremos una marca más a la máscara del tigre?  
–Sería conveniente. Él y Kurenai están dando clases a tiempo parcial en la Academia, –añadió sin despegar la vista de su Paraíso Icha-Icha.

Gai estaba trepado en una rama, manteniendo una alerta vigilancia, según él camuflado con su traje verde y el hecho de ver a Tenzô dormitando junto a Buru, le indicaba que había decidido olvidarse de su amor juvenil en aras de la amistad y lealtad que lo unía a Kakashi, en resumen, ambos estaban preocupados.

Gai casi le había torcido el brazo para que fuera a "reconstruir la demolida juventud" de Kakashi. Suspiró, pensando en la cantidad de drama que eran capaces de generar los adolescentes; era cierto que se había involucrado de más en el asunto con Yūgao aunque no lo admitiera, y la negativa de Asuma de regresar al escuadrón tampoco le había sentado bien, pero aunque para Gai eran grandes tragedias, sabía que Kakashi manejaba las situaciones a su estilo.

–Ni lo intentes. Tengo suficiente con Gai –señaló con la cabeza hacia el árbol–. Te aseguro que no hay nada tan aterrador como ver sus ojos con estrellitas compasivas.

Genma rió de buena gana.

–¿Es posible que estés preocupado por ella?  
–Preocuparme por alguien a quien yo mismo entrené sería una estupidez.  
–Sabes que no me refiero a eso.  
–¿Por qué habría de buscarse una justificación para un asesinato? No es justificable, es sólo lo que es. Si un alto mando amenaza con sus acciones la estabilidad de un país es suficiente para desaparecerlo del mapa, no importa el tamaño de la "justificación" –entrecomilló la palabra.  
–El bien mayor…  
–Cliché.  
–Entonces estás suponiendo… que hay algo más –él mismo lo había pensado, aunque no lo expresara. Cualquier veterano de ANBU era capaz de realizar una síntesis a priori en situaciones delicadas.

No le contestó. Lo observó, tratando de leer en su cuerpo lo que no le decían los labios. Kakashi solía observar directa y cuidadosamente todas las situaciones antes de diseñar una acción. Si analizaba con seriedad todo lo que había sucedido y estaba sucediendo en la aldea, no le cabía duda de que la cantidad de misiones y trabajo que le habían estado asignando fueran para evitar que se concentrara en algo en particular. También estaba seguro que él se daba cuenta de ello. La obligada "inmovilidad" a que lo estaban sometiendo estaba causándole el efecto de una olla de presión.

–_Siempre_ hay algo más –dijo de pronto– identificar el problema, plantear las opciones, descartar las elecciones no viables, evaluar las que sí lo son y escoger una de ellas –declaró–. Pero todo el proceso no descarta que quede algo más que no fue considerado.  
–Y es ese _algo más_ lo que estás buscando.  
–Cuando tienes todas las respuestas al final descubres que no tienes ninguna.  
–Bueno, en todo caso sólo vine a echarme a tu sofá, córrete –dijo, una estrategia para desviar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.  
–He pensado regalártelo, en vista del apego que le tienes.  
–Tch, no es por el sofá.  
–¿De casualidad te has dado cuenta que ya no soy un niño?  
–¡Precisamente por eso! –agitó las cejas  
–Idiota.  
–¡Qué nostalgia, eras tan mono!

No obstante, refunfuñó y se hizo a un lado. Genma siempre se echaba en sentido contrario a él, espatarrándose de la manera más incómoda posible hasta que terminaba por echarlo de su sofá, por primera vez no se movió de su sitio, apartando con cuidado el talón que estaba clavándosele en la barbilla. Lo miró con afecto, estaba profundamente dormido.

–Tendemos a reunirnos con aquellos de nuestra misma especie –murmuró.

El remedio casero de Gai era quemar la energía negativa intercambiando golpes, pero Kakashi se sentía bastante cansado como para semejante esfuerzo. Gai era un sentimental, pero era incapaz de proporcionarle el confort que la presencia física de Genma le daba. Tenzô, callado y tranquilo le brindaba su compañía incondicional. Tenerlos a los tres ahí, acompañándolo con sus peculiares estilos había sido una especie de milagro originado, cosa irónica, a que ese preciso día estaban haciendo una limpieza general del cuartel, fumigación incluida. Todos los ANBU de Konoha que no estuvieran en misión, excepto tres equipos, tenían el día libre.

* * *

Inoichi recibió el reporte, apenas levantando la vista de su propio informe, estampó su firma y lo entregó al mismo shinobi. Extendió el pergamino y le dedicó un rato de análisis. Movió la cabeza pensativo, estaba seguro que Ibiki había hecho un buen trabajo preparando a Alfa con barreras y entrenamiento psicológico contra interrogatorios, pero no estaba tan seguro si las sustancias detectadas en su sangre pudieran poner en riesgo la misión.

–¿Nunca has considerado ver lo que sucede en el cerebro de Jiraiya? –dijo Shikaku, Inoichi levantó la vista hacia él.  
–Sabes muy bien que no leo la mente. El jutsu del clan sólo permite ver imágenes dispersas, darles sentido y extraer la información que se necesita. Por otro lado estaría loco si intentara averiguar lo que sucede en su cabeza. Ni te rías, es el mismo caso con la tuya. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
–Exactamente lo que planea hacer. Jiraiya no es alguien fácil de entender.  
–Vaya, es algo que no esperaba oír de ti. ¿Te refieres a las directivas de la misión? Hasta donde sé, son órdenes directas de Sandaime.  
–Por tu expresión parece que viste en ese reporte algo que no te gustó –dijo Shikaku, cambiando de tema abruptamente.  
–Trato de imaginar cómo funciona la mente de alguien que emplea estas sustancias en sus amantes –dijo Inoichi, tendiéndole el reporte, Shikaku lo tomó y revisó el contenido.  
–Alguien que quiere garantizar que permanezcan a su lado. ¿Lealtad ciega? Entonces es probable que ya hayan intentado asesinarlo con este método, está previniendo.  
–Un objetivo prevenido es más peligroso –asintió Inoichi– ¿debemos adelantarlo?

Shikaku movió la cabeza y se dejó caer perezosamente en la silla, apoyando un dedo sobre la sien. Inoichi lo observó, sin interrumpir el proceso de su pensamiento. No había tiempo para una segunda preparación de su asesino. No tenían todas las cartas a la mano, incluso el perfil psicológico estaba incompleto. Un objetivo difícil de alcanzar por su estatus social, las implicaciones políticas, la renuencia del daimyō y finalmente el artefacto, de cuya existencia habían recibido órdenes específicas de no informarle.

–Podemos hacerle llegar algo que frene un poco los efectos –dijo Inoichi– aunque lo ideal sería una purificación.  
–Ordena un muestreo aleatorio entre el serrallo –respondió Shikaku. Inoichi suspiró, tras largos años de colaboración casi podía adivinar el rumbo de sus deducciones.  
–No es garantía que exista la misma concentración, al parecer su dosis fue especialmente elevada. Anko utilizó sólo un capilar.  
–Lo que sólo indica que Kakashi cumplió su misión.  
–¿Garantizar la sumisión de la favorita? –exclamó Inoichi. Shikaku asintió.  
–Aunque sea una lealtad artificial.

* * *

Se sentía cansada, ella no era una kunoichi particularmente apta para misiones de infiltración, su naturaleza inquieta solía descartarla en las asignaciones, las misiones rápidas, que requerían un desgaste físico eran sus preferidas. Proteger a su compañera de equipo era lo único que la motivaba entre tanta falta de actividad. Las órdenes de colectar muestras aleatorias le habían costado una semana de esfuerzos y un derroche de encanto hacia prójimo que no tenía nada que ver con su mundo. Su conocimiento en investigaciones con pacientes anuentes y renuentes le había permitido aprovechar la más mínima oportunidad para conseguirlas y enviarlas.

La parte mala de todo el asunto era el riesgo que estaba corriendo Yūgao. Maldijo en voz baja a Inoichi por no enviarle un resumen de las sustancias. Tampoco se sentía muy acorde en el papel de apoyo psicológico.

–Obtuve un permiso para ir a la aldea cercana, creo que te servirá para quemar la energía –dijo, mostrándole el pase firmado por el señor de la mansión.  
–¿Un día libre?  
–Le deslicé que estabas profundamente enamorada de Shinto.  
–¿Para ambas?

Yūgao negó con la cabeza. No había querido presionar su suerte, pero estaba segura de que Anko aprovecharía el descanso. Anko hizo un movimiento para protestar, pero Yūgao sólo la contuvo apretando los ojos. Su compañera asintió e hizo una profunda reverencia tras tomar el pase de salida y abandonó las estancias, dejándola a solas.

Durante la preparación jounin y previendo periodos de confinamiento largo, ya fuera porque habían sido capturados, metidos en prisión o tuvieran que permanecer acantonados en algún refugio, les habían enseñado a ejercitar el cuerpo con movimientos simples pero efectivos de yoga. Tras dos meses de permanencia forzada en las habitaciones, con salidas limitadas al área de los jardines, había tomado como rutina hacer esos ejercicios diariamente, explicándole a los curiosos que era parte de su obligación para con su señor permanecer en forma.

Se sentó, en posición de loto, dispuesta a estirar el torso y a meditar un poco, evadiendo los pensamientos que solían asaltarla cuando se quedaba a solas. Tuvo poco éxito, la meditación necesitaba un sosiego espiritual que no sentía. Anko le había dicho que le estaban dando un tratamiento extraño, que era posible que el efecto acumulativo le hiciera vacilar para completar su misión, también le había hecho beber un "té" especial proveído por Shinto, que debía beber diariamente a fin de frenar las consecuencias de las drogas.

La combinación de ambos le causaba efectos extraños. Para empezar, el regreso de sus memorias y el objetivo final de la misión parecían haberse aletargado y comenzaba a cuestionarse las motivaciones, parecía como si hubiese una niebla que impedía que planificara como debía la eliminación de su objetivo.

"_Me gustaría estar en casa para fin de año", _le había dicho Anko, seguramente estaba esperando con ansias la orden final.

El pensamiento de lo que tenía que hacer le producía náuseas. Sin embargo, completar con éxito la misión era algo profundamente imbuido en su psique. Esperaba y temía a la vez la recepción de la orden final. El conflicto provenía del choque de dos sustancias antagónicas en su sistema. Regresar a casa no era algo que la atrajera particularmente, se preguntó por qué.

Enderezó la postura, y respiró hondo, aunque no consiguiera meditar podía hacerles creer a sus guardianes que sí.

"_Enamórate de mí" _le había dicho el hombre, conquistado del todo por su carácter dulce, parte de la personalidad que habían forjado para ella.

No le había contestado, limitándose a bajar pudorosa lo párpados y a forzar un rubor en las mejillas.

Pero al corazón no se le puede obligar, había pensado, recordando a Misao pronunciar esas palabras en algún momento del pasado. Ella aún no se había enamorado de nadie, Tenshi había sido una llama fugaz que nunca había conseguido cumplir la promesa de la flama intensa que sofoca el pecho, confunde el latido y te ahoga en la desesperación. Se detuvo un momento, preguntándose de dónde había sacado esa concepción del amor. Si era fruto de alguna ilusión inconclusa o producto de lecturas de novelas rosa.

Todos querían ser amados, era parte de la naturaleza humana. Todos querían enamorarse, aunque no todos lo lograran, el amor no se consigue a través de órdenes pronunciadas por frustración, se dijo. También, todos querían obtener algo que no era posible alcanzar, quizá Shinro lo supiera, quizá estaba bastante consciente de que el amor comprado no era amor; Shinro tocaba su cuerpo como una propiedad, exigiendo respuestas que ella le daba sin verdadera convicción, aunque lo suficientemente creíbles para que él siguiera atrapado en el embrujo de la mentira.

Sintió un chispazo de piedad que la alarmó. Era inevitable, tras vivir un tiempo en cualquier lugar se creaba un afecto hacia el mismo, las vidas que tocaban tu vida adquirían un significado diferente, comenzabas a entender sus circunstancias.

Esa empatía le causaba más temor que la peor amenaza que hubiera enfrentado. Mantener la cordura le estaba costando verdaderos esfuerzos de concentración. Necesitaba un ancla que la asentara en la realidad, necesitaba deshacerse de aquello que le hacía cuestionarse si los rostros que aparecían esporádicamente al regresar un fragmento de recuerdos eran fruto de su imaginación o realmente parte de un pasado perdido.

El día anterior había llovido, cosa rara en finales de otoño. La lluvia descendía del alero del tejado en largas tiras, reflejando las pálidas luces de las lámparas del jardín, adquiriendo tonalidades plateadas que le estrujaron el corazón. Quiso relacionar lo desconocido con lo conocido pero le fue imposible, existía un aura de irrealidad frenándola, como si mirara a través de un cristal oscuro, con ecos incoloros que no se esclarecían, que estaban cerca y eran a la vez inalcanzables.

¿Qué podía hacer? La respuesta llegó como si la hubiera invocado: necesitaba definir lo que era, "Soy un ANBU" contestó en silencio a su propio pensamiento, dándose cuenta de que afirmando lo que era, un élite perteneciente al escuadrón de asesinatos y operaciones especiales, podía conjurar una fuerza que impediría que algo minara su determinación. Esa, por el momento, sería su ancla.

* * *

N.A. Primer capítulo del año, demorado a causa del ataque del muso digital. Gracias por leer.


	15. Giros

**Capítulo 15: Giros.**

"_Lo esperado no se cumple y para lo inesperado un dios abre la puerta"  
Eurípides._

Existían en los habitantes de Konoha sentimientos mezclados hacia los ANBU, algunos los consideraban el grupo selecto, otros el maldecido. En el sector militar se les guardaba respeto por ser quienes cubrían las misiones más peligrosas y a la vez las más largas, sus pagas y su calidad de vida eran mejores, pero no solían ser envidiados porque, de igual manera, sus vidas solían ser más cortas. Un jounin que decidía aplicar para la preparación ANBU estaba consciente de ello.

Acababan de regresar de una misión y Tenzô ayudaba a Kakashi a despachar el trabajo acumulado a lo largo de un mes de ausencia. Unos minutos antes había recibido al par de novatos que comenzarían las prácticas de campo tutoradas y desde el momento que abandonaron la oficina lo observaba con intensidad, tratando de leer en la expresión cerrada las emociones que ocultaba. Podía sentir su preocupación en la ausencia que notaba en su ojo visible, la impasibilidad era la misma que mostraba cuando se convertía en Lobo.

–Perdimos un equipo completo, Tenzô –dijo de repente, sobresaltándolo.  
–Algunas veces las cosas salen mal –respondió sin saber realmente qué decirle– Hokage-sama…  
–No era un grupo de combate –afirmó con sequedad.

El capitán general o comandante de ANBU existía para liberar de trabajo al Hokage. Sarutobi conocía a la perfección a sus shinobi, era parte de su papel como líder de la aldea; las habilidades de cada shinobi se completaban entre sí, dependiendo de las características de cada misión eran asignados los más aptos para desempeñarla, una vez asignados, era el papel del comandante coordinar la logística y si la misión era rango "S" asignar a un estratega, el hecho de que se perdiera un equipo completo implicaba una falla ante los ojos de Kakashi.

–No había otro equipo disponible –dijo Tenzô, aparte de afirmar lo obvio, no sentía que pudiera decirle nada más.  
–Enviar shinobi a una muerte segura es algo que sólo es aceptable en tiempos de guerra, si no existe más opción –dijo entre dientes, la mandíbula apretada y una dureza inusual en su ojo visible.  
–Somos ANBU, aceptamos la muerte al momento de ingresar al escuadrón –murmuró, bajando la vista.  
–Aceptar la muerte… sabes que no se trata de eso. Es nuestro destino morir, pero también debemos luchar por aplazar ese destino lo más posible.

El tono de voz tan bajo hizo que el corazón de Tenzô se estrujara penosamente, su capitán estaba sufriendo. Kakashi respetaba a Sarutobi, el hecho de que vocalizara algo así era una alarmante señal de la inquietud de su alma. Excepto a Genma, Kakashi rara vez comentaba aquello que lo perturbaba, e incluso a él sólo le hablaba con frases aparentemente inconexas, pero él no era Genma, carecía de la habilidad de desechar el tema y hacer las bromas que solían sacarlo de ese marco mental. Era incapaz de seguir el juego rutinario de tensión-relajación que se daba entre ellos dos. Se sentía como un intruso que hubiera entrado a un área privada. Regresaron al papeleo y asignación de misiones sin pronunciar palabra. El silencio entre ambos se alargó un buen rato.

–Dime, Tenzô, ¿me seguirías hasta la muerte? –preguntó con la mortal seriedad de Lobo.  
–Moriría por ti, senpai –respondió sin dudar un segundo.  
–¿Entonces me has perdonado?  
–No hay nada qué perdonar –contestó, ruborizado.  
–Gracias Tenzô –dijo, con una sonrisa triste que no alcanzó sus ojos.

* * *

Jiraiya se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, disimulando un bostezo. Él y Shiki habían llegado por la noche al campamento de misión cercano a la residencia del objetivo. Pensó por un momento que ya estaba envejeciendo, ya que lo que más deseaba era una buena taza de sake caliente y el cálido cuerpo de una mujer que templara los fríos de diciembre, no una reunión de trabajo, mucho menos una en la que tuviera que decirle a un compañero el verdadero motivo de su presencia ahí, aunque estaba seguro que Inoichi, había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

La información había sorprendido a Inoichi, en su blanca piel las emociones eran aún más evidentes, mudando de incredulidad a indignación, a furia, todo un rango de ellas habían cruzado su rostro mostrando, luego del tumulto, una profunda preocupación.

–Y has estado usando a mi personal sin decirle que yo no estaba informado, suministrándole información falsa sobre el cliente, el uso del artefacto… –Inoichi se detuvo, todavía indignado por la ignorancia que le habían impuesto a él y a su equipo. Jiraiya se rascó la nuca, era cierto, obtener la cooperación de Amai, en ausencia de Inoichi, había costado falsear la información, indicándole que la orden directa provenía desde arriba, interceptando y modificando los comunicados que enviaba a Inoichi– y tú Shika…  
–Lo siento, eran órdenes –se excusó–. Hemos tenido que manejar una estrategia diferente por lo delicado del asunto.  
–Crear confusión engañando incluso a Inteligencia.  
–Era de vital importancia limitar el número de personas que supieran los detalles de esta misión, Ino. Incluso los nobles desconocen la identidad del personal infiltrado y que el mismo Daimyō aprobó la designación –dijo Shikaku, Jiraiya se limitaba a ver de uno al otro, como si presenciara un partido de badmington.  
–Está bien, no quiero saberlo –negó enfático, la estrategia era el área exclusiva de Shikaku, no tenía sentido cuestionarlo, si no confiaba en su compañero y amigo de toda la vida entonces algo estaba mal– sólo dime una cosa ¿Cuál es el papel de Jiraiya-sama?  
–Los juegos políticos son un dolor en el trasero Inoichi-kun, Sandaime cree que existe la posibilidad de que una facción de los nobles y parte del Consejo, favorezcan la desaparición de Alfa. Ya que la implicación del feudal es inmencionable temen que se les use como chivos expiatorios. Eliminando al asesino creen eliminar una represalia _que no tiene posibilidad de existir _–explicó Jiraiya–. Mi papel es prevenir y evitar la muerte de Alfa.  
–El Consejo lo sabe, pero no se puede descartar que _alguno _de ellos actúe esperando conseguir los favores de esa facción.

Inoichi asintió, entendiendo a quién se refería Shikaku con esa alusión, la única persona con poder frente al Consejo era Danzō, también era el único cuya sed de poder parecía no tener límites. Dio por cerrado el asunto, después de todo sabía desde hacía tiempo que la "curiosidad" de Jiraiya no era sólo eso. Le tendió un resumen detallado de los avances hasta el momento, entregándole al final el informe completo de los análisis de las sustancias detectadas en la sangre de Alfa.

–Le hice llegar una droga que retrasa los efectos, –asentó Inoichi– su estabilidad mental está en juego.  
–¿Los shinobi tenemos eso? –preguntó Shiki.  
–Este podrá ser un mundo desquiciado, pero es el único que tenemos, me gusta pensar que aún habemos algunos que actuamos con cordura –respondió Inoichi, Jiraiya sólo soltó un bufido, sin ponerse de parte de ninguno.  
–No me incluyas en el supuesto –dijo Shiki, jugueteando con el orbe, elevándolo y atrapándolo en el aire, cual si fuera una pelota.  
–No pensé hacerlo… ¿esa cosa está desactivada? –preguntó Inoichi, recibiendo sólo una sonrisa lobuna de parte de Shiki.  
–Me gustaría saber tu plan final, Jiraiya-sama –preguntó Shikaku. Jiraiya se olvidó de disimular el bostezo y los lagrimones resbalaron sobre su pintura de guerra.  
–¿Hay alguna manera de tenerlos contentos a todos? –preguntó Shiki, dándole tiempo de secarse los ojos.  
–No –respondió Shikaku con un dejo de ironía.  
–Entonces veamos a quién cabrearemos menos –afirmó Shiki encogiendo los hombros con desdén.  
–Shiki-kun tiene un punto, hay que reconocerlo –dijo Jiraiya, aguantándose la risa– tenemos varios "amos" a quien servir, el Consejo, el Daimyō, Sandaime y el grupo de lame—errr nobles.  
–Corrige mi planteamiento si estoy equivocado: el Daimyō quiere limitar el daño a una sola persona, los nobles quieren usar el "daño colateral" para deshacerse de un supuesto peligro sobre sus huesos y Sandaime quiere sacar vivos a sus shinobi –dijo Shikaku.  
–Impecable –aceptó Jiraiya, Shiki levantó una mano.  
–Eliminando al objetivo tendremos en paz al primero –dijo Shiki– finalmente, es quien puede ordenar el desmantelamiento de Konoha por puras tripas.

Shikaku disimuló la sonrisa que afloró a sus labios.

–El grupo de nobles _es _un riesgo.  
–También podemos darles gusto –dijo Jiraiya, señalando a Shiki. Shikaku lo miró, adivinando al instante lo que tenía planeado.  
–¿Planeas volar el área?  
–Un accidente controlado –respondió Jiraiya.  
–Maniobra de distracción que podemos utilizar para acallarlos, creerán que los asesinos murieron en el accidente –murmuró Shikaku, asintiendo aprobador.  
–¿Estás seguro de poder controlar el poder del artefacto? –preguntó Inoichi, mirando con severidad al joven.  
–Si no es así, entonces tendremos contentos sólo a 3 –mostró tres dedos de la mano izquierda– será el turno de Jiraiya calmar a Sandaime.  
–Lo dices como si fuera fácil –refunfuñó Jiraiya.  
–Y ese "accidente controlado" ¿no _implica _daños colaterales? –preguntó Inoichi  
–Utilizaremos el periodo de mudanza de fin de año para minimizar pérdidas, la servidumbre viaja por adelantado a la residencia de la capital para preparar la mansión principal, el grueso del harén se traslada poco después; las favoritas y el señor abandonan el lugar hasta el final –afirmó Jiraiya.  
–Lo que reduce el lugar a un campo de batalla; arrinconar al rey, eliminarlo e inculparlo con evidencia casi falsa –completó Shikaku– sin sacrificar piezas.  
–Si las movemos adecuadamente –dijo Jiraiya guiñando un ojo.  
–Qué fastidio –suspiró Shikaku, adoptando su postura relajada.

Aún con el personal infiltrado, conseguir todas las piezas, seguridad, rutinas, perfiles era bastante difícil. Tras el secuestro y posterior rescate de su cuñado, todos los políticos de alto rango habían reforzado la seguridad, incluso algunos habían solicitado la transferencia de uno de los doce guardianes a su equipo personal. Sin embargo, tras el problema con la división interna de los guardianes, escoger los sucesores entre la élite ninja se estaba convirtiendo en una contrariedad más.

La situación política en el País del Fuego no era la más adecuada para someter a estrés a la cabeza. Shikaku inspiró hondo, con el caos reinante era posible que el plan de Jiraiya tuviera éxito. La presencia de equipos de rescate para sacar a Alfa se justificaba con la investigación de artefactos prohibidos, proveía una buena excusa para calmar las exigencias de los nobles y a la vez desaparecía la amenaza política junto con tecnología vedada.

–¿Las favoritas? –preguntó Shikaku.  
–Aunque odio desaparecer mujeres hermosas del planeta, no veo opción, rescatarlas y limpiar sus memorias puede ser contraproducente a largo plazo –suspiró Jiraiya.

Su pasión por las mujeres era conocida. A él, más que a nadie le pesaba deshacerse de mujeres bellas, a las cuales su visión romántica colocaba en un pedestal, Jiraiya era ante todo, un ferviente admirador de las mujeres.

–Entendido –contestó Shikaku.  
–Bien Shika, supongo que ya tienes un esbozo –dijo, Shikaku lo miró, aún con la vista desenfocada característica de su introspección mental.  
–Nuestro experto en demoliciones dejó preparado el camino durante su infiltración, Shiki utilizará esos túneles para plantar el artefacto, Shinto podrá permanecer hasta el final si retrasamos la llegada de suministros, junto con Mitarashi eliminarán a las favoritas al mismo tiempo que Alfa al objetivo. ¿Podemos contar con un equipo de extracción?  
–Negativo. No queremos llamar la atención.  
–Es más fácil pedir perdón –dijo Shiki, Jiraiya negó con la cabeza– como sea, estaré por ahí con Raidô, podemos dar apoyo si algo sale mal.  
–¿Cuál es el pero del asunto? –preguntó Shikaku.  
–Difícil engañarte –respondió Jiraiya, soltando un silbido de admiración– _han empezado a moverse_, lo que nos ha dejado con recursos mínimos y tampoco podemos contar con ustedes –le tendió un pergamino de misión a Inoichi– tú, Morino y Shika han sido asignados a una misión diplomática en Iwa, manejo delicado.  
–Supongo que a ello debemos esta visita nocturna –suspiró Inoichi.  
–Iré a dormir, te dejo los detalles –murmuró Jiraiya; lanzó un dramático suspiro y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.  
–Quisiera saber para qué me quiere, si es capaz de pensar solo la mejor estrategia –refunfuñó Shikaku.  
–Él hace las cosas de corazón –respondió Shiki–, no puedes descartar que se salga del camino para rescatar a una damisela en apuros –agregó, encogiendo los hombros–. Si se pone bajo el comando de tu estrategia, ello le impedirá desviar el rumbo, es simple.

Ambos lo miraron con sorpresa, no les parecía simple, los grandes genios nunca eran simples y Jiraiya lo era. "Conoce tus propias debilidades antes que tu enemigo", solía decirse, Shikaku asintió, al igual que Inoichi. Shiki volvió a juguetear con el orbe, esperando sin duda, las instrucciones de Nara.

–Tiempos exactos Shiki, cronometraje de Shinto y Mitarashi.  
–Hecho.  
–Inoichi...  
–Lo tomé en cuenta en la formulación de la droga –afirmó–, Mitarashi nos ha permitido mantener el muestreo y monitorear la concentración en sangre, el sello se liberará en el momento oportuno. Si no es así, aún la tenemos a ella.

Shikaku miró a su compañero, sin expresar la sensación de inquietud que esas palabras le causaron.

–Imagino que estarías más seguro si pudieras acercarte a ella, pero no hay manera, ¿verdad? –soltó Shiki. Inoichi asintió, cerrando los ojos.  
–No la hay. Ordenaré el inicio de las maniobras de retraso.

* * *

Anko le había dicho que le gustaría regresar a casa para año nuevo y no faltaba mucho, el invierno había comenzado de pleno, con temperaturas muy bajas a pesar de ser apenas los inicios. Se daba cuenta que no sólo cuidaba de ella siguiendo el papel asignado, su compañera _realmente _se preocupaba por su bienestar. Ahora la estaba observando con mucho cuidado, registrando hasta el más ínfimo de sus gestos y reacciones.

Se sentía tensa, había solicitado un permiso para ambas y nuevamente le fue dado sólo para Anko. El frío invernal con su mezcla de monotonía gris, el encierro forzado, la mezcla de emociones causada por las drogas que la forzaban a luchar consigo misma la hacían sentir exhausta, y mantener controlado su chakra para no ser descubierta, añadía una carga más a su organismo. Sabía que la observación de que la hacía objeto Anko se debía a que estaba muy conciente de todo ello.

Los ninja permanecían afuera, envueltos en gruesas capas con capucha para protegerse del viento gélido, vigilaban los alrededores con binoculares, a pesar de la escasa luz del atardecer.

–Shinto-kun es un gran amante –comentó Anko de pronto, observando la reacción de Yūgao.  
–¡Noriko!  
–Es la verdad –encogió los hombros– no sé por qué te escandalizas.  
–La discreción es el comportamiento apropiado de una dama –respondió Yūgao siguiendo el juego.  
–¿Quién ha dicho que yo lo soy?  
–Está bien, me rindo… asumo que tuviste un excelente día.  
–¡Oh sí! Y quedan sólo siete días para el fin del invierno. ¡Y por fin llegará la primavera!  
–¿Siete días? Debes estar bromeando, eso es en nuestro país, aquí falta todavía bastante.  
–No sabía, ¡qué lástima!, aquí los anocheceres son tan fríos… aunque es una ventaja que puedas pasarlos en brazos del amo.  
–Vamos Noriko, si lo que quieres son detalles no te los daré.  
–¿Ni siquiera una pequeña pista?, ¿cuánto dura?, ¿qué tan rápido o… lento es?

Yūgao soltó una risita nerviosa, bastante acorde con la conversación. Anko le había entregado, sin más, la orden de ejecución y le había pedido que cronometrara los tiempos. En el transcurso de los meses que llevaban recluidas en la mansión, había temido el momento en que llegara la orden final, las medidas de seguridad no habían disminuido en lo más mínimo a pesar de su posición como favorita y de la simpatía que los ninja y las kunoichi de guardia sentían por ella, el minucioso cateo continuaba siendo realizado y la evidente predilección del señor hacia ella había hecho que se reforzara aún más la seguridad. Incluso su privacidad se había visto afectada, Anko había hecho un escándalo hasta conseguir que asignaran kunoichi de guardia cuando su ama necesitaba cambiar sus ropas para acudir a sus llamados.

En lenguaje ANBU habían platicado muchas veces los detalles, recorrido el escenario una y otra vez hasta estar seguras de que la ejecución de la fase final fuera perfecta, incluyendo las rutas de escape. El principal problema era el arma asesina, Anko había sugerido que utilizara una de las katanas de repuesto, hasta que descartó la idea al escuchar una conversación casual de uno de los guardias que la alertó de no hacerlo; estaban conectadas a un sistema de hilos de chakra que enviaban una señal de alarma, Anko se molestó consigo misma por no haberlo considerado antes, si se requería un arma de repuesto entonces había peligro y había que enviar refuerzos.

–Compré esta red para el cabello, como agradecimiento por haberme conseguido otro día libre –le guiñó el ojo, Yūgao miró con sorpresa el fino tejido– es difícil de poner porque es pequeño, pero fácil de quitar, sólo tiras de este extremo –señaló el borde de resina comprimida, del cual pendía un aro y un par de tiras de cuero ornadas con fina pedrería y abalorios.  
–No tenías que hacerlo.  
–¡Claro que sí! Dime, Tsuki-sama, ¿te gusta?  
–Es muy bella, gracias, Noriko.  
–Te la pondré.

Se colocaron ante la luna del tocador y Anko le levantó el cabello en una coleta, dejando sueltos unos mechones con coquetería, hizo un moño alto con el mismo cabello y sujetó la red desde la base, maniobrando con sumo cuidado hasta aprisionar el moño sin deformarlo, dejando caer los abalorios sobre la nuca desnuda de Yūgao.

–Listo. Te ves preciosa. Habría preferido traer unos palillos finos, pero me los confiscaron, esto es lo único que me permitieron pasar –agitó el puño contra los guardias, que observaban desde el ventanal, ambos se rieron de la explosiva chica–Y cuando Shinro-sama quiera soltarte el pelo le dices que tire de este extremo con suavidad, así –le mostró la manera correcta de soltarlo– es fácil.

Comprendió lo que quería decirle, la había visto señalar no uno, sino los dos extremos, uno con el dedo del corazón, al que tenía por adorno una delgada espiral de metal. Anko había establecido una "rutina de tocados", dejándole un mismo accesorio con diferentes peinados por una semana, destinado a acostumbrar tanto a los guardias como al señor de la mansión. Al acatar las rigurosas restricciones en cuanto a lo que podía llevar encima cuando se encontraba con el amo, relajaban un poco la vigilancia que sobre ella se hacía. El mismo cuidado que usó Anko para maniobrar la red en su cabello delataba la peligrosidad del material, para cualquier otro, sólo mostraba que era un accesorio muy fino.

"Ten cuidado, si tiras muy fuerte del extremo equivocado puedes quedar con un corte de cabello como el de Shinto-kun, esta maldita cosa casi me rebana dos dedos", le comunicó a señas, Yūgao sonrió y asintió aprobatoria ante el espejo, ladeando con coquetería el rostro para observar diferentes ángulos.

Tras las primeras reacciones adversas Shinro había decidido disminuir la dosis que se le había estado administrando, debido principalmente a las constantes quejas de "Noriko " de que su ama se ponía mala cada vez que bebía el té que le servían en ayunas. Eso había representado un alivio para Yūgao, y más tranquilidad para Anko, aunque ambas sabían que el efecto acumulativo de la droga, sin técnicas adecuadas para eliminarlo del todo de su sistema, era un riesgo que tenían que tener en cuenta, a pesar de la especie de antídoto que le daba Anko en cuanto le era posible. Respiró profundo, el tiempo siempre parecía eterno cuando esperabas un suceso, era algo que sabía de sobra.

La escisión espiritual se eternizaba. Usaba su habilidad racional, esa que alabara el capitán del escuadrón para contrarrestar lo efectos, para evitar el perenne balance de pros y contras de su situación. Su raciocinio le indicaba el camino correcto, desechando los atractivos de una vida falsa que en definitiva no era la suya. Se preguntaba si esos "atractivos" existían, impidiendo que su propia semántica la engañara, no, no existían, eran sólo ilusiones, una jaula aunque fuera de oro seguía siendo una jaula, un amor no era amor si era forzado y tampoco estaba dispuesta a entregar su alma, esa lección se la había enseñado aquel a quien entregara su cuerpo por primera vez y cuya identidad aún continuaba sellada.

* * *

–Tenzô –le puso la mano sobre el hombro.  
–¡Mierda! ¡Genma, me asustaste!  
–Tch… ¿dónde aprendiste esas malas palabras? –le dio un suave coscorrón– un shinobi debe estar alerta siempre. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
–Uh…  
–Si no me lo dices llamaré a Gai.  
–No no, espera.  
–¿Alguien me llamó?

Tenzô bajó la cabeza con desaliento. No le cabía duda que Gai era el responsable de la presencia de Genma, que al ser el mayor del equipo era quien se encargaba de la 'disciplina'. Retiró los dedos de la sien, mirándolos con ojos aún desenfocados. Gai lo inmovilizó en el acto con una llave aplicada a ambos brazos, usando la fuerza bruta de la que sólo él era capaz.

–Usar ese ninjutsu cuando estás a solas es una mala idea, Tenzô-kun –reprendió Gai.  
–¿Y por eso me acusaste con 'papá'? ¡Suéltame! –forcejeó, inútilmente.  
–Sólo me pareció raro que estuvieras usándolo fuera de una misión de espionaje –respondió Gai fingiendo inocencia.  
–Ya, estás gruñón –le revolvió el cabello, juguetón.  
–¡Que ya no soy un niño!  
–Tch, qué manía tienen de crecer. ¿Dónde está tu clon?  
–No sé de qué hablas.  
–Gai.  
–Entendido.  
–No no no, suéltame. Auch. Está bien, lo diré… lo tengo siguiendo a senpai.  
–Vaya, ahora andas de mirón.  
–Que no es eso –enrojeció. Gai soltó la presión sobre los brazos de Tenzô, sin liberarlo del todo– bueno, es que él me preguntó si lo seguiría hasta la muerte, yo dije que sí y eso… eso estoy haciendo.  
–¿Que te preguntó qué? –Genma preguntó, cruzando miradas con Gai que por la sorpresa liberó al chico.  
–Eso, si lo seguiría hasta…  
–Y creíste que era literal.  
–¡Claro que no! –chasqueó la lengua– pero tenía curiosidad, él… ha estado actuando raro últimamente.  
–Y siempre tienes esa excusa si te atrapa.

Tenzô enrojeció nuevamente, era obvio que si Genma no se tragaba la excusa, Lobo tampoco lo haría. Genma soltó una risita, mientras Gai, que sí se había creído el cuento, lo miraba con ojos de ternurita.

–Cuéntame el resto.  
–Hace un par de horas un búho albino sobrevoló el cuartel, vi a senpai echarle un vistazo, poco después salió con uniforme completo… decidí seguirlo con mi clon.  
–¿Albino?  
–Sí, sabes lo que significa…  
–¿Le pusiste rastreador?  
–Sí, alcancé a deslizar una semilla en su estuche cuando se colocaba la máscara. Espera –dijo, colocando los dedos nuevamente en la sien, asintió en silencio– casa de seguridad en el bosque norte, hacia allá se dirige. Crearé otro, Gen…  
–Tch, de acuerdo, Gai, cárgalo –dijo Genma, realizando a toda velocidad los signos de transportación.  
–Pero… –comenzó Gai, echándose a Tenzô a la espalda.

No alcanzó a terminar la protesta, aparecieron a un lado de la cabaña. Tenzô le dijo a Genma la posición de su clon y éste volvió a transportarlos, se materializaron en un espacio reducido, totalmente a oscuras. El clon de Tenzô había expandido la madera de la casa creando un doble techo, imitando a la perfección las estrías de la madera; Genma utilizó senbon imbuidos con chakra para crear pequeñas perforaciones.

–Shh alguien se acerca –murmuró Genma, cubriendo con la mano la boca de Gai, que se removía sin cesar en la trampilla– si no te puedes quedar quieto mejor vete. Tenzô y yo podemos manejar esto.  
–Pennfo ef nefe…

Genma se desesperó y un par de precisos pinchazos dejaron mudo y quieto a Gai. Tenzô lo miró interrogante, en la penumbra del pequeño espacio que tenían para maniobrar, apenas consiguió mover la cabeza. Genma le dijo a señas que anulara su chakra si no quería que fueran descubiertos.

A través de los agujeros hechos por Genma, vieron entrar en escena a una figura que pegaba el cuerpo a la pared, alejándose de las ventanas, escondiéndose en la penumbra de la habitación. Contuvieron el aliento cuando lograron distinguir una máscara de porcelana que oteó hacia donde se encontraban, por un instante pensaron que habían sido descubiertos, pero la figura pareció no percibirlos.

La casa se encontraba abandonada, aunque en buen estado, solía ser uno de los refugios temporales que utilizaban para esconder exiliados de otros países que pedían asilo en Konoha antes de otorgarles la ciudadanía y con ello, la protección de la aldea.

–Tan teatral como siempre, Sora –la voz de barítono precedió al jutsu de transportación de Lobo, consiguiendo sobresaltarlos a los tres– esto es terreno neutral.  
–Yo no soy quien tiene un fetiche en aparecer de la nada –protestó el enmascarado– si no fuera terreno neutral ya estarías muerto.  
–Y tan cordial como siempre. ¿Qué quieres?  
–Evitar que mi escuadrón sufra bajas causadas por sus propios coterráneos.  
–¿Por qué habría de ser así?  
–No vengo como enemigo, Lobo. ¿Me escucharás?  
–¿No lo estoy haciendo?

Sora soltó un bufido, un sonido algodonoso causado por la máscara. Movió la cabeza y se deshizo de máscara, estuche de armas, protectores y guantes, quedando vestido tan sólo con el body y el pantalón reglamentario.

–Wow, aunque eres atractivo debo decir que no me siento con ganas.

Sora rió del comentario, el hecho de que hubiera hecho una broma le hizo relajarse, pensar que todo iría bien; mostró ambas palmas al frente, el gesto internacional de no agresión, y se sentó con cuidado ante a él.

–Quiero hablar contigo de capitán a capitán.

Lobo asintió y dejó a un lado su propio estuche y careta. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, encarándolo. Sora respiró profundo, deshacerse de armas y protección era más un protocolo que algo efectivo, ambos eran mortales con o sin ellos, pero al menos era un indicio de que Lobo aceptaba la ofrenda de paz.

–Konoha no está en posición de perder más élites, ni de ustedes ni de Raíz. La tercera guerra dejó nuestras filas diezmadas, aún no hemos recuperado del todo nuestro poderío y eso se aplica a toda la aldea.

Lobo no era alguien que gustara de preámbulos, pero sí respetaba los protocolos de comunicación; asintió nuevamente, sin contestarle, esperando que pusiera todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

– Como te dije, no deseo un enfrentamiento, pero mi general tiene otras ideas. Y te propongo que juntos busquemos la mejor manera de salirnos de esta.  
–¿Por qué habría de cooperar con ustedes?  
–Porque ambos escuadrones existen para proteger a Konoha.  
–¿Y no crees que esto podría causar que seas ejecutado? Si accedo a tu petición yo mismo sería considerado un traidor.  
–¿El gran Lobo no está dispuesto a arriesgar su integridad personal por su propia gente? Eso es algo nuevo.  
–Como dije, te estoy escuchando, aunque eso no implica que esté de acuerdo contigo.  
–Tienes dos kunoichi y uno de tus chicos en misión Alfa rango "S+", mi equipo ha sido asignado para exterminarlos en un plazo de 3 días a partir de hoy.  
–¿Por qué?  
–¿Es necesario que preguntes?  
–No, no lo es.

Lobo se puso de pie, tomó estuche, careta y desapareció del lugar en un pestañear. Sora soltó una maldición, a fin de cuentas no le había dado ninguna respuesta.

–Ya pueden salir –gruñó, desalentado.  
–Maldición, Sora, creí que no nos habías descubierto –dijo Genma, aterrizando en cuclillas frente a él en cuanto Tenzô deshizo la técnica.  
–Él también lo sabía.  
–Si esto es una trampa, te perseguiré hasta el otro mundo y volveré a matarte –dijo Genma.  
–¿Cómo? –preguntó confundido.  
–Porque Lobo te matará primero –contestó Gai.  
–No lo es, no es una trampa –dijo, comenzando a acomodar su armadura y abrochar el estuche de armas al cinturón– sé que enfrentar a Lobo es algo para lo que no están preparados mis hombres.  
–Lo que no sabes es que él no estará a cargo del equipo de extracción –dijo Tenzô, mirándolo con preocupación, apoyando dos dedos en la sien.  
–Maldición –soltó Sora, cubriéndose los ojos.  
–De hecho –coincidió Genma–. Tenzô…  
–Lo perdí –murmuró negando con la cabeza.  
–_Encuéntralo_.  
–No puedo, dejó mi semilla en el segundo punto de transportación.


	16. Sin Retorno

**Capítulo 16: Sin retorno.**

"_La desdicha de un amante no es perder el amor, sino quedarse con su memoria".  
Antonio Muñoz Molina._

Para nosotros, simples humanos, es imposible congelar un instante, aislarlo del tiempo y el espacio para mantenerlo intacto, excepto en la imaginación. Sin embargo, Jiraiya, suspendía el momento disfrutando de una taza de sake y tomando notas para su próximo libro que, gracias a los últimos llamados de Sarutobi, se había visto postergado. Era su manera de lidiar con la ansiedad de la espera, ya que le aguardaba una larga jornada, todos los preparativos iniciarían al caer la noche. Era la víspera del día marcado para el final de la misión Alfa, ellos estaban ahí para darles una vía de escape.

Las órdenes de su líder habían sido inequívocas: "impídelo, pero no te involucres", se rascó el puente de la nariz, Sarutobi no quería que lo vieran en la misión, el riesgo era que se descubriera que Jiraiya trabajaba bajo sus órdenes. Sonrió y movió la cabeza, no era temor lo que inspiraba al viejo a actuar así, después de todo, no sólo era el jefe militar de la aldea, sino también una figura política en el escenario del país del Fuego. Esas órdenes, sin embargo, limitaban sus posibilidades de intervención directa, teniendo que confiar en las habilidades de sus subordinados. Observó al par de muchachos acercarse hasta la base del árbol.

Shiki le hizo señas desde abajo y Jiraiya saltó hasta él.

– Raidô-kun, tiempo sin verte –saludó.  
–Jiraiya-sama, es un honor –el joven hizo una reverencia.  
–Llegaste temprano, Jiraiya –dijo Shiki.  
–Gamabunta me dio un aventón.  
–Quisiera tener ese tipo de transporte, conseguir los componentes me costó una semana de viaje –dijo Shiki arrojando al suelo la pesada mochila– si no te molesta descansaré un par de horas.  
–Vigilaré, no puedo hacer otra cosa.  
–¿Control de daños si uno de nosotros la caga en grande? –preguntó Shiki.  
–¡Shiki! –reprendió Raidô, escandalizado, uno no tenía la oportunidad de trabajar con uno de los legendarios sannin todos los días, se sentía honrado de estar bajo sus órdenes.

Jiraiya rió alegre, no se podía sentir ofendido porque él mismo era igual de irreverente y hasta donde sabía, la única persona hacia la que Shiki mostraba respeto, era Sarutobi.

–Confío en mis shinobi –afirmó Jiraiya, haciendo que Raidô inflara el pecho con orgullo, Shiki movió la cabeza y rió de la afirmación, no le creía ni tantito.

Se echó a dormir a la sombra del árbol con el brazo cubriéndole el rostro mientras Raidô explicaba detalladamente el plan para la explosión del artefacto. Al contrario de Shiki, Raidô había llegado al campamento un par de días antes, arribar al punto de observación de Jiraiya no le había resultado tan cansado como a él, que había viajado de ida y vuelta hasta el país del Hierro.

Tras la explicación técnica, Raidô se encargó de reportarle sobre la misión, por encargo de Ibiki. Había sido asignado temporalmente a Inteligencia para sustituir al equipo de Inoichi que había sido enviado a Iwagakure unos días antes. Desde entonces, Shinto y él mantenían actualizados los informes de espionaje. Cada cambio de la rutina interna, por ligero que fuera, era registrado minuciosamente.

–La mayor parte del equipo de seguridad aún sigue en la mansión, Jiraiya-sama. Hasta donde inteligencia pudo descubrir y Shinto confirmar, sólo la guardia privada parte con el señor. Como era de esperarse de alguien de su nobleza y posición política; en la residencia invernal existe también un destacamento permanente, por lo que no es necesario que se trasladen.  
–Viajar con un séquito reducido para evitar llamar la atención... astuto.  
–Sin embargo, la guardia se ha relajado ahora que hay menos personal que vigilar.  
–¿Alguna de las damas fue enviada antes? – Raidô asintió con la cabeza.  
–De hecho, Shinto informó que sólo quedan 3 favoritas, entre ellas Alfa.  
–Es una lástima –suspiró–. Dime, Raidô -kun, ¿cómo es Alfa? No la conozco, debe de ser de esas nuevas kunoichi.

Raidô sonrió, después de todo no sólo era fama.

–Muy hermosa, es pequeña, pero pelea como una leona. Genma dice que es una de las mejores kunoichi que ha visto y Kaia-san está orgullosa de ella, cree que será una digna sucesora suya.  
–¿Qué dijiste, Raidô? –tronó Shiki, sentándose en el acto.  
–¿Creí que estabas dormido?  
–¿Quién va a poder dormir con tu cháchara incesante? –gruñó Shiki– repite lo que dijiste.  
–Que es una de las mejores kunoichi que-  
–No eso, lo último.  
–¿Lo de Kaia-san?  
–Maldición… no escuché mal –murmuró.  
–Oi oi, no es para tanto –dijo Raidô.  
–¿Por qué nadie me dijo? –preguntó Shiki con voz lastimera.  
–Tch… si fueras a visitar a tu hermana cuando vas a Konoha…  
–Oye, sus tentáculos me estrangularían.  
–Uh… la última vez era una bruja, ahora es un… ¿pulpo?  
–¡Es lo mismo! No sabía que era su estudiante, creí que sólo Hayate-kun…  
–Bueno, lo es –Raidô encogió los hombros– y… creo que te fallan las analogías.  
–Soy candidato a la esterilización si algo le pasa a esa niña.  
–Oi, Shiki, espero que no estés pensando locuras ¡Jiraiya-sama!

El sannin rió de buena gana, Raidô, al igual que un buen porcentaje de shinobi de Konoha temía las reacciones de Shiki. Palmeó con fuerza su espalda, negando con la cabeza, Shiki alzó la vista hacia él y en el acto bajó la vista.

–Eso fue una advertencia –dijo Raidô, en voz baja, observando a Jiraiya saltar de regreso a su lugar de observación.  
–Ustedes no conocen a mi hermana –masculló Shiki.

* * *

La noche había caído en Konoha. Un fuerte viento hacía que las ventanas de los edificios permanecieran cerradas, no obstante no había silencio, ya que el golpeteo de las hojas hacía coro con el silbido del viento. El departamento al que entró estaba a oscuras, apenas la luz del despertador parpadeaba periódicamente, marcando los segundos. Se inclinó sobre la figura echada, colocando una mano sobre la boca. Apenas tuvo tiempo de detener con el dorso metálico del guante el kunai que amenazaba con cercenarle la garganta.

–Chita –musitó.  
–¿Quién? –contestó, la voz amortiguada.– Lobo… ¿Qué?  
–Vístete –ordenó.

Sin decir una palabra más, Chita saltó del lecho y se quitó el pijama, enfundándose en el uniforme ANBU a toda prisa. Envainó el par de katanas al arnés a su espalda y se cuadró ante él. Lobo le hizo señas de que lo siguiera en silencio y ella asintió, tomó su mochila y se echó encima la capa de viaje, cubriendo las máscaras con la capucha. Salieron a la noche de Konoha envueltos en las sombras, avanzando sobre los tejados y entre las ramas más altas de los árboles. La luna nueva los sumía aún más en la oscuridad. El viento ululaba en las frondas y amenazaba con derribarlos. Chita seguía las indicaciones que él le hacía con señas, colocándose a su lado o detrás de él, según le ordenaba.

No sabía hacia dónde irían, aunque dedujo que era una salida no programada ni autorizada, ya que él tomó la precaución de desactivar por un instante la barrera que registraba la entrada o salida de marcas de chakra. La tomó de la mano y los transportó a una distancia considerable de la aldea, entre el primer y el segundo puesto de control del bosque norte de Konoha. Lo miró detenerse y apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.  
–El segundo tendrás que hacerlo tú –contestó.

No tenía que decirle nada más, apoyó la mano sobre su hombro y los transportó hasta el límite del área de la aldea, mucho más allá del segundo puesto de control. Una vez rebasada la última frontera, comenzaron a andar a paso normal. Lobo mantenía un empecinado silencio y ella no deseaba hablar, a su tiempo él le diría lo que fuera necesario que supiera. Avanzaron hasta la media noche, él descubrió su Sharingan y oteó el terreno, una vez asegurado de que estaban a solas, dio la orden de alto y ambos se sentaron a descansar.

–¿No preguntarás?  
–Me dirás lo que tenga que saber cuando necesite saberlo –respondió ella, bebió un sorbo de agua de la cantimplora.  
–Tal vez no debí involucrarte… –musitó, con un tono vacilante para nada acorde con lo que ella conocía de él.  
–Yo decidí venir contigo. Eres mi comandante, ¿qué motivo podría yo tener para no obedecer tus órdenes?

Lobo bajó la cabeza, podía contar con ella, era algo que ya sabía. La misma respuesta se la podría haber dado su equipo, pero tras darles el esquinazo se la harían pasar duras. Los había visto desde el momento que se acercaron a la casa de seguridad y les permitió escuchar la conversación con Sora, en retrospectiva, deseaba haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Hubo de recurrir a su ingenio para evitar que dedujeran lo que iba a hacer, aunque estaba seguro de que Tenzô ya lo habría descubierto, dio varios rodeos a la aldea, dejando pistas falsas, trampas y hablando con diferentes shinobi y ANBU, se dejó ver por la policía e incluso cruzó un par de palabras con uno de ellos.

–Dicen que todos tenemos una cantidad fija de suerte –dijo de pronto– es posible que esta hazaña termine con la que me queda.  
–Estás donde debes de estar porque así son las cosas –respondió–. Además, el viento impedirá que nos sigan los especialistas de rastreo –agregó–, descansa un poco, si no me equivoco tuviste que dar demasiados rodeos. Ya me cobraré cuando todo pase, era mi día libre, ¿recuerdas, capi?  
–Tch.

Sí que lo recordaba, tras un par de misiones largas consecutivas, Saturobi en persona había ordenado que descansara. Lobo cerró los ojos, pero se sentía incapaz de conciliar el sueño; a diferencia de Gai, Genma y él, las características del chakra de Chita, la línea sanguínea, el jutsu límite… eran algo que Konoha no se podía dar el lujo de perder, ellos eran canjeables y Tenzô… sabía que él lo seguiría a pesar de todo.

Respiró hondamente, esforzándose en estabilizar el desastre que la alteración emocional ocasionara en su chakra. Que Sora le hubiera revelado sus órdenes no implicaba que dejara de cumplirlas; sobre todo considerando que para esas alturas ya sabría que se había equivocado de persona. El comandante de Raíz trataría de asesinar a sus objetivos y el comandante de ANBU trataría de impedirlo, así era como funcionaban las cosas.

–No puedes dormir –afirmó, girando la cabeza hacia él.  
–No.  
–Necesitas reponer tu chakra.  
–Quieren matarlos, a Alfa, Mitarashi, Shinto…  
–Supongo que has estudiado el terreno.

Asintió en silencio, cerrando los ojos. Ella sabía que era probable que ese estudio lo hubiera hecho en mapas, Lobo jamás abordaba una misión sin antes enterarse de todo lo que pudiera afectar de manera positiva o negativa el resultado, armaba el rompecabezas con todo lo que tuviera a mano y en base a ello, disponía su estrategia.

–Si no vas a dormir, entonces prosigamos –dijo ella, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Lobo tomó la mano extendida y se puso de pie, caminaron entre las sombras del bosque, alejándose del camino principal. Él sabía que Chita podía avanzar largas distancias sin necesidad de descanso, a él, que no poseía reservas tan grandes de chakra, sólo lo motivaba la terquedad.

* * *

–Tch, lo sabía –refunfuñó Genma, atrapado en la red de hilos de chakra y cabello negro.  
–Si lo sabías ¿cómo es que caíste en ella? –contestó Gai, tirando de los hilos para liberarlo.

Genma suspiró, quedándose quieto en lo que Gai terminaba de soltarlo. Lobo había escapado de ellos sin mucho problema, dejando rastros de chakra apenas detectables para conducirlos trampa tras trampa. Tenzô movió la cabeza, ayudando a Gai a deshacer un nudo particularmente problemático.

–Ya salió de la aldea –dijo Tenzô.  
–Incluso él no puede hacer eso –respondió Genma, mirándolo con preocupación.  
–Las barreras de detección no son nada para él –afirmó Tenzô–. Nos hizo creer que iría a Raíz a investigar los detalles de la misión de exterminio.  
–¿Por qué querría deshacerse de nosotros? –preguntó Gai, mirando de uno a otro.  
–No Gai, quería protegernos –murmuró Genma, incluso las trampas los mantenían alejados de la sede de Raíz.  
–Ese idiota. No lograremos alcanzarlo a tiempo.  
–Ha gastado mucho chakra sólo para retrasarnos, podríamos conseguirlo –afirmó Tenzô.  
–¿Y qué le vamos a decir?, ¿'no lo hagas, déjalos morir' ó 'vuelve a Konoha antes de que seas considerado un desertor'?, ¡le importará un comino!, por otro lado sin orden de salida seremos detenidos en cuanto nos acerquemos a la barrera o por los puestos de guardia.  
–Yo iré tras él, quédense aquí.  
–No podemos hacer eso, Tenzô-kun –dijo Gai, ceremonioso– no puedo abandonar a mi estimado rival a su destino. Lo seguiré.  
–Gai, tengo misión solitaria y tú también, podemos adelantar la salida –dijo Genma, deteniéndolo del brazo; masticó nervioso la punta del senbon–. Pero tú, Tenzô, no puedes desaparecer así como así.

Contra lo que era su costumbre, Tenzô sonrió y se tocó un par de veces la frente.

–Tenzô me dijo que les dijera: "Él no interferirá con la misión de Alfa, esperará a que termine. Él sabía que _ni siquiera en Raíz_ conocían los detalles exactos y tampoco saben, ni nosotros en ANBU, quién es el que está realmente a cargo, Lobo no podía preguntarle a Inoichi o a Shikaku porque fueron convenientemente apartados de la misión y por otro lado no quería involucrar a nadie más en el asunto. Lo seguí en cuanto desapareció su chakra. Y por favor Gen, no golpees a mi clon". Eso es todo.

Ambos solían olvidar que los clones de madera de Tenzô eran mucho más resistentes que los de sombra, bastante sólidos y que poseían exactamente las mismas habilidades que el original. Tenzô era hábil y su reserva de chakra era muy grande como para poder combinar dos elementos y generar un tercero. Dividir su chakra no le afectaba demasiado.

–¡Maldición! Le diste tiempo.  
–El necesario para que cuando ustedes dos lo sigan, no despierten sospechas. Sora dijo tres días, eso es lo que tienen para alcanzarlo. También es seguro que Sora espere a que Alfa elimine al objetivo.  
–¿Y Tenzô?  
–Lo está rastreando.  
–Creí que había perdido la semilla.  
–La perdió, pero nunca lo perdió de vista a él.

Genma resistió el impulso de acomodarle un coscorrón al clon de Tenzô. El chico había actuado por cuenta propia; al conocer a Kakashi tras largos años de convivencia, le era fácil predecir sus acciones; su lealtad era ciega y en efecto, moriría por él sin pensarlo siquiera. Gai se quedó mirándolo en silencio, esperando paciente que tomara alguna acción.

* * *

Estaba entre sus brazos, reconociendo las respuestas de su cuerpo que el tokubetsu le enseñara a aceptar, otorgando las recompensas que sabía que su amo anhelaba, aunque su comportamiento fuera el de siempre, el de un hombre poderoso que se negaba a aceptar que no por haberla comprado era totalmente suya. "Mía" era la palabra que más utilizaba. Sin que él lo supiera, esa expresión la había ayudado a resistir la división que la acosaba, las palabras regresaban a su memoria como un mantra: "para el objetivo una mujer es un objeto para su placer, no esperes que te complazca", y sí que lo había sido; su cuerpo respondía pero su corazón no, "incrementa el deseo por insatisfacción hasta lograr manipularte", sonrió, ocultando la sonrisa entre el abundante cabello, eso, también le había enseñado, podía funcionar a la inversa.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Su objetivo solía beber una taza de sake después de terminar, ella abandonaba invariablemente el aposento tras asearse y él jamás había hecho el intento de retenerla. Su madre solía decirle que si te concentrabas en ello, el agua se llevaría también el polvo de tu alma, sonrió, hacía mucho que no pensaba en los lejanos consejos de su madre. Se puso la yukata, sin los afeites que Anko le untaba se sentía liberada, hizo un montoncito con sus ropas y lo dejó para que al día siguiente las recogiera la servidumbre, deslizó en la manga la redecilla del cabello.

–Tsuki –la voz la sobresaltó.  
–Shinro-sama –respondió, haciendo una reverencia.  
–Te quedarás aquí esta noche.  
–Como ordene mi señor –contra su voluntad, las palabras sonaron ligeramente forzadas.

Vio una sombra de desaliento cruzar efímera el rostro del hombre. Y ella sentía el corazón desbocado, las órdenes habían sido para la noche siguiente, si algo cambiaba en la ecuación toda la misión se iría al diablo. Shinro le señaló el mullido cojín a un lado de él.

–Pasado mañana partiremos hacia la casa invernal –Yūgao asintió, manteniendo la vista baja mientras decantaba con cuidado el sake en la taza extendida. – ¿No soy de tu agrado, verdad?  
–Mi opinión es demasiado humilde para ser expresada –respondió, siguiendo el guión de sumisión que le habían proporcionado. _"Perfil bajo"_ había remarcado Ibiki.

Shinro chasqueó la lengua, dando un apresurado sorbo a su bebida.

–Sabes que no soy casado.  
–Sí, mi señor.  
–He decidido convertirte en mi esposa.

Las palabras la confundieron. El hombre no había mostrado mayor interés en ella que el sexual, los regalos recibidos no eran tan extraordinarios y sabía, por Anko, que la compra le era encargada a Shinto. Todo era impersonal, un esfuerzo vano para no involucrarse demasiado.

–¿Por qué no puedes amarme, Tsuki?  
–Le pertenezco, mi señor –respondió, barajando respuestas que ni despertaran su ira, ni aumentaran la frustración que sentía palpitar en la mirada austera del hombre.

Shinro lanzó la taza de sake contra el suelo, rompiéndola en pedazos, Yūgao permaneció quieta, esperando el incremento de violencia, preparándose mentalmente para el castigo físico que creía que seguiría. Pero él se limitó a cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos.

–Vete –ordenó.

Se levantó con cuidado, hizo una reverencia y se retiró sin darle la espalda, en ese momento sus instintos de preservación le dictaban que era mejor obedecer, los guardias ya estaban en la puerta, las manos sobre los ninjatō, alertados por el ruido de la porcelana al romperse.

Caminó, escoltada por uno de ellos, que la miraba con curiosidad, sin atreverse a preguntar. Mantuvo la frente en alto, aparentando no darse cuenta de la observación de la que era objeto, forzó el rubor en el rostro, haciéndole pensar cualquier otra cosa, el hombre disimuló una sonrisa y la acompañó en silencio hasta las habitaciones privadas. _"¿Por qué no puedes amarme, Tsuki?",_ la pregunta se repetía sin cesar en su cerebro como una evocación indirecta de algo que le afectara a ella misma. Cuando el guardia corrió la puerta para cederle el acceso se quedó un segundo petrificada en el umbral, recobrándose en apenas el tiempo preciso para dar el primer paso hacia el interior y sacarse las sandalias.

Anko la miró con curiosidad, para cualquier persona podía haber pasado desapercibido, no para ella. Se levantó del cojín, se dirigió a los ventanales y corrió los pesados cortinajes que aislaban la construcción de las inclemencias del tiempo; se sentó junto a ella, metiendo los pies bajo el kotatsu.

–Creí que me golpearía –musitó, desconcertada.  
–Que no se atreva, o lo seguiré hasta el más allá –respondió Anko, señalando con la vista hacia su izquierda, Yūgao entendió que había escuchas. – ¿Qué pasó?  
–Me informó que seré su esposa.

Anko abrió mucho los ojos, si el hombre decidía mudar a Yūgao a sus aposentos, eso cambiaría todo.

–¡Wow!, estarás complacida, Tsuki-sama –exclamó.  
–No lo esperaba –respondió Yūgao . _"Primero me ordenó que me quedara, después me echó de sus aposentos"_ le dijo a señas.  
–Son buenas noticias.  
–Sí, lo son. Pero se enojó conmigo.  
–Muchas emociones para un día, ahora creo que lo mejor es que descanses. Prepararé tu lecho –Anko se ocupó un momento, dejándola a solas, sabía que había algo más, pero no estaba segura si era buena idea presionar la respuesta.

Ibiki le había advertido de las barreras que Inoichi le había impuesto, de una barrera emocional cuyos detalles no especificó, del cuidado que debía tener de no revelarle demasiados detalles hasta que ella los recordara. Si todo funcionaba como debía, le habían dicho, Yūgao sería capaz de manejarlo por sí misma. Apagó las luces, como era su costumbre en cuanto ella regresaba.

–¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó en voz baja, asegurándole con esa frase que había colocado interferencia en los micrófonos– ¿es por la proposición?  
–Quiere que lo ame –respondió, sorprendiendo a Anko, que esperaba el típico silencio que solía darle por respuesta.  
–Oh. –No sabía qué contestarle, ella misma se sentía sorprendida de la propuesta. No era algo contemplado en el desarrollo de la misión.  
–Recordé que el amor y el deseo son cosas diferentes.

Anko sintió acelerarse el pulso. El tono de voz, quebrado por un sollozo, era una señal inequívoca de que había recordado algo importante, de que su memoria emocional se había liberado del sello.

No sabía qué había sucedido entre ella y Kakashi, pero esas palabras eran propias de él, podía adivinar el porqué de la barrera emocional de Inoichi, las advertencias de Ibiki, la asignación de un equipo diferente al de Lobo y las órdenes de Tenzô.

–Mierda... –lanzó la maldición entre dientes.

El llanto silencioso de su compañera era alarma suficiente. Pensó con rapidez, tenía que tomar una decisión vital. Nada de lo que le dijera la sacaría del profundo dolor en que se estaba ahogando, _"perdóname"_. Liberó los micrófonos, "dejémosles escuchar el espectáculo".

Yūgao había logrado regresar entera a la habitación, a pesar de que la barrera había caído y de ir escoltada, eso le indicaba que había conseguido controlar sus reacciones. Tras el estallido de Shinro, el staff consideraría que Tsuki no tomaba bien el rechazo, estaba utilizando el dolor real de su compañera para inclinar la situación a su favor, un poco de simpatía de parte de la guardia podía ser muy útil. Sin embargo, permaneció en atenta vigilancia. _"Una larga noche",_ pensó, sabía que si llegaba a bloquearse, entonces ella tendría que terminar la misión a cualquier costo.

* * *

–¿Por qué no sales de una buena vez? –masculló Lobo, sin abrir los ojos. A regañadientes había aceptado hacer un alto para descansar.

Dos días seguidos de caminata, apenas uno que otro alto para tomar un baño helado en alguno de los abundantes ríos de la Tierra del Fuego, o para comer unas raquíticas raciones de barras energéticas aunados a las nevadas de la latitud norte que habían obstaculizado su avance, lo tenían irritable. Tras abandonar la zona que poseía destacamentos shinobi, ambos habían prescindido del uniforme ANBU por ropajes civiles, gruesos abrigos y bufandas, adquiridos por Chita en una de las aldeas.

–Senpai… –Tenzô asomó la cara, emergiendo del árbol frente a ellos.  
–¡Gracias a Kami!, está insoportable –declaró Chita, levantándose– voy a la aldea cercana por algo decente para comer –uniendo la palabra al hecho, desapareció al instante.  
–Qué manera de hablar de su capitán y en su propia cara… –refunfuñó Lobo, sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.  
–Sospecho que se rindió –suspiró Tenzô, moviendo la cabeza resignado–. Imaginé que la traerías contigo.  
–¿Celos?  
–¡Senpai!  
–¿Enviaste alguno de tus clones en avanzada?  
–Afirmativo. Está acercándose a la zona.  
–Acercándose, ¿eh?…  
–Oye, no tengo tanto alcance –se defendió Tenzô, volviendo a ruborizarse.  
–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Lobo, abriendo los ojos y separando de un manotazo las manos, que ya brillaban con chakra curativo.  
–Tus niveles de chakra están muy bajos –insistió Tenzô, volviendo a colocar las palmas sobre su pecho. Un Lobo arisco era algo que no le quitaba el sueño.  
–Lo sé, estoy en mi límite.  
–Quédate quieto, te repondré un poco.

Se sentía demasiado cansado para protestar y también tenía que reconocer que estaba aliviado por la presencia del chico. Los días habían transcurrido de manera insoportablemente lenta, al menos desde su perspectiva. La ingrata invasión de chakra ajeno le hizo contener la respiración. Tenzô había aparecido hasta que se sintió seguro de que él no lo enviaría de regreso. Y esa inevitable vena perversa que poseía, lo hizo soportar el cansancio, aplazar el momento. No podía soslayar la ironía de la situación, con el conocimiento médico, aunque elemental que él poseía, podían haber avanzado más rápido. Sintió sus canales de chakra acostumbrarse al lento fluir y relajó los músculos. Abrió los ojos, viendo el gentil rostro de Tenzô, éste le tendió un par de píldoras y un termo.

–Té caliente y un par de píldoras nutritivas, es lo más que pude sacarle a Hikari sin despertar sospechas –le explicó, observándolo tragarlas.

Asintió, Rin le habría dado más provisiones médicas, pero estaba seguro de que Tenzô no había querido ocasionarle dolor, él mismo era lo que menos deseaba. Sintió los párpados pesados y miró a su compañero, una velada interrogación en los ojos grises, unos instantes después el mundo se le borró.

–¿Por fin se durmió? –preguntó Chita, respirando aliviada, apareciendo con bolsas de provisiones y una mochila grande.

Se sentó junto a Tenzô, tendiéndole una gruesa capa con capucha que él tomó, agradecido. Comenzó a sacar las provisiones y acomodarlas en la mochila, era obvio que sólo había hecho las compras a toda prisa.

–Le ayudé un poco –contestó, también se sentía cansado, se arrebujó en la capa. Detenerse le había enfriado el cuerpo.  
–Esto no es propio de él –comentó, echando un vistazo preocupado hacia Lobo, que dormía profundamente. Tenzô la miró, la joven esperaba una explicación, asintió en silencio.  
–No había otra manera de que pudiera salir de Konoha –dijo en voz muy baja.

Lo miró interrogante. Las palabras del chico le indicaban que no sólo era una salida no programada, sino también no autorizada. Lobo seguía las órdenes sin cuestionar, generalmente… si había abandonado así la aldea, era porque existía una situación que consideraba inaceptable. Bajó la vista, lo que fuera en lo que se había metido, no había sido obligada a ello.

–¿Tú me dirás qué está pasando? –preguntó.  
–Misión rango S+. Le ordenaron a Raíz terminar con Alfa y el grupo de apoyo. Inteligencia y T&I fueron retirados de la misión.  
–Raíz se encarga de las misiones sucias, ¿Cómo lo averiguaron?  
–No puedo hablar de ello.  
–Oh. Entiendo, ¿Sandaime… _los dejó sin líder_?  
–No lo creo posible, aunque no pude descubrir _quién _es, Hokage-sama está a cargo de esa misión en particular.  
–Hokage-sama…  
–¡No! –contestó en el acto, era impensable que Sarutobi abandonara a sus shinobi– _supongo_ que Danzō-sama tuvo algo que ver –agregó en tono desalentado–. Sospecho que Shiki y Raidô también están asignados, fueron enviados a una misión secreta, aunque no he conseguido vincularlos, sólo son… suposiciones.

Chita asintió, inculpar directamente al General de Raíz no era aceptable. No le eran extrañas las maquinaciones políticas. Las luchas internas de poder, algunas violentas, otras '_pacíficas', _eran un mal necesario en un mundo como el suyo, donde la paz era mantenida en precario equilibrio sobre una cuerda floja trenzada con alianzas y favores gubernamentales.

Desconocer quién estaba a cargo le daba sentido a la actitud de Lobo, al no haber conseguido descubrir la identidad del líder, estaba actuando para prevenir cualquier contingencia que pusiera en riesgo a sus 3 compañeros. Tenzô se acercó a ella, evaluando con timidez sus reservas de chakra, lo vio respirar aliviado.

–No te preocupes por mí –le sonrió con los ojos, la gruesa bufanda tapando buena porción de su cara.  
–Gracias por acompañarlo –dijo él, agradeciendo no tener que usar más sus propias reservas.  
–Es mi comandante –afirmó ella.  
–Ustedes dos son muy parecidos –dijo él, sonrojándose.  
–¿Será un cumplido?  
–N-no, Chita-san, yo…  
–Calma jefe. Deberías dormir también, te espera una buena cuando descubra que lo narcotizaste.

* * *

**N.A.** Ahora no me perdí en el camino de la vida, pero sí en el del trabajo, escribir se está convirtiendo en una odisea. En fin, he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Nuevamente ¡gracias por leer!


	17. Final Persiguiendo un sueño

**Capítulo 17: Persiguiendo un sueño.**

"_Ésta por ahora, y quizá para siempre, es mi vida".  
La misteriosa flama de la reina Loana. Umberto Eco._

El staff de Inoichi había hecho un buen trabajo. Expertos en el manejo del elemento tierra habían preparado estrechos y profundos túneles. Un cuidadoso estudio de los planos de detonación dejados por el equipo, le había permitido a Raidō reestructurar el patrón de explosiones. Avanzó a gatas, iluminando el espacio con una lámpara sorda, deseando tener un par de manos extra que le ayudaran en la tarea, Shiki había pasado buena parte de la tarde 'reajustando' el artefacto y aún estaba realizando cálculos complicados, tampoco podía contar con Jiraiya, que estaba muy entretenido sabría Kami en qué.

Uno de los entrenamientos para los usuarios del elemento tierra era aprender en qué puntos canalizar el chakra para minar los cimientos de cualquier estructura construida sobre la superficie. Al respecto, el equipo había hecho un buen trabajo, pero, estaba seguro, lo que Jiraiya tenía en mente iba más allá de simular una explosión 'accidental' de un artefacto de funcionamiento desconocido. Los grandes ninja, se dijo, tendían a pensar en escenarios muy elaborados.

Shiki era especialista en 'antigüedades', como le gustaba llamarlas, sintió un escalofrío, también lo era en convertir los tiempos en _interesantes_ y con toda honestidad a Raidō no le gustaba el adjetivo. Cuando por fin regresó al campamento, ya había avanzado la noche y el frío invernal estaba en su apogeo, extrañó el aislamiento que la capa de tierra le proporcionara.

Jiraiya bajó de su punto de observación, aterrizando frente a él.

–Todo listo, Jiraiya-sama –dijo Raidō, sacudiéndose la tierra.  
–Buen trabajo, Raidō-kun, ve a descansar.  
–Usted tampoco ha descansado, puedo hacer guardia hasta el amanecer –comenzó, el sannin había permanecido en la vigilancia todo el día.  
–No estoy tan viejo como para necesitar dormir –dijo Jiraiya con su amplia sonrisa.

Raidō asintió un tanto vacilante, pero agradecido de la oportunidad de dormir un poco. Entró a la tienda de campaña. Shiki estaba inclinado sobre una lupa, manipulando unas alicatas increíblemente finas, el artefacto abierto en gajos parecía una mandarina bajo el reflejo de la lámpara, una luz cegadora provenía del centro. Caminó de puntillas, evitando hacer más ruido del necesario, intuía lo peligroso que podía ser sobresaltarlo, comenzó a deshacerse del mono de trabajo y a sacar de su mochila un uniforme más cálido.

–Milli ya casi está lista –dijo Shiki.  
–¿Milli?  
–Tenía que ponerle nombre.  
–¿No te sientes frustrado por tener que deshacerte de algo que has encontrado tras buscar por tanto tiempo? –preguntó.  
–No sólo buscaba esto, busco el origen, la fuente, busco respuestas –soltó las alicatas y un enorme bostezo.  
–Quizá deberías descansar –dijo Raidō, poco seguro de haber escuchado una respuesta seria de _parte de él._  
–No, si duermo ahora, me sigo de largo. Le faltan _detalles…_ como ajustar tus hilos de chakra para que creen una reacción en cadena lo suficientemente intensa como para que sea creíble que _esto _lo originó –señaló el orbe, que se había cerrado en cuanto él separó las manos de las pinzas.  
–Dime, Shiki, eso no explota, ¿cierto?

Shiki lo miró con una intensidad que lo dejó perplejo, con una expresión que jamás le había visto. Luego sonrió, con la sonrisa torcida que en general ponía a todos a pensar.

–¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó.  
–La disposición que ordenaste de los hilos no es la estándar, aún no puedo deducir qué hacen exactamente.  
–Muy inteligente. No, no explota, genera ondas de choque, vibraciones de alta frecuencia que pulverizan todo aquello que está en el perímetro.  
–¿Qu-qué?  
–Y si mis cálculos son correctos se disiparán _antes de alcanzar a los nuestros._  
–¿Y si no lo son?  
–Supongo que podríamos llevar sus restos a Suna.  
–Creo que iré a vigilar con Jiraiya-sama.  
–Bromeaba –dijo, mirándolo con seriedad– sí genera ondas de choque, pero el núcleo está tan desgastado que no contiene suficiente energía para hacer lo que debería.  
–Ese núcleo…  
–Tendría que reemplazarlo pero… bolas tan concentradas de chakra sólo las producen los bijū y con excepción de Bee, creo que ningún jinchūriki es capaz de crearlas, ya no decir _manipularlas_ para introducirlas aquí –presionó un punto del orbe, que volvió a abrirse.  
–Y los hilos son para expandir el área de choque.  
–¡Adivinaste!  
–¿Debo preguntar qué sucede si un cuerpo humano es alcanzado por esa onda?  
–Hum… no.

* * *

–Hay tres barreras protegiendo el perímetro de la mansión, las dos internas son clase "A", la exterior clase "S".  
–¿Podrás con ellas? –preguntó Lobo.  
–Es posible que se puedan abrir desde adentro –continuó Tenzô, sin hacer caso del tono de Lobo, lo había estado molestando desde que despertó– tal vez Áspid las pueda deshacer.]  
–Tendrán las manos llenas –negó Chita con la cabeza.  
–Entonces no sabes si puedes con ellas –continuó Lobo.  
–El detalle es la presencia de Jiraiya-sama –carraspeó Tenzô, mirando a sus dos compañeros frotarse las manos ante la fogata.  
–Lo que soluciona el enigma de quién está a cargo –afirmó Chita–. Él se ocupará de la barrera externa sin problemas.  
–Claro que con tus técnicas de tierra… –sonrió Lobo.  
–Y es probable que Shiki esté aquí para rescatar 'evidencia' de la _causa del accidente _–continuó Tenzô.  
–Es la mejor forma de justificar una intervención no autorizada. El Consejo de las Cinco Naciones Ninja aprobará de inmediato la medida. Una vez agotada la energía del artefacto, quedará invalidado como riesgo para la paz mundial. Konoha se hace con el artefacto y la desaparición de Shinro estará justificada plenamente –concluyó Lobo.  
–Ante sus conciencias –comentó Chita, bebiendo su té– ¿regresamos entonces a la aldea?  
–Regresen, si es lo que desean –afirmó Lobo. Se puso de pie, acomodó la careta sobre el rostro y se deshizo de la capa. Sin aviso previo se alejó a gran velocidad.  
–¿Deberíamos seguirlo?

Tenzô movió la cabeza.

–Si quieres volver a Konoha, tienes su autorización.  
–Pero…  
–Sabe que recibirá un castigo por insubordinación, regresar ahora o hacerlo después no hará gran diferencia.  
–Jiraiya-sama solo es capaz de diezmar un ejército, nuestra presencia aquí no es necesaria –dijo Chita.  
–No se trata de eso, volverá a la aldea cuando esté seguro que los chicos están a salvo.  
–Observará la situación e intervendrá sólo si es necesario… –Tenzô la miró, era algo que ella ya sabía– ¿tal vez?, ¿a dónde crees que fue?  
–Probablemente a presentarse con Jiraiya-sama.

* * *

–No puedo decir que no te esperaba, aunque verte me da frío –comentó Jiraiya sin volver el rostro, él por su parte, estaba bastante abrigado.  
–Jiraiya-sama –saludó Lobo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente.  
–Vienes solo. Supongo que su hermano es suficiente –respondió Jiraiya, elevando los binoculares hacia la mansión– cae la noche, no tardará en comenzar la función, ¿tus patitos?  
–Decidiendo si regresan.  
–Ya veo. Shiki terminó de armar el artefacto, es cuestión de esperar que Alfa termine con su objetivo, se desatará el infierno en cuanto eso suceda. Asumo que tendremos compañía, de lo contrario no estarías aquí… como ¿_'el otro'_? –dijo Jiraiya, escogiendo las palabras.

Lobo asintió.

–El escuadrón de Sora –afirmó.  
–Hum. ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?  
–Nadie morirá.  
–¡Bien! –exclamó Jiraiya, inflando el pecho con orgullo, finalmente Lobo pertenecía a su escuela– cambiaremos la situación de manera que seamos lo que acostumbramos ser: los héroes –agregó; separó los binoculares de los ojos, volviendo el rostro hacia él, sonriéndole– el orbe crea ondas de choque. Aunque no son las originales el efecto será muy similar. La mayoría de la guardia quedará casi fuera de combate con la primera reacción, tendremos que contribuir a eliminarlos. Raidō-kun regresará aquí en poco tiempo, justo para desencadenar la reacción explosiva.  
–¿Shiki?  
–Tiene que estar cerca del artefacto, no hay otra manera. Le gusta estar en el centro de la acción, ya sabes...  
–De hecho.  
–Ten, un transmisor, tomé algunos_ prestados_ de Inoichi-kun –Lobo tomó el aparato y lo insertó en su oreja–. Las barreras impiden la entrada de señales del exterior, sensata medida de seguridad.  
–Detalle que tendrá cubierto –Jiraiya rió del comentario, aún absorto en su vigilancia.  
–Mis invocaciones están vigilando a los nuestros en el interior, les entregarán el equipo necesario. Bien, Alfa ha entrado a las habitaciones, hasta ahí llega mi observación, ¿Traes algún Hyūga contigo? Mi vista está cansada y mi mirada no llega tan lejos –toqueteó con el índice los binoculares.  
–Me temo que no.  
–Entonces usaremos tu ojo loco.

Lobo asintió, deslizando el hitai-ate sobre la frente, bajo la máscara.

–Espero que Gamabunta tenga suficientes chicos disponibles –dijo Jiraiya; clavando el diente en el pulgar, activó su kuchiyose, despachando media docena de ranitas en diferentes direcciones.  
–Gato está apostado a 100 metros a la izquierda y Chita 100 a la derecha. Gallo y Ardilla se acercan a las dos vías de salida.  
–¿Uzumaki… y el equipo completo? –A través de los binoculares percibió las figuras ocultas en las direcciones que le dijera.  
–¿Te parecen suficientes?  
–Como sueles decir: de hecho. –Jiraiya silbó por lo bajo– has los honores, no estoy aquí –agregó, señalando su propio transmisor, Lobo asintió, sin despegar la mirada de la mansión.

Jiraiya lo observó, sabía cómo trabajaba, reconocía esa aguda inteligencia que le permitía analizar las situaciones y coordinar las misiones, su velocidad de reacción era superior y casi podía adivinar la expresión concentrada de su rostro mientras observaba el desempeño de Alfa. Nuevamente sintió el orgullo llenarle el pecho, Minato había hecho un gran trabajo con su pupilo.

"El viejo sensei es bastante astuto" pensó, mientras descendía del árbol. Sarutobi había calculado bien la reacción de Lobo, además de dar por hecho que el equipo completo tendía a ir a donde él fuera y Chita jamás se negaría a obedecer una orden de él. Eran un montón de mocosos impertinentes que no temían a las consecuencias de sus actos. Sonrió para sí, así era la juventud, impetuosa, enérgica, llena de vida. Incluso su propio 'anonimato' estaba cubierto en esos cálculos; él estaba ahí precisamente para atemperar esa energía, estaba seguro que también Lobo lo sabía.

–¿Qué los demoró? –preguntó con voz seca en cuanto percibió la activación de los transmisores.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro aliviado de Gai, la maldición de Genma con amenazas de una buena paliza y la risa ahogada de Jiraiya que ya iba en camino hacia la barrera exterior.

–Gato, te ocuparás de las barreras internas. Chita, deshazte de los guardianes de las barreras. No mueran.  
–_Entendido._  
–Gran Sapo les dará las órdenes necesarias de cronometraje. Gallo, Ardilla, es posible que se encuentren con Sora, no inicien las hostilidades; esperarán mi señal.

Genma volvió a maldecir, en tanto Gai acusaba de recibo y Jiraiya volvía a reír del sobrenombre adoptado por Lobo para 'guardar su anonimato'.

* * *

Anko se enfundó en el ceñido body del escuadrón, un pantalón corto ajustado sobre las mallas de red, peinó el cabello hacia atrás con un poco de gel, muy pegado a la cabeza, dando la impresión de tenerlo húmedo, sobre el atuendo ajustó la yukata. "Me siento incompleta" pensó, extrañando la máscara. Hizo la invocación sobre el piso del cuarto de baño, las negruzcas serpientes reptaron bajo las mangas, enroscándosele en los brazos y muñecas, permaneciendo inmóviles, simulando brazaletes de ébano.

Caminó hacia la estancia, revisando con rapidez los alrededores, vio a Shinto pasando ante el ventanal en dirección a sus propios aposentos, lo saludó efusiva, corriendo hacia él y echándosele a los brazos. Shinto enterró la cara en su cuello.

–Ya era hora –murmuró, abrazándola estrechamente.  
–Está con él, no puedo acercarme a la zona –colgó los brazos del cuello de él.  
–Te tengo un regalo –dijo Shinto, besando su oreja, le deslizó un minúsculo transmisor con la lengua– sólo sirven aquí adentro, por ahora –añadió con rapidez.  
–¡Atrevido! –protestó, simulando limpiarse la saliva y acomodando bien el aparato, se apartó de él bruscamente.  
–Vaya, Noriko-san, esperaba otra… reacción.  
–Humpf –bufó ella, dando la vuelta hacia su habitación, sólo quedaba esperar. Shinto seguramente se encargaría de entregar el transmisor de Yūgao.

Los guardias observaban la escena, divertidos, esos dos siempre daban espectáculo, todos sabían que eran amantes y que el voluble carácter de la chica le hacía la vida difícil al pobre hombre. Pero al final siempre volvían a verse, en público o en privado, parecía no importarles. Shinto caminó hacia la zona privada hasta donde sus credenciales le tenían permitido, justo frente a su dormitorio. Se sentó por un rato en la pequeña banca bajo el farol, sacó el libro que siempre llevaba consigo, se arrebujó en la capa, no era tan tarde como para verse obligado a retirarse a dormir. Deslizó con cuidado la ranita a la orilla del estanque, el animal se retiró a saltitos hacia la zona privada, la observó con el rabillo del ojo hasta verla perderse en la oscuridad. Permaneció un par de minutos ahí, luego se frotó los ojos, ahogando un bostezo, se estiró, siguiendo la rutina diaria y se levantó, dirigiéndose al dormitorio.

* * *

Yūgao vio a la ranita posada en la ventana, camuflada entre los pliegues del cortinaje, la marca entre los ojos le indicó su origen ninja. Shinro siguió su mirada, sonriendo disimulado. Ella estaba más hermosa que nunca, pensó.

–¿No te gustan los espectadores?, no se puede evitar, las ranas de invierno son comunes por estos lugares, me desharé de ella –dijo él.  
–Por favor señor, le ruego… déjela sólo era curiosidad, nunca había visto una de ellas.

Le sonrió.

–¿Quieres verla de cerca? Son dóciles.

Ella asintió en silencio. Shinro se acercó a la ventana, con un pañuelo tomó a la ranita, entregándosela con cuidado. Yūgao la colocó en la palma de sus manos, notando que la marca de la frente del animal era el distintivo que usaban las invocaciones de Jiraiya, sintió el disimulado paquetito atado a la barriga, lo desató con ágiles dedos, sin que él advirtiera lo que hacía, entretenido como estaba en mirarla. El tacto le indicó que era un transmisor, de uso exclusivo de la división de Inteligencia de Konoha.

–Eres muy hermosa –dijo él, admirado de esos ojos azul-violáceo.

Ella sintió una vez más la opresión en el pecho, sabía que el efecto de la droga le hacía más sensible a las palabras. Deseaba que él la despidiera, como siempre lo hacía, deseaba que le permitiera ir a asearse para poder preparar sus armas, pero parecía que el sake que ambos bebían lo había relajado tanto que no tenía prisa en echarla. Estaba bastante locuaz. Yūgao se inclinó un poco sobre la ranita, permitiendo que su largo cabello le cubriera el rostro y depositó un beso sobre ella, aprovechando el momento para deslizarse el transmisor en el oído.

La risa de Shinro le hizo volver la cabeza.

–Será mejor que te asees, compartir tus besos con una rana no es mi ideal –dijo él en tono ligero.

Ella se levantó en silencio, se dirigió a devolver la rana a su lugar entre las cortinas, entró al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha, examinó con extremo cuidado la yukata que, como siempre, se encontraba a su alcance. Desactivó el micrófono oculto entre los pliegues. Se metió bajo el spray de la regadera, manteniendo la cabeza afuera de ella.

–¿Anko? –murmuró.  
–_¿Todo bien?_  
–Diez minutos.  
–_Entendido._

Había calculado el tiempo necesario para la ducha y un par de palabras antes de terminar su misión, considerando que él parecía más contento que de costumbre, el pensamiento le causó una dolorosa punzada en el pecho que se esforzó por ahogar. Ibiki le había dicho que era posible que se formara un lazo, que tras la convivencia fuera difícil para ella lo que tenía que hacer. Sacudió la cabeza, acallando sus propios pensamientos, prefería ahogarse en el propio ruido del silencio que en las dudas o en la autocompasión por el precio que había tenido que pagar. Ese era el camino que había elegido, el sueño que había perseguido y esta era su primera misión de IA, la marca de hierro final para considerarse un ANBU completo.

Se enjabonó y enjuagó apresuradamente, no podía alterar la rutina a la que tenía acostumbrado a Shinro y a los guardias, se quedó un poco más bajo el rocío, en tanto repasaba mentalmente la ubicación de las salidas, guardias, disposición de las patrullas, iluminación y todos aquellos detalles que por instinto solía cubrir. Respiró hondo, luchando por acallar el alocado latir del corazón. Pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor decirle más tiempo a Anko. Salió de la ducha, se secó y colocó la redecilla de saigo, acomodando el tocado. Estaba cruzando la yukata sobre su cuerpo cuando Shinro apareció en la puerta, recostado sobre la hoja, recorriendo su figura con la mirada, con esa ávida expresión de propiedad que tendía a devolverle el sentido a su misión, forzó una sonrisa y un ligero rubor.

–Eres una verdadera belleza –declaró él con suavidad.

Algo dentro de ella protestó, llenándola de una furia que la tomó por sorpresa, opacando los sonidos que llegaban ahogados a su transmisor, atrapándola en la marejada de adrenalina que ya no podía contener. En un rápido movimiento jaló del arillo de la red. Sintió el tirón del peso soltar los delicados nudos y escuchó entre sueños el sonido de corte sobre el cabello. Miró la expresión sorprendida de Shinro que un segundo después estaba de rodillas ante ella, atado por el hilo, inmovilizado con efectividad.

–Esas palabras no te pertenecen –dijo entre dientes. Tiró violentamente del hilo que rodeaba el cuello. Un segundo tirón desprendió el que lo enrollaba y un instante después, el cuerpo sin vida del hombre caía con un ruido sordo frente a ella.

–_¡Mierda! ¡Fuera de tiempo maldita sea, mueve el culo Shinto! _–escuchó la exclamación de Anko abrirse paso en medio de la sorda violencia de su desbordado instinto asesino.

* * *

Gallo y Ardilla aterrizaron lado a lado ante al escuadrón de Raíz, que se detuvo en seco.

–Mierda.  
–También nos da gusto verte, Sora –dijo Ardilla, jocoso, jugueteando con varios senbon en la mano izquierda.  
–¿Creí que no estaban asignados?  
–Sólo pasábamos por aquí –afirmó Ardilla– no no no, yo que tú no haría eso –advirtió mirándolo posar la mano sobre el mango del ninjatō–. ¿Sabes? Estas cositas realmente son divertidas, ¿quieres probarlas? –le arrojó un pequeño envoltorio que Sora tomó al vuelo.  
–Colóquenlas en su oído –dijo su compañero, nunchaku en mano. Sora lo miró aprensivo, Gallo sólo usaba su arma favorita en situaciones extremas. El resto del equipo se acercó a él; sin perder de vista al par, se colocaron los transmisores.  
–_Tiempo sin verte, Sora _–escucharon la voz de Lobo– _tenemos aquí una situación un tanto… complicada, podemos solucionar esto colaborando o… no._  
–Supongo que tomaste en consideración que… –comenzó Sora.  
–_Una sola condición: nada de lo que suceda aquí puede llegar a Raíz._  
–Inaceptable.  
–_¿Entonces es no?,_ –preguntó con la suavidad característica con que solía hablar–_ Chita, Gato, ¿reciben? _–a la pregunta de Lobo siguieron rápidas respuestas de confirmación_._  
–¿Sólo _pasaban_ por aquí? –preguntó Sora, mirando enojado a Ardilla que se limitó a alzar los hombros– ¡Espera Lobo!  
–_Barrera externa desactivada _–dijo Jiraiya.  
–¿Ji-raiya-sama? –preguntó Sora, totalmente desalentado.  
–_Barreras internas anuladas _–declaró Gato.  
–_Guardias eliminados, tenemos recepción completa _–informó Chita.  
–_Cinco minutos _–la voz de Shinto llegó apenas audible.  
–_Es el tiempo que tienes para decidir, Sora. _–continuó, en el mismo tono que le estaba crispando los nervios–. _Barreras fuera. ¿Órdenes, Gran Sapo? _–preguntó Lobo.  
–_¿Escuchaste Shiki? _–preguntó Jiraiya.  
–_Fuerte y claro, seis minutos._

En ese momento escucharon la voz de Anko irrumpiendo en los transmisores, alertándolos de un giro en los planes.

–_Que sean tres _–dijo Shiki– _escucharán un silbido, en ese momento, tírense al suelo._  
–_¿Estás malditamente loco? _–protestó Shinto, haciéndoles llegar el sonido de la lucha que ya estaba librando.  
–_¡Chita, Gato! _–ladró Lobo.  
–_En camino._  
–¿Qué decides? –apremió Ardilla, mirando nervioso a Gallo que comenzó a enrollar la cadena del nunchaku en el antebrazo.  
–¡De acuerdo!  
–_Quiero tu palabra Sora._  
–¡La tienes! –respondió exasperado–. ¿Quieres explicarme qué rayos está pasando?  
–_Lo haría, pero tengo un minuto._  
–_¡Lobo! ¿Qué demonios? _–gritó Jiraiya.  
–_Lo siento, Gran Sapo._  
–_Maldición. Equipo Sora, ¡los quiero en el interior ya! _–rugió Jiraiya–_ Escucharon a Shiki. Contengan, al suelo a mi marca, exterminio en cuanto la primera onda pase._

El equipo de Raíz volvió la vista casi al unísono hacia Gallo y Ardilla, confundidos por las órdenes, sorprendiéndose aún más de no encontrarlos ahí. Sora señaló perentorio y todos desaparecieron al instante.

* * *

Anko se abalanzó hacia la puerta, corriéndola con un fuerte jalón; vio a los guardias alejarse corriendo hacia la zona privada, en busca del origen de esa energía de muerte. Estiró ambos brazos ante sí, arrojando una lluvia de proyectiles hacia ellos, las pequeñas serpientes alcanzaron sus blancos, desperdigándose en busca de más objetivos. Saltó sobre los cuerpos caídos en el justo momento en que las alarmas comenzaban a aullar, poniendo en movimiento a todo el personal de seguridad.

Avanzó inexorable por el pasillo, abrió con una patada la primera puerta. Un rápido jutsu de fuego blanco acompañó a la serpiente que terminó con la favorita, que dormía ajena a lo que sucedía alrededor. Las llamas la consumieron al instante, dejando tras de sí un montón de cenizas. Continuó con la segunda y última ocupante del ala y repitió el proceso. Se mordisqueó el pulgar, y apoyó la mano en el suelo, nuevas serpientes acudieron a su llamado, reptando hacia sus brazos y piernas.

Salió del corredor hacia los jardines, donde ya Shinto peleaba con el ninjatō y jutsus de agua.

–¿Por qué regresaste, idiota? ¿Dónde rayos están los otros? –preguntó colocándose espalda contra espalda, sin dejar de defenderse de los continuos ataques del grupo que en un momento ya los tenía cercados, impidiéndoles avanzar hacia la zona privada.  
–Avanzando hacia aquí.  
–Mierda. ¡Mueve el trasero jefe, estamos fritos! –gritó.  
–¿Me llamabas? –preguntó Gato, emergiendo de la tierra, al momento los protegió con un escudo.  
–Tch. Esa manera tuya de aparecer siempre me da escalofríos.  
–¿Cronometraje Gran Sapo? –preguntó Gato.  
–_Treinta segundos _–respondió la voz de Jiraiya.  
–Si los aguantamos –replicó Anko, tragando una cápsula de soldado.

Chita apareció unos metros delante de ellos, seguida por Lobo, las espadas girando a velocidad acompañadas de jutsus de viento que abrían una especie de túnel entre los guardias que acudían a reforzar a sus compañeros. Densas cargas electrostáticas se formaban en las paredes del túnel, emitiendo una luz azul.

–¿Alfa? –preguntó Chita.  
–Viene a nuestro encuentro –respondió con voz fría– ¿cuánto más? –preguntó, el Sharingan enfocado.  
–Todavía puedo sostenerlo un par de metros más.  
–Alfa, contesta –gritó la orden, pero el transmisor sólo le devolvió silencio.– Hazte cargo.

Chita asintió y rompió el jutsu, comenzando una batalla encarnizada con ambas espadas; sólo alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo la espalda de Lobo avanzando a velocidad media, rechazando con rápidos golpes de taijutsu a los que se le acercaban, sin apartar un segundo la mirada de la salida de la zona privada. El equipo de Raíz apareció a su lado, ninjatō y katanas reflejando las pálidas luces de las farolas. Formaron un arco defensivo, obedeciendo las órdenes de contención.

–¡Qué demonios! –exclamó Sora, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, sin creer la escena que sucedía ante sus ojos.  
–Furia blanca –contestó Chita sin dejar de pelear– observa cuanto puedas, no es un jutsu que él utilice muy seguido.

La carga electrostática adherida al cuerpo de Lobo lo rodeaba con un manto de luz azul-blanquecina, el erizado cabello plateado sobresalía de la máscara; los puños ardían con fuego blanco.

Yūgao apareció a la salida blandiendo una katana, en la mano derecha traía la cabeza de una de las kunoichi de guardia, la yukata ensangrentada, una intensa marea de energía asesina amenazando implacable hacia ellos. Se detuvo, bajó la mirada hacia su botín y lo arrojó a lo lejo, desinteresada, miró un momento su mano, como extrañando el peso, se limpió el rostro de la sangre que la cubría y ladeó la cabeza, mirando hacia la dirección d en que se acercaba Lobo y emprendió una loca carrera hacia él, blandiendo la katana, multiplicando las sombras.

–¿Van a luchar? –gritó incrédulo uno del equipo de Raíz– los que él derribó…  
–¡Sigan conteniendo! –respondió Chita perentoria, sin dejarlo terminar la frase.  
–_Cuenta atrás, diez segundos _–avisó Jiraiya– _nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco…_

Entonces Lobo saltó hacia ella, cubriendo los escasos metros que los separaban, casi al mismo tiempo que Yūgao saltaba hacia él. Chocaron en el aire y forcejearon, rodando por el suelo, el cuerpo de Lobo la presionó hacia el piso justo en el instante en que la cuenta atrás terminaba. La atmósfera alrededor pareció doblar el espacio, creando una visión surrealista del mundo que los rodeaba; las ondas se expandieron, golpeando a todos los guardias que permanecían de pie, dejándolos atontados.

Los shinobi de Konoha se pusieron a gatas. Ante ellos sólo dos de sus compañeros permanecían luchando entre sí.

–_¡Qué esperan idiotas!_ –gritó Ardilla, sacándolos del trance en que parecían haberse sumergido, recordándoles las órdenes.

Volvieron el rostro para verlo arrojar senbon que alcanzaban blancos vacilantes que aún no conseguían recuperarse del impacto en sus carnes.

Gallo mantenía el silencio que le conocían en misión, efectuando sus precisas danzas de taijutsu contra los enemigos que caían sin oponer resistencia. Gato y Chita ejecutaban sus técnicas sin darse tregua.

–_Cinco minutos para la segunda reacción _–escucharon a Raidō.  
–_Es el tiempo que tienen para terminar el exterminio _–dijo Jiraiya rápido–._ ¿Shiki?_  
–_Y sacar sus traseros de aquí si no quieren volverse polvo en el viento _–informó Shiki, que pasó corriendo entre ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación de Raidō para la siguiente fase.

Yūgao luchaba vertiginosamente, omisa de la energía eléctrica que crepitaba sobre su piel causándole un dolor que no podía sentir, repeliendo las manos que sin éxito se acercaban a su pecho. Ambos sumidos en una afonía que parecía haberlos aislado en un mundo propio, atacándose, conteniendo y contraatacando.

–_¡Senpai, no, espera! _–exclamó Gato, en el preciso instante en que la mano de Lobo alcanzó el pecho de Yūgao –_¡Al suelo! _–gritó.

Del cuerpo de Lobo parecieron desprenderse millares de pequeños rayos plateados que impactaron todo lo que tocaban alrededor, liberando su carga eléctrica en los cuerpos de los guardias que aún quedaban de pie, haciéndolos caer sin vida al suelo. El fuerte olor de la carne quemada inundó los alrededores.

–No queda nadie –declaró Lobo, tras girar sobre su eje 360 grados– salgan de aquí_._

Lobo se inclinó sobre Yūgao y la tomó en brazos. Gato se acercó a él, puso la mano sobre su hombro y desaparecieron. Los ninja de Konoha les siguieron uno tras otro, algunos auxiliando a los compañeros que habían agotado su chakra.

* * *

–Maldición, muchacho –dijo Jiraiya, reclinado sobre el cuerpo de Lobo.  
–Tenía qué hacerlo –murmuró Lobo.  
–Lo sé.  
–Senpai… no hay tiempo –dijo Tenzô, mordiéndose el labio inferior, la mirada angustiada.

Escuchó la voz de Tenzô, urgente, entrando en su conciencia con su carga de ansiedad.

–No, si lo haces es posible que no sobrevivas –advirtió Jiraiya, obligándolo a recostarse.  
–Entonces así será.  
–¡Tch! Sandaime me mataría si algo te pasa –dijo Jiraiya, presionándolo contra el improvisado lecho y, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho, comenzó a darle su chakra– espero que con eso baste, no creo que toleraras más.  
–Jiraiya-sama… –la mirada de Lobo le decía todo.  
–Gran Sapo para ti. Dejémoslos a solas –dijo Jiraiya, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Tenzô.  
–No. Me quedaré aquí –respondió Tenzô. Lobo asintió y el sannin abandonó la tienda de campaña.

* * *

Pasada la acción todos sentían la resaca, el agotamiento marcaba los rostros. Todo el grupo estaba sentado rodeando la hoguera, en el trasfondo, las llamas provocadas por las explosiones de Raidô y Shiki iluminaban la oscura frialdad de la noche. Jiraiya se sentó en medio de los shinobi, que guardaron un respetuoso silencio ante él.

–Supongo que tu presencia aquí es el motivo de la promesa de silencio que le hice a Lobo.  
–Entre otras cosas –respondió Jiraiya, mirando al cansado grupo–. Quisiera devolver ese equipo. –Tendió las manos, en silencio le fueron entregando los pequeños transmisores.  
–Jiraiya-sama…  
–Está bien, Chita, lo conseguirá.  
–¿Conseguir qué?  
–Nada de importancia, Anko –murmuró Genma, tomándola del brazo.  
–Genma, ¿qué pasa? –exigió entre dientes. Él se colocó frente a ella, dándole la espalda a los demás.  
–Detuvo su corazón –afirmó– shh, lo reactivará –dijo, presionando con fuerza el brazo.

Anko lo miró, mortificada. Volvió la vista, ansiosa, viendo salir de la tienda a Lobo, caminando con pasos lentos, vacilantes. Genma siguió su mirada y se levantó, se apresuró hacia él, puso el hombro bajo su brazo y le rodeó la cintura, viendo que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

–¿Lobo? –preguntó Anko, que había seguido a Genma.  
–Ella está bien. Tenzô la está restaurando.

Anko sintió el alivio levantar la pesada opresión sobre su pecho, le arrojó los brazos al cuello, le deslizó la máscara y lo besó largamente en la boca.

–Abusiva –protestó Lobo en cuanto lo soltó, se cubrió el rostro de inmediato.  
–¿Qué sabes tú? _Esta_ es mi manera de restaurarte _a ti_. –contestó Anko, dándose la vuelta.  
–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Genma.  
–Sí, Chita me proporcionó energía suficiente para acumular el jutsu, el Sharingan es lo que me agota.  
–No tenías que hacerlo.  
–No habríamos podido exterminarlos a todos antes del tiempo límite. El núcleo del orbe parecía inestable y existía la posibilidad de que reaccionara por las explosiones. No podía arriesgarme.

* * *

–Tenzô… ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Yūgao, mirándolo confundida.  
–Curando tus heridas –le respondió.  
–¿Heridas? Terminé con el objetivo... no recuerdo…

–No importa, lo recordarás después. Por hoy, has renacido.

**Epílogo.**

**Un mes después, en Konoha.**

Estaban sentados en los altos bancos que él le había regalado tiempo atrás, bebiendo cerveza y mordisqueando unos panecillos salados. Ya había caído la tarde y el invierno parecía estarse despidiendo con fulgores rosados en el horizonte.

–Itachi ya tiene su propio equipo.  
–Supongo que es lo que cabría esperarse de un prodigio. Aún no lo he visto en acción, ¿es tan bueno como dicen?  
–Impresionante –rió él.

Se quedó en silencio, aún no conseguía asimilar del todo lo sucedido en el último año. Tampoco se había reintegrado al servicio. Ibiki la había evaluado el día anterior y le había informado que estaba lista para regresar. El regreso al escuadrón aún le causaba ansiedad.

–Él me sacó del túnel, Atsui, y aún no he podido agradecérselo.  
–No es necesario, lo sabe.  
–Esta vez no estuvo a mi lado para sacarme de la resaca… –puso un dedo sobre los labios de su compañero.– No me digas nada, sé por qué lo hizo, porque su asignación terminó, porque la misión fue un éxito.  
–¿Asumo que no soy buen sustituto? –le guiñó un ojo.  
–Ahora que todo ha pasado, puedo decírtelo.  
–Tampoco es necesario –dijo él, bajando la vista– yo mismo quise engañarme, creer que en realidad no lo amabas, debí…  
–¿Por qué? –lo interrumpió–. No es tu obligación –finalizó, desviando la mirada– pero me gustaría saber si signifiqué algo para él.  
–¿Estás consciente de que tienes toda la vida por delante? Deja la tragedia de lado, puedes atraparlo si te lo propones. ¿O estás preocupada por tu corte de cabello? Hay pelucas… o podríamos buscar un jutsu de crecimiento del…

Yugao le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Sonrió. Atsui había estado a su lado desde el momento en que despertó en el hospital. La había acompañado durante la peor fase de su 'resaca' como ella le había dicho. Seguía visitándola cada vez que podía, llevándole las últimas noticias de la aldea, porque ella se había empecinado en permanecer en casa.

–Creo que no había tenido el cabello así de corto desde que era pequeña.  
–¡Ah, entonces sí te preocupa el cabello!  
–Idiota.  
–Tenzô preguntó por ti. ¿Sigues sin querer verlo?  
–Él… vio lo peor de mí, así y todo me curó, se preocupó por mí y yo…  
–¿Creí que habíamos dejado eso atrás?  
–No es tan fácil, siempre quedan las huellas de lo que hicimos.  
–Algún día tendrás que salir de aquí y enfrentar esos temores.  
–Lo sé.

**6 años después:**

Llovía, como si el cielo también lamentara todas las muertes y el dolor de los habitantes de la aldea, acrecentando el sufrimiento que le atenazaba el pecho. Se encaminó al monumento conmemorativo, abrazada al ramo de flores como a una tabla de salvación.

Entonces lo vio, parado, de espaldas a ella, la cabeza baja y una postura de desesperanza que jamás le había visto. Se detuvo un momento, sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí y no donde los demás. Los sucesos de los últimos días le habían traído de regreso los recuerdos. Lo había visto luchando codo a codo con Gai y Genma, formando el trío incontenible que resultaban al unir fuerzas, Tenzō, su ahora comandante, no muy lejos, tratando de romper la barrera del grupo de Sonido que acompañara a Orochimaru.

–¿Son para Hayate? –la voz de él la sorprendió, llenándola nuevamente con el deja-vu de su primer encuentro.

No le contestó, aún no podía vivir su propio luto, rodeada como estaba, por el de los demás. Se limitó a dejar el ramo a los pies del monumento.

–Apresúrate. La ceremonia por Sandaime está por comenzar –murmuró él, dándole la espalda, otorgándole el espacio que necesitaba para sus oraciones.  
–Kakashi-senpai, ¿viniste a visitar a Óbito-san? –Yūgao juntó sus manos para elevar una plegaria–. Siempre quieres llegar tarde, ¿por qué no intentas llegar temprano por una vez?

No le contestó. Volvió el rostro hacia él, sorprendida por un silencio que duró un par de latidos.

–Estuve aquí hace mucho. Pero… cada vez que vengo, me sigo culpando por mi estupidez de entonces.  
–Todos tenemos arrepentimientos –murmuró, sin saber realmente qué decirle, Kakashi no era alguien que mostrara dolor.  
–¿Estás bien?  
–Lo estaré cuando tenga mi venganza.

No supo por qué le dijo eso, era algo que había jurado en silencio.

Verlo siempre le causaba emociones mezcladas, a pesar del amor por Hayate, a pesar de los años transcurridos. Kakashi permaneció donde estaba, dándole la espalda, sin acortar la distancia, sumido en el silencio. Yūgao suspiró, deseando acortar la distancia, compartir con él el dolor, pero la presencia de Jiraiya, apoyado sobre los postes la disuadió.

Siempre existiría ese lazo que era incapaz de cortar, porque era parte importante de lo que la había hecho la persona que era. Y no tenía arrepentimientos, había alcanzado su sueño.

_**Finis.**_

**Notas de Autor**: Este fic surgió precisamente de la escena que describí un poco en el epílogo, a partir de ahí me fui al pasado y escribí esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Antes de que me lo digan: lo sé, adoro a Kakashi, se los advertí al principio. No puedo parar de inventarle técnicas extrañas y crearle momentos de gloria =P

Pues bien, esto fue el final.  
Nuevamente, mil gracias por acompañarme.  
Mil gracias por aguantar (y espero, perdonar) mi inconstancia de los últimos tiempos, (me perdí en el camino del trabajo). Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por poner esta loca historia entre sus favoritas.  
Gracias especiales Sempai por todas tus atenciones y paciencia, por animarme a seguir escribiendo después del maratón de las cicatrices. Gracias Kusubana por tus reviews y tus palabras.  
Gracias a todo/as por leer.

Luz y paz.

***Gracias por el tip Sempai, por fin pude subirlo.


End file.
